Я научусь тебя любить
by Kit2000
Summary: Йо не понимает и не отвечает на чувства соей невесты Анны. Когда дело доходит до решающего разговора, Анна понимает, что нужна она была ему только как тренер. Она уходит из его жизни и встречает человека, который залечивает ее израненную душу.
1. Chapter 1

Приветствуем всех вас, поклонники Шаман Кинга! Предлагаем на ваше прочтение еще один фанфик. Только теперь это не фанфик, а сонгфик. Почему именно сонгфик? Потому что идея на создания этого фика родилась именно при прослушивании песни Валерии и Стаса Пьехи «Ты грустишь». В отличие от нашего предыдущего фика «Пари», этот фик не будет иметь никакого веселого содержания. Наверное, это даже драма, которая посвящается Анне.

Сразу говорим, что Шаман Кинг нам не принадлежит.

Краткое содержание: Йо не понимает и не отвечает на чувства соей невесты Анны. Когда дело доходит до решающего разговора, Анна понимает, что нужна она была ему только как тренер. Она уходит из его жизни и встречает человека, который залечивает ее израненную душу.

Итак, перед вами наше новое творение. Просим любить и жаловать.

Шаман Кинг нам не принадлежит.

Я научусь тебя любить...

1

Очередная ночь опустилась на Фунбари. Легкий ветерок играл с желтыми листиками, которые еще совсем недавно были одним целым с деревьями. Осень была в полном разгаре. В воздухе чувствовалась влажность.

«Значит сегодня будет дождь»,--подумала Анна.

Девушка сидела на широком подоконнике в своей комнате и смотрела в окно. В последние дни ей было нелегко. Душевный баланс ее был нарушен, хоть она и не хотела этого признавать. Она много думала. О чем? О смысле ее жизни. Об ее отношениях с Йо. Ведь быть рядом с Йо—это и есть смысл ее жизни, разве нет? Сегодня было ровно 7 лет, как она переехала жить к нему в Фунбари. Длинноволосая красавица была огорчена. Он даже не вспомнил. За эти 7 лет Йо сильно изменился. Вначале он был внимателен к ней, его волновало все, что с ней происходило, но после того, как он выиграл титул Короля, он словно забыл о ее существовании. Это ранило сердце молодой японки. Она ждала…и ждет до сих пор…Но Асакура не видел ее страдания или закрывал на них глаза. Ночная жизнь и встречи с друзьями его прельщали более, чем оставаться со своей невестой наедине в огромном доме. Вот уже несколько месяцев Йо стал приходить домой за полночь. А блондинка всегда дожидалась его возвращения. Девушка не ложилась спать, пока не услышит звук открывающейся двери и глухие шаги в коридоре.

Блондинка посмотрела на часы: 02:10. Его все еще не было дома.

Анна глубоко вздохнула и прижалась лбом к холодному окну. На стекле показались крупные капли воды.

«Дождь»,--прошептала она. Одеяло уже не согревало ее замерзшее тело. В душе царил леденящий холод. Кайама прикрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. За окном послышался звук тормозов. Девушка вновь посмотрела в окно. Сквозь мокрое стекло, покрытое грустными каплями осеннего дождя, Анна разобрала знакомый Mitsubishi 3000 серебристого цвета. Автомобиль заехал во двор. Звук заведенного мотора прекратился. Молодой человек вышел из салона и быстро побежал к дому, пытаясь спастись от сильного дождя.

Анна снова вздохнула. Это первый раз, когда он так поздно приезжает. Послышалась какая-то возня в коридоре. Молодая особа грациозно спустила ноги с подоконника и встала на холодный пол босяком. Подойдя к кровати, она скинула с себя одеяло и поправила на себе черный шелковый халат, который немного был легковат для этого сезона. Надев тапочки на ноги, блондинка увереннойй поступью направилась к двери. Какое-то непонятное чувство щемило сердце. Ей казалось, нет…она хотела, чтобы между ней и Йо сегодня все прояснилось. Тянуть больше было некуда. Решительным движением японка открыла дверь и спустилась на первый этаж. Везде было тихо. Она прошла по комнатам. Никого. Значит, осталась кухня. Пройдя несколько шагов по коридору, Анна настигла белую дверь. Открыв ее и остановившись на пороге, девушку встретили недовольные глаза Асакуры. Блондинка медленно, но решительно подошла к столу и села за него.

--Где ты был?—ровным тоном спросила Анна, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Йо лениво повернулся к открытому холодильнику и достал из него баночку джема.

--Я не обязан отвечать тебе,--прозвучал ответ.—И почему ты еще не спишь? Уже поздно.

--Вот именно, Йо, уже поздно. Где ты был? Я волновалась,--все также ровно, пытаясь скрыть свои эмоции, продолжала Кайама.

Парень стоял к ней спиной, занятый приготовлением чая. Спина шатена чувствовала на себе весь холод пронизывающего взгляда ониксовых глаз. Ощущение было не из приятных, поэтому юноша решил повернуться.

--Зачем тебе волноваться? Мы свободные люди и ничего не должны друг другу. То, где я был, тебя тоже не касается. Мы уже давно не дети и вольны поступать, как нам хочется,--ответил Асакура, с аппетитом откусив кусочек от только что приготовленного им же бутерброда.

Анна продолжала смотреть на жениха, не отводя взгляда. В душе она опасалась этого разговора, предчувствовала, что что-то в их жизни изменится после него. Ей было больно продолжать беседу, но девушка понимала, что для нее жить так дальше было невозможно. Она просто не знала, насколько хватит ее душевных сил переносить безразличие с его стороны. Кайаме надоела эта недосказанность в их отношениях. Ей необходимо было выяснить причину его столь эгоистичного поведения здесь и сейчас.

--Значит, ты решил, что мы чужие друг другу,--она иронично усмехнулась,--Йо, мы прожили вместе очень долгое время. Сегодня ровно 7 лет с тех пор, как я переехала к тебе, чтобы тренировать тебя. Ты даже не вспомнил…

--Послушай, Анна, зачем ты заводишь этот разговор. Иди спать. Уже не детское время,--с нотками раздражения ответил он.

--Хватит, Йо! Мне надоело, что ты всегда уходишь от _этого_ разговора. Мы помолвлены. Скоро должна состояться наша свадьба, а ты ведешь себя, словно я тебе чужой человек! Или ты не хочешь, чтобы мы поженились?—твердо спросила она, не сводя с него своего решительного взгляда.

Йо взял еще одну чашку, налил в нее чая, и, поставив ее перед Кайамой, сел за стол и спокойно посмотрел на свою невесту.

--Пожениться мы все равно должны, хочу я этого или нет. Так решили мои родители. Против них я пойти не могу.

Услышав его лишенный каких-либо эмоций ответ, Анна посмотрела на него широко открытыми глазами. Девушка была просто шокирована таким безразличием к их будущей семейной жизни. Все ее мечты рухнули в одночасье. А она еще питала какие-то надежды и строила планы.

«Какая же я была наивная,»--с горечью подумала блондинка.

--Так ты женишься на мне только потому, что этого хочет твоя семья? А как же любовь, как же чувства, которые будут связывать нас всю жизнь и поддерживать в трудную минуту, Йо?!

Он немного помедлил и сделал глоток зеленого чая.

--Я уважаю тебя, Анна. Я благодарен тебе. Признаю, что без твоей помощи мне было бы не видать титула Короля, как своих ушей. Ты мне здорово помогла тогда. И я чувствую своим _долгом _жениться на тебе. Так что не волнуйся. Наша свадьба состоится в свое назначенное время.

Он одарил ее своей лучезарной непринужденной улыбкой. Анна была ошеломлена таким заявлением. Но все же что-то давало ей силы продолжить.

--А мои чувства тебя не интересуют? То, что чувствую я, тебе безразлично? Я прожила с тобой 7 лет. Думаешь, что я просто так приехала к тебе? Ты знаешь мой характер. Я ничего не делаю просто так. Даже, если меня попросила твоя бабушка, я бы не сделала этого, если бы не хотела.

--А ведь если подумать, то, действительно, зная твой характер, ты никогда бы не решилась на такой поступок, если бы из этого не смогла извлечь никакой выгоды для себя.

Йо с интересом посмотрел на нее. Теперь ему было любопытно, что она ответит.

--Лучше, чем говорить всякие гнусности, спроси меня, почему я сделала это. Давай, Йо, спроси, почему, прожив с тобой столько лет, я никогда не оставляла твоей стороны. Почему, каждую ночь я не ложилась спать, пока ты не соизволишь вернуться домой? Как ты думаешь, почему?—Анна начинала терять контроль и поэтому, немного привстав со стула, на котором сидела, наклонилась в сторону жениха.

Он смотрел на нее со спокойным выражением лица.

--Ну, и почему ты над собой так издевалась?—иронично усмехнувшись, спросил Асакура.

Она поставила руки на стол и еще больше наклонилась в его сторону.

--Потому что я любила тебя и до сих пор люблю, и буду любить. Именно только поэтому.

От ее пылких слов ни один мускул на привлекательном лице шатена даже не дернулся.

Заметив, что он не отвечает, а просто смотрит на нее каким-то непонятным, в какой-то степени даже презрительным взглядом, она опустила голову и медленно села на стул. Слабость разлилась по ее телу. Хотелось кричать, но не было сил. Он молчал. И это ее убивало. Маленький, тлеющий огонек надежды, который согревал ее все это время, медленно умирал в ее сердце. В первый раз она почувствовала себя… слабой. Оказывается, принять смерть можно не только от оружия, смерть может прийти из уст любимого. А самое главное она рождается от безразличия и холодного бесчувствия. Эти качества могут низвергнуть любящую душу в горькую беспробудную бездну уныния и печали, где в такой разрухе больше никогда не сможет расцвести драгоценный цветок лотоса, который, по легенде, таит в себе великую драгоценность—любовь.

--Ты меня удивила,--послышался его задумчивый голос,--я не думал, что ты любишь меня. Да-а-а…но больше всего я удивлен, что ты вообще можешь кого-нибудь любить…Скажи, а как ты поняла, что это именно любовь?

На этот вопрос Анна не была готова ответить. Она закусила нижнюю губу. Он смотрел на нее в ожидании ответа, девушка это остро ощущала.

Ком подступил к горлу, не возможно было говорить, не возможно было дышать. Как она могла ответить на этот жестокий вопрос? Разве, когда любишь, нужны слова? Кайама чувствовала себя глупой, наивной девчонкой, которая поддалась на соблазн. Йо прав, нет никакой любви. Ее никогда не было и не может быть. Анна ошиблась, она жестоко ошиблась и ошибалась все это время. Как она может полюбить кого-то? И как она могла смело подумать, что кто-то сможет полюбить ее в ответ? В ее жизни не было любви. Все с самого начала было ложью. Их помолвка была не что иное, как обыкновенная фикция, контракт, пункты которого каждый обязался исполнить.

Они оба молчали. Каждый думал о своем. Послышался тонкий телефонный звонок, который нарушил эту невыносимую тишину. Йо лениво встал из-за стола и вышел в другую комнату поднять трубку.

До Анны донесся телефонный разговор.

--Конечно! Давай! Через 15 минут? Да нет проблем. А ты один или с Рио? Ну ладно, все равно жду…

Конец беседы Анна не слышала. Блондинка медленно встала и, как в каком-то тумане, направилась к выходу. Ей не хватало воздуха, она задыхалась. Влажный ветер ударил девушке в лицо, лишь только она ступила за дверь дома. Дождь и сильный ветер беспощадно хлестали ее тело с головы до ног множеством колючих капель, но Анна этого не замечала. Она не замечала, что было ужасно холодно. Она не замечала, что Фунбари остался позади. Она не замечала, что идет по дороге. Впереди показались два луча, но она и этого не заметила.

Визжание тормозов.

Яркий свет.

Пар_ы_ горячего воздуха.

Чьи-то шаги.

Громкий голос…

--Эй, ты! Тебе что, жить надоело? Ты чуть под колеса не попал!

В ответ молчание.

Голос совсем рядом.

--Анна?! Анна! Как ты тут оказалась?!

Чьи-то руки на плечах.

--Я же мог тебя сбить! Что с тобой? Тебе плохо? Отвечай!

Чьи-то руки трясли за плечи.

Анна подняла глаза на человека. Она смотрела на него пустым взглядом, будто не понимая, что происходит.

Звук пощечины. Пронзительная боль в щеке. Что это? Девушка повернула голову и снова посмотрела на человека.

Золотые глаза.

Снова пронзительная боль, но уже на другой щеке. Опять этот голос.

--Да очнись же ты!!!

Китайский акцент.

Осознание происходящего постепенно начало доходить до Кайамы.

Дождь. Холодно. Кто-то тряс за плечи.

--Не прикасайся ко мне!!!

Снова послышался звук пощечины, но теперь уже боли нет. Немного ноет рука от удара о чье-то лицо.

Золотые глаза смотрят прямо в ее ониксовые.

--Наконец ты очнулась…

Знакомый голос.

Золотые глаза.

Китайский акцент.

--Убери с меня руки, Тао!…--уже полностью придя в себя, угрожающим и холодным тоном произнесла Анна и, не церемонясь, сбросила с себя его руки. Она повернулась и, обойдя машину, медленно пошла вдоль дороги, скрываясь в темноте. Дождь не прекращался, наоборот, он становился еще сильнее. Девушке было холодно, но не от дождя. Сердце сковывал ледяной айсберг. Ноги вели куда-то. Куда? Она не знала. Больно, как же было больно внутри…

Шум дождя. Ничего не слышно.

Внезапно Анна ощутила чьи-то руки на своей талии. Опять эти руки! Она хотела резко повернуться, но почувствовала, что не может. Колкая боль в шее, отчего Кайама рефлекторно вскрикнула. Внезапно все тело онемело. Что с ней? Невозможно было пошевелиться. Тело будто не подчинялось. Ноги стали ватными.

Японка поняла, что падает. Но те же самые крепкие руки подхватили ее. Теперь она была над землей. Ее несли. Дождь холодным хлыстом бил по лицу, груди, ногам. Мокрые и тяжелые от воды тапочки свалились на дорогу.

Она хотела вырваться, противостоять, кричать,…но ее тело было бесчувственно. Только глаза еще подчинялись ей. Несколько взоров по сторонам. Опять он. Откуда он взялся? Что ему было нужно от нее?

Звук открывающейся дверцы. Дождя уже нет. Она была в салоне. Ее бережно усадили на сидение. Дверца захлопнулась и Анна осталась одна. Нет, опять открытая дверца, уже справа. Кто-то сел рядом. Почему она не могла повернуть головы? Девушка закричала, но ее горло, словно мраморное, не издало ни звука. Полная парализация.

Послышался тяжелый вздох. Японка окинула взглядом все вокруг, но кругозор был слишком мал.

«Да что же ты со мной сделал?!»--со злостью и раздражением подумала девушка.

Теплые руки коснулись шеи. Они ее гладили? Нет, скорее что-то нащупывали. Снова эта колкая боль. Чей-то вскрик. Ее? Да, голос вернулся. Но тело все еще не подчинялось. Его руки немного повернули ее голову так, чтобы она могла видеть его лицо.

Золотые глаза, их можно различить даже в темноте. Черные, словно воронье крыло, волосы. Слабый поток света. Откуда? Наверное, не выключенные фары. Мокрое от дождя лицо, по которому скатываются капли воды. Глубокий бархатистый голос нарушил тишину.

--Теперь ты мне ответишь, что ты делаешь в таком виде одна, ночью, на дороге под таким ливнем?!—он был настойчив, как всегда.

--Что ты сделал со мной, Рен? Почему я не чувствую конечностей?! Немедленно верни чувствительность моему телу!—Анна не любила церемониться. В ее голосе чувствовался гнев, недовольство. Она готова была дать ему еще одну пощечину, но ее руки безжизненно лежали у нее на коленях.

Он смотрел на нее внимательно, пытаясь понять, что произошло.

--Зачем ты шла по дороге? Ты пыталась себя убить?

--Это ты чуть не наехал на меня.

--А Йо знает, где ты сейчас?

Влажная занавес застелила ее глаза. Снова в сердце появилась эта необъяснимая боль.

--Анна, ты плачешь…

Что? Она плакала? Прямо у него на глазах? Она даже не чувствовала, как горячие слезы текут по ее бледным щекам. Это был настоящий позор. Никто никогда не видел ее плачущей.

--Я отвезу тебя домой. Йо, наверное, волнуется.

Юноша повернул ключ зажигания, и мотор машины зарычал, тем самым показывая, что пробудился от недолгого сна. Дворники забегали по лобовому стеклу, выталкивая нескончаемые капли со своих владений. Дорогу осветил дальний свет.

Рен бросил на нее взгляд.

--Тебе холодно, ты вся промокла до нитки,-- включив печку и обогрев сидений, он стянул с себя брендовскую кожаную куртку и наклонился к блондинке,--это немного согреет тебя, хоть ты сейчас и не чувствуешь холода, но твои нервные окончания…

Он не успел договорить, она прервала его монолог.

--Отпусти меня, Рен. Я знаю, что ты можешь. Только дай мне уйти,--китаец с удивлением посмотрел на нее.

--Разве ты не хочешь вернуться домой?

Она вздохнула.

--Лучше не спрашивай меня ни о чем.

Он тоже вздохнул, но все же продолжал смотреть на нее. Она выглядела…несчастной, даже потерянной. Он впервые видел Анну в таком состоянии. Она, без пяти минут Королева, никогда не позволяла смотреть на себя, как на простого человека. Всегда сдержанная, гордая, сейчас она была похожа на маленького бездомного котенка, которого выгнали под дождь на произвол судьбы.

--Я должен вернуть тебя домой. Ты простудишься или чего хуже подхватишь воспаление легких. Как я потом буду смотреть в глаза Йо?

--Я прошу тебя, Рен. Разве так трудно исполнить единственную просьбу? Верни мне мое тело. Я же знаю, что ты можешь сделать это,--она заглянула в его янтарные глаза,--…пожалуйста…

--Я не могу,--он опустил голову,--пойми, я все равно не могу тебе сейчас помочь. Чувствительность вернется только через час. Это древняя методика китайских воинов-шпионов. Обычно ее использовали, чтобы не сразу убить врага, а за время, пока он будет парализован, выпытать у него нужную информацию. Прости, но я должен вернуть тебя Асакуре.

--И зачем ты только появился!—отчаянно простонала Анна. Она закрыла глаза. Все дороги вели к _Йо_. Вряд ли _он_ даже заметил, что ее нет дома.

Машина мягко тронулась с места, из чего Анна поняла, что скоро ей предстоит пережить все заново. Она не открывала глаз. Зачем? Рен молчал, только изредка было слышно, как он глубоко и задумчиво вздыхает.

Они ехали довольно долго. Неужели она успела так далеко отойти от Фунбари? Наконец машина притормозила. Рен заглушил мотор и вышел из салона. Анна открыла глаза. Через стекло ничего не было видно. Дождь даже и не думал прекращаться. Дверца с ее стороны открылась. Холодный воздух пробежал по коже.

«Значит, тело начинает оживать»,--подумала Анна.

Рен аккуратно взял ее на руки и вытянул из машины, закрывая дверцу ногой. Свет освещенной улицы ударил по глазам. Это был точно не Фунбари. Куда он ее привез? Она провела взглядом по местности. Похоже на элитный район. Впереди возвышалось высокое многоэтажное здание. Рен с нею на руках направился именно к нему.

--Куда ты меня привез?!

--В мои апартаменты,--прозвучал короткий ответ. По выражению его лица было видно, что он не хочет говорить. Он быстро добежал до входной двери и нажал длинный код. Анна ничего не понимала. Сначала он хотел везти ее домой, теперь он привез ее сюда.

Через несколько минут они уже были на 15-ом этаже. Стеклянные дверцы лифта открылись, и теперь перед ними показалась одна единственная дверь. Тао ловко достал пластиковую карточку из кармана куртки, которой была прикрыта Анна, и провел по электронному замку. Дверь открылась, и они вошли внутрь. Прихожая, в которой они сейчас находились, была очень большая. На стенах висели картины, сами же стены были оклеены дорогими персикового цвета шелковыми обоями. Неподалеку находился шкаф для верхней одежды, рядом с ним висело зеркало в полный рост. Рен прошел в комнату. По-видимому, это была гостиная. Шикарная мебель, дорогие картины, огромный домашний кинотеатр—все говорило о достатке хозяев. В воздухе царила китайская атмосфера. Это было заметно и по нефритовым статуэткам китайских воинов в каждом углу, и по аромату цветочных благовоний, паривших в комнате… Еще Анна заметила, что этот запах она вдыхает не впервые: от Рена всегда хорошо пахло, и не исключено, что этот аромат она слышала именно от него. Одурманенная приятной атмосферой, она не заметила, как юноша аккуратно усадил ее на мягкий кожаный диван. С минуту он смотрел на девушку: бледная, промокшая до нитки Анна, даже в таком жалком состоянии все равно оставалась Анной. Его уважение к ней возрастало с каждой секундой.

Блондинка же не желала пересечься с ним взглядом, потому что знала, что Тао обладает кокой-то необъяснимой харизмой, а в таком состоянии она просто не сможет сопротивляться его силе. Поэтому ее глаза были опущены и чуть прикрыты ресницами.

Они молчали. Никто не хотел начинать разговор первым.

Рен повернулся и вышел из комнаты, не сказав ни слова. Так было лучше. Говорить совсем не хотелось, тем более что говорить пришлось бы ей. Анна устало положила голову на спинку дивана. Руки начинали потихоньку оживать: девушка уже могла их поднять. Еще немного и она сможет убежать, вырваться из этого плена.

Тао был их другом все это время. Он жил с ними под одной крышей несколько лет. За это время Йо и Рен стали как братья. Несколько месяцев назад он уехал к себе на родину по важному делу, сказав, что вернется нескоро. И именно в этот день ему нужно было вернуться! Судьба играла с ней в кошки-мышки. Анна понимала это, но ответа на вопрос «куда бежать?» она дать не могла. Ей стало холодно: то ли оттого, что в комнате действительно похолодало, то ли от внутреннего холода, который она испытывала. Кайама не знала. Она попыталась подтянуть к груди колени. Попытка удалась, но ноги все еще не слушались. Позади послышались шаги.

--Держи.

Белокурая девушка подняла голову с колен. Перед ней стоял Рен с протянутой рукой, в которой держал полотенце.

--Оботрись. Нельзя допустить, чтобы ты заболела. Ванная будет в твоем распоряжении через 6-7 минут,--он немного подождал пока она потянется за полотенцем, но гордая «принцесса» даже и бровью не повела.—Твои рефлексы еще не пришли в норму?—с нотами сомнения в голосе, поинтересовался черноволосый красавец.

Она молчала. Только изредка кидала на него свой холодный взгляд из-под густых длинных ресниц.

--Понятно. Ты все еще злишься на меня,--на выдохе проговорил он, констатируя факт.-- Если ты не хочешь брать полотенце и вытереться, то,--легкий румянец коснулся его щек,--то…

Он немного замялся, нерешительно окидывая взглядом съежившуюся на широком диване девушку.

--…то мне ничего не остается, кроме как раздеть тебя и…--он не договорил.

Яркий свет мелькнул за окном. Молния. В комнате внезапно вспыхнули и погасли все светильники.

--Похоже, нас оставили без электричества,--недовольно произнес в темноте Рен.

Анна была даже рада. Она не хотела видеть его глаз. Слишком глубоко они могли прозреть в ее душу. Кайама подняла голову и попыталась всмотреться в пространство, где несколько минут назад стоял Рен. Нельзя было ничего разобрать из-за кромешной темноты.

Снова яркий свет за окном. Он осветил комнату на мгновенье. За эти доли секунды Анна увидела, как глаза юноши сверкнули цветом расплавленного золота при яркой вспышке молнии. И всем своим существом она поняла, что это и есть его истинный цвет глаз, такой пронизывающий и пугающий, но одновременно завораживающий и манящий.

Ее легкий шок прервал голос Рена, который уже не единожды прорезал тишину за последнюю минуту.

--Анна, ты будешь отвечать или мне самому принять решение?

Дочь страны Восходящего Солнца больше всего на свете ненавидела попадать в глупые ситуации. Сообразив, что она что-то прослушала, блондинка решила, что лучшим вариантом для нее выйти из этого недоразумения, было поинтересоваться, что именно от нее хотят.

--О чем женщины только думают?—он провел рукой по своим густым волосам,--я спросил, ты в состоянии дойти до ванны сама или тебя понести на руках?

Мысль, что ее ноги еще не совсем подчиняются ей, а, следовательно, ей, возможно, придется еще раз испытать на себе его объятия, пусть даже дружеские, заставила девушку невольно поежиться. Она не любила, когда к ней кто-то прикасается. Кайаму Анну можно было сравнить с диким цветком, одиноко растущим в естественной природной среде, красота которого и заключалась в его непорочности и жизненной силе.

--Молчание—знак согласия,--решительным голосом заявил аристократ.

Не успев осознать конечного смысла его слов, Анна почувствовала на себе его теплые руки, которые аккуратно и с легкостью подхватили ее почти невесомое тело. От такой неожиданности по телу японки прошла нервная дрожь.

--Тебе холодно,--констатировал Рен,--нужно было раньше тебя отнести…--он не успел договорить фразу до конца. Свет ударил в глаза. Тао зажмурился. После темноты было трудно привыкнуть к освещению. Одно радовало: электричество вернулось.

Он донес ее до ванны, которая состояла из двух помещений. В первой комнате находилось большое зеркало на полстены, под ним огромный стол со встроенными ящичками для разных ванных принадлежностей. Сама же комната была выдержана в традиционном стиле. Тут же находилась роскошная атаманка, на которую Рен, не спеша, опустил Анну. После юноша подошел к стене и открыл ее. Это оказался встроенный, замаскированный под стену шкаф для чистого белья. Брюнет взял с полки полотенце и шелковый халат нежно-зеленого цвета. Затем он прошел в смежную комнату. Анне оставалось лишь наблюдать за его действиями. Тао вернулся быстро. Подойдя ближе, он произнес:

--Все готово. Можешь пользоваться всем, чем угодно. Ванна в твоем распоряжении,--он провел рукой по своим темным волосам,--я думаю, потребуется время, чтобы ты отогрелась. Да и тело твое быстрее «оживет». Можешь не думать о времени. Я пойду и приготовлю гостевую комнату для тебя. Ты найдешь ее без труда. Второй этаж, первая дверь справа.

--Зачем ты это делаешь, Тао?—холодно спросила она.

Юноша внимательно посмотрел на нее и сказал своим бархатным голосом:

--Потому что ты невеста моего близкого друга.

Он подошел ближе и протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей встать, но Анна проигнорировала его жест и сама, встав на пол босыми ногами, покачиваясь, но с достоинством и горделивой грацией направилась в соседнюю ванную комнату. Рен лишь провел ее взглядом и усмехнулся. Что-то в этой хрупкой молодой женщине заставляло его еще больше уважать ее.

-----------------

Конец первой главы.

Пишите отзывы. Ждем вас по адресу katya (нижнее подчеркивание) klio1 (гав) rambler . ru

Благодарим за внимание

Всегда ваши

Kit2000 and Anna


	2. Chapter 2

2

Стук в дверь.

--Эй, ребят, сделайте музыку потише!

Снова стук в дверь.

--Ну, парни, я же сказал выключить музыку!

--А что такое?—отозвался чей-то голос

--А-а-а, ладно. Я сейчас приду.

Йо не спеша, прошел в коридор к парадному входу. Открыв дверь, он с неподдельным удивлением уставился на посетителя.

--Привет! Надо же! Рен! Дружище!—от сентиментальных чувств у Йо даже речь пропала, но он продолжал улыбаться своей коронной непринужденной улыбкой.—Какими судьбами? Да еще в такую непогодь. Но ты как раз вовремя, хоть мы тебя и не ждали сегодня, наша вечеринка теперь будет по поводу твоего возвращения!

Шатен повернул голову и крикнул во всеуслышание:

--Ребята! Вы не поверите! Рен вернулся!!!

Из-за двери зала высунулись 3 головы: Манты, Риои Трея (К сведению: Лайсерг выучился на первоклассного адвоката и появляется в Японии раз в 3 года; Шоколов уехал недавно на гастроли со своим собственным шоу; Хао давным-давно женился и живет счастливо).

--Нечего поднимать из-за меня такой шум, Йо,--ровным тоном произнес Рен, складывая зонтик и входя в теплое помещение. Асакура и остальные парни только проводили его взглядом, пока китайский аристократ твердыми размашистыми шагами направляся к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Это было в стиле Тао. Он не любил тратить время зря на пустые разговоры. Если было надо, он писал объяснительные письма, и то, если считал это необходимым.

-- Рен-сама, разве Вы к нам не присоединитесь?—поинтересовался Рио.

--Нет, у меня еще много незаконченных дел. Мне нужно собрать вещи. Завтра я улетаю обратно в Китай,--не оборачиваясь, ответил черноволосый юноша уже со второго этажа.

У всех парней случился легкий обморок с подергиванием пятки.

--Но, Рен, ведь мы так давно не виделись. Вчера праздновали…в смысле отмечали…то есть вспоминали полугодие со дня твоего побега….я имею в виду отъезда,--парировал Трей, пробудившись от пятисекундного обморока.

Но ответа они так и не дождались. Вдалеке послышался глухой скрип двери, и они поняли, что потеряли свое драгоценное время в пять секунд.

--Я поговорю с ним.

Йо лениво пошел наверх, держась за перила для равновесия. С нижнего этажа на него были устремлены 3 пары глаз. Вокруг царила неуютная тишина. Асакура повернулся и одарил друзей своей коронной лучезарной улыбкой.

--Вы идите, продолжайте вечеринку, мы сейчас придем!

От такого энтузиазма у парней открылось второе дыхание, и уже через минуту можно было услышать дружное слово «Кампай» с первого этажа.

Xxxxxxx

--А я думал, что ты все свои вещи забрал еще в прошлый раз,--опершись о косяк, проговорил свои мысли вслух Йо.

На полу рядом с чемоданом фирмы China Travel лежали две аккуратно сложенные стопки книг и какие-то многочисленные папки с бумагами.

--Нет, не все,--коротко ответил Тао.

--Почему ты завтра уезжаешь? Ты что, приехал в Японию только ради этого?—Йо кивнул в сторону вещей на полу.

--Нет, не только. Еще вас всех повидать хотелось,--он поднял глаза на друга. Тот улыбнулся. В ответ брюнет наградил японца своей коронной ухмылкой.

Застегнув молнию чемодана, младший Тао направился к двери. Поравнявшись с висящим на косяке Асакурой, он, не отрывая взгляда от пола, спросил:

--А где твоя невеста?

--Анна, что ли?—недопоняв, почему Тао акцентировал слово «невеста», Йо ответил как ни в чем не бывало,--она уже давно спит. Плохо себя сегодня чувствует.

Асакура припомнил недавние события. И чего он пытается оправдаться? Хотя…вроде, он и не оправдывается. И что за вопросы?!

--А что, хочешь с ней попрощаться?—приподнял бровь шатен.

--Нет. Тогда, думаю, не стоит тревожить. Просто дайте знать, когда состоится ваша свадьба. Я, наверное, уезжаю надолго. Не знаю, когда приеду. Семейные дела требуют моего обязательного присутствия в Китае. На неопределенное время.

Заканчивая предложение, Рен поднял голову и пристально посмотрел в глаза товарища.

--Рен…

Йо хотел что-то сказать, но в этот момент снизу послышался звук разбитого стекла и крики Трея и Рио.

--Упс, что это они там наделали!—Асакура подошел к краю лестницы и, посмотрев на Тао, произнес,--я пойду посмотрю, а то они мне весь дом разнесут. Спускайся. Мы тебя ждем.

Золотоглазый китаец стоял в темном опустевшем коридоре. Пару секунд он смотрел в никуда, как бы обдумывая, как поступить. В нескольких шагах находилась комната Кайамы. Он и не заметил, как эта дверь уже несколько минут являлась центром его внимания. Комната Анны всегда была запретной. Даже Йо не имел права переступать ее порог. В мыслях пронеслись недавно услышанные слова: «_она уже давно спит. Плохо себя сегодня чувствует_». Неужели Асакура даже не заметил, что его невеста исчезла? Что же могло произойти? Что вывело ее…**ее** из душевного равновесия?

Снизу послышался дружный громкий смех. Сам того не понимая, Рен вошел в комнату. На удивление она была открыт. На полу возле кровати лежало одеяло. Рядом со шкафчиком на стуле—аккуратно сложенная одежда Анны. В комнате было пусто, одиноко, прямо как у _нее_ на сердце. От этого ощущения по телу пробежала невольная дрожь. Юноше стало не по себе. Он вспомнил свое детство. Такое же одинокое, пропитанное невыносимым холодом. Но у него была сестра. Джун. Она никогда не покидала его стороны, всегда подбадривала и готова была в любое время протянуть руку помощи. Это и помогло ему найти себя, не утонуть в этом ужасе отчаяния. А у _нее _не было никого. Единственный близкий человек…и тот…хмм… Тао с горечью усмехнулся.

Взгляд упал на письменный стол, на котором лежала миниатюрная дамская сумочка. Недолго думая, он открыл ее. Среди всего содержимого Рен мгновенно нащупал паспорт, который положил во внутренний карман дорогого пиджака, и вышел из комнаты.

Xxxxxx

--Уже уходишь?—настигнув нежданного гостя у парадной двери, спросил Йо.—Даже не попрощаешься с друзьями?

В коридоре появилось трое дюжих молодцев, всхлипывающих носами.

--И оставишь их,--продолжал Йо, тыкая пальцем в Рио, который высморкался в семейную скатерть Трея.

--Нет. Я не собирался уходить не попрощавшись,--искренне ответил Рен, повернувшись к ним лицом и улыбнувшись одними уголками рта,--пока.

Открыл дверь и вышел, растворившись в темноте плачущей ночи.

--В этот раз он был такой,--Рио призадумался, подбирая подходящее слово,--некаменный.

--Жаль, что он ушел от нас так быстро,--проговорил Манта.

--Ну, Рен, как всегда, в своем репертуаре,--подал голос Трей.

--Это точно,--тихо сказал Йо.

Xxxxxxx

--Соедините меня с начальником китайского посольства,--произнес голос с китайским акцентом.

--… {ответ на другом конце провода}

--Это господин Рен Тао.

--…

--Я приветствую Вас господин Лао. Мне нужна виза на имя Кайама Анны к 10 утра. Это возможно сделать?

--…

--Премного благодарен. Спокойной ночи.

--…

Черноволосый красавец отключил мобильный телефон легким нажатием пальца.

А дождь все усиливался, рикошетом отскакивая от контуров автомобиля.

--Что я делаю?..—на выдохе спросил себя юноша, внимательно следя за дорогой через лобовое стекло.

-----------

Конец 2 главы. Не забывайте писать отзывы. Они помогают нам морально собраться и писать дальше. Ждем вас по адресу, который давали в первой главе

Благодарим за внимание.

Всегда ваши

Kit2000 and Anna


	3. Chapter 3

3

Приглушенный свет проникал через легкие прозрачные шторы. Трудно было поверить, что после такой дождливой ночи день обещал быть солнечным и теплым. Просыпаться не хотелось. Теплая постель была столь привлекательна, что одна только мысль о том, что, откинув одеяло, прохладный воздух комнаты соприкоснется с согретым, разнеженным за ночь телом, полным истомы, порождала невольную дрожь. Даже этот раздражительный стук в дверь не мог помешать продлить моменты сладкого сна.

Так она рассуждала лежа в чужой постели в полудреме. Стук прекратился. Послышался звук открывающейся двери затем тихие, почти не слышные, шаги. Кто-то начал стягивать одеяло с лица. Кто посмел?! Глаза рефлекторно открылись только для того, чтобы встретиться с двумя зеркалами души, цвет которых походил на цвет раскаленного золота. Неужели эти преломления света давали такой оттенок? Или же это особая тайна? Таинственная загадка очей, над которой человечество даже в наше время продолжало ломать голову.

Как долго он мог держать ее в этом пленении? Этими глазами можно было любоваться, не замечая течения времени.

--Я вижу, ты уже проснулась,--звук его бархатистого голоса заставил Анну вернуться в реальность. Рен повернулся, медленно подошел к окну и резким движением раздвинул шторы, отчего комната наполнилась ярким светом миллионов солнечных зайчиков, что заставило девушку зажмуриться на мгновенье. Тао, не поворачиваясь к ней лицом, окинул взглядом панораму города сквозь стекло и промолвил,--хорошо. У тебя есть полчаса, чтобы привести себя в надлежащий вид. Вся женская одежда в комнате моей сестры прямо по коридору, третья дверь слева. Я буду ждать тебя в столовой.

Не дожидаясь ее ответа и тем более реакции, он бесшумно удалился.

Ровно через полчаса и не секундой позже дверь в столовую отварилась, и перед глазами молодого хозяина выросла точеная фигурка Анны в черном шелковом халате поверх ночнушки.

«Моя интуиция меня не подвела»,--промелькнуло в голове юноши. Он поставил чашку, чем и завершил сервировку уже накрытого стола, и поднял взгляд на златовласую японку.

--Так дело не пойдет. Тебя разве не смущает твой вид?

--Нет. А что должен?—с этим словами она высокомерно задрала носик, и не дожидаясь от хозяина приглашения пройти к столу, уже с гордостью восседала за оным.

В ответ на такую выходку Рен не повел даже и бровью. Он лишь беззвучно усмехнулся и предложил ей бутерброд с черной икрой. Анна хорошо знала, что за этой его псевдонепроницаемостью бурлил настоящий вулкан возмущения, отчего ей захотелось продолжать вести себя естественно.

Завтрак прошел в глубоких раздумьях и полном молчании со стороны Анны. Тао украдкой посмотрел на золотые наручные часы фирмы «Роликс» с россыпью бриллиантов и сапфиров, которые помогали в любое время суток узнавать точное время, даже в тяжелых погодных условиях, а так же во тьме кромешной и т.д., и вслух заметил:

--Всё!

Сказав это, он не дожидаясь ни секунды более, встал из-за стола, моментом водрузил еще не закончившую завтракать Анну себе на плечо и размашистыми, уверенными шагами направился на второй этаж в гардеробную комнату. Девушка не поняла, что с ней произошло. Почему у нее вдруг закружилась голова, и почему она оказалась над полом, свисая с чьего-то плеча? Это недоумение продолжалось недолго. Сообразив, что с ней происходит, кулаки девушки застучали по стальной спине Тао, который так бесцеремонно посмел к ней прикоснуться.

--Немедленно отпусти меня! Как ты смеешь! Я предупреждаю тебя! Ты об этом пожалеешь!! Я…

--Ты же еще не забыла метод китайских воинов-шпионов?--спокойным ровным голосом произнес Рен, продолжая свой путь.

Эти слова заставили дикарку поумерить свой пыл. Она поняла, что в данный момент лучшим выходом для нее было временное отступление.

--Ты выиграл битву, но не выиграл войну….Т-а-а-а-о-о,--сквозь зубы прошипела Анна.

Рен понимал ее чувства, но также он прекрасно понимал, что, уступив ей на сей раз, он мог опоздать на самолет, что было очень не желательно для него, так как вечером этого же дня у него была назначена важная деловая встреча, и его опоздание, как главы дома Тао, было просто не приемлемо.

Войдя в заветную дверь, Рен быстро, но аккуратно, усадил гостью в кресло, сам же ловкими движениями рук раздвигал одежду в шкафах, что-то выбирал, что-то сортировал, откладывал, закладывал обратно. Анна не успевала хлопать ресницами, пытаясь уследить за ним.

--Так!—в который раз произнес Рен. На специальной перекладине для одежды, он повесил все, что подобрал для нее. – У тебя 10 минут на все. Я жду тебя в гостиной. Возражения не принимаются.

--А если…--начала она.

--А если, то я замотаю тебя в ковер,--и, хлопнув дверью за собой, вышел.

10 минут спустя в гостиную вошла Анна и застала Тао, беседующего по сотовому телефону на родном языке, который для нее был чужд. Девушка не понимала, что все это могло значить. Почему она все еще была здесь, в его квартире? Зачем он заставил…принудил ее одеться в чужую одежду? Что он думал делать с ней дальше? Каковы были его намерения? У нее не укладывалось в голове. Все эти 7 лет, за которые, как она думала, узнала его, говорили обратное. Перед ней стоял человек, которого она совершенно не понимала сейчас, его поступки были непредсказуемы. Ее это в какой-то степени даже пугало. Хотелось выбраться отсюда, подальше от этого места, от него, от проблем. В голове царил настоящий сумбур, ей хотелось тишины и покоя. Анне было необходимо место, где бы она смогла подумать, проанализировать; такое место, где бы ее никто не знал, где бы не было воспоминаний, знакомых людей, памятных мест…Асакуры _Йо. _

Сердце защемило, тупо болела голова, не хватало воздуха. Но самым разрушительным было то, что она не могла справиться со своими эмоциями. Все было, как в тумане. Не осознавая себя, своих поступков, девушка медленно начала пятиться к входной двери, не выпуская Тао из поля зрения. Рен же продолжал разговаривать по телефону, стоя к ней спиной и не замечая ее присутствия. Упершись спиной в холодный металл бронированной двери, Анна нащупала ручку трясущейся рукой; длинными вспотевшими пальцами провернула ключ и как можно тише и незаметней открыла дверь. Затаив дыхание, Кайама вышла в коридор и нажала кнопку лифта, двери которого не замедлили перед ней распахнуться. Только внутри кабины она осознала, что делает. Прохладные капельки пота проступили на висках, гулко колотилось сердце, дыхание стало частым и прерывистым. Рефлексы ее тела как бы подтверждали ее внутреннее напряжение. В голове стоял только один вопрос «куда идти?». Движение лифта прекратилось. Дверцы мелодично распахнулись (дзинь), и японка быстрым шагом, не озираясь по сторонам, направилась к выходу, где ее встретил дворецкий, который с почтением распахнул перед ней дверь. Свежий ветерок повеял утренней прохладой. На секунду девушка зажмурила глаза от ярких лучей солнца. Действительно, тяжело было поверить, что после такой дождливой и холодной ночи день гарантировал теплую погоду. Открыв глаза, она увидела прямо перед собой мужчину в костюме шофера, который протягивал ей руку в белоснежной перчатке.

Анна застыла в нерешительности. Ей очень не хотелось идти с этим человеком, хоть вид у него был весьма дружелюбным. Кайама отвернулась и поспешила удалиться, оставив мужчину одного. Но не прошла она и метра, как рядом с ней притормозил длинный черный лимузин, дверца которого незамедлительно отворилась, и пара сильных, как ей показалось, мужских рук втолкнули ее, хрупкую, беззащитную леди, в машину.

До боли знакомый голос поприветствовал ее.

--Присаживайся.

Анна медленно повернула голову в сторону обладателя голоса и…

Рен сидел почти напротив, чуть слева, от нее. На коленях у него лежал ноутбук, по клавиатуре которого ловкие пальцы Тао что-то очень быстро печатали. Снова послышалась китайская речь. Рен успевал еще разговаривать по телефону при помощи наушного устройства Bluetooth.

«Интересно, он вообще тот разговор прекращал?» подумалось Анне. «Но как!?! Как он тут оказался раньше меня?!? Ведь он меня даже не заметил…или…»

Она еще раз подняла на него взгляд из-под густых черных ресниц и с удивлением заметила, что его загадочные золотые глаза скрывали тонкие стекла фирменных очков. Лицо его было задумчивое; он что-то отвечал, что-то говорил, но при этом оставался абсолютно спокоен. Глаза Тао были сосредоточены на мониторе компьютера, информация с которого отражалась на линзах его очков. Видеть Рена в строгом деловом костюме ей еще никогда не приходилось.

«Он выглядит старше своего возраста»,--заметила про себя Анна. Его манеры походили на манеры настоящего босса, короля какой-нибудь крупной корпорации, а может быть и нескольких. Немного понаблюдав за ним, она отвернулась и устремила свой взор на бегущий и меняющийся поток пейзажа за окном.

«Тао перехитрил меня. Как ему это удалось?» Необузданный темперамент начинал давать о себе знать. Обида и злость закипали внутри. Девушка чувствовала себя пойманной в клетку, и не могла даже предположить, что будет с ней дальше. Сейчас она находилась полностью в его власти. Только зачем ему это!?! Как бы в ответ на ее мысленный вопрос, прозвучал реальный ответ:

--Да, традиционная китайская одежда тебе, несомненно, к лицу и фигуре.

От этих слов в глазах Анны вспыхнули огни, а на нежных щеках проступил розоватый румянец.

--Да как ты можешь?! Что ты за человек?!

Он аккуратно закрыл ноутбук и положил его в дипломат, затем снял очки и пальцами правой руки потер глаза.

--Извини, я просто искренне удивлен. Я не думал, что бы вещи Джун так подошли к цвету твоей кожи и размерам твоей фигуры. Теперь моей сестрице придется обновлять гардероб, так как конкурировать с тобой она не сможет. Ей придется найти для себя другой стиль, чтобы на твоем фоне не выглядеть бледной поганкой.

--Ты низок ,Тао,--она посмотрела на него с призрением.

--Нет, я просто называю вещи своими именами. Я с детства приучен говорить только правду.

В этот момент в глазах Рена заблестели хитрые огоньки.

Машина мягко притормозила. Анна выглянула в окно и первое, что она заметила, была надпись «Токийский Аэропорт».

Юноша взял свои вещи, которые состояли только из одного дипломата, и вышел из машины. Анна тоже последовала его примеру: она хотела выйти за ним, но дверца с ее стороны открылась, и шофер подал ей руку. Она незамедлительно приняла предложение и, как только оказалась ногами на земле, подбежала к Тао, встала напротив него и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.

--А теперь ответь мне, Рен! Почему мы здесь?!— пытаясь не сорваться на высокие тона, обратилась она к нему.

Черноволосый красавец только усмехнулся. Наклонив голову вниз, так как был на голову выше Кайамы, он прямо посмотрел в ее ониксовые глаза.

--Мы едем в Китай,--спокойным голосом произнес Рен.

Глаза Анны округлились от неподдельного удивления.

--Повтори…что ты только что сказал?—голос ее стал более низким.

Вместо того, чтобы еще раз ответить, Рен крепко взял ее под локоть, и решительно прошел внутрь здания.

Младший Тао думал, что взять Анну с собой будет задачей не из легких, но чтобы это было _настолько нелегко_.

Рейс задерживали. Странно…хотя, когда ты имеешь собственный самолет, такие казусы тоже случаются.

--Отпусти меня, Тао, ты слишком крепко меня держишь! Мне больно!—прошептала, почти что прошипела, японка так, чтобы он ее точно услышал.

--Веди себя прилично, люди оборачиваются,--тихо заметил он.

--Тогда отпусти меня!

--Этого я сделать не могу.

--А чего нет?!

--Оттого что ты сама виновата в этом.

--То, что ты меня сжал в своих клешнях?!

--Что за выражения? Леди так не разговаривают,--с сарказмом в голосе заметил он.

Тут Рен почувствовал очень резкую и пронзительную боль в пальцах правой ноги.

--Хкмы!--как можно беззвучно простонал он, останавливаясь. Немного постояв, юноша решительно и с силой прижал темпераментную блондинку к себе, и, наклонившись к ее уху, спокойно и четко отчеканил каждое слово:

--Можешь хоть избить меня, если тебе станет от этого легче. Но знай, я не выпущу тебя здесь. Только на территории самолета, на который мы сядем. Можешь выбрать любое удобное для тебя место…там. Мне не важно, где оно будет—близко или далеко от меня,--но здесь веди себя спокойно. Не привлекай лишнего внимания к себе. Люди и так слишком пристально на тебя смотрят.

Последние слова Рена привели Анну в чувства. Она пробежала глазами по людям и заметила, что почти все в зале с повышенным интересом смотрели на них,…а точнее на нее…особенно представители мужского пола.

--Пойдем,--выпрямившись, предложил Тао.

--Я не полечу,--снова остановилась она.

--У тебя нет выбора. Ты полетишь, даже если мне придется на руках тебя нести,--ровным голосом пояснил Рен, устремляя взгляд вглубь зала на VIP терминал.

--Ты не имеешь права со мной так поступать!

--Да? А если я скажу, что ты моя родственница, которая очень больна, и нуждается в срочной операции в Китае? Ну, так ты пешком или по воздуху?--он опустил взгляд на смутившуюся девушку. Анна заметила, что когда смотришь ему в глаза, то понять, о чем он думает, что замышляет, невозможно. Он был закрытой книгой, которую было невозможно прочесть. Такие люди опасны. И с таким человеком она была знакома…и сейчас стояла с ним рядом.

Анна никогда не боялась трудностей. Она считала, что трудности закаляют волю, дух и тело. Поэтому, сейчас для нее самым лучшим вариантом было согласиться играть по его правилам только для того, чтобы найти его слабые места, которые и помогут ей победить в этой войне и освободиться от его влияния, ибо на данный момент сделать это было просто невозможно.

«Еще никто не смел владеть мной, как собственностью. Кайама Анна никогда не будет чьей-то куклой! Ты сам виноват, Рен Тао, что решил командовать моей жизнью,»--пронеслось в мыслях японки, перед тем, как она дала свой ответ.

--Хорошо. Я пойду пешком. Только отпусти меня. Я хочу пойти сама. Даю слово, что отсюда не убегу,--на ее удивление Рен отпустил ее руку, чего она никак не могла предположить. От неожиданности она даже покачнулась, но удержала баланс.

Рен усмехнулся и жестом руки показал, куда идти. Она прошла вперед, сотни глаз проводили их до самого входа в VIP терминал.

Xxxxxxx

--Не думал, что ты сядешь напротив меня,--приподнял черную бровь наследник семьи Тао, наблюдая как темпераментная блондинка застегивает ремень безопасности у себя на талии,--ты меня удивляешь.

-- Ха, не знала, что тебя вообще можно чем-нибудь удивить,--парировала Анна, не скрывая сарказма.

--В мире есть множество простых вещей, которым я искренне удивляюсь, --устраиваясь поудобней в кресле, промолвил юноша.

В эту минуту на середину самолета вышла молодая китаянка с безупречным видом и в стильной форме стюардессы и радостно произнесла на трех языках:

--Леди и джентльмены! Вы находитесь на борту Боинга 8675 китайской авиакомпании «Тао Эирвэйс». Вас приветствует экипаж во главе с командиром корабля Цао Цангам. Желаем вам приятного полета.

Ознакомив пассажиров с правилами безопасности, стюардесса вежливо поклонилась и поспешила удалиться. Через несколько минут самолет начал взлетать и набирать высоту.

Когда Анна повернулась и посмотрела на Рена, то заметила, что он мирно спал.

--Эй! Ты что спать собрался!?!—недовольно фыркнула девушка.

Юноша, не открывая глаз, спокойно ответил:

--Да. Я не спал сегодня всю ночь. Так что сделай одолжение, посиди тихо часа три. У меня важная встреча вечером.

--Ну и ладно!—и японка демонстративно уставилась в иллюминатор.

Почему-то только сейчас она заметила, насколько он изменился. Раньше, кода они жили все вместе—Йо, она и Рен,--Анна не обращала внимания на его внешний вид. Теперь же, когда через полгода они снова встретились при таких неприятных для нее обстоятельствах, девушка с уверенностью могла сказать, что Тао действительно изменился. В принципе, он всегда отличался от их среды: наследник знатного и древнего рода, аристократ, его манеры и поведение резко контрастировали. Это не из-за того, что он хотел выделиться, просто он был так воспитан. И все же…что-то же Рен нашел общего с Йо.

Йо…почему-то при воспоминание о нем к горлу подкатывал ком.

---

Свершилось! Наконец-то! 3-ая юбилейная глава готова. Благодарим всех, кто был с нами все это время, верил в нас, поддерживал, писал отзывы. Для нас ценны мнения всех наших читателей.

К сведению, заходите на наш дневник http : // kit2000andanna . livejournal .com (пробелы уберите). Там мы размещаем всю информацию и обновления фиков. Следите и будьте информированы.

К сведению, по этой ссылке вы сможете найти все наши работы, связанные не только с ШК.

А ссылка такая .net/~kit2000

Ждем ваших отзывов по адресу, который давали в первой главе

Всегда с вами,

Kit2000 and Anna


	4. Chapter 4

4

--Трей! Это конец! Как ты мог с нами так поступить?—боясь держаться за голову, чтобы не испортить прическу, глядя на табло, прокричал Рио так, что большинство присутствующих оглянулись.

--А что я? Я ничего не сделал!—пытаясь хоть как-то вернуть себе доброе имя и уважение товарищей, синеволосый парень побежал в справочную аэропорта.

Рио не мог найти себе места: он ходил взад и вперед. Манта смотрел в огромное окно, через которое можно было увидеть панораму взлетной полосы.

--Ой, Йо! Смотри!—низкорослый паренек оживленно замахал руками,--самолетик взлетает!

Асакура посмотрел в окно на разгоняющийся для взлета самолет, на котором синими буквами было написано «Тао Эирвейс».

--Опоздали…--констатировал только что появившийся Рио. Он достал из кармана брюк белый носовой платок в крупный зеленый горошек и со слезами в глазах принялся махать им в след улетевшему самолету.—Не забывай нас! Прилетай поскорее! Мы будем ждать!!!

--Рио,--обратился к брюнету чуть сдерживающий накатившие слезы Трей,--уймись. Люди смотрят. Веди себя как мужчина.

Тут Рио обнял Трея, и они разрыдались.

--Йо, мне кажется, что нам пора уходить,--посмотрев на друга, заметил Манта.

--Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Нам здесь больше нечего делать,--он лениво развернулся к стоящим позади товарищам и скомандовал,--идем, ребят! Рен и без ваших воплей долетит нормально.

Когда четверо молодых парней вышли на улицу, первым заговорил Манта.

--Йо, ты будешь говорить Анне, что Рен приезжал?

--Хм. Зачем? Мы его сами толком-то не видели. Вряд ли это ей будет интересно,--не останавливая шага, ответил шатен.

--Ну-у-у. как знаешь. Она же **твоя** невеста.

Xxxxxxx

Длинный, натертый до блеска, черный лимузин достойной американской фирмы «Линкольн» с президентской скоростью плыл по бизнес-району Пекина, который одновременно являлся центром города. Машина мягко притормозила и заехала в лифт одного из многочисленных небоскребов. Буквально через 10 минут, «Линкольн» уже стоял у парадного входа в прекрасный трехэтажный особняк европейского стиля, который располагался на крыше многоэтажного хай-тековского современного произведения искусства.

--Я достаточно долго молчала. Теперь я могу узнать, где я нахожусь?—все еще сидя в салоне автомобиля, ровным тоном спросила блондинка.

Юноша закрыл ноутбук, на котором он работал все время их пребывания на китайской земле, снял очки, которые, стоит отметить, ему очень подходили, придавая его мужественному лицу серьезный вид под стать молодому, сосредоточенному на важных делах, джентльмену, и взглянул на собеседницу, которая первый раз за долгие 4 часа, что-то промолвила.

--Как где?—с неподдельным удивлением переспросил Тао,-- дома, разумеется! Где же еще.

Тут пришла очередь Анны удивляться такому ответу. Она хотела что-то сказать, возразить, но хозяин особняка не дал ей такой возможности. Он вышел из лимузина, потянув ее за собой за руку, и увлек их обоих вглубь красоты и великолепия здания.

--Да постой же!—нарочно притормаживая, девушка упиралась каблуками туфелек в персидский ковер, лежащий в центре довольно просторного холла. Но такой способ ей мало, чем помог. Они продолжали идти дальше, пока не вошли в большую гостиную, располагавшуюся на втором этаже.

--Присаживайся,--отпустив ее руку, Рен жестом указал на диванчик, обтянутый шелком, с позолоченными подлокотниками и ножками. –Мне придется оставить тебя тут на некоторое время,--не оборачиваясь к ней, продолжал он,--я пришлю домоправительницу. Она покажет тебе здесь все. Я распорядился, чтобы для тебя приготовили комнату. Думаю, она уже готова. Чувствуй себя, как дома. Если что-то будет нужно, сообщи миссис Свенсон. Она единственная, кто разговаривает здесь по-японски,--он выдержал паузу и повернулся к ней в пол-оборота,--кроме меня, конечно,--при последней фразе его глаза сверкнули янтарным блеском.

От такого взгляда по спине Анны пробежали мурашки и, сама того не заметив, она опустилась на мягкий диванчик.

--И что мне здесь делать?—обратилась к нему на повышенном тоне японка.

Рен был уже у двери, когда ее вопрос донесся до его слуха.

--Ждать моего возвращения,--он взглянул на нее, и уголки его губ слегка подернулись в насмешливой, как показалось Анне, улыбке. Этого она вынести не смогла.

--Я тебе что, рабыня бесправная?! Прислуга, чтобы выполнять твои указания?!! НЕ ДОЖДЕШЬСЯ!!!—с пылкостью прокричала она, тряся от возмущения рукой, в которой зажимала туфельку.

Но этого эмоционального выступления он никак не мог слышать, так как был уже на первом этаже.

Xxxxxx

Корпорация «Цинь-Джуань-Джоу»

Совет директоров в главном зале заседаний.

--Итак, большинство из нас принимает Ваши условия, Мистер Тао. Мы согласны продать землю с заброшенными шахтами на юге страны. Только одного мы не можем понять: эти шахты уже как 20 лет находятся в запустении. Драгоценные жилы иссякли. Это просто кусок земли и все. Можете поведать, что Вас там так заинтересовало?—пожилой мужчина лет 60-ти, сидящий во главе стола, и являющийся председателем совета директоров, Мистер Джоу, недоуменно вытаращил свои узкие глаза на молодого наследника уважаемой в Китае семьи.

--Джентльмены, я рад, что мы нашли общее для всех нас в этом деле и заключили взаимовыгодный контракт для обеих сторон,--ответил Рен, закрывая папку с только что успешно подписанными документами,--но как бы странно это не звучало…я собираюсь открыть и возобновить работы в этих шахтах,--при этих словах выходец семьи Тао одарил всех присутствующих своей коронной улыбкой, которую многие любили, а многие просто не переносили—равнодушным никто не оставался.

После, Рен поднялся, тем самым показывая, что заседание можно считать оконченным, и поклонившись всем, кто находился в зале, хотел было выйти, но его действия были прерваны вице-президентом корпорации Мистером Джуань, который уже пожимал юноше руку, и с жаром поздравлял его.

--Примите наши поздравления, Мистер Тао. Мы все очень рады, что Ваша сестра **наконец-то** нашла свое счастье,--протараторил мужчина, как можно ярче акцентируя слово «наконец-то»,--какой прекрасный будущий союз двух достойных семей. Быть невестой третьего из самых завидных женихов Китая! Это большая честь!

К поздравлению вице-президента присоединились все присутствующие и с не меньшим жаром пожимали Рену руку, подходя по очереди.

Но молодой Тао не слышал их поздравлений. Он машинально отвечал на рукопожатия и прилагал неимоверные усилия для «тени» улыбки на лице.

Домой он приехал, глубоко погруженный в свои мысли…Никто из прислуги не осмелился и слова проронить в его присутствии.

Xxxxxxx

--О! Смотри в библиотеке свет горит,--тонкий женский голосок нарушил тишину ночного сада.—Надо же, кому-то даже не спится. И я даже знаю кому. Могу поспорить на 10000$ и сразу же выиграть…ха-ха-ха…,--прозвучал звонкий смех.—Эх…если бы мне в жизни так же везло,--теперь в голосе послышалась нотка сарказма.—А ведь он у меня молодец, не находишь?

Ответ прозвучал не сразу.

В этот момент на крыльце дома показалась фигура домоправительницы, которая, заметив в саду двух девушек, быстрым шагом направилась к ним.

--Госпожа Джун, Ваш брат…он немного….

--Что с моим братиком, миссис Свенсон?—закатив глаза и не предав голосу никакой краски, спросила высокая красавица.

--Я боюсь признаться…но он очень сильно расстроен. Наверное, плохи дела на фирме. Господин как пришел домой, заперся в библиотеке и не выходил оттуда вот уже как 4 часа. Периодически мы слышим грохот битого стекла. Я очень волнуюсь, как он там. Пожалуйста, Джун-сама, поговорите с ним. Он еще ничего не ел.

Выслушав душераздирающий рассказ экономки, Джун поняла, в чем проблема, но решила не обсуждать ее при посторонних.

--Хорошо, миссиc Свенсон. Благодарю за заботу о нашей семье. Приготовьте, пожалуйста, теплое молоко с лечебным медом. Желательно пару бокалов.

--С Вашего позволения.

С этими словами женщина удалилась, оставив девушек наедине.

--Опять он за свое,--на выдохе, как-то на распев, сказала, грустно улыбаясь, китаянка.

--Рену, наверное, не понравилось мое отсутствие,--задумчиво проговорила вторая девушка.

--Не понравилось? Да кто он такой, чтобы запирать гостью в доме?! Он у меня еще за это ответит!—не выдержала Джун.—Ты, Анна, слишком мягка к нему. Запомни, представителей сильного пола нужно лечить болью. Ха-ха-ха….Пошли, покажу…Ха-ха-ха…

Xxxxxxx

--Как она могла? Как это могло произойти за такой короткий срок?—юноша провел по лицу ладонью, смахивая капельки пота, проступившие на лбу от напряженного размышления.-- Она обвила меня вокруг пальца. Заставила поверить, что я выиграл. Она усыпила мою бдительность. Заставила расслабиться и, когда я поддался, нанесла точный удар в сердце. Как в жутком сне. Меня окружают одни предатели. В собственном доме меня предала вся моя семья.

Рен судорожно сжимал в руке стакан с виски. Молодой Тао был напряжен, и это напряжение достигло своего предела. Послышался звук разбитого стекла.

--Да что ж это такое! Уже двенадцатый лопнул в руке… --стряхивая капли виски и кусочки битого стекла с руки на паркет, юноша не заметил, как дверь библиотеки, где он находился, очень громко распахнулась.

--Тао, объяснись,--властно скомандовал женский голос, что люстра из хрупкого хрусталя зазвенела от вибрации.

Рен оглянулся через плечо. Позади его стояла улыбающаяся Джун с подносом в руках, на котором гордо стояло два бокала, наполненных белой непрозрачной, еще дымящейся жидкостью. (Это был старинный рецепт женщин семьи Тао для успокоения мужской половины семьи)

--Хм.

--Это все что ты можешь сказать сестре, которую не видел 2 недели? Рен, мне от этого больно на сердце,--с ноткой обиды в голосе, сказала Джун, подходя ближе к брату.

--Стой, где стоишь,--низким, хрипловатым голосом предупредил он.

«Да-а-а, дела обстоят хуже, чем я думала», --пронеслось в сознании зеленоволосой девушки.

--Рен, оставь эмоции. Давай поговорим, как взрослые люди,--ставя поднос на столик, обратилась она к нему,--мы подаем дурной пример. Что о нас люди подумают?

Тао неожиданно для себя обернулся. Анна стояла в дверях. Их взгляды встретились, но ненадолго. Он первый отвел глаза в сторону. Ее лицо…оно было непроницаемо. Но глаза…Они сказали многое. Что же они выражали…как называется это чувство? Жалость? К кому? К нему?

«Я не нуждаюсь в чьей-либо жалости»,--с этими мыслями он отвел взгляд и дерзко посмотрел в глаза сестре. Его губы растянулись в кривой усмешке.

--Давай поговорим, но не здесь. Я предлагаю перенести этот разговор в нашу резиденцию, так как я желаю поговорить со всеми членами семьи.

--В этом нет необходимости, брат. Семья уже все решила. Именно на общем семейном совете и было все решено и нотариально заверено.

Глаза молодого наследника расширились и вспыхнули внутренним огнем, который Рен тщательно пытался подавить. Его зеркала души приняли цвет расплавленного золота, тем самым показывая все возмущение, которое закипало внутри.

--Я не принимаю такого расклада! Я соберу семейный совет, и мы обсудим все, в том числе и то, почему прямой наследник узнает о таком событии последним. Да и еще из уст чужих людей!

--Ладно, твоя взяла, братец,-- сквозь зубы процедила Джун, дерзко всматриваясь в ярко-желтые янтарные глаза.

Xxxxxxx

--Вы не волнуйтесь, госпожа, это у них бывает,--женщина поставила чашку с горячим напитком перед Анной, и призадумалась, как бы вглядываясь в глубину прошлого.

Неожиданно для Кайамы, миссис Свенсон, сев напротив собеседницы, начала свой рассказ.

--Я давно работаю в семье Тао. Знаю детей с того времени, как молодой хозяин поступил в среднюю школу. Они росли на моих глазах. Рен всегда очень ревновал сестру ко всем мальчикам. Все в школе его боялись. Джун была популярна среди юношей. Она решила поступить в женский пансион в старшей школе, чтобы ненужными конфликтами не ранить его, еще не перестроившуюся из детской во взрослую, психику. Но это мало чем помогло. Молодая госпожа хотела, чтобы Рен рос открытым человеком, так как она считала, что для мужчины важно признавать свои чувства. А человек, прячущийся в себе и отсекающий какие-либо эмоции,--это просто марионетка в руках семьи. Но, к сожалению, именно таким Рен и вырос. Конечно, многое в его формировании как человека, как мужчины, сыграл отец. Он любил своего сына и хотел уберечь его от безжалостного внешнего мира. Жестокими методами он тренировал его, закалял его волю, повторяя: «Воля—сталь. Сталь—это воля мужчины». Вот и вырос молодой господин под стать стали—ни чувств, ни эмоций. Лишь одно он знал: добиваться того, чего желаешь, любой ценой. Но к счастью, этот период длился не так долго. Жизнь господина Рена изменилась, с тех пор как он побывал в Японии, где встретил этого молодого человека…как же это его имя…Йо. Йо Асакура.

Анна крепче обхватила горячую чашку и грустно опустила взгляд.

Миссис Свенсон сделала небольшой глоток чая и продолжила:

--Да, именно с того времени Рен-сама начал меняться. Прошло уже 7 лет. Надо же, как быстро летит время. Даже и заметить не успеешь, как жизнь пройдет. Казалось бы, что характер молодого хозяина изменился в лучшую сторону, но его еще держат старые нити прошлого. Особенно он переживает за сестру. За последние 4 года дети семьи Тао перестали находить общий язык. Они часто разговаривают на повышенных тонах, иногда доходило до скандалов и хлопанью дверьми. Когда же семью посетило радостное известие, что госпоже Джун сделал предложение молодой бизнесмен, третий из самых завидных женихов Китая, то все мы, конечно же, очень обрадовались. Ведь при сегодняшних обстоятельствах, третий—это то же самое, что и первый.

--Как это?—внезапно прервала монолог Анна.

--Понимаете, пост первого жениха занимает 85-и летний дзюдоист-каратист Ценг Джау Чонг. Вторым после него стоит наш Рен, а третий—Дженн Ли, молодой, гениальный, красивый, наследник древнейшего рода. В их родовую ветвь входит императорская ветвь династии Цинь. Но что самое главное, это то, что Дженн и Джун знают друг друга с университета, где у них вспыхнула красивая, романтическая любовь, которую можно описать только в сказках. В наши дни так трудно выйти замуж по любви. Вот и бедняжке Джун приходится не сладко. Молодой хозяин и слушать отказывается об ее помолвке. А ведь ей уже 26 лет. И что дальше? Уже нужно строить крепкий союз, создавать собственную семью.

--Я видела его сегодня,--задумчиво проговорила блондинка.

--Кого, госпожа?—Удивилась домоправительница.

--Дженна Ли,--сделав глоток горячего чая, ответила Кайама.

--Вам повезло. Я видела его только лишь на фотографии мобильного телефона госпожи Джун. Еще несколько раз по телевизору. И какой он?

--Он интересный человек. У него есть харизма. Он многого бы добился и без своих миллионов. Сильный духом человек. И мне показалось, что он питает нежные и глубокие чувства к Джун,--говоря это, Анна отрешенно смотрела вглубь кухни.

--Хоть бы у них все было прекрасно!—Восторженно воскликнула миссис Свенсон, хлопнув в ладоши.—Я так хочу, чтобы Джун стала счастливой!

--А Вы утверждаете, что моя сестра несчастна в нашей семье?—в кухне раздался низкий мужской голос.

Анне не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать обладателя голоса.

--Господин Рен!—Спохватилась прислуга,--я не это имела в виду.

--То, что Вы имели в виду, меня не волнует. Сейчас меня интересует, почему Вы не провели гостью в ее покои, а вместо этого сплетничаете о наших семейных делах за нашей же спиной?

Судя по тону, с которым он говорил, стало ясно, что настроение у молодого хозяина ничуть не улучшилось, а наоборот, даже усугубилось.

--Можете не утруждать себя. Я сам проведу ее,--сказал он уже вставшей из-за стола домоправительнице.

--Простите, юный господин,--женщина поклонилась.

Не дожидаясь указаний Рена, Анна встала из-за стола и прошла к двери, где стоял Тао.

--Следуй за мной,--холодно произнес он.

--Я не нуждаюсь в твоем сопровождении,--безразлично ответила японка,--миссис Свенсон уже показала мне мою комнату, и я вполне могу найти дорогу сама. Так что, не утруждайте себя, мистер Тао.

Сказав это, девушка направилась к лестнице на второй этаж.

На такое поведение гостьи, Рен лишь усмехнулся.

--Хочу тебя предупредить, чтобы ты была готова завтра к 7 утра,--он сказал это достаточно громко, чтобы она смогла отчетливо услышать его, стоя на лестнице. Такое заявление заставило ее остановиться. Она, будучи уже на втором этаже, лишь посмотрела на него сверху.

--Мы едем в главную резиденцию моей семьи. Так что будь добра, постарайся не проспать. Пунктуальность—главный козырь семьи Тао,--улыбаясь уголком рта, прокомментировал юноша.

--Посмотрим. Я сильно устала, ведь Их Величество утомило меня переездами. Так что, возможно, могу и проспать,--с этими словами девушка повернулась спиной к радушному хозяину дома и направилась дальше по коридору. Но до ее слуха успела долететь фраза:

--Я лично прослежу, чтобы Вы не проспали. Приятных снов.

Xxxxxx

Анна была слишком погружена в свои мысли, чтобы предавать его последним словам какое-либо значение. Она не знала, что делать. Сидя на постели в темноте своей так называемой комнаты, девушка всячески пыталась проанализировать ситуацию, в которой она оказалась.

«Между двух огней…незавидное положение»,--уронив голову на подушку, она просто попыталась закрыть глаза. Но сон не шел. Перед глазами со скоростью звука проносились сцены недавно пережитых событий, начиная с дождливой ночи в Фунбари и заканчивая сегодняшним вечером.

«И что дальше?»--этот вопрос не давал ей покоя. Остаться здесь, значит быть втянутой в междоусобные семейные передряги. Да и вообще, зачем она здесь? Для чего? Да, она была гостьей, но гостьей не по своей воле. Рен просто не понимал, что делал, беря ее с собой. Решение семейных проблем—вот что поистине было важно для него сейчас. Конечно, он вел себя эгоистично по отношению к сестре.

«Но не мне судить. Это его семья, и я не собираюсь стать соучастницей этой неразберихи. Следовательно, у меня есть только один выход: я должна сегодня же ночью уйти».

Девушка посмотрела на настенные часы, которые бледно мерцали в темноте.

--Полвторого,--прошептала она,--как раз то, что надо. Все в доме уже спят. Главное, быть осторожной.

С невероятной решимостью, она встала с постели, подошла к письменному столу, и, найдя в одном из ящичков бумагу и ручку, быстро написала записку следующего содержания:

«_Благодарю за гостеприимство. Думаю, что мое пребывание в вашем доме слишком затянулось_».

Xxxxxx

Выйдя на крыльцо, ее тела сразу же коснулась ночная прохлада. Анна поежилась, но, взяв себя в руки, направилась к главным воротам особняка, которые должны были находиться, если она не ошибается, в метрах 200 от дома. Пройдя вглубь сада, через который пролегала дорожка, девушка услышала какие-то странные звуки. Она остановилась и прислушалась. Из-за кустов, в нескольких шагах от нее, с бешеной скоростью мелькало что-то блестящее. Почему-то в желудке взлетели бабочки. Но этот мимолетный страх не остановил гордую блондинку, и она стала пробираться в сторону ворот как можно бесшумнее.

Наконец, дойдя до заветных врат, Анна в последний раз обернулась. Все было тихо. Но что-то ей подсказывало, что все далеко не так просто, как кажется. Пытаясь заглушить в себе нарастающее чувство тревоги, девушка решительно повернулась, чтобы побыстрее открыть калитку и исчезнуть, но внезапно она почувствовала, как носом уперлась во что-то горячее и влажное. Рефлекторно, японка отпрянула и поднесла руку к ушибленному носу. То, что, а вернее кого, она увидела, могло послужить причиной потери сознания любой девушке.

В серебряных лучах царицы ночи—Луны, фигура юноши отливала оттенком бронзы. Его прекрасно сформированное многолетними тренировками тело покрывали капельки прозрачного, как слеза, пота. Глаза завораживали своим гипнотическим блеском. Взмахом головы, брюнет откинул мокрую челку со лба. Капельки пота взметнулись в воздух, отразив в себе блики лунного света.

Анна лишилась дара речи. Она медленно опустила руку вдоль тела и лишь смотрела широко открытыми глазами.

Его намокшие пряди, чуть касающиеся плеч рваными концами, легко колышимые ночным ветерком, непокорно разлетались в разные стороны. Странно, только сейчас девушка заметила, что его знаменитая прическа, которую Рен носил со времени их первой встречи, кардинально изменилась в стиле. Неожиданно для себя Кайама мысленно отметила, что отсутствие «акульего плавничка» придает Тао больше мужественности его внешнему виду.

--И далеко собралась?—словно в тумане, до сознания девушки донесся вопрос.

--Да,--прозвучал короткий и четкий ответ.

--Хм. Ясно. Значит, все, что я пытаюсь сделать для тебя, все напрасно?.. Ты отвергаешь любые попытки помощи с моей стороны,--его голос звучал ровно, не делая акцентов на словах. Забавно, но если сравнить тон, которым Рен разговаривал пару часов назад в доме, и тон, которым он сейчас говорил с ней, то можно сделать не трудный вывод, что юноша пришел в норму.

--Я не хочу быть обузой и причинять неудобства кому-либо. Я слишком долго жила с этим, сама того не понимая,--японка отвела взгляд в сторону. Отчего-то ей не хотелось смотреть ему в глаза. Далеко в ее душе начинало зарождаться непонятное чувство вины, которое раздражало.

--Ты Йо имеешь в виду?—с этими словами парень облокотился на турецкую саблю с красной лентой на рукоятке, которую до этого, по-видимому, держал в руке.

--И его тоже. И чего я должна разговаривать с тобой на такие темы?—с нарастающим раздражением в голосе парировала блондинка.

--Ах, извини. Я забыл. Ведь ты слишком горда, чтобы выносить мусор из избы,--с неподдельным сарказмом и кривой усмешкой прокомментировал он свои мысли.

--Оставь свое мнение при себе, Тао,--голос ее звучал так, будто она предупреждала собеседника о чем-то очень опасном.—Нам лучше разойтись. Так что пропусти меня.

Рен как-то странно посмотрел на Кайаму, и она, заметив это, невольно поежилась.

«Дать ей исчезнуть сейчас в таком состоянии, значит подписать приговор с не очень хорошими для нее последствиями. В ней говорит сейчас обида, злоба, страх…полное отсутствие здравого смысла. Хм…испытывать негативные чувства к людям…не доверять никому…считать позором для себя принять любую помощь…совсем, как я когда-то,»--юноша мысленно усмехнулся. «Да-а-а, не думал, что увижу кого-то, кто будет переживать в своей жизни то же самое, что и я в своё время. Оставить все как есть, или же…не дать ей сломаться любой ценой?»

Сделав глубокий вздох, Рен закрыл глаза, чтобы через секунду снова их открыть и посмотреть на девушку уже другим, более уверенным взглядом.

--Нет. Ты еще не готова уйти. А у меня нет времени гоняться за тобой по городу, так как у меня завтра важная встреча с семьей. Так что, давай заключим перемирие. Пойми, ты не пленница. Ты вольна уйти, когда тебе захочется. Но в данной ситуации я не могу взять на себя ответственность и отпустить тебя в таком состоянии. Ты же не чужая мне и Джун. Позволь нам отплатить тебе за твою доброту. Помочь тебе, как когда-то ты помогла нам. Поживи у нас некоторое время, пока не решишь для себя, как быть дальше. Не бросайся в омут с головой. В данном случае, тебе нужно все хорошо взвесить и обдумать, чтобы вынести правильное решение,--закончив свой поучительный монолог, Рен с естественной улыбкой протянул руку Анне.

Молча, выслушав все, что он сказал, белокурая девушка нерешительно, как бы боясь сделать неправильный выбор, все же протянула холодную, слегка дрожащую руку, и Тао незамедлительно, поймал ее в свою теплую и надежную.

--А теперь,--облегченно вздохнув, тихо сказал он,--возвращайся к себе и хорошо отдохни.

--А ты?—чуть слышно спросила она.

--Мне нужно закончить тренировку,--в доказательство действительности своих слов, Рен сжал рукоять сабли.

Они разошлись. Дойдя до крыльца дома, Анна напоследок обернулась и посмотрела вглубь сада, где меж деревьями и кустами мелькала темная фигура молодого китайца, в руках которого при свете Луны блестел клинок турецкой сабли.

«Лед и пламя. Поистине гармония двух стихий. Горячий танец с холодной сталью»

Зрелище завораживало своей красотой и неповторимостью.

-----

Хай-хай!

Свершилось! Наконец-то! 4-ая долгожданная глава готова. Благодарим всех, кто был с нами все это время, верил в нас, поддерживал, писал отзывы. Для нас ценны мнения всех наших читателей.

К сведению, заходите на наш дневник. Там мы размещаем всю информацию и обновления фиков. Следите и будьте информированы.

К сведению, по этой ссылке вы сможете найти все наши работы, связанные не только с ШК.

А ссылка такая .net/~kit2000

Ждем ваших отзывов

Всегда с вами,

Kit2000 and Anna


	5. Chapter 5

5

Главная резиденция семьи Тао (где-то в горах Китая)

--Я не понимаю, Рен, из-за чего ты так оскорбился?—сидя за круглым столом в огромных размеров столовой, сказала жена главы семейства.

Молодой Тао, сделав небольшой глоток ароматного высокогорного зеленого чая, бесшумно поставил фарфоровую чашку на стол и посмотрел женщине в глаза.

--Я, прямой наследник нашего клана, узнаю о значимом событии для нашей семьи из уст абсолютно чужих людей. Конечно же, мои чувства были уязвлены. Я не мог представить, что старейшины нашей семьи будут плести интриги за моей спиной.

--Ты сам виноват в том, Рен,--скрестив пальцы рук в замок и положив их на стол, ровным повелительным тоном обратился мужчина зрелых лет к юноше, сидевшему напротив его.—Если бы ты чаще навещал нас, ты бы знал все, что происходит в твоей семье. Помолвка Джун, конечно, главное, но далеко не единственное событие, произошедшее за последний год.

От таких слов Рен побледнел. Он не мог представить, что еще могла учудить его семья. Ему казалось, что он все меньше и меньше стал понимать ее. Вступление в полномочия главного наследника, автоматически давало ему право быть в курсе всех, даже малых, решений, происходивших как в, так и за пределами семьи, не говоря уже о событиях значимого масштаба.

--Так почему же вы все-таки не посоветовались и не ввели меня в курс дела прежде, чем вынести решение? Ваш поступок оскорбляет мое положение в обществе. Джун мне не кто-нибудь, а кровная сестра. Я имею полное право, как глава и как кровный брат, знать все и участвовать в выборе ее суженого, который внесет новую ветвь в наше генеалогическое древо.—Рен выдержал паузу. Лицо его было весьма серьезным. Глаза были поддернуты дымкой глубокого, напряженного раздумья.

--Да, ты прав,--сказал пожилой мужчина, на голове у которого не было ни одного волоса, а лицо было усеяно глубокими бороздами морщин,-- на протяжении многих столетий наш род не изменял своим принципам. Девушки выходили замуж за дальних родственников, юноши брали в жены двоюродных, троюродных сестер. И в наше время древние кланы, как и наш, продолжают пользоваться этим золотым правилом. Даже я женился на двоюродной сестре моего троюродного племянника. Что же касается твоих родителей, то у них было все по любви, и поэтому они были первыми в нашем роде, кто за многие столетия нарушил закон. Я помню, как мой родной брат, который был старше меня на 7 лет, хотел жениться на принцессе, дочери императора. Но все его стремления были тщетны. Единственное, что ему оставалось делать, это только хотеть. Наша семья пыталась сделать все, чтобы состоялся тот брак: мы послали свой элитный отряд, чтобы выкрасть принцессу, подкупали стражей и прислугу императорского дворца, шантажировали императора, но все наши попытки не могли быть увенчаны успехом. Как бы сильно наш клан не хотел породниться с царским родом, все заканчивалось провалом. Так мой брат остался холостяком до конца своей жизни. Но в каком-то смысле это даже неплохо, ведь благодаря тому, что на его плечах не было семейных обязанностей, он смог начать собирать материал для книги, которую, к сожалению, он так и не начал писать. Благодаря этому драгоценному материалу, для сбора которого он потратил большую часть своей жизни, я смог продолжить его мечту. И в этом месяце я опубликовал трехтомник, который можно с гордостью назвать жемчужиной китайской истории.

--Отец, Вы говорите о Вашей книге?—спросила госпожа Ран.

--Да, конечно же, о ней,--с гордостью ответил старик.

--Да о чем вы говорите? Что за книга? Какое отношение она имеет к нашему делу?—немного нервно спросил Рен.

--Очень большое, сын. Дедушка выпустил трехтомник под названием «Вся правда и ложь о канализациях Китая: от древних времен до наших дней». Неделю назад мы праздновали релиз. 1000000 экземпляров. Это поистине событие огромных масштабов для нашей семьи, можно сказать, наравне с помолвкой Джун,--с неподдельной радостью объяснил отец.

--А вот тебе, внучек, специальное издание моей трилогии в подарочной упаковке,--старик вытащил картонную трубу, очень напоминающую ту, которая входит в состав канализационных, в которую были вложены три толстых книги, и с грохотом опустил ее на стол перед внуком.

--Подождите, дедушка,--немного подумав, произнесла Джун, не обращая внимания на лирическое отступление, которое устроили ее родственники.--Вы говорили, что законы семьи были нарушены?—не выдержала она.

--Позвольте я отвечу на этот вопрос,--ровно сказал Рен, отодвигая «подарок» в сторону подальше от себя.—Для семьи Тао существует только один закон, который звучит так: если закон мешает извлечь выгоду семье Тао, то это не закон, а подпункт, через который можно просто переступить.

--А ты, внучок, соображаешь,--старик наградил внука платиновой улыбкой вставных челюстей.

--Отец,--обратилась к старику невестка,-- это доказывает, что он настоящий потомок семьи Тао.

--Я не для этого собрал вас всех,--с легким раздражением в голосе перебил семейную идиллию молодой наследник.—Вы одобрили этот брак лишь потому, что для нашей семьи он очень выгоден. Ведь, если я не ошибаюсь, то в жилах этого Джена Ли течет царская кровь, хоть и разбавленная, но такая желанная для нашего славного рода,--усмехнулся он.

--Как ты разговариваешь с семьей!—одернул его отец. В его голосе слышался нарастающий гнев.

--Успокойся, милый. Ведь Рен сказал правду,--положив руку на плечо мужа, сказала Ран.

--Так-то оно так. Но ты не забывай о чувствах свой сестры, внучок. Моя дорогая внучка полюбила этого достойного юношу, как когда-то мой брат полюбил принцессу. И мы просто не можем противостоять судьбе,--старик отпил чая и грустным голосом произнес.—Может, узнав об этом, мой брат был бы счастлив за своих внучатых племянников.

---О какой любви Вы говорите, дедушка? В нашей семье нет слова «любовь», всем правит выгода и холодный расчет,--скрестив руки на груди и закатив глаза, с сарказмом в голосе простонал Рен.

--Наш семейный совет затянулся!—стукнув кулаком о стол, отчего фарфоровые чашечки немного подпрыгнули, отец перешел на деловое общение.—Итак, собравшись здесь на семейный совет, мы—старейшины нашего клана, сообщаем Вам—нашему наследнику, что помолвка была одобрена старейшинами семьи Тао и семьи Ли и скреплена юридически подписями обоих сторон. И день свадьбы назначен на 29-ое апреля следующего года.

Наступила немая пауза. Рен сидел в сильном напряжении, пытаясь скрыть бурливший в нем поток несогласия. Если бы не годы тренировок над телом и эмоциями, все бы заметили его внутренне состояние. Но не теперь. Сейчас его глаза выражали только спокойствие.

--Хорошо. Как наследник, я вынужден согласиться с вашим решением,--тихо, монотонно произнес он.—Но я не приму это как брат. Прошу меня извинить.

Сказав это, он поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу, у которого его внезапно остановили слова матери.

--Ренни, милый, мы слышали от Джун, что ты привез сюда Анну.

--Это ту самую Анну, невесту Асакуры Хао?—переспросил старик.

--Нет, отец. Она невеста Асакуры Йо,--пояснил его сын.

--Анна—это выдающаяся личность. Вы должны с ней обязательно познакомиться,--с радостью в голосе произнесла Джун, обращаясь к старейшинам.

--О, это замечательная идея, дорогая,--сказала Ран,--мы будем рады познакомится с ней поближе.

--Должен вас огорчить, но не в этот раз. Она моя гостья, и мы отбываем немедленно,--донесся голос Рена.

--Но это нечестно, брат! Ведь вы только что приехали.

--Так как наши дела здесь решены, я не вижу смысла задерживаться,--произнеся это, он повернулся и с вызовом посмотрел на сестру.—С вашего позволения,--с этими словами молодой Тао поклонился присутствовавшим и поспешил удалиться.

Xxxxxx

Рен шел по коридору быстрым шагом. На душе ему было противно, ведь такого поворота событий, тем более, что поворот был не в его сторону, он просто не ожидал. Пройдя коридор и завернув на веранду, он увидел перед собой Джун, опершуюся спиной о стену.

--Далеко собрался, горячий парень?

--Не твое дело,--буркнул Рен, и продолжил свой путь дальше.

--Нам нужно поговорить,--она протянула руку и дотронулась до его плеча.

--Мне не о чем с тобой больше разговаривать, мы уже все обсудили. И вообще, как ты тут оказалась раньше меня?--он попытался стряхнуть ее руку, но сестра резким движением развернула его лицом к себе и расхохоталась.

--Не забывай, я тоже наследница семьи Тао. Но разговор пойдет не обо мне, дорогой братец, а о твоей гостье,--сказав это, Джун убрала свою нежную, белоснежную ручку с его широкого плеча.

Ее тон показался ему надменным.

--Чего ты хочешь? У меня нет времени на пустую болтовню,--огрызнулся Тао.

--Эта, так называемая, пустая болтовня, может быть очень полезной и поможет прояснить много вещей, до сих пор мне не понятных,--на распев произнесла Джун.

--К чему ты клонишь, сестрица?

--А к тому, что негоже держать чужую невесту одну-одинешеньку у себя в доме да еще чуть ли не под стражей! Думаешь, я не видела, что вчера произошло?—она выговаривала ему, словно учитель, жестикулируя руками в воздухе,--Рен, объяснись. Что побудило тебя так поступить? Ведь, наверняка, твоему поведению есть рациональное объяснение. Я просто хочу уберечь тебя от ненужных ошибок.

--Кто бы говорил об ошибках, Джун! Ты о себе не можешь как следует позаботиться!—он перешел на высокие тона.—А еще хочешь устроить жизни других.

--Во всяком случае, мною движут благородные цели. Ты мой брат и я просто обязана защитить тебя.

--Защитить от чего?! Сестра, не будь смешной! Тебе это не к лицу. Я это делаю не потому, что хочу держать ее тут. На данный момент так сложились обстоятельства.

--Так ответь мне, что это за обстоятельства, которые вынуждают тебя поступать так,--девушка вздохнула. Спорить с братом никогда не приносило ей удовольствия.

--Хорошо,--после некоторой паузы, устало произнес он,--я расскажу тебе. Но это не из-за того, что ты уговорила меня, даже не обольщайся. Просто, в будущем, мне может, понадобиться твоя помощь,--Рен провел рукой против густой челки.

--Только, давай уединимся, у стен есть уши,--она взяла его под локоть и потянула в глубь сада.

Xxxxxxx

На широком, открытом балконе, с которого можно было наблюдать красоты горной местности, сидела молодая девушка с задумчивым видом. Казалось, она не замечала ни зеленых лугов, ни живой, дышащей бодростью, горной речки, протекавшей между склонами массивных подножий стремящихся ввысь двух гор-близнецов, которые открывались ее взору с этой стороны поместья. Все, что делала золотоволосая красавица, это время от времени попивала теплый зеленый чай из фарфоровой кружечки, который ей любезно предложила прислуга.

«Семья Тао. У них есть все: деньги, власть, высокое положение в обществе, влияние на политику. Многие их любят, многие же просто безнадежно ненавидят. Но уважение к ним питают все: кто из страха, кто из благородных чувств. Мне о них мало, что известно, но одно стало для меня уже очевидным. Живя в такой безлюдной глуши, они продолжают оставаться воспитанными, образованными людьми».

Девушка была удивлена, когда, проходя по коридорам и комнатам, на стенах, то и дело, висели картины знаменитых европейских и азиатских художников. Некоторые комнаты были оформлены в самых различных стилях интерьера: от западного до восточного.

Она сделала глоток остывшего чая, и закрыла глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать свое внимание на тишине и спокойной атмосфере, парившей на балконе. Давно она так не отдыхала. Прохладный ветерок щекотал лицо. Казалось, что она вот-вот забудется глубоким безмятежным сном, который не посещал ее вот уже несколько последних недель.

--Рен сказал, что ты будешь здесь,--веселый женский голосок нарушил пленяющую тишину.—Как тебе наш дом?

Белокурая девушка моментально открыла глаза и немного повернулась в удобном кресле.

--О, нет, не утруждай себя. Если позволишь, я сяду рядом,--продолжал все тот же голосок.—Так-то лучше,--девушка села в такое же роскошное кресло из слоновой кости с мягкими подушками напротив своей собеседницы.

--Рада тебя видеть, Джун. Надеюсь, ваше семейное собрание прошло хорошо,--пытаясь звучать как можно приветливее, проговорила Анна.

--Да, никаких проблем. Все прошло очень скучно,--при этих словах Джун поморщила носик,--дедушка начал рассказывать нелепые истории о наших предках. А потом стал рекламировать Рену свою только что напечатанную книгу. Ты бы видела реакцию моего брата! Такое зрелище стоит всей моей коллекции бриллиантов!—она говорила с таким восторгом, что не заметила, как глаза Анны немного улыбнулись.

--А о чем же написал ваш дедушка?—искренне желала знать Кайама.

Джун разразилась громким хохотом.

--Ты правда хочешь это знать?

Девушка напротив одобрительно кивнула.

--Ни за что не догадаешься. Материал собирался более сорока лет. И все это вышло под названием «Правдивая ложь о канализациях древнего Китая» или что-то вроде этого. Но это не главное. Я рада, что спор, который устроил мой братец, разрешился самым лучшим образом,--Джун триумфально откинула челку со лба.

--То есть?—не поняла Анна.—Он согласился?

--Куда бы он делся! Мой братец—настоящий собственник, притом очень эгоистичный собственник. Что в руки ему попадет—уже ни за что не отпустит. Жаль мне тебя, Анна, в этом смысле,--зеленоволосая девушка снова звонко засмеялась.—Ой, не смотри на меня так, я же пошутила.

Анна лишь недоуменно хлопала ресницами. В данный момент она могла сделать лишь один вывод о китаянке: либо ее подменили, либо она находилась на седьмом небе от счастья.

--И когда состоится свадьба?—переводя тему в более благоразумное русло, поинтересовалась блондинка.

--29-ого апреля. И знаешь, у меня есть к тебе просьба. Только обещай, что согласишься,--счастливые зеленые глаза посмотрели собеседнице в лицо.

Анна немного помедлила с ответом. Одолжений она боялась ввиду недавних событий.

--Знаешь,-- продолжала Джун,--в нашей стране невестам не принято отказывать в просьбе. Считается, что таким образом человек может навлечь на себя что-то нехорошее.

--Если это в моих силах, то я согласна,--ровно ответила японка.

--Я думаю, ты с этим справишься. Поэтому и решила попросить тебя о помощи,--по-деловому скрестив руки на груди, начала невеста.—Дело в том, что до свадьбы осталось всего полгода. Казалось бы много, но для такого случая это очень маленький срок. Подготовка занимает много времени. А еще выбор платьев для подружек невесты и для самой невесты, не говоря уже о женихе, ха-ха-ха. Понимаешь, сама я с этим никогда не справлюсь, а тут судьба просто послала мне прекрасного помощника в твоем лице. Прошу тебя, Анна, не откажи в помощи. Мне так нужен кто-то, кому я могла бы довериться, как самой себе. К сожалению, Рен не в счет,--девушка грустно вздохнула,--хотя, он все равно мало, чем смог бы помочь. Он же все-таки мужчина.

--Но я не собиралась задерживать в Китая на такое долгое время,--честно ответила Анна.—Да, и при том, я совершенно не разбираюсь в подобных вещах.

--Знаешь, и я тоже совершенно ничего об этом не знаю,--с улыбкой ответила китаянка.—Так что нам будет весело вместе познавать это непростое ремесло. Ну, и согласись, ведь тебе это в жизни тоже пригодится. Ты же сама скоро через это пройдешь.

Лицо Анны внезапно лишилось каких-либо эмоций, но Джун была так увлечена разговором, что не заметила этого.

--И как любит говорить мой вредный братец, это его основное кредо по жизни: «Что меня не сломит, то закалит». И, мне кажется, я начинаю придерживаться этих слов. Ничто не помешает мне стать женой Дженна. Так что, я не боюсь проблем, но признаю, что без помощи мне не справится. Ну, так ты согласна?—Джун умоляюще посмотрела в глаза Анны.

«Если я никогда не смогу стать невестой, то почему я не могу помочь другим стать счастливыми? Ведь это всего лишь 6 месяцев, а может быть и меньше, и я смогу вернуться обратно в Японию»,--подумала Кайама и решительно дала свой ответ:

--Хорошо, Джун. Я попытаюсь сделать все, что в моих силах.

Лицо зеленоволосой девушки внезапно засияло. Она мигом встала и крепко обняла Анну.

--Благодарю-благодарю-благодарю! Ты просто не можешь себе представить, что я сейчас чувствую! Для меня это так важно. Я не могу получить понимание со стороны брата, но, может, глядя на наши старания, он все же поймет и отпустит меня замуж с радостью, а не с грустью и обидой.

Так девушки провели некоторое время на балконе, болтая и обсуждая, с чего им следует начать подготовку.

Xxxxxx

В кабинете Чинга Тао, самого старшего члена семьи Тао, в кожаном кресле сидел молодой наследник славной династии. Он пристально смотрел на танцующие языки пламени в камине, попивая горячее молоко из бокала, который часто прикасался к устам задумчивого господина.

«Как неприятно для меня это признавать, но, похоже, что эту битву я проиграл…»

Рен поднял взгляд и посмотрел на противоположную стену, чуть выше камина, где висел портрет его семьи. Грустные, усталые глаза остановились на хрупкой, стройной фигуре девушки с зелеными, как изумруд, очами…

---

Конец 5-ой главы. Простите, что заставили вас ждать ее, друзья. Благодарим всех, кто был с нами все это время, верил в нас, поддерживал, писал отзывы. Для нас ценны мнения всех наших читателей.

К сведению, заходите на наш дневник. Там мы размещаем всю информацию и обновления фиков. Следите и будьте информированы.

Ждем ваших отзывов

Всегда с вами,

Kit2000 and Anna


	6. Chapter 6

6

Дни сменялись неделями, недели—месяцами; так в общей сложности прошло три месяца с тех пор, как состоялся важный семейный совет в главной резиденции. Время незаметно протекало в суете предсвадебной подготовки старшей дочери семьи Тао.

Анна по прежнему жила в доме Рена в Пекине, но из-за постоянной занятости, она мало проводила там времени. Ее рабочий график начинался с 7 утра и заканчивался, самое позднее, в 11 вечера. Иногда ей приходилось ночевать в квартире Джун, расположенной в спальном районе шумной столицы. Молодая невеста не переносила суеты центральных городских улиц. Для ее нежной души больше подходило слушать пение птичек ранним утром, вместо «жужжания» разного рода транспорта. Она, конечно же, могла жить с братом в его прекрасном особняке на вершине небоскреба, до которого вряд ли доходил шум улиц, но предпочла красоте и утонченности жилища свободу и независимость. В этом характеры Джун и Анны совпадали. Они обе не любили, когда их расспрашивали до мельчайших подробностей, куда, когда и зачем они ездили. А этой чертой выделялся подающий большие надежды наследник семейства, который по совместительству являлся господином роскошного особняка, в котором проживала Анна. Но в последнее время такого четкого надзора за девушками не наблюдалось. Наоборот, их всячески пытались игнорировать и не вспоминать об их существовании, во всяком случае, о существовании одной из них—Джун. С тех пор, как начались приготовления к самому счастливому дню в жизни девушки, Рен с усердием окунулся в работу компании, а также заново начал разрабатывать недавно приобретенные им шахты. Поэтому, его часто не бывало дома, ведь почти все свое рабочее и свободное время он проводил на юге страны, в поисках еще таящихся в недрах горы драгоценных жил.

В какой-то мере, Джун была рада: брат принял ее будущее замужество с Дженном Ли, пусть даже и как наследник. Но все же сердце ее сжималось при мысли, что, как брат, Рен продолжал вести себя по отношению к ней эгоистично. Если подумать, она не могла винить его за это. Она, как никто другой, понимала, что это остаточное действие «злых семян», посеянных в его душе так много лет назад. Но все же, она надеялась и верила, что в жизни ее младшего брата когда-нибудь появиться женщина, которая сможет сделать то, чего не смогла сделать она—освободить душу Рена от ненависти к самому себе и заполнить эту пустоту особенным чувством.

Что же касается молодой японки, то она все чаще стала ловить себя на мысли, что в отсутствие Тао, ей не хватало общения с ним, даже если это общение состояло из нескольких коротких фраз, вроде «здравствуй», «как прошел день», «сегодня к ужину меня не ждите», «буду поздно», «уезжаю на несколько дней»… Не вспоминать о нем она просто не могла, так как Джун то и дело, ненароком, где-нибудь, в разговоре вставляла о своем брате пару предложений. Анна понимала, отчего это происходит с китаянкой. Та сильно скучала по брату, что можно было заметить по грустному выражению ее глаз, когда ей сообщали, что он снова уехал.

Уже как месяц, девушки потеряли спокойный сон. Все дело было в подвенечном платье. Нет, оно им не снилось, однако каждая была бы рада, увидеть его хотя бы так. Объездив сотни ателье, магазинов и частных портных, Джун не могла определиться с дизайном. Во всем, что ей предлагали, она находила неприемлемое для себя. Когда же ее просили объяснить, каким она видит свое платье, девушка терялась. Она не могла объяснить конкретно, что она хотела. Единственное, что знала невеста, это то, что платье должно быть уникальным. Эти поиски полностью измотали Джун. Она уже не верила в то, что сможет когда-либо найти что-то сказочное. Ведь этим словом и было охарактеризовано ее желание.

Вернувшись после очередной неудачной попытки, Анна, присаживаясь на софу в гостиной квартиры Джун, устремила свой взор через огромное окно, выходящее на умопомрачительный вид водопада.

--Я так больше не могу,--подавленным голосом сказала китаянка, опускаясь в антикварное кресло времен Людовика XIV,-- как бы я не старалась, я не могу найти того, чего мне хочется. Анна, это меня очень удручает. До свадьбы осталось всего несколько месяцев, и я на грани того, чтобы потерять надежду,--в глазах красавицы заблестели непрошенные слезы.

Блондинка тихо повернулась к собеседнице и пристально на нее посмотрела.

--Если ты не можешь найти, что ты хочешь, то почему бы тебе самой не придумать фасон твоего платья? В собственном дизайне ты смогла бы воплотить все свои мечты о подвенечном наряде. А найти профессионального портного, который бы сшил платье по готовому эскизу, в Китае не такая уж проблема, насколько я могла убедиться за последний месяц,--по-дипломатически серьезно высказала свою мысль Анна.

Несколько времени Джун смотрела на нее широко открытыми глазами. Казалось, что девушка начинала понимать смысл только что сказанных слов.

--Ты гений!—заявила она весело.—Анна, ты просто не представляешь, что ты только что предложила.—От такого счастья китаянка встала с кресла и возбужденно зашагала по комнате, проделывая резкие жестикуляции руками.—Как же я раньше не додумалась! Подумать только, целый месяц потраченного времени впустую!

--Я бы так не сказала, что совсем уж впустую,--вставила японка.—Этот месяц много стоил. Мы приобрели с тобой бесценный опыт в этом нелегком деле моделирования.

--То ли еще будет! Нам предстоит с тобой придумать и создать самое уникальное платье сказочной красоты, аналога которому не найти во всем мире!—с вызовом выкрикнула невеста.

--Нам???—удивилась Кайама.

--Конечно. Ты и я будем работать дни и ночи на пролет, пока не добьемся желаемого результата.

Джун засмеялась. Засмеялась и Анна, только в отличие от счастливого смеха китаянки, ее смешок звучал обреченно.

Xxxxxx

«Домой» этим вечером она вернулась поздно. Стрелки на старинных часах в холле высокомерно показывали четверть двенадцатого. Девушку никто не встретил, так как все слуги уже давно привыкли к ее поздним возвращениям. Она сама запретила им встречать ее, чувствуя, что этим создает большое неудобство миссис Свенсон, хотя та добродушно относилась как к самой гостье молодого хозяина, так и ко всему, что она делала.

Кайама тихо поднялась по лестнице на второй этаж, чтобы не разбудить обитателей особняка. Ее спальня находилась в правом восточном крыле здания. Пройдя немного по тускло освещенному коридору вглубь корпуса, девушка услышала отдаленные шаги, доносившиеся с лестницы третьего этажа. Они становились все громче и громче, из чего Анна могла сделать вывод о том, что кто-то приближается. В этот поздний час она не была расположена к разговорам и поэтому поспешила, как можно тише, к двери своей спальни. Но, как обычно случается в таких ситуациях, когда ты хочешь быть как шпион и проскользнуть незамеченной, получается все в точности до наоборот.

--Ночные недосыпания плохо сказываются на здоровье и красоте молодой кожи. Ты должна об это помнить, Анна.

Глубокий мужской голос рассек пленяющую тишину, как тонкое лезвие меча самурая, рассекает бамбуковые стебли пополам.

Девушка невольно замерла, но, быстро овладев ситуацией, нашла в себе силы, чтобы обернуться.

Он стоял на площадке между лестницами. Его силуэт тускло освящали лучи ночных светильников, что делало его похожим на тень.

Их отделяло расстояние, примерно, в десять шагов. Присмотревшись, темноглазая блондинка заметила, каким бледным и худым выглядело его лицо и как, словно две золотые монеты, блестели на фоне цвета кожи его глаза.

--А ты, я смотрю, слишком усердно трудишься на работе,--с сарказмам в голосе парировала японка.

Кривая усмешка слегка поддернула губы Тао.

--Всё язвишь.

--Ничуть. Просто называю вещи своими именами.

--А этот цвет тебе к лицу. Намного изящней, чем то черное платье, в котором я видел тебя в прошлом месяце,--юноша окинул взглядом ее тонкий стан из-под полотенца, которым он старательно вытирал мокрую голову.

Анна незаметно для себя опустила глаза на свою одежду: длинное платье по фигуре, вязанное из английской шерсти нежного персикового цвета. «Неплохо»,--критично оценила в мыслях она себя.

--И что с того?

--Ничего особенного,--ухмыльнулся Тао,--просто я называю вещи своими именами.

Она не надолго задумалась и еще раз со вниманием посмотрела на него. Странно, но только сейчас Анна заметила, что ее собеседник был одет в спортивную одежду. Теперь ей стало ясно, почему он спускался с третьего этажа, ведь кроме спортивного зала, сауны и бассейна, там ничего не было.

--Сколько можно изнурять свое тело бесконечными тренировками? Ты похудел с того времени, когда я в последний раз тебя видела. Выглядишь очень истощенным и все продолжаешь свои тяжелые тренировки,--она задумалась,--будучи тренером, я не позволяла Йо доходить до такого состояния. Хоть раз в жизни, послушай мнение эксперта.

Их взгляды пересеклись ненадолго. Напряжение нарастало. Тао молчал. Молчала и она. Не дождавшись ответа, девушка развернулась и зашагала вглубь по коридору, куда и направлялась до этой незапланированной встречи.

--Я уезжаю завтра на пару дней,--глухо донеслось до ее ушей.

Анна остановилась возле двери спальни, но ничего не ответила.

--Мне было бы приятно, если бы ты смогла составить мне компанию в этой поездке,--его голос прозвучал как-то неуверенно, что очень удивило Кайаму.

--Деловая встреча?—приподняла бровь блондинка.

--Ничего такого. Я хочу показать тебе то, чем я жил последние два месяца. И, может, после этого ты не будешь так критично оценивать мое физическое состояние.

Губы Анны растянулись в довольной улыбке. Теперь это был настоящий Рен Тао. Только он мог так дерзко бросить ей последнее предложение в спину.

Японка и не думала поворачиваться. «Слишком много чести для этого самодовольного принца», подумалось ей. Но любопытство к этому, так называемому, месту, чем, вот уже как 2 месяца, жил Рен, пересилило ее стойкий характер, и она все же немного повернула голову в сторону собеседника.

--Тогда увидимся утром. Сообщи, когда машина будет готова,--коротко бросила она ему, и зашла в спальню, до которой дойти сегодня ей стоило больших трудов.

Xxxxxxx

Внутри шахты представляли собой ничем не примечательное зрелище. Там было сыро, холодно и темно, так как электропроводка прогнила и требовала серьезного ремонта, а новое освещение успели провести только в первых пятистах метрах от начала туннеля. Казалось, что не хватало воздуха, чтобы дышать. Тело никак не могло привыкнуть к неповоротливой, тяжелой одежде шахтера: штаны из грубой ткани, высокие резиновые сапоги до колен, куртка из плотного, теплого материала, льняные рукавицы и ужасно неудобная, тяжелая, сдавливающая голову, каска с круглым встроенным фонариком.

--Неудивительно, что ты такой бледный и истощенный,--прокомментировала Анна, переступая кучку обвалившихся камней.

--Знаешь,--начал Рен, подавая ей руку, чтобы она беспрепятственно перепрыгнула через бревно, лежащее у них на дороге. Руку она, конечно, не приняла, за что и поплатилась, поскользнувшись и упав на колени. Тао лишь иронично вздохнул и продолжил свою мысль.—Если бы эти шахты дали мне то, что я в них ищу, я готов тут поселиться и жить.

--А что ты тут ищешь, если не секрет?—успела поинтересоваться блондинка перед тем, как в очередной раз обойти попавшийся на ее пути предмет.

--Эта шахта раньше приносила своим владельцам чистейшие алмазы. Я убежден, что здесь еще остались неразработанные месторождения.

Кайама ухмыльнулась. «Если бы он не был уверен в этом, то, зная его характер, он ни за что бы не отважился на такой рискованный шаг».

--Хм, если бы у тебя не было доказательсв, ты бы не стал покупать эти старые, заброшенные шахты,--сказала вслух девушка.

--Ты права,--он был удивлен, что она так хорошо изучила его натуру «доверяй, но проверяй».—В моей фирме работал человек, который большую часть своей жизни провел на этих шахтах в качестве компаньона владельца. Так вот, он был убежден, что тут до сих пор есть, что искать.

--Но отчего же они были заброшены в течение стольких лет?

--15 лет эти шахты приносили своим бывшим владельцам прибыль, но вдруг все внезапно прекратилось. Шахтеры перестали находить ценные камни, попадались лишь мелкие плохого качества. Было решено закрыть шахты. Потом владелец умер, а его компаньон вспомнил об этом месте.5 лет он тайно разрабатывал эти месторождения, и недавно он наткнулся на следы того, что тут могут быть скрытые драгоценные жилы. Он пришел ко мне и предложил купить гору, так как у него не хватало средств выкупить ее. Мы решили, что будем компаньонами после того, как я стану полноправным владельцем, но недавно старик умер, и теперь я являюсь единственным хозяином того, что ты сейчас видишь.

--Да, не позавидуешь тебе, Рен,--чистосердечно улыбнулась Анна.

--Подожди-подожди, я еще посмотрю на твою реакцию, когда я покажу тебе первый алмаз, который я найду,--с ноткой обиды в голосе сказал Тао.

--Посмотрим,--гордо заявила блондинка и уверенно шагнула вперед свежего, недавно прорубленного туннеля.

Она прошла несколько шагов и внезапно почувствовала, что почва из-под ног начинает уходить. В шоке девушка замерла и не могла двинуться с места. Послышался оглушительный грохот. Рен моментально сообразил, в чем дело. Сердце будто остановилось в груди юноши. Единственное, что успело прийти ему в голову, было броситься к ней, крепко прижать ее хрупкое тело к себе и попытаться защитить ее от ударов камней и падения вниз своим собственным телом.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Буквально через секунду они оба полетели на дно непроглядной, образовавшейся пустоты.

Xxxxxx

Сознание Анны медленно возвращалось к ней. Было темно и больно. Вспомнив о фонаре, она попыталась включить его. Ее рука потянулась к включателю. С нескольких попыток ей удалось. Тусклый свет освятил малое пространство вокруг нее. Сперва ничего не было видно. Глаза никак не могли привыкнуть к свету. Она попыталась привстать, но этого ей не удалось. Чувствительность конечностей возвращалось к ней. «Раз так больно, значит еще жива»,--подумала девушка. Она еще раз сделала несколько попыток привстать, но что-то ей мешало. Глаза начали постепенно привыкать к свету. Теперь она могла различать предметы. Вокруг стояла абсолютная тишина.

«Сколько же я здесь пролежала?»

Приподняв голову и оглядевшись, на сколько это позволяло ее положение, она поняла, что находится на дне какой-то пещеры. Стены мягко отражали свет, как зеркальные. Лучики преломлялись, образуя причудливых солнечных зайчиков на поверхности серых камней. Анна невольно улыбнулась такой красоте. Попытавшись освободиться от сжимающих ее оков, она начала шевелить корпусом, тем самым, делая попытку вылезти из-под пресса. Проделывая эту процедуру, японка почувствовала под собой что-то мягкое, о которое было невозможно опереться. Страх закрался в сознание девушки. Она одним рывком освободила свое измученное тело. Послышался звук осыпающихся с нее камней.

Найдя более удобное положение, она, опершись на вытянутые руки, посветила фонариком вниз. Увидев, на ком она лежала, Анна забыла, как дышать. Шок парализовал ее. Слезы потекли по ее побледневшим щекам. До ее сознания стали доноситься какие-то непонятные громкие звуки, которые эхом разносились по пещере. Ей потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что источником этих звуков являлась она сама. Ее сдавливаемая рыданьем грудь сильно болела, и, благодаря этой боли, девушка начала приходить в себя. Дрожащей рукой она прикоснулась к окровавленному лицу Рена. Оно было холодным и бледным.

«Только не умирай. Я умоляю, будь живым…»

Перенеся пальцы ниже на шею, она попыталась найти признак жизни. Пульс еле-еле прослушивался. Анна глубоко и прерывисто вздохнула.

Пещера эхом ответила на противный, не известно, откуда появившийся, писк. Приглядевшись, японка заметила маленький красный огонек на поясе Рена. Аккуратно сняв рацию, чтобы не повредить состоянию юноши, она нажала на кнопку «соединить».

--Мистер Тао, где Вы? Что с Вами?—донеслось из рации.—Ответьте, Мистер Тао.

Анна не знала, что ответить. Она не понимала, что говорит человек по рации. Она знала одно—она не знает китайского.

Поэтому, ей пришлось ответить на английском, уповая, что, может, кто-нибудь ее поймет. Китайцы не замедлили с ответом. Они сообщили ей, что вызвали скорую помощь на всякий случай и что они вызволят их в ближайшее время. Пока же, они попросили ее соблюдать спокойствие и попытаться привести хозяина в чувства.

Девушка, конечно же, попыталась привести Тао в чувства, но все ее попытки оказались тщетными.

--Прости, Рен. Я боюсь тебя передвигать. Вдруг что-то случилось с твоим позвоночником.

Глядя на его почти безжизненное тело, глаза Анны застилала мокрая пелена горючих слез.

--Я не прощу себе, если с тобой что-то случиться!—Она склонилась над ним. Ее слезы ручьем лились ему на лицо. Все, что она могла сделать, это бережно обнять его голову.—Прости меня, Рен!—безутешно шептала девушка,--это моя вина, что все так вышло. Если бы тогда я не была так горда и небрежна в своих движениях, ты бы сейчас не лежал на этой груде драгоценных камней, которые ты так хотел найти.

Спустя четверть часа, послышались голоса сверху. В пещеру начали спускаться люди на канатных лестницах. Анне помогли выбраться наверх. Тело Рена медики положили на специальную доску-носилки, закрепленную веревками, и аккуратно подняли наверх.

Это событие потрясло всех присутствовавших на месте трагедии. Люди тихо молились и уповали на милосердие Всемогущего Бога.

-----

Конец 6-ой главы. Благодарим всех, кто был с нами все это время, верил в нас, поддерживал, писал отзывы. Для нас ценны мнения всех наших читателей.

ОБЪЯВЛЕНИЕ!!!

Если вам нравится наше творчество, мы бы хотели увидеть ваши фанарты. Нам будет очень интересно узнать, как видят наши читатели героев, ту или иную сцену, любимый момент… из фика «Я научусь тебя любить» или «Пари».

Ваши работы вы можете присылать на наш имейл, который, надеемся, вы все уже давно знаете ^^

К сведению, заходите на наш дневник. Там мы размещаем всю информацию и обновления фиков. Следите и будьте информированы.

Ждем ваших отзывов

Всегда с вами,

Kit2000 and Anna


	7. Chapter 7

VII

--Не понимаю, что происходит,--сказал «местное светило» хирургии консилиуму врачей, которые сидели за огромным П-образным столом в светлом кабинете главврача. –Мы обследовали пациента полностью, все анализы в норме, но он все еще не приходит в сознание. Томография головы показала отличный результат, не смотря на то, что он хорошо ударил голову при падении. Я уже не говорю о том, что на данный момент на нем практически нет синяков и царапин.

--Профессор, но мы же вызвали Вас специально, чтобы Вы дали нам ответы на вопросы, а Вы задаете их нам,--молодая женщина-врач озвучила мысли всех присутствующих.

--Так вот я и спрашиваю. Сколько прошло времени со дня поступления больного?—профессор поправил очки.

--Не считая сегодняшнего дня, прошел месяц и 4 дня.

Пожилой хирург нахмурил брови, явно о чем-то задумавшись. На его практике такие случаи происходили, но обстоятельства недуга были иными. На сколько он понял ситуацию из истории больного, пациент упал с десятиметровой высоты на каменистую поверхность, при этом, даже не переломав ни одной кости. С тех пор он находится в коме, хотя обследования показали, что за это время все функции организма, включая работу головного мозга, полностью были восстановлены. Следует отметить, что при поступлении в больницу, явных отклонений от нормы не наблюдалось.

--Я думаю, все, что нам остается, это продолжать наблюдение. Сообщайте мне о любом изменении.

Все доктора одобрительно кивнули.

xxxxxx

--Анна, поехали домой. Как ты можешь жить в этих четырех больничных стенах? За Реном ведут отличное наблюдение. Мы привлекли самых лучших специалистов Азии. После этого он просто обязан проснуться!

Джун говорила, как всегда, очень горячо, но блеск слез в ее глазах выдавал настоящие чувства, которые она пыталась скрыть за маской спокойствия.

Анна ничего не ответила на реплику китаянки. Она сидела с задумчивым видом у закрытого окна, тихо наблюдая, как миллионы снежинок под дуновением февральского ветра, быстро кружились, опускаясь на холодную землю.

Джун понимала, что бы она не делала, как бы не пыталась подзадорить, рассмешить Анну, ей не удавалось вызвать и тени улыбки на задумчивом, сосредоточенном лице Кайамы. Тао приходилось оставлять брата в больнице на неделю, а то и больше, так как семья настояла, чтобы свадьба состоялась в назначенный срок. Ей, как сестре, было очень плохо от того, что старейшины решили ничего не менять, а просто закрыть глаза на то, что произошло с наследником. Но при этом они не забывали присылать самых лучших врачей со всего мира. Единственной, кто оставалась всегда рядом с Реном, была Анна. Джун становилось легче, зная, что Рен не одинок и что с ним постоянно кто-то находится. Кто-то, кому она могла доверить своего братика без колебаний. Если бы не присутствие Кайамы, китаянка не смогла бы вынести этого эмоционального прессинга. Скорее всего, она бы просто проигнорировала старейшин и настояла на том, чтобы свадьбу отложили на неопределенный срок. Благо ее жених, Дженн Ли, понимал и полностью поддерживал ее решения, какими бы они не были.

На ровный стук, обе девушки рефлекторно повернули головы. В дверях показался личный секретарь Джун.

--Госпожа Джун, нам пора, иначе мы опоздаем на встречу в Пекине из-за погодных условий.

--Я поняла. Можете быть свободны.

Секретарь поклонился и вышел. Джун посмотрела на Анну.

--Мне пора. Возможно, мне удастся вырваться на выходные. Неловко тебя просить, но ты не смогла бы снова присмотреть за моим братцем,--сказав это, зеленоволосая девушка встала с кресла и, накинув на плечи меховое манто, направилась к двери.

--Тебе не нужно меня об этом просить,--эти слова заставили Джун остановиться на секунду. Грустная улыбка коснулась ее губ.

--Благодарю, Анна,--прошептала она, перед тем как скрыться за дверью.

Кайама осталась одна в палате. Время медленно тянулось. Прошло не более четверти часа с ухода Джун, но Анна оставалась все в том же положении у окна.

Комнату пронзил звонкий писк, оповещающий девушку, что ей пора на процедуры. Оставшимися на данный момент из прописанного лечения, были горячие источники.

Она встала, выключила будильник, и, взяв халат и полотенце, вышла из палаты.

Xxxxxxx

Вода расслабляла, убаюкивала, согревала. Здесь Анна могла почувствовать себя, хоть на короткое время, на своей Родине. Китайские горячие источники ничем не отличались от японских, и это не могло не радовать сердце. В такие минуты ей не хотелось думать ни о чем. Она просто пыталась забыть об окружающем мире, о проблемах, которые вот уже как месяц не давали покоя ее усталой душе, об этом гложущем чувстве вины, ответственности за происшедшее. Все чаще стали посещать мысли покинуть это место. Оно угнетало и разрушало изнутри. Но дать слабину и поддаться эмоциям девушка не могла. Ведь она была не единственной героиней в ситуации. Главный герой драмы сейчас находился между небом и землей. И во всем этом виновата только она. Самое малое, что она могла сделать для него, это быть рядом, пока он не очнется. Ей было стыдно смотреть в глаза его сестры. Чувство вины, злость на саму себя, бессилие разрывали ее сердце на части. А более всего Анна злилась на него, на этого безответственного, самовлюбленного, гордого идиота, который сейчас лежал без чувств и не мучил себя никакими переживаниями! Она завидовала его безмятежному спокойствию. Миллионы раз ее сознание задавало один и тот же вопрос: зачем он поменялся с ней местами и принял все удары на себя? Ведь так безрассудно может поступить только герой или полный идиот. Но как показывает история, героев было мало, и они кончали плохо. Хмм…

--Что же это получается?!—невольно вырвалось из уст девушки.—Как ни крути он меня просто нагло использовал, чтобы я была в долгу перед ним за его «геройский» поступок!!—она раздраженно стукнула кулачком по воде, отчего брызги мелкими, но частыми каплями, разлетелись в разные стороны.

От такого раздражения девушка почувствовала, что в голове начало гудеть. Нужно было немедленно отвлечься, остудить свой пыл. С этими мыслями, Анна нырнула с головой в воду.

Xxxxxx

Палата Рена была просторной. Впрочем, она и не выглядела как палата, скорее походила на VIP номер в пятизвездочном отеле в итальянском стиле, обставленный дорогой мебелью и напичканный техникой по последнему слову хай-тека.

Войдя в VIP палату, блондинка подошла ближе к кровати больного, возле которого хлопотала молоденькая медсестра. Та с ловкостью поправила капельницу с глюкозой в вазафикс в левой руке пациента. Когда девушка окончила свою работу, она повернулась, приветливо улыбнулась Анне и на хорошо поставленном английском, сказала:

--Когда капельница закончится, позовите меня. Либо, если хотите, можете сами выключить ее нажатием этой кнопки,--показав на проводе синюю кнопочку, медсестра поклонилась и вышла из палаты.

Японка стояла в нескольких шагах от роскошной одноместной кровати, на которой лежал без сознания наследник семьи Тао. Девушка тихо опустилась в кресло, стоящее рядом с кроватью больного. Глаза невольно скользнул по его бледному, но умиротворенному лицу. Все негативные эмоции, которые она испытывала к этому человеку несколькими минутами раньше, улетучились во мгновение ока, лишь только взглянув на него, подключенного ко множеству различных аппаратов.

Навещать его она могла только по вечерам, так как в течение дня, Рена окружало множество заграничных и местных врачей и медсестер, которые проводили бесконечные тесты, обследования, различного рода анализы, снимали показания с приборов. Словом, отрабатывали деньги, заплаченные могущественным китайским кланом для поднятия их главы на ноги. Но, не смотря на все их усилия и экзотические методы лечения, Рен оставался спокоен ко всему.

Погруженная в свои мысли, она не заметила, как подошло время снимать капельницу. Посмотрев на синюю кнопку и решив, что сама прекрасно справится, Анна встала, подошла к кровати и наклонилась над юношей, чтобы дотянуться до провода. Ее длинные влажные, холодные волосы соскользнули с плеч и золотыми прядями рассыпались по постели. Успешно нажав кнопку тонкими пальцами, девушка резко выпрямила спину. Однако полностью сделать это ей не удалось. Ощущение гравитации усилилось. Резкая боль в голове от тянущих вниз волос пронзила ее тело. «Неужели за что-то зацепились?»--промелькнуло в сознании Кайамы. Посмотрев вниз, раскосые глаза японки расширились от удивления. Толстая прядь белокурых волос была зажата в кулаке Рена. Анне понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять происходящее. Переведя взгляд с руки на лицо юноши, девушка застыла от шокирующего чувства удивления. Пара ярко-золотых очей, слегка прищурившись, смотрели прямо на нее. Иссиня-черные пряди густых прямых волос, непокорно рассыпанные по белоснежной подушке, бледное, слегка осунувшееся, по аристократически изящное лицо, цвет его глаз, в полутьме подсвеченный огоньками различных приборов,--все это придавало его внешности таинственно чарующий вид. Если бы сейчас на месте нашей героине оказалась какая-либо другая девушка, она бы могла влюбиться в этого загадочного пациента VIP палаты с первого взгляда. Но Анна отличалась от других девушек. Телесная красота была не самым главным критерием по ее мнению. Куда важнее, что человек собой представляет, какова его сущность. Зная Рена не первый год, Кайама могла составить психологический портрет его характера.

Она беззвучно смотрела на него. Он же в свою очередь пристально всматривался в ее лицо, будто пытаясь что-то понять. В полной тишине возникла немая пауза. Никто не решался пошевелиться. Время как будто замерло для них в этот момент. Гулкий стук в сердце девушки напомнил ей о реальности происходящего. Кровь прилила к лицу и нежным теплом коснулась ее щек, вследствие чего образовался легкий, почти незаметный румянец. Ее сознание начало постепенно понимать значение неожиданного момента.

Xxxxxxx

Рен лениво растянулся на пляжном кресле. Тропическое солнышко с высока отдавало ему честь своими горячими лучами. Истома медленно расходилась по телу. Приятная расслабленность убаюкивала. Лень была такая, что и пальцем шевелить не хотелось. Море нашептывало какую-то свою незатейливую песенку. Легкий морской ветерок щекотал и одновременно охлаждал нагретую кожу молодого человека. Давно он не испытывал такого блаженства. Для сего момента даже мысли являлись излишеством. Хотелось просто зависнуть в пространстве и не думать ни о чем.

И в этот идеальный по всем параметрам момент его разгоряченное тело обожгло, как хлыстом. Болевые спазмы тысячами иголок пронзили руки юноши.

Рен рефлекторно сорвал солнцезащитные очки с лица и резко зажмурился от яркого света. С осторожностью он начал приоткрывать глаза и…

И…

И…

…ничего…

Полутьма, противный писк...

Ничего такого, что могло бы даже отдаленно напомнить о прекрасном диком пляже, на котором он отдыхал. Болели глаза. Приходилось щуриться и напрягать зрение, чтобы разобрать расплывчатые формы окружающих предметов. В голове гудело…от этого противного писка.

Раздражение юноши постепенно нарастало. Вдобавок ко всему что-то холодное противно щекотало правую руку. Не успел он подумать, как рефлекс уже сработал: рука сжала в кулак один из раздражающих Рена факторов.

Глаза постепенно начали привыкать к полутьме и окружающей обстановке. Расплывчатое нечто напротив медленно приобретало форму женского лица. Тао пристально всматривался в это лицо, пытаясь что-то понять.

Xxxxxxx

--О-отпусти,--ее губы чуть слышно прошептали до того, как она успела подумать. Услышав что-то тихое, сдавленное и дрожащее в нерешительности, девушка в ужасе не могла поверить своим ушам. Неужели этот голос принадлежал ей?

Он понял, что ему что-то сказали, но что именно сказали, на это он не обратил внимания, так как его мысли были далеко, точнее, в прошлом. Картинка за картинкой сменялись события несчастного случая. Вспомнив все до конца, он осознал, что остался один пробел. Сердце сжалось в тревоге. «Что с ней? Как она? Жива ли?» Мысли со скоростью звука сменяли друг друга.

И вот до его слуха донесся знакомый женский голос, который о чем-то просил его.

--Отпусти, Рен! Это не смешно! Мне больно!—с раздражением прозвучали ее слова.

Она увидела, как его глаза прояснились и с пристальным вниманием всмотрелись в нее.

--Ты в порядке?—эти слова были произнесены медленно, так как каждое слово ему давалось с трудом. Голос был непривычно низким и немного с хрипотцой, но в нем можно было уловить нотки тревоги.

Золотистая прядь ее волос все еще была сжата в его руке.

Такого вопроса и участливой интонации с его стороны Анна не ожидала. Она не знала, что ответить. Он только пришел в себя и первые слова, которые он произнес, были о ней. На секунду замерло в груди.

Сама того не осознавая, девушка наклонилась над Реном и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

--О чем ты думаешь, Тао? Самое главное сейчас—твое здоровье. Отпусти мои волосы, и я схожу за доктором.

Несмотря на шок, Анна все же смогла взять себя в руки и заговорить с ним ровным напористым тоном. Уповая на то, что он отпустит ее волосы, она думала, что сможет уйти. Ей было невыносимо тут находится и смотреть в эти золотые глаза, которые так проникновенно вглядываются в душу. Ей захотелось покинуть это место как можно быстрее. Для нее в этот момент было важно разобраться в ситуации, собраться с мыслями, подумать, осознать происшедшее. Нарастающие чувства тревоги, стыда, неловкости и вины подталкивали ее броситься вон как можно быстрее.

Он не замедлил исполнить просимое. Белокурый локон выскользнул из его руки. Спустя минуту, Анна вошла в ординаторскую и сообщила счастливую новость для врачей.

Когда же Кайама, наконец-то, смогла остаться наедине сама с собой в соей палате, из груди вырвался долгий и протяжный вздох. По бледным щекам градом покатились жемчужины соленых слез. Проведя рукой по лицу, она с отвращением посмотрела на мокрые пальцы, и процедила сквозь зубы:

--Когда я только превратилась в такую слабачку?..

Xxxxxx

Стояла глубокая тихая ночь, когда Анна почувствовала сквозь сон, как кто-то положил руку ей на плечо. Молниеносная реакция девушки не заставила себя долго ждать. Маленький изящный кулачок полетел точно в цель, однако на пути встретил препятствие. Вывихнутая челюсть была бы отличным подарком ночному гостю, если бы тот не решил вовремя отказаться. В сантиметре от лица он погасил скорость удара точным блокирующим движением. Открыв глаза и посмотрев на нахала, который посмел испортить такой прекрасный удар, повнимательнее, японка узнала в нем никого другого как самодовольного, напыщенного, как ей тогда показалось, Тао младшего.

--Ты не перестаешь удивлять меня, Анна,--с ухмылкой на лице тихо произнес он, все еще сжимая ее хрупкое запястье в своей руке.

--Может, ты отпустишь?—парировала девушка.

--Да. Конечно,--произнеся это, он разжал пальцы и отпустил ее руку.

Она села в кровати, демонстративно потерла запястье и, не глядя на него, сказала холодным тоном:

--Чем обязана столь позднему визиту? И вообще, разве Вы не должны лежать без движения в своей палате после столь долгого затекания конечностей?

--Хм. В инвалиды меня еще рано записывать,--с ноткой иронии в голосе начал он.—По-видимому, мои родные занимались моим здоровьем все это время. Как мне сказали, мое тело побывало в руках самых лучших массажистов мира. Поэтому, когда проснулся, я даже не почувствовал и тени дискомфорта.

--О, я вижу, речь к Вам вернулась!

--После тысячи китайских скороговорок она вернется к кому угодно,--чистосердечно рассмеялся Рен.

«Опять это неприятное чувство,--промелькнуло в сознании девушки,--словно старый кошмар унижения вернулся». Анна была гордой особой, поэтому не без боли переносила колкости и замечания в ее адрес. «Лучше уж так, чем всепоглощающее, уничтожающее изнутри, грызущее чувство вины».

Невольно задумавшись, она не сразу заметила, как юноша повторил одно и то же несколько раз.

--Я смотрю, что мое присутствие еще не до конца тебя разбудило.

--Говори, что ты хочешь, Тао, и уходи!—косо взглянув на высокого красавца и не скрывая раздражения в голосе, произнесла японка.

«Хм…такая нервная. Неужели она совсем не скучала по мне?»--подумал Рен. А слуху породил совсем иную фразу:

--У тебя три с половиной минуты на сборы,--серьезным тоном сказал он.—Вертолет уже ждет.

На секунду удивление промелькнуло в глазах красавицы, но уточнять подробности она считала выше своего достоинства. Поэтому в ответ она только недовольно хмыкнула.

Не став дожидаться ее ответа, Рен поспешно проследовал к двери, на ходу давая указания, чтобы она оделась и вышла в коридор.

--За вещи не волнуйся. Я куплю тебе новые.

Сказал и вышел как раз перед тем, как об дверь ударилась подушка.

Xxxxxxx

Вертолет с легкостью рассекал воздушное пространство, подлетая к одетому в золото Пекину. В ярких лучах поднимающегося над горизонтом солнца, город имел именно такой величественный вид.

Прошло всего лишь три часа с момента их вылета «по весьма важным делам», а жизнь в салоне вертолета все еще кипела вовсю. Рен звонил, ему звонили. Анна сбилась со счета на скольких языках и какое количество раз он уже успел поздороваться и попрощаться.

--Оревуар, месье Жером!—закончив свой разговор и закрыв раскладной смартфон, юноша обратил свой взор на сидящую особняком за два ряда от него девушку. Она задумчиво смотрела в иллюминатор. Непонятно по каким причинам, ее безразличие ранило его. Ему хотелось поговорить с ней о чем-то, просто для того, чтобы услышать ее голос. Почему-то у него начала возникать резкая потребность в ее общении.

Брюнет отключил телефон и убрал в карман своих безупречно наглаженных брюк. Все-таки во время его болезни, семья позаботилась не только о здоровье любимого наследника, но и о его имидже. Дюжина дорогих разнобрендовых парадно-выходных костюмов с гордостью висели в шкафу его VIP палаты.

Встав со своего рабочего места, он занял сиденье напротив Кайамы.

--Прости за такую спешку,--немного заминаясь, начал Рен. Ему нужно было начать разговор хоть с чего-нибудь, так как она даже и бровью не повела, когда он присел рядом.

--Хм. У тебя это вошло в привычку, Тао,--с нескрываемым сарказмом сказала она.

--Что именно?—немного откашлявшись, слегка хрипловатым голосом спросил он.

--Я про то, что у тебя вошло в привычку увозить меня глубокой ночью неизвестно куда в ночном пеньюаре и домашних тапочках.

--А-а-ах, ты про это…--рассмеявшись по-мальчишески, он отвернулся в сторону иллюминатора, не в силах скрыть неловкость и выступивший на щеках горячий румянец.

Анна была довольна собой, что смогла выбить его из нормального состояния и дезориентировать. От успешно проведенной работы ее губы слегка подернулись в самодовольной ухмылочке. Она смогла отплатить ему хоть чем-нибудь за те неудобства, которые он ей причинил в минувшие несколько часов.

--Ты злишься на меня за то, что все так вышло,--немного оправившись от психологической атаки, сказал Рен, гладя на нее.

--У тебя была причина так поступить.

--Хм. Точно,--не став дожидаться ее дедуктивных выводов, он решил поведать ей правду об «обратной стороне медали».—После того, как ты меня покинула,--начал повествовательно он ровным голосом,--все врачи больницы слетелись в мою палату, как коршуны на добычу. Некоторые хотели написать диссертацию, иные желали прооперировать меня и посмотреть, как работает организм в целом. Некоторые говорили, что нужно исследовать мозг, так как он «всему голова». Иные говорили, что не надо таких жестоких методов, лучше заставить меня проглотить легендарную Кремлевскую таблетку, и она расскажет правду обо всем. Другие, которые зашли позже, хотели побить иных, на чью помощь пришли некоторые, из оставшихся вне конкуренции. Посовещавшись, они решили, что, чтобы не было никому обидно, в порядке живой очереди все смогут провести свои тесты и исследования, но это будет завтра, то есть сегодня.

--И ты струсил,--прозвучал жестокий вывод.

--Семья Тао никогда не знала этого слова. Я просто не хотел задерживаться там на долгие месяцы. Я и так причинил много неприятностей своей семье, а особенно сестре и тебе,--последнее слово в этом предложении было подчеркнуто твердой интонацией, отчего Анна невольно взглянула на него.

Молодой китаец сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и задумчиво смотрел прямо на нее. От такого пристального взгляда по спине девушки пробежали неприятные мурашки. Ох уж эти глаза напротив. Словно что-то знают и недоговаривают.

Он улыбнулся своей коронной улыбкой, немного прищурив глаза, и произнес то, что Анна никак не ожидала услышать:

--Я признателен тебе. (Пауза) Только благодаря твоей помощи я смог по-настоящему (пауза), за долгое время (пауза) хорошо (пауза) отдохнуть. И теперь я полон сил и энергии, чтобы продолжить свои дела. Извини, что мог принести неприятности, пока я высыпался. Крепкий сон—это то, чего мне не хватало те долгих три месяца, пока я копал и не знал, найду ли. Но теперь, когда в шахтах открылась жила, не без твоей помощи, конечно, я понял, что моя интуиция была права. Единственное, о чем я жалею, так это почему мне раньше не пришла мысль тебя туда отвезти?

Пока он все это чистосердечно излагал, лицо Анны менялось со скоростью света. Чувства, которые ее обуревали, не давали ей возможности надеть маску непроницаемости и безразличия. Впервые в жизни ей по-настоящему захотелось сделать ему очень больно. Ему—этому наглецу-гордецу. Не долго думая, девушка окинула взглядом салон вертолета, но ничего стоящего ее внимания она не нашла, кроме как домашних тапочек на ее миниатюрных ножках. Урон для объекта будет минимальный, но все же нужно попытаться. «Попытка—не пытка»,--подумала она и швырнула ногой тапок в собеседника, предпочтительно целясь в голову. От первой атаки цель увернулась, но вторая достигла желаемых результатов, пусть хоть немного задев иссиня-черную макушку. Это был обманный маневр американских ВВС, и нужно было бы написать парням благодарственное письмо за хорошую идею.

Потерев слегка ушибленное место, Рен сверкнул на нее очень загадочным взглядом. Она демонстративно отвернулась, подобрав босые ноги под себя, и безразлично уставилась в иллюминатор. В этот момент в салоне вертолета прозвучал голос пилота:

--Леди и джентльмены, пристегните ремни. Мы снижаемся.

Xxxxxx

В ресторане царила уютная атмосфера. Приятно было отдохнуть после изнуряющего, проведенного в суете предсвадебной подготовки, дня. Сердце девушки трепетало от того внимания, которым ее одаривал суженый.

--Я по тебе соскучилась, будто годы тебя не видела,--грусть чувствовалась в ее голосе.

То, что она действительно давно не видела его, было правдой. 2 недели разлуки с любимым любому могут показаться вечностью.

--Прости, что так получилось, милая,--он протянул руку вдоль стола, чтобы взять ее миниатюрную в свою сильную и надежную.—Ты же знаешь, что я изо всех сил стараюсь успеть закончить как можно больше дел, чтобы потом нам никто не мешал в нашем свадебном путешествии.

--Я понимаю,--она опустила грустный взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы рук,--но это так сложно. Я так устала. Я стараюсь думать о приятном, но видя то, что происходит у меня перед глазами, еще больше выводит меня из душевного равновесия.

--Расскажи мне, дорогая. Может, я смогу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?—Он с нежностью посмотрел на нее, и теплая улыбка озарила его мужественное лицо.

--Дженн, я не понимаю. Что могло произойти между моим братцем и Анной? Вот уже как две недели она на дух его не переносит, будто у нее аллергия на его присутствие.

Сокрушенно девушка приложила руку ко лбу.

--Когда я думаю об этом, у меня начинается мигрень. Анна превосходный друг и помощник. За эти две недели мы многое успели, почти закончили с платьем, а по организаторской части ей просто нет равных. Если бы не ее помощь, я уверена, что сама бы никогда не справилась. На помощь родственников я надежд не возлагала. Они могут помочь только с финансовой стороны, а в остальном они круглый ноль, как и я.

--Пройдя тот путь, который ты уже прошла, я бы не сказал, что ты так уж мало осведомлена в различного рода вопросах, касающихся свадебных хлопот. Но скажи мне, когда ты начала замечать, что в отношениях Кайамы-сан и моего будущего шурина появились такие проблемы?

--Ах, Дженн, проблемы были постоянно, только не в такой степени, как сейчас. Что касается Рена, то он ведет себя абсолютно спокойно, будто ничего и не произошло. Но я-то чувствую, что что-то не так. Анна никогда бы не повела себя так без причины. И кажется мне, что причиной является именно твой будущий шурин. Уж сильно подозрительно он спокоен.

--И что тут странного? Рен всегда отличался выдержкой и невозмутимым спокойствием в вашей семье.

--Так-то оно так, да что-то тут не сходится. Помнишь, как 2 недели назад я рассказывала тебе, что Анна пришла ко мне и сказала, что останется у меня жить до конца свадебной церемонии, а затем она покинет Китай и вернется на Родину. Сначала я подумала, что она решила так поступить для удобства, чтобы мы обе могли заниматься делами 24 часа, так как времени оставалось мало. Но после того, как мы пересеклись с Реном в ювелирном магазине, я поняла, что их отношение друг к другу очень изменилось.

--И что произошло?—с неподдельным интересом в голосе произнес Дженн Ли.

--Постараюсь передать самую суть. Рен пригласил меня в ювелирный магазин для того, чтобы сделать свадебный подарок. Он хотел, чтобы я надела его в день нашей свадебной церемонии. Братец попросил меня взять с собой Анну, но не говорить ей, что там будет он. По правде сказать, это меня удивило, но зная Рена и его причуды, я не придала этому особого значения. Когда же мы пришли в назначенное время и место, брат уже ожидал нас. Анна повела себя странно: совсем на него не реагировала, будто его там и не было. Потом он подарил мне роскошный набор драгоценностей и пожелал мне счастья! Дженн! Ты представляешь?

--Я удивлен не меньше твоего, Джун. Может ли это значить, что он, наконец, одобрил нашу свадьбу?

Девушка с радостью одобрительно кивнула.

--Я боюсь в это поверить, но, кажется, да!

По лицу юноши разлилась искренняя улыбка.

--Я очень рад этому! Но что же было дальше? Пока я не вижу в твоем рассказе ничего плохого.

Лицо Джун немногого помрачнело. Тихим голосом она продолжила:

--После того, как брат вручил мне подарок, ювелир передал еще одну коробку, которую Рен принял из его рук и, посмотрев на Анну, протянул ей. Дженн, я не могу передать тебе словами, как она на него посмотрела. Это было что-то между презрением и отвращением. Извинившись, она встала из-за стола, за которым мы сидели, и вышла из магазина. В выражении лица моего брата не было удивления. Сложилось такое впечатление, будто он предполагал, что все так и выйдет. Единственными людьми, которые крайне удивились происшедшим, были ювелир и я. А Рен лишь чуть усмехнулся и, сославшись на дела, исчез, не забыв положить коробочку себе во внутренний карман пиджака. Но что мне пришлось пережить, когда я осталась с ювелиром наедине. Он разрыдался, что его произведение искусства не тронуло женского сердца. Мне пришлось утешать его и отговаривать от опрометчивой идеи уйти на пенсию.

Подумав немного, Дженн Ли произнес:

--Мне кажется, что Рен каким-то образом задел ее чувства. Другого объяснения ее поступку я дать не могу.

--Понимаешь, Дженн, тут все намного сложнее. Он постоянно задевал чем-либо ее за живое, но последствия не были такими тяжелыми, как сейчас. Что-то должно было случиться ТАКОЕ, что могло послужить этой враждебности в ней. Это соперничество продолжается не первый год. Они ведут себя, как подростки, которые стремятся доказать свое превосходство. Раньше, когда я заезжала к брату по делам, я то и дело, была свидетелем их споров.

--Ну, наверное, им нравится вести себя так. Зная твоего брата, если бы это ему успело надоесть, он бы давно отказался от такого рода игры.

--Именно, что игры! Игры на нервах друг друга и моих тоже! Дженн, обещай, что ты будешь беречь мою нервную систему.

--Конечно, милая, я не смог бы вести себя так с тобой. Ты слишком хрупкая и ранимая, чтобы вынести такое. А вообще, мне кажется, что они где-то друг друга не поняли. А твой брат изменился очень сильно. В лучшую сторону. Я с ним не так близко знаком, как хотелось бы. Ну, ты же знаешь по каким причинам. Но судя по его последним поступкам, он стал более внимательным к семье, к людям. Недавно я прочитал в газете, что он спонсировал постройку новой больницы с высоким уровнем медицинского персонала где-то в деревушке на юге страны.

Джун посмеялась с иронией.

--Да-да. Мой брат не перестает удивлять родственников. Это та больница, где его месяц пытались привести в чувства. Но вот парадокс: разбудить его смогла только Анна. Как он мне сам признался, врачи там ни на что негодные, поэтому своим долгом он считает сделать хорошее медобслуживание для людей из деревни и рабочих его драгоценной шахты.

Джун немного помолчала, явно что-то обдумывая.

--Я недавно спросила Анну, почему она стала так холодна к Рену. Знаешь, что она мне ответила? Что сыта по горло его глупыми выходками. Она мне рассказал, что в ту ночь, когда они покинули больницу, он пришел к ней в палату, разбудил и заставил красться почти через всю больницу, чтобы никто не заметил, освещая путь дисплеем своего смартфона. Затем подниматься по винтовой лестнице в одном халате и домашних тапочках. И это в январе месяце да еще при сильном ветре и снегопаде! А знаешь, что в это время делал мой брат? Он шел позади и подгонял ее! Потом, ему вдруг показалось, что она слишком медленно идет, и, перекинув ее через плечо, побежал вверх по лестнице до самой крыши, где ожидал вертолет.

Дженн, скажи мне, нормальные люди так поступают?

Сейчас юноше было сложно ответить. Он боялся задеть ее сестринские чувства. На его счастье, ее вопрос был задан не лично ему, так как, выдержав паузу, она продолжила:

--Я всегда считала своего брата серьезным человеком. Я уважаю Анну и люблю Рена, но почему-то сейчас мне хочется встать на ее сторону.

Вдруг голову Дженна озарила идея.

--А не могло ли это событие стать причиной ее поведения?

--Не знаю. Я уже ни в чем не уверена. Но одно я знаю твердо. Я хочу, чтобы они помирились. Не хочу, чтобы в день нашей свадьбы кто-то из близких мне людей не смог в полной мере разделить те светлые чувства, которыми будет наполнен этот торжественный день.

--Джун, не переживай. Все наладится. Дай им время. Мы тут точно ничем помочь не сможем. Они взрослые люди и вполне могут сами во всем разобраться.

--Дженн, чтобы я без тебя делала?

Он улыбнулся и, вновь обхватив ее ручку, поднес ее к своим губам и нежно поцеловал.

Xxxxxxx

Невеста была прелестна в своем подвенечном наряде. Белоснежно белая ткань подчеркивала торжественность этого дня. Длинное, пышное платье придавало девушке невесомость, в то время как корсет, созданный из серебряных колец, инкрустированных драгоценными камнями, был закреплен поверх ткани и выгодно подчеркивал фигуру. Кожу рук скрывали высокие атласные перчатки. Взгляды присутствующих были прикованы к виновникам торжества.

Он стоял рядом и будто бы не дышал, боясь спугнуть то видение, которое находилось подле него. Его руки немого дрожали, но он всячески подавлял излишек эмоций, так как не желал, чтобы их свадьба омрачилась хоть чем-нибудь. Белоснежно белая рубашка, расшитая золотыми нитями по воротнику, хорошо контрастировала с черным элегантным фраком.

Лишь только один человек из толпы присутствующих оценивающе следил за каждым движением жениха, и не прощал ни малейшего намека на ошибку.

Ее лицо осветилось искренним счастьем, когда прозвучали заветные слова «да, я согласен» и затем «да, я согласна». Глаза юноши излучали тепло и нежность, когда он приподнял вуаль с ее лица и запечатал на ее устах осмысленный, наполненный глубокими чувствами, поцелуй. Они долго ждали, когда смогут произнести друг другу главные обещания, которые имели власть скрепить и узаконить их брачный союз. И вот этот день настал.

Гости поздравляли молодых, осыпали их рисом и монетками, желали счастья и благоденствия. Новоиспеченная чета благодарила за участие в их торжестве и одаривала каждого подарками.

Наступил кульминационный момент любого бракосочетания. Все незамужние девушки выстроились на многочисленных ступеньках в ожидании заветного букета. Через несколько мгновений в широких дверях церкви показалась сама невеста, которая с улыбкой посмотрела на молоденьких азиатских барышень. Она мельком скользнула взглядом по присутствующим и остановилась на блондинке, стоявшей чуть поодаль от основной массы на более низком ярусе ступеней. Та не проявляла никакого интереса к происходящему и, казалось, полностью была погружена в свои мысли. Не замечая никого и ничего, Анна решила дождаться окончания мероприятия в стороне, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания.

Послышались восторженные вскрики девичьих голосов. Белокурая головка рефлекторно повернулась в сторону звуков. Первое, что увидела девушка, был букет цветов, который с высокой скоростью летел по умело рассчитанной траектории прямо на нее. Японка не желала ловить заветный объект для присутствующих красавиц. Она инстинктивно сделала шаг назад, но вдруг почувствовала, что вот-вот потеряет равновесие. Пытаясь удержать баланс с помощью протянутых вперед рук, блондинка все же ненамеренно стала обладательницей приза, за который на верхних ступеньках шла жестокая битва. Пышный букет приземлился ей в руки. Прижав его к груди, она почувствовала, что тело больше не может сопротивляться силе притяжения, и оно неотвратимо падает назад. Зажмурив глаза и сжавшись, она приготовилась к жесткому удару о мраморные ступени. Но его не последовало. Чьи-то сильные руки обхватили хрупкий стан, прижав его к твердой мужской груди. Горячее дыхание обожгло нежную чувствительную кожу левого уха. До ее сознания начали доноситься следующие слова, произнесенные шепотом, но с хорошо расставленными акцентами на словах:

--Если ты хочешь внести что-то незабываемое в особый день для моей сестры, не думаю, что для нее будет счастьем увидеть одну из ее гостей, лежащую на ступеньках в луже собственной крови. Я понимаю, это эффектно, но не все смогут оценить этот подвиг по достоинству.

Буквально пару минут назад лицо Анны было бледным и растерянным. Конечно, растерянность была не присуща девушке страны «восходящего солнца», но в такой ситуации маска непроницаемости слетела бы с любого. Кровь резко прилила к голове после дерзкой и надменной издевки со стороны «спасителя».

Кайама напряглась и резко выпрямилась, тем самым показывая, что больше не нуждается в его поддержке. Но цепкие руки не спешили дать свободу жертве несчастного случая или собственной неосмотрительности. Юноша, неожиданно для Анны, положил подбородок на ее обнаженное плечо, и немного повернув голову в бок, уткнулся носом в бархатную кожу тонкой шеи. Проходящие мимо люди с неподдельным любопытством смотрели на молодую пару, находящуюся в столь интимном положении. Не желая быть услышанным кем-либо, он тихо прошептал ей несколько предложений. Девушка стояла в полном оцепенении. Ни один мускул ее тела не мог двинуться. Каждое слово, как огнем, выжигалось на ее нежной шее. Постояв так некоторое время, она почувствовала, что его руки разжались, и ее тело вновь обрело свободу. Он исчез также неожиданно, как и появился. До ее затуманенного сознания только теперь начал доходить смысл ранее сказанных им слов.

«Сколько еще ты будешь меня игнорировать? Нам нужно поговорить. Это касается твоего возвращения в Японию».

Неприятное чувство пылающей кожи на щеках. Холодные капли пота, выступившие на висках и спине. Омерзительное чувство унижения. Осознание, что ты только что позволил втоптать себя в грязь. Все это синим пламенем жгло изнутри. Ей захотелось немедленно принять душ и смыть с себя следы его дыхания и прикосновений со своей кожи. Подступившие слезы, ком в горле мешали ей находиться на публике, и она немедленно, быстрым шагом направилась в дамскую комнату. Так мерзко и снаружи и изнутри она себя еще никогда не чувствовала.

Xxxxxx

Тихая романтичная музыка, приглушенный свет, мягко струившийся из светильников, сделанных в виде фонариков, танцующие пары, звон бокалов из дорогого хрусталя— все это было достойным продолжением банкета по случаю свадьбы представителей двух старинных могущественных кланов.

Вечер на редкость выдался теплым в это время года. Анна стояла на балконе с богатым декором и наблюдала за танцующими парочкам со стороны. Неизвестно, по каким причинам, но ей вдруг вспомнилось лицо Йо, его теплая улыбка, заразительный веселый смех, его доброта. Воспоминания об этом невольно пронеслись перед глазами. Сердце ностальгически защемило.

«Может быть, тогда я просто его неправильно поняла. Давила на него. Ведь он же говорил, что жениться на мне. А что мне еще нужно? Я же именно это и хотела от него. Ведь Йо не может причинить зло и боль людям. Может, он скучал по мне, искал, а я тут. Даже весточку ему не послала, где я нахожусь. Я могла ранить его таким отношением. Какая же я эгоистка».

Череда ее мыслей была прервана мягким женским голосом, окликнувшим ее.

--Анна, вот ты где. Наконец-то я тебя нашла. В этом Императорском дворце очень легко заблудиться. Я уже испугалась, что ты могла потеряться. Поэтому, попросила своего братика поискать тебя, но, видимо, я нашла тебя первой.

Джун была прекрасна во всех отношениях. Красивая, умная, обаятельная, добрая, ничего не подозревающая, наивная…Дженн Ли просто настоящий счастливец, что женился на такой идеальной женщине.

--Ты хотела что-то сказать мне, Джун?—тихо произнесла Анна.

Китаянка подошла ближе и, так же как и японка, положила локти на перила.

--Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем. Хотя, я слишком о многом тебя уже просила, мне право неудобно.

--Ты можешь просить меня о чем угодно, ведь в этом нет ничего плохого,--ответила Кайама.

--Как ты знаешь, я и Дженн собираемся в свадебное путешествие по «Золотому кольцу России» на месяц. Дженн всегда хотел побывать в этой великой стране—Родине его горячо любимого и обожаемого писателя Достоевского,--при этих словах лицо Джун озарила нежная улыбка.—Ты не могла бы подождать моего возвращения? Можешь жить все это время в моей квартире. Я хотела бы проводить тебя, когда ты соберешься уехать.

Анна молчала. Она не знала, что ответить девушке. Но кто бы мог подумать, что второй раз за день, на помощь придет тот, от которого она менее всего хотела получить какую-либо помощь.

Громкий уверенный голос раздался позади двух леди.

--Ты больше не можешь просить ее об этом, сестра.

Первая на эти слова обернулась Джун. На ее лице застыл немой вопрос «почему?».

--Мы уже обо все договорились с твоим мужем,--Рен запустил одну руку в карман и лениво прислонился к косяку входной балконной арки.

Анна не хотела встречаться с ним лицом к лицу. Она не могла простить ему то поведение, которое он себе позволил по отношению к ней. Для нее его вид на данный момент был тошнотворным.

--Завтра утром мы все вместе—ты, твой муж, Анна и я—полетим в Японию. Нам нужно кое-что уладить с Ли, а после этого вы отправитесь в свадебное путешествие.

После этих слов он бросил взгляд на ее спину и вышел.

Джун была лишена дара речи.

--Ты представляешь? Вот нахал! Все сам решил, а нас только перед фактом поставил. А Дженн тоже хорош! И когда это они так подружиться успели?!

Анна не ответила. Она смотрела далеко вдаль, в ту сторону, где находится ее Родина и человек, который ей дорог.

«Значит, завтра я стану свободной».

Xxxxxx

На следующий день в 9 часов утра частный самолет китайского мультимиллиардера Рена Тао плавно совершил посадку в главном аэропорту Токио. Ступая по родной земле, Анна не могла поверить своему счастью и не ожидала от себя столь ностальгических чувств, вдруг наполнивших ее сердце.

Группа из четырех человек спустилась по трапу и направилась к ожидающему лимузину, который должен был доставить их на деловую встречу, проходившую в Бизнес Дворце.

Джун и Анна сидели рядышком, тогда как Рен и Дженн находились на противоположной стороне и что-то оживленно обсуждали, прильнув к монитору ноутбука. Это продолжалось с самого начала их полета. Нервы Джун начинали сдавать. Она была обделена вниманием со стороны мужа. Раздражение начинало овладевать ею. Всячески показывая подавленный и расстроенный вид, она лишь больше огорчалась, так как со стороны ее супруга не было никакой реакции. Ему просто некогда было смотреть на нее. Он был погружен в дела с головой, впрочем, как и его шурин. Джун не могла больше вынести вид этого безобразия и отвернулась. Ее внимание привлекла японка, сидящая рядом с ней. Та смотрела в окно и не замечала происходящего вокруг нее. В стекле отражалась еле заметная улыбка и задумчивый, но воодушевленный взгляд.

Почувствовав на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, Анна обернулась. На нее смотрели немного печальные глаза китаянки.

--Анна,--начала зеленоволосая девушка,--не будет ли слишком обременительно для тебя провести со мной время до моего вылета в Россию сегодня вечером?—Джун опустила взгляд на колени.—Я понимаю, что прошу слишком многого, но сейчас я чувствую себя ТАКОЙ ОДИНОКОЙ.—Акцентируя последнюю фразу громким голосом, она кивнула в сторону двух деловых юношей. Один что-то говорил, другой же, немного прикрыв янтарные глаза, внимательно слушал и одобрительно кивал головой, но после того, как по салону машины эхом разнеслась фраза «такой одинокой», они оба притихли. Первым не выдержал Дженн. Наконец-то заметив подавленное состояние супруги, он молниеносно очутился перед ней на коленях, взял ее руки в свои, и начал успокаивать ее. Во время возникшей паузы, Рен перевел взгляд с молодоженов на Анну, которая вновь смотрела в окно, не обращая внимания на происходящее.

--Хорошо, Дженн, я поняла,--уже медовым голосом произнесла Тао-Ли.—Отправляйтесь на свою деловую встречу, а я и Анна пройдемся по магазинам и будем ждать вас в 3 часа в парке возле «Колеса обозрения».

--Но я хотела бы решить свои дела,--повернувшись в сторону Джун, сказала Кайама, давая своим ответом понять, что несильно заинтересована в походе по магазинам.

--Дорогая, пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Мне будет так одиноко одной. Прошу тебя, составь мне компанию. Ведь сегодня, возможно, мы видимся последний раз перед долгой разлукой.

Джун настаивала на своем. Она схватила японку за плечи во время разговора и начала немного трясти ее, с надеждой вглядываясь в ониксовые глаза.

--Хорошо,--Кайаме оставалось только согласиться, чтобы освободиться от цепких рук девушки.

Пока все были заняты разговором, только Рен заметил, что машина уже подъехала к месту встречи и остановилась. Он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленькую черную книжечку с золотыми буквами на обложке, и, уже выходя из салона авто, протянул блондинке.

--Возьми, думаю, он тебе сейчас нужнее, чем мне.

С этими словами, обращенными непосредственно к ней, он вышел и направился к главному входу многоэтажного здания. Следом за ним вышел Дженн, почтительно кивнув Анне и напоследок послав Джун воздушный поцелуй. Когда японка посмотрела на предмет в ее руках, она узнала в нем свой паспорт, и была искренне удивлена, так как не знала, что он находился у Рена.

Xxxxxxx

Пройдясь по магазинам и не найдя ничего стоящего своего внимания, девушки направились в парк. До назначенной встречи оставалось три часа. Нужно было чем-нибудь себя занять, благо парк был большой, и там было много мест, куда можно было сходить и посмотреть. Подойдя к «Колесу обозрения», Джун предложила прокатиться. Ей нравился этот аттракцион с детства. Анна не возражала. Они купили билеты и сели в одну из кабинок. Через мгновенье кабинка начала отрываться от земли. Китаянка радовалась, как ребенок, смотря на панораму города.

--Ты знаешь,--начала старшая девушка,--за это время я так привыкла к тебе, что не могу представить, что будет дальше. Ты мне стала не просто хорошим другом, но и сестрой, которой у меня никогда не было. Мне так уютно в твоем обществе.. Я могу поделиться с тобой своими мыслями и могу не волноваться, что меня раскритикуют или поднимут на смех. Ты понимаешь меня даже тогда, когда я сама себя не понимаю. И ты так много сделала для меня. Я хочу отблагодарить тебя за твою доброту, но не знаю как. Что я могу сделать для тебя, Анна?

Блондинка выслушала волнительную речь Джун. Ей было неудобно слышать такие хорошие вещи о себе. Она не привыкла к тому, чтобы ее так тепло и чистосердечно благодарили.

--Ты ничего мне не должна. Будь счастлива, и это будет для меня самой большой наградой,--с этими словами она улыбнулась зеленоглазой красавице. Та, не в силах сдержать нахлынувшие эмоции, бросилась ей на шею и крепко обняла. Глаза Кайамы округлились от удивления. Немного застыв в нерешительности, ее руки в ответ обняли старшую Тао.

Совладав с эмоциями, девушки решили подняться на самый верх смотровой площадки. Достигнув своей цели, Джун посмотрела на часы, которые ей подсказали, что до встречи с мужем и братом у них оставалось около двух часов.

--Не хочешь чего-нибудь попить? Эта длительная прогулка немного вымотала меня из сил. Я могла бы сходить купить нам прохладительных напитков.

--Звучит неплохо,--сказала Анна, устремив свой взгляд на великолепную панораму, открывающуюся с высоты площадки.

--Тогда, я скоро вернусь. Тут неподалеку где-то должен быть автомат.

Сказав это, высокая красавица скрылась из виду.

Xxxxxx

Йо лежал на любимой лавочке пятого яруса смотровой площадки в Центральном парке. Солнышко ласково грело кожу, легкий ветерок колыхал каштановые волосы. Тело находилось в состоянии эйфории. Странно, но в будни в парке было совсем мало людей, и Йо любил проводить тут время в такие дни.

--Эй, Йооооо!!

На горизонте показался зеленоволосый юноша, который кричал слова приветствия и размахивал одной рукой.

При звуке своего имени, Асакура открыл глаза и лениво повернул голову в сторону доносившихся криков.

--Привет, Лайсерг, дружище! Какими судьбами? Не значит ли это, что с нашей последней встречи прошло 3 года?

--Именно-именно, Йо. Кто бы мог подумать, что время так быстро бежит,--подойдя к шатену, англичанин пожал ему руку и по-дружески обнял.—А ты совсем не изменился. Такой же расслабленный, как всегда.—Он широко улыбнулся.

--Зато тебя годы не пощадили, Лайсерг. Ты только посмотри на бледность своего лица. Неужели работа юриста такая сложная?

Они оба присели на лавочку, на которой до этого дремал Йо.

--И сложная и ответственная. Но мне нравится. Я люблю решать сложные дела. Это говорит о том, что я постоянно совершенствуюсь. Ну, а ты как, дружище? Наверное, женился.

Асакура откинулся на спинку лавочки и посмотрел в небо.

--Как можно. Я бы обязательно тебя пригласил на свадьбу, если бы она состоялась.

--Слушай, а почему у тебя дома никого нет?—заинтересованно и с удивлением спросил молодой юрист.—Я приехал к тебе и мне никто не открыл. Прождав 3 часа возле двери, я вдруг вспомнил номер твоего мобильного телефона. Благо, он не поменялся за 3 года.

--И правильно сделал! Надо было сразу позвонить. Я бы тебя в аэропорту встретил. Ты как всегда любишь преподносить сюрпризы.

--У нас в Англии есть поговорка «Не провожай и не встречай гостей—в нужное время они сами появятся»,--засмеялся Лайсерг.

--О, я вижу, ты чтишь древние традиции,--с изумлением протянул Асакура младший.

--Не без этого. У нас говорят, что традиции формируют национальность человека. Так ты не ответил на вопрос.

--Да дома никого нету. Я же тут,--зевая, сказал Йо.

--А где Анна? Обычно она всегда дома,--Лайсерг был крайне удивлен ответу друга.

--Не знаю. Я о ней теперь ничего не знаю,--это было сказано с безразличием.

--Как это? Вы же помолвлены.

--Ну, да, помолвлены. Только это всего лишь формальность. Понимаешь, наша помолвка—обязательство перед моей семьей. Это плата моих предков ей за то, что она тренировала меня, и благодаря этому, я стал Королем.

Лайсерг был настолько поражен этой новостью, что начал заикаться.

--Н-но, мне казалось, что в-вы любите друг друга.

Йо посмотрел на него с иронией.

--Я уважаю ее, испытываю чувство благодарности, но ничего такого, что могло бы назваться любовью.

--Но вы же вместе прожили столько лет! Неужели ты больше ничего к ней не почувствовал, кроме благодарности?!

--Верно. Мы прожили 7 лет под одной крышей. Все эти годы были такими однообразными, особенно после конца турнира. Ей не нравилось, что я чаще стал общаться с друзьями. Тренировки не стаяли уже на первом месте, как было раньше. У меня появилось больше свободного времени. А она заставляла делать меня то, что она сама хочет. Понимаешь, я уже не маленький мальчик, а взрослый мужчина и будущий глава семьи. Я должен принимать собственные решения. Мне надоело зависеть от чужих.

--Но мои мама с папой выслушивали друг друга и принимали только те решения, которые устраивали их обоих.

--С ней это нереально.

Оба друга немного помолчали.

--Странно, мое мнение об Анне-сан всегда было очень высокое. Мне всегда казалось, что она бережет твои чувства, защищает тебя от ненужного и пустого, а когда приходит время чего-то по-настоящему значимого, не вмешивается в твои решения. Она очень заботилась о тебе все эти годы. Я не понимаю, что заставляет тебя думать о ней так!

Англичанин искренне не понимал своего японского друга. Его сердце подсказывало, что Йо не прав по отношению к Кайаме. Ему даже стало обидно за нее.

--И что предлагаешь? Чтобы я продолжал искать ее, когда она сожгла все мосты за собой? Мои родители и дед с бабкой поставили мне ультиматум, что я должен жениться только на ней и не на ком больше. Видишь, я жертва ее эгоизма. Она исчезла, не сказав ни слова. Уже больше полугода о ней не было никаких известий. Я пытался найти ее, но тщетно. Не знаю, что на нее нашло. У нее была легкая жизнь, такая, какую она всегда хотела. Мы должны были скоро пожениться. Своим поступком она поставила меня в неловкое положение перед людьми. Теперь мне нужно оправдываться, объяснять каждому, где она и почему мы не вместе. Семья требует ее возвращения. Верховные старейшины твердят, что Король не может царствовать без Королевы, и грозятся отдать титул второму лучшему после меня, то есть моему брату, а он женат. И вообще, о чем они думают, если от него же мир и спасали. Хао прошел психологические тесты, и результаты показали, что он теперь выступает за мир, а не против него.

--Дааа, с юридической точки зрения у тебя тяжелое положение,--проговорил на выдохе Лайсерг.—Я не знаю, что могло между вами произойти, из-за чего Анна-сан покинула твою сторону, но уверен, что должно было случиться что-то веское, ведь без причины, она бы так не поступила. Я всегда тебе завидовал в том плане, что она оставалась верной тебе все эти годы и не оставляла твоей стороны. Такой преданности и веры я не видел еще ни в одном человеке, которых встречал. Но скажи, если вдруг она вернется, что ты предпримешь?

--Ой, Лайс,--отмахнулся Йо,--ты делаешь из нее прямо какой-то идеал женщины. Мне не останется ничего другого, как только принять ее и жениться на ней. Для нее было бы лучше вернуться ко мне и стать моей женой, чем вести скитальческий образ жизни. Такой беззаботной и легкой жизни как со мной, ей никто никогда не сможет предложить. Зная ее невыносимый характер, она, скорее всего, останется никому не нужной старой девой.

С жалостью посмотрев на товарища, Лайсерг ничего не ответил. А что можно было сказать человеку, который настолько был уверен в своей правоте, что не хотел слушать мнение других?

--Не будем говорить о пустом. Самое главное, что ты приехал и это нужно отметить, я сейчас созвонюсь с ребятами. Они будут счастливы увидеть тебя.

Вынув мобильник из кармана, Асакура принялся набирать нужные номера. Однако, английский парень не мог сейчас разделить ту радость, которую чувствовал его друг. От недавнего разговора на сердце юноши было тяжело.

Xxxxxx

Купив прохладительные напитки, Джун направилась к месту, где минут 10 назад она оставила Анну. Подходя к нему ближе, китаянка заметила удаляющуюся фигуру блондинки, которая медленно брела к лифту. Ее голова была опущена, руки свисали, как плети, походка была неуверенная. Столкнувшись с прохожим, она не останавливаясь, продолжала идти дальше. Складывалось такое впечатление, что японка не видит, куда идет и не понимает, где находится. Окликнув ее несколько раз и не получив ответа, молодая женщина отдала проходившему мимо мальчику баночки с напитком и побежала вслед за исчезнувшей за дверями лифта Анной. Джун заметила мокрые капельки на вымощенной плитками дорожке, по которой только что прошла Кайама, и это заставило ее взволноваться не на шутку. Дождавшись поднявшегося лифта, китаянка быстро вошла в него и нажала на кнопку первого этажа. Через 3 минуты она стояла внизу и быстро окинула взглядом прохожих. Девушки в длинном белом шелковом платье с желтыми розами, вышитыми по подолу, нигде не было.

«Не могла же Анна далеко уйти за такое короткое время!»--Джун тяжело вздохнула. Она понимала, что с блондинкой происходит что-то странное. Ее поведение вызывало опасения за ее жизнь. И сам факт того, что она плакала, уже давал серьезный повод поразмыслить о причине происшедшего.

Не теряя времени на раздумья, Тао-Ли побежала вглубь парка, вглядываясь в лица прохожих. Побегав так с полчаса и не добившись результатов, девушка в панике присела на близстоящую лавочку и лихорадочно начала соображать, что она еще может предпринять. На ум ей пришло только одно рациональное решение. Достав из сумочки мобильный телефон, она машинально набрала номер. Послышались длинные гудки и затем тихий голос мужа.

--Джун, мы на заседании директоров, у тебя что-то срочное?

--Дженн, зачем ты поднимаешь телефон моего брата? Немедленно дай ему трубку! Это СРОЧНО!—прокричала она в трубку.

На другом конце провода, Дженн с изумлением посмотрел на СВОЙ телефон, но затем, решив, что лучше не спорить с расстроенной женщиной, передал трубку шурину, который на тот момент говорил речь за кафедрой.

Рен просил извинить его и, отойдя в сторону, поднес телефон к уху.

--Да, слушаю,--сказал он по-китайски.

--Рен! Беда! С Анной что-то не так! Она пропала! Я не могу ее найти!

Рен рефлекторно сжал трубку в руке.

--Когда? И где это случилось?—коротко спросил он неожиданно низким голосом.

--В Центральном парке. Она спустилась со смотровой площадки и исчезла. Она вела себя очень странно перед тем, как пропасть. Она плакала и была рассеянной. Я боюсь, что с ней может произойти что-то непоправимое в таком состоянии. Рен, что мне делать!?

--Оставайся в парке. Ли приедет за тобой после этой встречи. Я отправляюсь на поиски. Если тебе удастся что-то узнать, звони на МОЙ сотовый.

Сказав это, он отключился и направился к Дженну, который сидел рядом с кафедрой. Тао подошел к микрофону и сказал:

--Уважаемые господа, по весьма неотложному делу, я вынужден удалиться. Но мою речь продолжит мое доверенное лицо Ли Дженн.

После этого Рен быстрым шагом вышел из зала, оставив удивленного Дженна продолжать начатое.

--Минна-сан…(продолжение речи)

Xxxxxxx

Она шла вдоль побережья лазурного моря. Волны, потерявшие свою силу из-за встречи с берегом, нежно ласкали ее босые ноги. С пальцев левой руки свисали босоножки. Ночной ветер теребил влажные волосы. Платье, немного легковатое для такой прохладной ночи, пыталось согреть тело. Она провела рукой по еще не высохшим волосам и устремила свой взгляд на линию горизонта, за которым уже виднелись первые лучики теплого солнца. Ночь промчалась незаметно. Не хотелось возвращаться домой. Хотя никакого дома и не было. Так же как и семьи. Единственное место, где она чувствовала себя нужной—это этот берег, каждую песчинку которого она успела выучить за те долгие часы, проведенные здесь; это море, которое всегда делилось своим теплом и прохладой; лучи рассвета, которые так напоминали ей саму себя.

Она медленно шла по мокрому песку, наслаждаясь его прохладой. На минутку закрыла глаза и нежно обхватила себя за плечи. Ей казалось, что сам ветер обнимает ее. Одиночество ей подходило. Ей никто не был нужен. То, что она испытывала, вдыхая влажный морской воздух, эти ощущения свободного полета, не могли сравниться ни с чем. Только в одиночестве она могла понять себя. Понять, что она…одинока. Грусть наполнила ее сердце, еще молодое, полное сил чувствовать…любить, но уже израненное прошлым и не залеченное настоящим. Невольно вспомнились слова, которые она услышала днем, стоя у ограды смотровой площадки шестого—верхнего яруса. «Понимаешь, наша помолвка—обязательство перед моей семьей. Это плата моих предков ей за то, что она тренировала меня… Мы прожили 7 лет под одной крышей. Все эти годы были такими однообразными… Мне не останется ничего другого, как только принять ее и жениться на ней. Для нее было бы лучше вернуться ко мне и стать моей женой, чем вести скитальческий образ жизни. Такой беззаботной и легкой жизни как со мной, ей никто никогда не сможет предложить. Зная ее невыносимый характер, она, скорее всего, останется никому не нужной старой девой»

Только сейчас она почувствовала прохладу ночи, плавно перетекающей в рассвет. Она опустила голову. Из глаз покатились жемчужины горьких слез. Значит, в ту ночь она не ошиблась, а действительно правильно поняла его слова. «Я не создана для такого высокого чувства, как любовь. Я никогда не смогу полюбить… и никто никогда не полюбит меня…никто…никогда…»

Глаза ее медленно открылись. Взгляд упал на ее босые, израненные ракушками, ноги. Соленая вода заходила в ранки, но эта боль была ничем, по сравнению с душевными терзаниями, которыми было наполнено ее девичье сердце. Отойдя подальше от воды, она села на прохладный песок и уткнулась лицом в согнутые колени. Ветер не щадя, развивал ее длинные волосы. Под тяжестью влаги они больно хлестали спину, плечи, оголенные руки. Но девушка не шевелилась. В каком-то смысле она была даже рада чувствовать эту боль, так как она отвлекала от другой, более невыносимой, которая разрывала изнутри.

«Если это была не любовь к нему, то почему сейчас мое сердце так болит? Если это было не настоящим чувством, то почему я так страдаю? Но, если же, это была действительно любовь, то я не хочу больше любить, не хочу страдать снова, не хочу впускать кого-то в свое сердце. Хочу быть такой, как была раньше. Но смогу ли я с этой кровоточащей раной стать прежней?»

--СМОГУ ЛИ Я?!

Из последних сил Анна выкрикнула куда-то в пространство, сдавленным от внутренней боли голосом.

Она не заметила шорох тихих шагов по песку, приближавшихся к ней. Что-то теплое опустилось на плечи и окутало тело. Резко подняв голову, ее заплаканные глаза встретили задумчивый взгляд золотых.

Шепот нарушил мелодию поющего моря.

--Наконец-то я нашел тебя…

Ее пустой взгляд постепенно начинал проясняться. Стройная фигура юноши светилась ореолом из лучей восходящего солнца. Порывы ветра теребили непослушные иссиня-черные пряди волос, и продували насквозь белоснежную рубашку, расстегнутую на воротнике, и бежевые брюки из легкого материала. Он улыбнулся ей теплой искренней улыбкой, не сводя глаз с ее бледного заплаканного лица. Ее зрачки расширились от слов, которые он произнес:

--Пойдем домой.

И протянув ей руку, застыл в ожидании. Она выглядела брошенным зверьком, который пережил много боли и предательства в жизни, и теперь не доверял никому. Ее темные, как уголь, глаза, опухшие от слез, смотрели в его уверенные и проникновенные. Сначала с недоверием. Но от этого его улыбка стала еще шире и добрее. Его рука оказалась совсем рядом. Девушка опустила взгляд на нее. Весь вид показывал, что японка колеблется. Внутри нее идет борьба. Дрожащая худенькая ручка показалась из-под накинутого им ранее пиджака. Она медленно и неуверенно потянулась к его до сих пор протянутой. В нескольких сантиметрах от цели она застыла.

Анна вновь подняла глаза и посмотрела ему в лицо. Он все так же улыбался ей и от лучей рассвета его глаза казались двумя зеркалами, поглощающими ее неуверенность и отражающими веру в нее. Благодаря этому, ей захотелось поверить…ему…Не сводя глаз с его лица, ее рука слегка коснулась его. Не заставив себя долго ждать, юноша сжал в своей теплой, мужественной и надежной ее холодную, хрупкую и дрожащую. Потянув за руку вперед, он помог блондинке встать на слабые от эмоционального стресса ноги. Прижав ее к своей теплой и широкой груди, он крепко обнял ее тонкий стан. Наклонив голову и зарыв в золотые волосы лицо в районе ее плеча, Рен с жаром прошептал в холодную кожу:

--Ты не одинока. Я тут. Рядом. Для тебя. Верь мне.

И она доверилась этому человеку, ставшему для нее лучиком света в кромешной тьме.

Он крепко держал ее в своих объятьях, и когда хотел уже отпустить, ее ноги подкосились от бессилия. Крепкие руки мгновенно подхватили почти невесомое тело девушки, и бережно понесли к припаркованной на набережной машине. Ее голова лежала на его груди. Ритмичный стук его сердца убаюкивал и расслаблял, и она медленно начала погружаться в темноту.

--

Конец 7-ой главы. Знаем, писалась она полгода, но мы обязательно закончим ЯНТЛ. Синдзи тэ! Или по-русски: ВЕРЬТЕ В НАС! Благодарим всех, кто был с нами все это время, верил в нас, поддерживал, писал отзывы. Для нас ценны мнения всех наших читателей.

ОБЪЯВЛЕНИЕ!!

Если вам нравится наше творчество, мы бы хотели увидеть ваши фанарты. Нам будет очень интересно узнать, как видят наши читатели героев, ту или иную сцену, любимый момент… из фика «Я научусь тебя любить» или «Пари».

Ваши работы вы можете присылать на наш имейл, который, надеемся, вы все уже давно знаете

К сведению, заходите на наш дневник. Там мы размещаем всю информацию и обновления фиков. Следите и будьте информированы.

К сведению, по этой ссылке вы сможете найти все наши работы, связанные не только с ШК.

Ждем ваших отзывов

Всегда с вами,

Kit2000 and Anna


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

(часть первая)

Легкий весенний ветер, незатейливо проникал через открытые двери балкона, нежно теребя полупрозрачные занавески из дорогой органзы. Комната была наполнена приятной свежестью морского воздуха. На широкой старинной нефритовой кровати, пребывая в глубоком сне, лежала белокурая девушка. Лицо ее выглядело бледным и истощенным. Тонкие руки были вытянуты вдоль тела поверх одеяла из высококачественной верблюжьей шерсти. По правую сторону постели, расположившись в кресле и изучая пособие по физиологии, сидела темноволосая женщина с азиатскими чертами лица в светлом костюме кремового цвета. Она задумчиво перелистывала страницу за страницей, пытаясь что-то отыскать. Находясь в таком состоянии, она не сразу услышала глухой звонок мобильного телефона.

--Мей Лин, есть изменения?

На этот вопрос женщина ответила отрицательно.

--Я сегодня приеду к семи часам. Подготовь отчет о физическом состоянию пациентки к этому времени.

--Хорошо, доктор. Все будет сделано.

--До встречи.

Мей Лин, убрав мобильный телефон в карман пиджака, встала с кресла и подошла к девушке. Она взяла ее руку, и, посмотрев на часы, измерила пульс. Он был настолько нитевидным, что брюнетке потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы все-таки нащупать его одним из трех пальцев. Давление и температура тоже оказались намного ниже нормы. Поверхностное дыхание и замедленное сердцебиение не могли не волновать врача. Напоследок, китаянка подготовила все, чтобы сделать электроэнцефалограмму, ритмы которой сообщили о том, что оба полушария головного мозга функционируют.

Записав все показания в табель, женщина задумчиво покачала головой. Вот уже как сутки она наблюдала за белокурой иностранкой, которая не приходила в сознание все это время. По словам хозяев дома, девушка пережила сильное нервное потрясение. Мей Лин была молодым врачом, и на ее практике еще не встречала подобных случаев. Пациентка находилась в состоянии летаргического сна, к сожалению, полностью не изученного медициной. Даже современные технологии не были в состоянии приоткрыть завесу над этим редким явлением.

С грустью посмотрев на хрупкое тело, лежащее на кровати, медик принялась ставить капельницу с глюкозой, чтобы хоть чем-то помочь замедленным обменным процессам в организме.

Xxxxx

После ужина, сидя в гостиной за чашечкой кофе, трое молодых людей беседовали с мужчиной средних лет. Он пытался объяснить им суть происходящего с гостьей из страны «Восходящего Солнца», не забывая отвечать на многочисленные вопросы со стороны собеседников. Конечно, если присмотреться, то можно увидеть, что единственными из присутствующих, кто задавал вопросы и как-то поддерживал беседу, были молодые муж и жена. В кресле, немного поодаль, сидел черноволосый юноша с серьезным выражением лица. Его глаза были настолько сосредоточены и задумчивы, что с виду можно было сказать, будто его абсолютно не волнует тема разговора с доктором. Однако мало кому было известно, что каждое слово, произнесенное в гостиной, он слушал очень внимательно. К сожалению, вся эта болтовня не давала конкретного ответа на главное— как помочь Анне, которая лежала в это время на втором этаже еле живая.

--Я настоятельно рекомендую перевести пациентку в нашу клинику. Поймите, вдруг ее состояние внезапно ухудшится. В клинике за ней будут наблюдать 24 часа в сутки, и в случае чего наши опытные профессионалы…

Доктор не успел изложить свою мысль до конца. В комнате послышался звук громко поставленной на фарфоровое блюдце чашки. Три пары глаз рефлекторно устремились на виновника этой незапланированной паузы.

Юноша хмуро смерил взглядом всех присутствующих.

--Довольно,--его голос звучал непривычно низко.—Она останется здесь.

--Но…но..

На тщетную попытку доктора возразить, Рен лишь поднялся с кресла и вышел. Джун печально посмотрела вслед брату.

--Простите нас, доктор, мой шурин очень переживает,-- поспешил пояснить Дженн Ли, пытаясь сгладить только что образовавшиеся острые углы.

По правде говоря, это был уже пятый доктор за последние четыре дня. Предыдущие его коллеги не смогли вынести своеобразного характера молодого наследника славного рода, и поспешно отказывались от лечения феноменального явления по причине того, что наука до сих пор не знает, как с ним бороться. Чаще всего Дженн выслушивал отговорки такого плана: «Этот случай вне нашей компетенции. Таким явлением должны заниматься психиатры!» Но и психиатры, и психоаналитики говорили примерно тоже самое, посылая лечиться к профессионалам народной медицины. Тяжелый характер шурина усложнял молодому потомку царского рода поиски новых специалистов. Но он не держал зла на Рена. Он знал, что Анна дорога ему. Еще в конференц-зале, когда Джун сообщила об исчезновении Кайамы, и Тао поспешно покинул столь важную деловую встречу, Дженн понял, что Анна для него не просто друг.

А когда Рен вернулся в квартиру, держа ее на руках в бесчувственном состоянии, закутанную в его пиджак, с израненными босыми ногами и влажными растрепанным волосами, молодые супруги, при виде этой картины, в шоке застыли на месте. Они были поражены увидеть Анну без сознания, но больше всего их испугало выражение лица младшего Тао, ни один мускул которого не двигался. Оно было, как кусок холодного, застывшего, бесчувственного мрамора. Но глаза …Их зрачки были сужены, взгляд, словно из стекла, за которым не возможно было прочесть, о чем думает и что чувствует их хозяин. Сейчас эти зеркала души принадлежали другому Рену, до селе не ведомому Дженну Ли. Они пылали ярким золотым пламенем, способным испепелить все на своем пути. Джун с ужасом подумала, что за всю свою жизнь она ни разу не видела брата таким. Казалось, своим взглядом он сейчас мог остановить стадо диких разъяренных быков и поставить их на колени.

Ни слова не говоря, Рен прошел вглубь квартиры. Зайдя в спальню и подойдя к широкой кровати, он бережно опустил на нее хрупкую девушку. Укрыв одеялом ее измученное тело, брюнет задержал взгляд на усталом лице спящей. Безмолвно стоя в дверях спальни, молодая чета с неподдельным удивлением наблюдала, как юноша с нежностью провел теплой ладонью по бледной и прохладной щеке Анны. Следующее его действие удивило их не менее предыдущего. Он резко выпрямился, развернулся и решительно зашагал к входной двери, по дороге дав указание, чтобы они присмотрели за Кайамой.

--Стой, Рен Тао!

Он бы не остановился, если бы голос сестры не прозвучал властно и угрожающе.

--Я думала, что ты выше этого. Как ты можешь сейчас бросить нуждающуюся в помощи и идти вершить расправу, когда у тебя нет доказательств его виновности?!

Обойдя брата и встав перед ним лицом к лицу, Джун с вызовом посмотрела ему в глаза.

--Не останавливай меня сейчас,-- низким и угрожающим голосом сказал он ей.

Его глаза выражали полное безразличие к ее словам. На мгновение лицо Тао Ли замерло. Ее брат был сейчас невменяем.

Через секунду звук громкого и мощного удара кулака о лицо рассек образовавшуюся тишину в холле. Мелкие брызги испачкали светлые обои ярко-красным цветом. Кровь тонкой струйкой побежала из рассеченной губы аристократа, стекая по подбородку на белоснежную сорочку.

Дженн никогда не забудет ужаса, пережитого в тот момент. Почувствовав привкус железа во рту, золотоглазый юноша медленно поднес руку и прикоснулся к опухшей губе. Опустив глаза на мокрые от крови пальцы, он затем перевел удивленный взгляд на сестру.

--Если ты не можешь контролировать свои эмоции, значит, ты не достоин называться членом нашей семьи и носить фамилию Тао,--холодным, пронизывающим голосом ответила на его немой вопрос Джун.

От этих слов его зрачки расширились до нормальных размеров, а в глазах появился живой осмысленный взгляд. Рука брюнета машинально достала из кармана брюк смартфон и незамедлительно набрала номер личного врача семьи Тао в Японии. Видя действия брата, губы Джун немного растянулись в слабой улыбке. Она сделала все, что от нее требовалось на данный момент. Повернувшись в сторону обеспокоенного мужа, молодая женщина проследовала к нему.

Уже через час доктор стоял на пороге их апартаментов. Все время до его приезда, Рен находился у постели девушки. Зеленоволосая красавица не пожалела о своем ударе даже тогда, когда ей пришлось обрабатывать рану брата, носить ему пакеты со льдом и наклеивать пластырь. Параллельно с этим она еще умудрилась заставить его принять душ и переодеться.

Заключение врача было не утешительным—нервный срыв, следствием которого являлся летаргический сон. По совету медика, они решили увезти Анну из Японии, для того, чтобы ничто не смогло напомнить ей о том, что послужило причиной ее болезни.

Вспомнив этот эпизод из недавнего прошлого, Дженн Ли мог с уверенностью сказать, что для Рена Анна была не просто другом, но кем-то намного дороже.

--Нам очень нужна Ваша помощь в лечении нашей гостьи,--продолжал оправдываться перед доктором Ли.

--Вы лучший специалист и Ваши знания могут помочь ей выздороветь,--поддержала мужа Джун.

--Я все прекрасно понимаю, но если я не могу перевести ее в клинику и дать ей нужные обследования и должный уход, то чем я смогу вам вообще помочь?

--Я обещаю, что поговорю с братом насчет клиники и завтра дам Вам ответ.

Доктор встал, показывая тем самым, что разговор окончен, и обменявшись с молодой четой поклонами, поспешил удалиться.

Джун устало вздохнула.

--Не знаю. Надеюсь, он меня послушает. Мой братец такой упрямый.

--Как бы там не было, нам нужно решить этот вопрос как можно скорее. И право последнего слова все равно будет принадлежать Рену,--произнес Дженн Ли, обнимая уставшую супругу.

Ххххххх

Юноша с иссиня-черными волосами сидел на каменной лавочке в прохладном саду, расположенном на заднем дворе роскошной трехэтажной виллы, недалеко от Гонконга на побережье Южно-китайского моря. Приезд сюда был великодушно предложен мужем сестры. Как выразился сам Ли, это место являлось его небольшой уединенной резиденцией для отдыха от многочисленных деловых встреч и повседневной рутины. К сожалению, он не мог посещать ее часто, но дом постоянно находился под присмотром профессиональной прислуги. После того, что случилось с Анной, шурин младшего Тао незамедлительно предложил перевезти ее именно сюда, так как умеренный климат и чистый морской воздух, обогащенный йодом, могли бы способствовать ее скорейшему выздоровлению.

Слегка раскосые глаза были устремлены на белые лилии в пруду с прозрачной водой зеленоватого оттенка. Цветы немного колыхались под дуновением свежего ветерка, принесенного с побережья.

--Так вот ты где, братец.

Ответа на эти слова не последовало. Обладательница мелодичного голоса подошла ближе и встала позади юноши, положив обе руки на его широкие и крепкие плечи.

--Тяжелый разговор нам предстоит, но мы должны поговорить, Рен.

--Тут нечего обсуждать,--чуть слышно сказал он, будто проговаривая мысли вслух,--я не позволю им тешить свое эго, ставить различные опыты и делать вид, что они ей помогают. Мне никогда не забыть тот момент, когда, проснувшись в больнице, я увидел перед собой толпу врачей, спорящих между собой о том, что со мной сотворить в первую очередь. Этот ненасытный, жаждущий экспериментов надо мной, взгляд в глазах каждого из них… В ту ночь я ушел из больницы, так как не собирался отдавать себя в руки науки.

Китаянка была немного удивлена услышать такое из уст брата. Обычно он редко делился своими мыслями и переживаниями. Тяжело вздохнув, женщина опустила свои руки вдоль тела.

--Я согласна с тобой, но в данной ситуации, не ведешь ли ты себя сам, как эгоист? Тогда твои анализы и результаты тестов были в порядке. Но сейчас…не подвергаешь ли ты ее опасности своими страхами и подозрениями, Рен?

--Я знаю, что это неправильно, Джун.--Он слегка повернул голову в ее сторону.—Но видеть, как ее подключают к многочисленным аппаратам, вонзают в ее тело разного рода трубки, иглы…

--Ты прав,--поспешила перебить его сестра,--но все это она уже переживала, когда ты лежал без сознания. Ты забываешь о ее чувствах. Думаешь, ей было легко смотреть на тебя изо дня в день, пока ты, как сам позже пояснил нам, спал целый месяц? Анна стала как тень, ни на кого не обращала внимания, ни с кем не общалась, постоянно проводила время в своей палате, обвиняя себя во всем, что с тобой произошло. Она это тщательно пыталась скрыть, но я не первый год живу на этом свете.

--А нужно ли ей все это, Джун? Бесконечные и безрезультатные обследования, доктора… Подумай, этим мы можем нанести ей еще больший вред!—резко обернувшись и пристально посмотрев в глаза сестры, сказал Рен. Та стояла без движения, не отводя взгляда от его лица. – Я тебе не говорил, но когда я нашел ее одну на пустынном пляже, дрожащую от холода, я вдруг почувствовал всю полноту ее боли и одиночества. Это было невыносимо,--с горечью в голосе произнес он.—Я вспомнил себя в детстве. Мне так не хватало любви и понимания со стороны моей семьи. Для человека так важно ощущать заботу близких людей. Анна намеренно изолировала себя от всех светлых и теплых чувств, совсем как я когда-то. Она ограждала себя от лишних душевных переживаний, ведь с незапамятных времен для японцев считается великим позором дать волю эмоциям. Конечно, этот закон, переходящий из поколения в поколение, делает человека сильным духом, но есть одно «но». Парадокс, каждый закон имеет «слабое место», так называемую брешь. Пусть отсечение эмоций и делает человека сильным, но, прожив некоторое время в таких условиях, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что одиночество не самый лучший спутник в жизни.

--Оставь, Рен,--попыталась остановить его сестра,--не вскрывай старые раны.

Но он продолжал.

--Нет, Джун, ты не понимаешь. Я хочу сказать, что одиночество, оно постепенно разрушает изнутри, день за днем ты неминуемо близишься к концу. Это, как яд, он медленно и болезненно убивает. Пустота в душе поглощает тебя. От тупой, ничем не заглушаемой, боли становишься безразличным ко всему окружающему и в то же время ненавидишь всех и вся. Но приходит время, когда ты осознаешь, что падаешь в бездну. Начинаешь отчаянно бороться с этим состоянием, из последних сил сражаться за себя, и вдруг понимаешь, что тебе не убежать - одиночество всегда так близко, ты ощущаешь его дыхание на своей коже. Но самое главное—от отчаяния теряешь рассудок,—сдавленным голосом прошептал Рен.

В глазах красавицы проступили слезы. Она бросилась на шею брата, крепко его обняла и прошептала:

--Перестань, хватит, пожалуйста. Не заставляй себя вспоминать, не причиняй себе еще большую боль.

--Нет, нет! Прошлое не отпускает меня. История повторяется,--его глаза, внезапно поменявшие свой оттенок на бледно-желтый, сузившимися зрачками смотрели в одну точку, не видя ничего перед собой. Из глубины сознания всплыл образ отца, властным тоном твердившего одно: «Не впускай никого в сердце. Эмоции мешают и рассеивают твою концентрацию. Будь собранным всегда. Ни на кого не равняйся. Принимай решения с холодным и расчетливым умом. И помни: одиночество—твое преимущество». Губы сами собой начали повторять последнюю фразу, словно мантру.

--Рен! Очнись!—Джун схватила его за плечи и начала с силой трясти,--посмотри на меня! Ты не один! Не входи снова в это состояние! Я рядом! Я всегда рядом с тобой, братик! Вернись ко мне!

Холод начинал сковывать тело юноши. Он медленно погружался в темноту. Вдруг до его слуха донесся далекий голос. Ему послышалось слово «вернись». Голос был таким теплым и любящим, что Рену так отчаянно захотелось подойти к нему ближе.

Ххххххх

Пробудившись от кошмарных воспоминаний прошлого, Тао нашел себя в полулежащем состоянии на плитах садовой дорожки.

--Сестра?…

Слабый и тихий голос донесся до ее слуха.

--Ты меня так напугал,--сидя на холодном мраморе и крепко прижимая голову брата к своей груди, прошептала молодая женщина, не прекращая обнимать его.

--Что со мной? Я что-то неважно себя чувствую…

--У тебя случилось временное помутнение рассудка. Ты бредил наяву, Рен.

--У меня уже семь лет не было рецидива,--устало сказал юноша, закрывая глаза и прислушиваясь к учащенному сердцебиению сестры. Постепенно его дыхание становилось ровнее и он, убаюканный теплом ее объятий, начал успокаиваться и медленно приходит в себя.

Просидев в таком положении около четверти часа, Тао Ли подумала, что пришло время выяснить уже давно занимавший ее мысли вопрос.

--Знаешь…--задумчиво начала она, пропуская темные пряди его густых шелковистых волос между своих длинных тонких пальцев,--с тех пор как ты привез Анну в Китай, я наблюдала за тобой, как ты постепенно менялся. Ты брал ее везде с собой, не давал ей прохода и свободы, заполняя все ее время своим присутствием. Это было до того, как я попросила ее помочь с подготовкой к свадьбе. Но и после не оставлял ее в покое. Слишком остро реагировал на многозначительные взгляды, подаренные ей со стороны других мужчин. Ты вел себя по отношению к ней, будто она являлась твоей собственностью. Тебе нравилось раздражать ее, выводить из себя для того, чтобы она хоть как-то обращала на тебя внимание. Твоя кровь стынет в жилах, когда Анна в беде, и ты стремглав мчишься на помощь. Ты закипаешь, теряешь контроль над собой, когда кто-то смеет обидеть ее, и готов совершить самосуд над тем человеком. Твоя потребность в ее обществе возросла до такой степени, что, запаниковав, решил не отпускать ее в Японию. Но в последний момент ты изменил свое решение, брат.

Немного помолчав, Джун произнесла в утвердительной форме:

--Рен Тао, ты любишь Анну. Причем, уже давно, но с упрямством убеждаешь себя в обратном.

Она почувствовала, как его дыхание замерло на мгновение, а тело напряглось. Усмехнувшись сама себе, женщина продолжила:

--Если ты мужчина, скажи мне правду.

Медленно выскользнув из ее объятий и отстранившись от сестры, он, не смотря ей в лицо, ровным тоном произнес:

--Я вижу, ты, как всегда, проницательна,--и, сверкнув на нее ярко-золотыми глазами, добавил,--хитрая, коварная женщина. Решила воспользоваться моей временной слабостью.

Джун расплылась в широкой улыбке.

--Не льсти мне, братец, и не увиливай от ответа.

--Чего ты хочешь?

--Признай очевидное, иначе я от тебя не отстану.

Юноша с ухмылкой провел рукой по густым волосам.

--Я не разобрался в своих чувствах до конца. Мне не приходилось испытывать такого прежде.

--Можешь поверить мне, как человеку, накопившему немалый опыт в таких делах.

Она тихо засмеялась, опустив голову.

--Кто бы мог подумать…мой братик, наконец-то, познал самое прекрасное чувство на свете.

--Я же сказал, что не уверен!—огрызнулся брюнет.

--Хм,--правая бровь Джун заинтригованно приподнялась,--тогда ответь мне на несколько легеньких вопросиков.

--…

Поняв, что настало время продолжать наступление, красавица, слегка опьяненная собственным превосходством, перешла в контратаку.

--Опиши мне свои воспоминания, связанные с Анной, во время твоего проживания в Японии.

-- … Я помню, как она поднимала лицо навстречу теплым лучам солнца, а оно в ответ игриво сверкало на кончиках ее черных ресниц. Помню, как ветер развивал длинные пряди непослушных белокурых волос, а она старательно пыталась вернуть их на место. Тогда в ней не было этой печали. Ее лицо всегда украшала легкая ухмылка, которая так подчеркивала серьезность темных глаз.—В этот момент Джун закатила глаза. У нее сложилось впечатление, будто брат в последнем предложении описывал себя самого. Тао Ли не подала вида и снова вслушалась в повествование Рена.-- Она была прекрасна, как тайна: такая же заманчивая, интригующая, даже немного завораживающая. Невозможно было предугадать, чего ожидать от нее в следующий момент. От этого у меня внутри все замирало в предвкушении чего-то нового. Такой я помню Анну, пока в ее сердце в полную силу не разрослись чувства к Йо. Я не знаю, что между ними произошло. В один миг она изменилась и стала такой, как сейчас. От прежней Анны остались лишь черные, как уголь, глаза, все такие же ясные, но уже без той живой искры. Печаль, горечь наполнили зеркала ее израненной души. Трудно представить, что такое могло произойти с ней, всегда сильной духом девушкой.

Джун скрестила руки на груди и со вниманием посмотрела на брата. Ее слова слегка шокировали юношу.

--Тебе нравится такой тип женщин, не правда ли?

Его брови приподнялись от удивления, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Однако образовавшийся горячий румянец на его щеках не смог пройти незамеченным от зоркого взгляда сестры.

--М-м…она……..

--Что, Рен, что? Отвечай честно и четко на прямо поставленный вопрос. Наша семья мямлей не уважает,--помахала указательным пальцем перед носом брата китаянка.

--Она напоминает мне тебя, сестра,--на одном дыхании выпалил смущенный Тао.

--Видишь,--с облегчением сказала Джун,--не так уж и сложно. У меня к тебе последний вопрос. Не спеши отвечать. Подумай хорошенько.—Она положила свою руку поверх его и заглянула ему в лицо.—Чего хочешь ты?

Юноша ответил без колебаний. Ему не нужно было долго обдумывать свой ответ.

--Я хочу для нее счастья. Хочу, чтобы рядом с ней был надежный человек, который согрел бы ее своей любовью, залечил бы ее израненное сердце, заполнил бы его особенным чувством, уважал, ценил и доверял бы ей, как самому себе или даже больше.

--Так в чем же дело?—Заметив его задумчивый взгляд, поспешила поинтересоваться молодая женщина.—У тебя благородные намерения, Рен. Почему ты колеблешься?

--Она ничего не чувствует по отношению ко мне. Она все время тосковала по нему.—Сказав это, он глубоко вздохнул и опустил глаза,--я исполнил ее желание, отпустив к нему. А он вместо того, чтобы ответить ей взаимностью, еще глубже вонзил кинжал безразличия в ту же самую рану. Сейчас Анна так одинока. Она не верит никому. Раны ее сердца настолько глубоки, что это отразилось на ее здоровье. Ее сознание не выдержало психологического потрясения и впало в глубокий сон. Если сравнить, мы с ней похожи, но у меня была и есть ты, сестра, а у нее нет никого, кто бы ее поддержал в трудную минуту. Я тоже убегал от реальности, становясь тираном: жестоким, безразличным, гордым, надменным и ненавидящим всех и вся. Но рядом со мной всегда была ты. Благодаря тебе и Йо я стал тем, кем сейчас являюсь. Парадокс, Асакура излечил меня от одиночества, а свою невесту одарил этим гнетущим чувством.

Рен с горечью усмехнулся, чертя мнимые круги по белому мрамору подобранной ранее палочкой.

--Любовь—это прежде всего ответственность за другого человека. Готов ли ты принять на себя всю ответственность за жизнь Анны? Стать тем единственным, который сможет показать ей, что такое быть любимой.

--Как я могу стать этим человеком, если не уверен в искренности своих чувств? Я не хочу обмануть ее, так как это может привести к трагедии.

--Проснись!—Резко прокричала Джун. От ледяного тона ее голоса брюнет почувствовал себя так, будто его только что окатили сразу тремя бочками холодной воды.—То, что происходит сейчас, уже неминуемо ведет к трагедии. Если вдруг она произойдет, сможешь ли ты жить с чувством вины всю оставшуюся жизнь, зная, что в твоих силах было предотвратить ее? Я разочарована в тебе! Ты пытаешься перевести все стрелки на неуверенность в своих чувствах, а на самом деле боишься открыться перед Анной, снять свои доспехи и показать настоящего себя! Боишься не дотянуть до ее идеала, и стать в ее глазах посмешищем! Но, милый мой, кто не рискует—тот не пьет шампанское! Любовь—это вызов! И его способен принять только настоящий мужчина, готовый пожертвовать всем ради победы, чтобы потом с достоинством пронести ее по жизни с возлюбленной рука об руку.

Эти слова отрезвили его затуманенный разум. В одночасье все сомнения рассеялись. Он прислушался к голосу своего уже давно все осознавшего сердца и честно признался сам себе, что ЛЮБИТ.

И Тао Рен с радостью взял на себя ответственность, бросив вызов всему миру, но прежде всего Асакуре Йо, с этого момента который стал его соперником за место в сердце любимой женщины.

Больше всего на свете он не хотел видеть ее слез. Он дал обещание перед сестрой, что добьется любви той, которая даже еще не подозревала о его чувствах, и во что бы то ни стало, сделает ее счастливой.

Истинное, исходящее из пламенного сердца, желание достигло Небес, и юноше был дарован шанс.

В ту же самую минуту в одной из комнат трехэтажной виллы обрамленные черными густыми ресницами глаза длинноволосой красавицы блондинки моментально распахнулись.

Ххххххх

Лежа в кровати, девушка попыталась осмотреться. Зрение напрягалось и никак не могло привыкнуть к темноте, поэтому ей потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы начать распознавать предметы в комнате. Это место было ей незнакомо. Блондинка медленно спустила ноги с кровати на холодный пол и, встав с нее, босиком, немного пошатываясь, пошла к балконным занавескам. Раздвинув их, девушка ступила на балкон, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на ночной сад и доносился свежий морской воздух. Ночь была достаточно тепла. Небо, усыпанное миллиардами звезд, каждая из которых пыталась выглядеть ярче остальных, нависло над Землей черным бархатным покрывалом.

Впереди виднелась дорожка, подсвеченная бледно-желтым светом Луны. Растения в саду сейчас напоминали застывшие фигуры людей, о чем-то шепчущихся между собой под влиянием легкого прикосновения ветра.

«Где я нахожусь?»

Оглядевшись по сторонам, с удивлением подумала японка.

Хххххх

После долгого разговора с сестрой, Рен еще некоторое время пробыл на мраморной террасе возле пруда. Джун ушла около получаса назад, оставив его наедине со своими мыслями. Она почувствовала, что он больше не нуждается в ее присутствии, и, сославшись на поздний час, поспешила удалиться.

Юноша наслаждался ночной тишиной. Такой легкости на душе он уже давно не ощущал, и был доволен собой, что сумел переступить через сомнения и страхи, и разобраться в своих чувствах.

Взглянув на звездное небо в очередной раз, он встал и с легкой улыбкой на лице направился к вилле, едва слышно прошептав:

«Звезды сегодня такие красивые».

Ххххххх

Анна слабыми ногами медленно ступала по зеленым ковровым дорожкам второго этажа. Мягкие пушистые тапочки, найденные ранее возле кровати, были слишком неустойчивыми, и, то и дело, норовили соскользнуть с ног. Приглушенный свет настенных ламп создавал полумрак в коридоре. Глаза девушки еще не успели привыкнуть к свету, поэтому даже такое освещение причиняло дискомфорт, отчего приходилось часто прищуриваться.

Сильное головокружение не могло сломить твердое намерение выяснить, где она находится. Пройдя немного по коридору, блондинка вышла на площадку, соединяющую два этажа широкой гранитной лестницей, устланной длинным персидским ковром зеленого цвета со сложным орнаментом. Аккуратно поставив ногу на ступеньку, Кайама начала потихоньку спускаться вниз, держась обеими руками за перила. Благополучно преодолев половину пути, сердце девушки замерло от неожиданно раздавшегося где-то позади громкого голоса, назвавшего ее по имени. Тело вздрогнуло, и руки рефлекторно отпустили перила, из-за чего баланс был нарушен, и японка, потеряв устойчивость, начала падать.

Рен не ожидал от нее такой реакции на его радостный возглас. Улыбка на его лице сменилась удивлением, затем чрезмерным волнением. Он в три прыжка очутился на третьей ступени лестницы, распахнув обе руки, навстречу летящей красавице. Та не заставила себя долго ждать. Уже через мгновенье ее хрупкое тело с высокой скоростью упало в крепкие объятия Тао, в результате чего он не смог устоять, и они вместе приземлились на натертый до блеска паркетный пол первого этажа, по дороге задев вазу с цветами. Грохот разбившегося фарфора разнесся по пустым коридорам.

Лежа на полу, брюнет бережно прижимал девушку к своей груди. Его сердце бешено колотилось от пережитого. В голове гудело и пульсировало. Не обращая внимания на свои страдания, он мысленно упрекал себя, что чуть не стал причиной несчастного случая. Опоздав на мгновенье, он не простил бы себя до конца жизни.

Внезапно огромная люстра холла зажглась сотнями лампочек. От неожиданности и резкой боли в глазах юноша крепко зажмурился. Со второго этажа послышались шаги.

--Дорогая! Не смотри, это ужасно!—знакомый голос шурина разнесся по холлу.

--Что там такое?! Пропусти, Дженн, я должна это видеть!—с тревогой ответила сестра.

Джун выглянула из-за плеча мужа и, увидев Рена и Анну, лежащих на полу, усыпанных цветами и осколками вазы, простонала сдавленным от эмоций голосом:

--Дженн, звони в скорую…

--Я уже позвонил…

Но она не слышала мужа. Тао Ли бежала сломя голову вниз по лестнице к дорогим для нее людям.

Хххххх

--Рен, милый, тебе уже лучше? Лекарство помогло?

Джун как всегда была очень заботливой и внимательной. Видеть брата с перебинтованной головой, прикладывающего к ушибленному затылку пакет со льдом, доставляло ее сердцу невыносимые переживания.

--Пустяки,--буркнул сонный Тао.

Сестра смекнула, что лекарство действительно подействовало. Она попросила медсестру вколоть вместе с обезболивающим еще и снотворный препарат, так как знала, что заставить младшенького заснуть после того, что случилось, будет очень большой проблемочкой.

--Может, тебе стоит пойти прилечь?—сладенько-хитреньким голосочком, словно убаюкивая, продолжала она.—Посмотри на себя. Ты так устал. Положи свою многострадальную головушку на белую мягонькую подушечку. За Анну не волнуйся, она никуда не денется. В отличие от тебя, она сейчас пребывает в сладких грезах. А ты до сих пор бодрствуешь!

Джун устало откинула голову на спинку мягкого кресла. Ночка выдалась жаркой: сначала шокирующая сцена в холле, затем приезд трех бригад скорой помощи, после приезд лечащего врача Анны, который любезно согласился остаться на пару дней для проведения обследований, но самое неприятное из всего происшедшего за ночь было то, что ее драгоценный братец не умел держать себя в руках. Он то и дело сидел в кресле и бурчал себе под нос: «Не трогайте мою голову! Уберите эти бинты! Все само заживет! Уколы—это лишнее!» Хорошо, что медсестра оказалась проворной девушкой, ухитрившейся засадить в вену Рена укол так, что он не сразу и заметил. Анна же наоборот, вела себя чересчур тихо: не сопротивляясь, дала себя осмотреть, пожаловалась на дикую головную боль, попросила вколоть обезболивающее, затем легла спать.

На часах пробило 6 утра. Только сейчас, молодая хозяйка дома могла вздохнуть с облегчением после того, как узнала, что результаты обследования удовлетворительны. Рен получил легкое сотрясение мозга и поранил затылок. В целом его состояние не внушало опасений. Единственное, на что он иногда жаловался, так это на тошноту, поэтому от предложенного ранее чая отказался.

Поверхностное обследование Анны удовлетворило лечащего врача: давление, пульс, температура были в норме, на вопросы она отвечала адекватно. Он предложил понаблюдать за ней пару дней, чтобы потом вынести точное заключение и дать свои рекомендации.

--Иди спать, сестра. У тебя выдалась тяжелая ночь,--это предложение было сказано с такой же интонацией, как ее предыдущее.

--Слушай сюда, Тао Рен! Если ты сам сейчас не пойдешь в свою комнату и не ляжешь спать, то будь уверен, я буду бодрствовать вместе с тобой, и мое покачнувшееся здоровье будет на твоей совести!

Эмоциональное выступление Джун не могло не привлечь внимания только что вошедшего мужа.

--Забери свою жену и успокой ее расшатанные нервы,--спокойно сказал брюнет, поднимаясь с кресла,--ведь забота о ее здоровье лежит на твоих плечах.

Сказав это и одарив шурина беззаботной улыбкой, молодой наследник славного рода поспешил удалиться.

Джун на секунду замерла на месте с широко распахнутыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом. Но замешательство длилось недолго. Женщина быстро взяла себя в руки и прокричала так, чтобы ее брат, вышедший в коридор, точно смог услышать:

--Щенок, ты мне еще ответишь за свое ребячество!!

Дженн Ли поспешил успокоить супругу.

Рен же, услышав недовольный крик сестры, только усмехнулся и произнес:

--1/0 в мою пользу, дорогая сестрица.

В хорошем настроении, но с больной головой, сонной походкой он побрел в свою спальню.

Хххххх

Через два дня бесконечных тестов, опросов и наблюдений, доктор пришел к окончательному выводу: Анна находится в глубокой депрессии.

--Ее ничего не интересует,--продолжал врач,--и это меня более всего беспокоит. Физически ее можно назвать здоровой. Все функции организма пришли в норму, но вот ее душевное состояние…

Мужчина задумчиво опустил взгляд на толстую папку, лежащую перед ним на столе.

--Здесь собраны разного рода сведения о летаргическом сне. Я с юности интересовался этим феноменом. Изучая его на протяжении многих лет, могу сказать одно: практически во всех случаях люди впадали в летаргический сон из-за сильного нервного потрясения либо они страдали неврологическими заболеваниями, которые могли привести к этому. В случае моей пациентки, впадение в летаргию послужил какой-то нервный срыв. Посмотрите на нее сейчас, она похожа на тень. Замкнувшись глубоко в себе, девушка не желает идти на контакт…

--Я все понял, доктор Хичул, --по-деловому перебил врача Тао, который сидел напротив в кожаном кресле, --но не могли бы Вы сказать, что мне потребуется совершить для ее выздоровления?

--Как я заметил,--осторожно начал «светило»,--Вы очень дорожите госпожой Кайамой. И, как мне сообщили Ваши родственники, она иностранка. Поясните, где именно произошел нервный срыв? И, может, Вы знаете обстоятельства, при которых это случилось?

Рен задумался.

--От этого ответа зависит ее выздоровление?—Он внимательно посмотрел в глаза врача.

Тот понял, что молодой человек не хочет об этом распространяться.

--Скажу Вам одно, раз Вы настаиваете на своем. Не при каких обстоятельствах не приводите ее в то место. Постарайтесь оградить ее от тех воспоминаний, которые так больно ранили девушку. Будь то родные, друзья, не давайте ей встречаться с ними.

--Это не проблема. Я и сам понимаю, какие могут быть последствия.

Брюнет напряженно потер переносицу большим и указательным пальцами.

--Лучше объясните, чем я могу ей помочь?

--Окружите ее положительными эмоциями. Ей сейчас их очень не хватает. Попытайтесь отвлечь ее от грустных и гнетущих мыслей. Пробудите в ней интерес к жизни. Не позволяйте ей и дальше погружаться в себя.

--Хех,--усмехнулся юноша,--легче сказать, чем сделать. Вы не знали Анну до того, как она впала в этот анабиоз. Она была огнем. Вернуть ее в это нормальное для нее состояние будет нелегко.

--Знаете, в жизни хватает и одной искры от огнива, чтобы разжечь костер.

После сказанного доктор встал из-за стола и, попрощавшись, покинул молодого бизнесмена в глубоком раздумье.

Через несколько минут после ухода врача, в библиотеку зашла Джун. Она тихо подошла к брату, который стоял возле огромного окна и смотрел через стекло на красивую блондинку, одиноко сидящую возле фонтана в живописном саду. Ее отрешенный вид навивал грусть на темноволосого азиата. Каждый раз, когда он видел Анну такой, его сердце сжималось в груди. Мучительно наблюдать за человеком, некогда обладавшим сильным духом и волевым характером, теперь живущим с надломленным стержнем внутри. Рену не хватало ее общества, презрительных усмешек, опасных молний в глазах, магнетизма, в поле которого не устоять…Ее уникальность—это не что-то одно, а совокупность всех качеств и талантов в целом.

--Что сказал доктор Хичул?—Тихий голос сестры прервал ход его мыслей.

--Нужно время и правильно подобранный момент,--не оборачиваясь, ответил Тао.

--Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

Юноша вздохнул и повернулся к сестре лицом.

--Это метафора, понимаешь?

--Рен, ты говоришь загадками. Ты хоть сам понял, что от тебя требуется? Не знаю, почему доктору понадобилось поговорить с тобой наедине?

--Потому что все зависит от меня на данном этапе.

Отвечая на вопрос сестры, брюнет опустился в кресло и, поставив локоть на стол, ладонью подпер подбородок.

--Ну, я смотрю, доктор ничего нового не сказал. Это и так давно было ясно,--молодая женщина села напротив брата и, приняв точно такую позу, как и он, со вниманием посмотрела на него. –И каков твой план? Я вижу по твоему колеблющемуся взгляду, что ты еще не продумал все до конца.

--Доктор сказал, нужно оживить обстановку, вернуть ей интерес к жизни…

--Так в чем проблема?

--Как раз сейчас я думаю над тем, какой из стилей моего поведения применить.

Джун смекнула, что раз уж братец в загрузке, значит, он не знает, как себя вести по отношению к Кайаме. Однако, никогда, не при каких обстоятельствах он этого не признает, скорее горы в Гималаях рухнут, чем он сознается в своем бессилии.

--Хочешь дам полезный совет?—хитренько улыбнувшись и нахмурив бровки, спросила она.

--Не нуждаюсь.

Эффектно скопировав мимику брата, Джун ухмыльнулась, затем грациозно встала из-за стола, и не слова не сказав, прошествовала к выходу. Остановившись у самой двери, она, как бы невзначай, обернулась и с иронией ответила:

--Ах, я вижу, здесь более нет нужды в моем присутствии. Пойду к нуждающимся и одарю их…

И с ловкостью вытащив из внутреннего кармана жакета карточку, с точностью до миллиметра послала ее в полет. Та, прошелестев по гладкой отполированной до блеска поверхности стола из слоновой кости, прямехонько остановилась перед Тао.

Женская фигура скрылась за дверью.

Рен же опустил глаза на маленький прямоугольник, на котором красной помадой было написано следующее:

«Дорогой братец,

Твоя твердолобость не перестают меня удивлять. :p

Если ты не знаешь, как вести себя в данной ситуации, твое обычное поведение будет лучшим для тебя выбором, так как равнодушным к нему не останется никто, а в особенности женская натура. 

Веди себя естественно. Будущим скандалом ты прорубишь дорогу к своему счастью.

Можешь потом не благодарить меня, на моем месте каждый бы сжалился и помог тебе, слепому и потерянному, увидеть очевидное :)».

Не лишним будет сказать, что в этот момент лицо молодого господина напряглось, отчего щеки впали и скулы выступили более обычного. Правая бровь нервно поддергивалась. Рука сильно сжала, до этого спокойно лежащую на столе, карточку. В следующую секунду из коридора донесся высокий женский смех.

--Ахахахахаха….1/1, братец!

--С тобой разберусь позже…--сквозь стиснутые зубы до неузнаваемости низким голосом прошипел юный наследник древней династии.

Ххххххх

Ранним утром Рен сидел на балконе и наслаждался вкусом прекрасного жасминового чая. Столик, за которым он находился, ломился от всевозможных экзотических яств. Было тихо и спокойно в этот час, только слышалось пение птиц, доносящееся из сада.

По прошествии некоторого времени, юноша услышал звук открывающейся двери ванной. Комната наполнилась земляничным ароматом. Послышались легкие шаги, которые внезапно замерли позади молодого человека.

--Присаживайся, позавтракай со мной,--в утвердительной форме эти слова слетели с губ господина.

--Я предпочитаю завтракать одна в своей комнате,--без эмоций ответила девушка.

--Да? А я не люблю завтракать один в моей комнате, вид которой выходит на море, где летает множество чаек. Они раздражают и не дают сосредоточится,--сделав глоток приятно обжигающей жидкости, Рен встал, подошел к стулу напротив и отодвинул его, тем самым приглашая молодую особу присесть.

Конечно Тао не подозревал, что комната с живописным видом на море, любезно предоставленная Дженном Ли своему шурину, как почетному гостю, на самом деле была самой лучшей на всей вилле.

Анна приняла приглашение и с безразличным видом села за стол. На ней был одет шелковый пеньюар оливкового цвета. Влажные белокурые волосы каскадом ниспадали по спине и плечам.

--Чем обязана столь раннему визиту? Ведь на часах еще нет и 8-ми,--подняв глаза и взглянув на него из-под густых черных ресниц, спросила она.

Юноша тем временем аккуратно, с царственной грациозностью, наливал чай в чашечку из тонкого фарфора, которую он незамедлительно предложил собеседнице.

--Мы едем сегодня в город. Будь готова к 8:30.

--Мне это не интересно,--отпивая чай, ответила она.

--В любом случае ты едешь. Твои вещи уже доставлено из магазина. Я буду ждать в гостиной.

С этими словами он встал из-за стола и направился к выходу. Взявшись за ручку двери, брюнет услышал, как в нее постучали. Открыв, Рен увидел перед собой двух молодых служанок с пакетами и коробками в руках.

--Приступайте немедленно.

После сказанных слов он покинул комнату японки в хорошем настроении.

Ххххххх

Bugatti Veyron на неприлично низкой скорости для спортивного седана ехала по главной улице Гонконга. Утро выдалось солнечным, и день обещал быть теплым. В это время улицы были заполнены транспортом, и множество людей спешило на работу, отчего возникали пробки на дорогах. Но для водителя модного спортивного Bugatti это было не проблема, так как в салоне авто был встроен спутниковый GPRS, который вовремя сообщал о возможности возникновения затора транспорта на той или иной улице. Благодаря этому Тао мог с легкостью сэкономить время для прибытия в пункт назначения.

Через 40 минут машина плавно въехала в частный порт семьи Ли. Припарковавшись возле трапа дорогой двухэтажной яхты с именем «Джулия», молодой человек вышел из салона автомобиля и, обойдя его с другой стороны, подал руку уже выходящей Кайаме. Та с безразличием приняла предложенную помощь. Глядя на девушку, Рен мягко улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки Анне стало не по себе. Она поспешно выдернула свою руку из его и взошла по трапу на борт яхты. Закрыв машину дистанционным ключом, Тао проследовал за блондинкой, дав указание капитану, что уже можно отчаливать.

Что ж, яхта выглядела дорого, но она не была столь роскошна как та, которая принадлежала «бриллиантовому магнату». Видимо, Ли разбирался в этом деле не так хорошо, как его шурин. Но, так или иначе, сейчас Рен находится далеко от дома и ему временно приходилось пользоваться достатком семьи Ли. Все-таки она была ему не чужая…

Вот уже 2 часа как Анна находилась на борту яхты в открытом море. Ветер теребил локоны аккуратно уложенных в прическу волос. Облегающее длинное платье из дорогой стрейчевой ткани цвета морской волны сидело на фигуре девушки, как вторая кожа, эффектно подчеркивая ее молодость и красоту. Искоса посмотрев на статного темноволосого китайца, она заметила, что он стоит теперь совсем на другом месте, чем полчаса назад. За все время это был уже 10-ый раз смены позиции. По его настроению было видно, как ловля рыбы доставляет ему огромное удовольствие. Его глаза блестели азартом, а на губах играла искренняя….детская….улыбка. Сейчас он казался моложе своих лет. Эта теплая атмосфера, которую он создавал своим поведением, доставляла девушке немалый дискомфорт. Она никогда еще не видела его таким…беззаботным и радостным. Он периодически подходил к ней и проверял, не поймала ли она что-нибудь. Тао, не спрашивая ее согласия, вложил ей в руку удочку, показал, как пользоваться и сказал, что она обязана поймать хоть одну рыбину. Зачем ему это было нужно? Ответ на этот вопрос был безразличен для японки. Она просто стояла и задумчиво смотрела вдаль.

А Рен тем временем отпустил в море очередную пойманную им рыбку…

Ххххххх

--Жаль, что ты ничего не поймала,--смотря в меню, сказал он между делом,--хоть и говорят, что новичкам везет, но у профессионалов куда больше шансов поймать рыбу. В этом деле нужен навык.

--Что будете заказывать?—спросила обслуживающая официантка.

--Два риса в горшочках и две порции вашей фирменной лапши, пожалуйста,--ответил по-китайски Тао.

Официантка расцвела при виде черноволосого красавца и нежным голосом пропела:

--Сейчас все будет исполнено, господин,--и, поклонившись, удалилась.

Пока приготовление заказа было в процессе, Анна, незаметно для себя, начала рассматривать обстановку ресторанчика. Это было маленькое помещение на семь столиков. Интерьер был оформлен в рыбацком стиле: занавески и скатерти были сделаны в виде рыболовных сетей; столики сколочены из простых досок с щелями и покрашены в синий; на стенах висели картины с морской темой.

Хоть Анна и была не в настроении и безразлична ко всему, но этот ресторанчик заставил ее искренне удивиться вкусу Рена. Обычно он обедал в дорогих ресторанах, а сейчас предпочтение отдал самому обычному и дешевому.

Как бы уловив ход ее мыслей, юноша ответил:

--Мне нравится это место. Я стараюсь как можно чаще обедать здесь, когда нахожусь в Гонконге. Тут готовят самый вкусный рис в горшочке, который я когда-либо пробовал,--при этих словах его губы растянулись в доброй улыбке.

Его улыбка…

Она обжигала ее. Девушка почувствовала, как по телу пробежала дрожь, и в замешательстве отвела взгляд от лица собеседника.

Ххххххх

После обеда Рен повез их обоих в парк, где на площади возле башенных часов он принялся кормить птиц. Голуби слетались ему в руки, где он держал зернышки.

--Попробуй. Это приятно,--юноша полез в мешочек за новой партией корма и отсыпал немного на ладонь блондинки.

Понаблюдав за действиями Тао, она бросила в воздух зерна, которые рассыпались и упали на землю. Голуби слетелись на гарнир и быстро начали его поглощать. Анна отряхнула ладони и мельком посмотрела на Рена, на согнутой руке которого сидело четыре птицы. Они, воркоча и запрокидывая головки, заглядывали ему в лицо, а он в свою очередь бережно гладил своих пернатых друзей по спинкам.

Для Кайамы видеть золотоглазого китайца таким еще не доводилось. Он предстал пред ней совсем в ином свете, и это начинало ее тревожить.

От долгого ожидания, девушка решила присесть на лавочку. Она заметила, как ее спутник на мгновение замер и прислушался. Из глубины парка доносилась приятная мелодия. Рен подошел и взял блондинку за руку, увлекая за собой на поиски источника звука. Его теплая рука сжимала ее холодные пальцы. От этого неожиданного контакта тело девушки окутало напряжение.

Подойдя к белой резной беседке на берегу небольшого озерца, она увидели маленького мальчика лет шести, играющего на каком-то странном народном инструменте. Рен резко остановился и начал вслушиваться в игру ребенка. Даже сейчас он не отпускал руку Анны из своей.

Люди, проходившие мимо играющего мальчика, часто кидали монетки в железную кружку, находившуюся у его ног. Техника исполнения мелодии была довольна хороша, но некоторые нюансы не могли пройти мимо идеального слуха Тао. Постояв несколько минут и внимательно послушав, молодой человек, отпустив японку, направился к ребенку. Мальчик прекратил водить смычком по струнам, заметив, что на него пристально смотрит какой-то незнакомый дядя.

--На баньху так не играют. Где твоя гармония с инструментом?— прозвучали суровые слова из уст высокого господина.

Узкие глаза ребенка расширились от удивления и страха. Дядя же в это время властно продолжал:

--Ты хоть слышишь, что струны расстроены? Дай мне инструмент.

Конечно, этот приказ был незамедлительно исполнен. Анна стояла в нескольких шагах от беседки, где происходило оное событие. К своему удивлению, она с интересом наблюдала, как Рен, сидя рядом с мальчуганом на лавочке, поставил баньху на колени и ловкими движениями, но очень аккуратно, чтобы не повредить струны, подкручивал оба колышка, периодически проверяя звучание инструмента смычком. Затем последовала пауза. Закрыв глаза, молодой человек глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Мальчишка смотрел на дядю с удивлением и не мог понять, почему тот прекратил настраивать «скрипку». Буквально через несколько секунд родились первые звуки мелодии. Они струились из-под длинных пальцев Тао, который ловко, но в тоже время плавно скользил рукой по всей длине грифа, проводя смычком по струнам. Инструмент в руках этого человека издавал звуки, напоминающие собой пение птиц. Множество людей собралось возле беседки. Светловолосая девушка стояла в первом ряду и вслушивалась в умиротворяющую игру китайца.

Внезапно веки юноши подернулись и распахнулись, показав миру завораживающие глаза цвета солнца. Их взгляд был устремлен только на одну персону, затмевавшую своей уникальностью всех женщин в собравшейся толпе. Убедившись в ее присутствии, он завершил мелодию эффектным аккордом, подчеркнув его своей редкостной по очарованию улыбкой, обезоруживающей любого при одном взгляде на нее. Это была не одна из тех ухмылок, которыми он чаще всего снисходил до окружающих. Эта улыбка была по-настоящему драгоценной и стоила целое состояние.

Девушка не замечала ничего вокруг, словно время остановило свой ход. Сон становился реальностью. Размытый образ высокого мужчины, который пробудил ее ото сна, вдруг стал приобретать четкие очертания и недостающие элементы. Тогда она не видела его лица полностью, оно было окутано туманом. Единственное, что она помнила, была его теплая рука, которую он с доброй улыбкой протянул ей. Теперь, прочувствовав улыбку Рена каждой клеткой своего тела, Анна была шокирована. Она вдруг поняла, что тот сон, который видела, был не просто плодом ее фантазии. Он пришел из реального мира.

--Господин, а Вы хорошо играете. Даже мой старший брат не может имитировать пение птиц,--дергая за рукав пиджака «дяди», с восторгом в голосе заговорил мальчик.

Юноша повернулся к мальцу, похлопал его по макушке и сказал:

--Вот тебе номер телефона моего учителя, позвони ему, и он научит тебя настоящей игре на этом великолепном инструменте,--Тао протянул визитку главного дирижера симфонического оркестра Пекина в руки светящегося от счастья ребенка,--скажешь, что ты по рекомендации Рена Тао. Удачи!

С этими словами он отдал баньху мальчику и встал, пытаясь взглядом отыскать в толпе белокурую красавицу. Слева послышался голос юного музыканта.

--Господин, если Вы ищете Вашу прекрасную жену, то она пошла в ту сторону,--и он указал рукой в направлении аллеи.

--Хмм, ясно…--немного смутившись от ранее сказанных слов, Рен почувствовал, как вся кровь в организме решила устроить заседание у него на щеках.

Под гул аплодисментов молодой человек покинул беседку и направился быстрым шагом в сторону цветочной аллеи.

Анна сидела на лавочке перед клумбой и пыталась разобраться в своих воспоминаниях, провести границу между миром сновидений и реальности.

--Ты так внезапно исчезаешь, не сказав ни слова…такое ощущение, что это вошло в твою привычку.

Подойдя к лавочке, он встал рядом с девушкой и протянул ей руку.

--Через полчаса нам нужно быть в театре.

Она подняла глаза и посмотрела ему в лицо.

--Не хочу. Оставь меня,--устало прошептали ее губы.

--Я и не собираюсь оставлять тебя,--с легкой ухмылкой ответил он.—Поехали.

При этих словах он взял ее за обе руки и потянул на себя. Хоть она и пыталась, но так и не смогла противостоять его превосходящей силе. Уже через 10 минут машина мчалась по улицам города.

Хххххх

--Балет «Спящая красавица» Чайковского—это нечто. Я очень рад, что ты составила мне компанию,--сидя за рулем и делясь только что полученными впечатлениями, Рен ехал на высокой скорости по объездной дороге города к набережной.—Я давно хотел показать тебе, что такое русский балет. Мне довелось посмотреть много разных интерпретаций, но, поверь, только русские способны станцевать так, что сказка начинает оживать под действием их таланта. А музыку написал поистине великий человек. Я часто слушаю диски с записью произведений Чайковского и не перестаю удивляться гениальности этого композитора. В его музыке каждый раз я открываю для себя что-то новое.

Немного понаблюдав за водителем, Анна отвернулась и устремила свой взор на бегущий и меняющийся поток пейзажа за окном. Она все еще не могла привыкнуть к чувству удивления, которое преследовало сегодня целый день и привносило некое волнение в ее сердце.

«Он, должно быть, смеется надо мной…»

Хххххххх

Подъехав к высокому, внушительных размеров, трехэтажному зданию, подсвеченному множеством неоновых фонарей, машина мягко притормозила у центрального входа. Служащий ресторана «Жемчужина Азии» немедля подошел к автомобилю, открыл дверцу со стороны пассажира и подал руку даме. Ее рука изящно легла на ладонь в белоснежной перчатке, и при помощи мужчины девушка вышла из машины. Тем временем младший Тао отдал ключи от Bugatti служащему, затем подошел к своей спутнице и жестом пригласил ее войти внутрь.

В холле их встретил молодой человек приятной внешности и безупречными манерами. Он поклонился только что вошедшей паре и поинтересовался, не забронировали ли они ранее столик. На этот вопрос он получил утвердительный ответ, а когда узнал имя гостя, на его лице показалось волнение. Совладав с эмоциями, парень с улыбкой предложил проводить богатого аристократа и его леди к их столику.

Зал дышал роскошью и был оформлен в европейском стиле. Многие столики были уже заняты, лишь несколько все еще красовались в гордом одиночестве. Рена и Анну посадили в самом центре, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на сцену, где стоял огромный белый рояль. Официант любезно предложил им меню и, записав заказ, поспешил удалиться.

Через несколько минут на сцене появился ведущий и объявил о результатах проведенного ранее этим вечером розыгрыша номеров, которые были присвоены каждому столику.

--И сейчас мы узнаем счастливцев этого вечера!

Под барабанную дробь были названы следующие номера:

--Столик №3, №4 и №21! Поздравляем сегодняшних победителей! Наш компьютер выбрал вас! Мы порадовали вас, теперь порадуйте и нас!

При этих словах зал разразился громкими аплодисментами.

--Да-да, --продолжал мужчина на сцене,--а теперь я ознакомлю всех вас с правилами. Названные ранее номера столиков, являются претендентами на главный приз! Как всегда приз остается в тайне. Для того, чтобы получить его, вам нужно будет состязаться друг с другом в искусстве исполнения песни. После этого мы все проголосуем и определим победителя. Правила предельно просты: можно петь по отдельности, а можно петь дуэтом или же хором. Главное, чтобы все, находящиеся за столиком, приняли участие. Удачи! Подбодрим наших конкурсантов!!

Зал снова разразился громкими аплодисментами.

--Глупо…--глядя на ведущего, с безразличием заметила блондинка. Перед ней стояла тарелка с греческим салатом.

--Хм,--усмехнувшись, Рен опустил глаза на номерок, который был прикреплен к вазе с цветами.

--А теперь…мы начинаем!!—прозвучало со сцены.—Джентльмен за столиком под номером 3, прошу Вас, пройдите на сцену.

Из-за вышеуказанного столика вышел рослый, широкоплечий юноша. Он был одет в белый костюм в черную полосу с острым воротником. Из кармашка пиджака выглядывала красная роза, отлично гармонирующая с такого же цвета шелковым шарфом в виде галстука, который подбирал у самого горла черную шелковую рубашку. Волосы молодого человека были набриалинены и зачесаны назад, что придавало ему вид начинающего итальянского ганкстерито. Его нельзя было назвать красавцем, но он был близок к этому определению, благодаря своему поражающему всех вокруг шарму. Скользящей походкой он почти-что взлетел на сцену.

--Представьтесь, пожалуйста,--предложив гостю микрофон, попросил ведущий.

Юноша с широкой улыбкой и звездами в глазах взял микрофон и громогласно объявил:

--Меня зовут Сюнь Сяоюнь. Я очень рад снова быть на этой сцене!

--А Вы не первый раз здесь участвуете?

--Нет, уже третий. Но каждый раз, как первый.

--Поаплодируем господину Сяоюню!

Снова аплодисменты в зале…

--Господин Сяоюнь, какую песню Вы хотели бы подарить нашим сегодняшним гостям?

--К сегодняшнему дню я специально подобрал отличную песню. Она называется «Girl, you'll be a woman soon». Это песня молодости. Я думаю, она станет прекрасным открытием вечера. Я буду петь на оригинальном языке, то есть английском. Это саундтрек к моему любимому фильму «Криминальное чтиво».

--Да-да!! Босс, мы за Вас болеем! Вы намба ван!!

Эти выкрики доносились со столика №4. По лицу Сюня проскользнуло раздражение. Он мгновенно одарил всех, кто так нахально посмел прервать его речь, острым, как лезвие, взглядом. В зале сразу стало тихо.

--Ну, что ж, тогда, прошу, начинайте.

С этими словами ведущий ушел за кулисы. Свет в зале погас, а пол сцены начал подсвечиваться разными цветами.

Послышались первые звуки, напоминающие завывания.

Girl, you'll be a woman... soon

Девочка, ты станешь женщиной…скоро

После этого прозвучало гитарное вступление, и началась песня.

I love you so much, can't count all the ways

Я люблю тебя так сильно, что не могу сосчитать сколько раз  
I've died for you girl and all they can say is

Я умирал ради тебя, девочка, и все, что они могут сказать:  
"He's not your kind"

«Он тебе не подходит»  
They never get tired of putting me down

Они никогда не устают доставать меня  
And I'll never know when I come around

И я никогда не смогу узнать, когда поверну  
What I'm gonna find

Что я найду там  
Don't let them make up your mind.

Не позволяй им принимать решения за тебя  
Don't you know...

Разве ты не знаешь?

Не успевая за музыкой и ее ритмом, Сюнь Сяоюнь пел, как пелось, точнее сказать, он начинал фразу, середина которой просто отсутствовала, а ее конец плавно перескакивал в середину следующего куплета. Вообще, вся его песня походила на китайский рэп, который звучал в своем ритме, и совсем не соответствовал играющей музыке.

Судя по выражению лица исполнителя, на котором красовался букет эмоций, он был готов к кульминации, то есть припеву.

Girl, you'll be a woman soon,

Малышка, ты скоро станешь женщиной  
Please, come take my hand

Пожалуйста, подойди и возьми меня за руку  
Girl, you'll be a woman soon,

Малышка, ты скоро станешь женщиной  
Soon, you'll need a man

И скоро тебе понадобится мужчина…

Наверное, Сюнь пошутил, когда говорил, что будет петь на оригинальном языке, потому что все английские слова произносились по-китайски.

К великому счастью присутствующих песня не была длинной, и она быстро закончилась, оставив людей пребывать в состоянии легкого шока, что мешало им продолжать трапезу.

Столик №4 аплодировал стоя, не жалея ладоней.

--Браво, босс!!—получив острый взгляд босса, парни поправились,--то есть, Сюнь Сяоюнь!! Ты велик в своем таланте!! Ты намба ван!!

От услышанных слов лица всех людей в зале перекосило, у некоторых попадали вилки из рук.

--Это шутка?—без краски в голосе сказала Анна, глядя на сцену, откуда провожали господина Сяоюня.—В первый раз слышу эту песню на китайском.

--Поверь мне, я ни одного китайского слова не понял в этой песне,--отпивая теплое молоко из бокала, спокойно прокомментировал Рен.

В это время послышался голос ведущего.

--Молодые люди за столиком №4, пройдите, пожалуйста, на сцену. Мы все ждем вас! А пока я предлагаю поднять бокалы за следующих участников и поддержать их нашими громкими аплодисментами! Я искренне надеюсь, что они порадуют нас чем-то особенно традиционным, чем-то не чуждым нашей культуре!

Шестеро молодых, как на подбор шкафообразных, парней взбежало на сцену, выстроилось в шеренгу, и, расставив ноги врозь, руки сомкнули в замок.

--О! как неожиданно!—удивился ведущий,--вы, я полагаю, решили петь хором? Тогда позвольте предложить вам коллективную песню.

--У нас уже есть песня!—в один голос ответили парни в черных костюмах и солнцезащитных очках.

Складывалось такое ощущение, что все люди в зале знали, куда идут и заранее приготовились выступать. Хотя такое мероприятие проводилось не часто—раз в три месяца, и дата его не сообщалась.

--Да? Очень впечатляет! Очень! И позвольте поинтересоваться, что это за песня?

--Это песня—любимая песня нашего босса!

--??

--Мы часто поем ее по праздникам и другим разным событиям! Она называется «Moonlight and vodka». Она поется на английском, и мы будем петь ее на английском.

--Ну,--с поддергивающей бровью ведущий посмотрел на зал,--надо же…у нас сегодня вечер зарубежной эстрады, как я посмотрю…Но, то ли еще будет! Ведь у нас еще остался столик №21! А вы, молодые люди, начинайте. Вас подбадривают все присутствующие!

Тусклые аплодисменты в зале.

Ведущий скрылся за кулисами, а шестеро китайских богатырей затянули разом в унисон:

Fix me a drink, make it a strong one,

Налей мне выпивки, пусть она будет крепкой  
Hey comrade, a drink, make it a long one,

Эй, приятель, выпивки, пусть она будет долгой  
My hands are shaking and my feet are numb,

Мои руки трясутся и ноги ватные  
My head is aching and the bar's going round,

Моя голова раскалывается, и бар уже кружится перед глазами  
And I'm so down, in this foreign town;

И мне так грустно в этом заграничном городе

На среднем английском языке прозвучал первый куплет. Люди с интересом наблюдали за хоровым пением.

Tonight there's a band, it ain't such a bad one,

Сегодня играет группа, довольно-таки неплохая  
Play me a song, don't make it a sad one,

Сыграйте мне песню, пусть она будет не грустной  
I can't even talk to these russian girls,

Я даже не могу поговорить с теми русскими девочками  
The beer is lousy and the food is worse,

Пиво никакое, и еда еще хуже  
And it's so damn cold, yes it's so damn cold,

И на улице так сильно холодно, да очень холодно  
I know it's hard to believe,

Я знаю, в это трудно поверить  
But I haven't been warm for a week;

Но вот уже неделю я не могу согреться

По музыке стало слышно, что вот-вот начнется припев. К огромному удивлению присутствующих, пацаны сняли очки разом и подмигнули залу, а затем снова их надели.

Moonlight and vodka, takes me away,

Лунный свет и водка, они уносят меня вдаль  
Midnight in moscow is lunchtime in l.a.,

Лунный свет в Москве—в Лос Анджелесе сейчас обед  
Ooh play boys, play...

Ох, ребятки, играйте-играйте

Espionage is a serious business,

Шпионаж—очень серьезный бизнес  
Well I've had enough of this serious business,

Знаете, с меня уже достаточно такого серьезного бизнеса  
That dancing girl is making eyes at me,

Та танцующая девушка строит мне глазки  
I'm sure she's working for the k.g.b.

Уверен, что она работает на КГБ  
In this paradise, ah cold as ice;

В этом прекрасном месте, ух…как же холодно…

Песня понравилась всем. А пение понравилось больше, чем сама песня, ведь парни так живо привносили в каждое слово пьяный акцент, что очень придавало реалистичность тексту. Как только прозвучали последние ноты, зал разразился бурными аплодисментами.

--Похоже на съезд мафии,--закатила глаза девушка и подумала: «Что я здесь делаю?»

Пытаясь найти ответ на свой вопрос, она посмотрела на соседа по столику, сидящего напротив нее. Тот с интересом провожал глазами «певцов» со сцены, но, почувствовав на себе взгляд, повернул лицо в сторону блондинки и улыбнулся ей одними глазами. При его взгляде смущение овладело красавицей, и она с поспешностью отвернулась. На данный момент Анна чувствовала себя слишком слабой, чтобы противостоять завораживающему магнетизму его сверкающих очей.

А со сцены доносились следующие слова:

--Что ж, дорогие гости. Это было интригующе, не правда ли?

В зале гул аплодисментов.

--Но мы должны прослушать всех участников нашего конкурса и только потом начать голосование. Итак, пара за столиком №21, прошу вас сюда, на сцену!

--Хм, тебя просят подняться на сцену,-- с невозмутимостью в голосе сказал темноглазой девушке Тао.

--…что??—серьезно посмотрев ему в лицо, спросила Анна.

--Ведущий только что сказал, что тебе пора подниматься на сцену. Я только перевожу его слова.

От закипающего возмущения дар речи покинул японку.

--Я объясню тебе. Наш столик вошел в тройку претендентов на главный приз. Для того, чтобы его получить, нужно спеть песню. Теперь наша очередь, так как все участники уже спели.

--Ты хочешь сказать, что это безобразие на сцене было конкурсом??—недовольным тоном произнесла она.

--Да,--спокойно ответил брюнет.—У нас нет выбора. Либо мы поем дуэтом, либо по отдельности. Что ты выбираешь?—произнеся это, он со смеющимися искорками в глазах посмотрел на нее.

С каждым словом, сказанным Реном, Анна начинала осознавать, что находится в безвыходном положении. Все взгляды в зале были устремлены на них. Нужно было срочно решать. Отступить и не принять вызов, было не в характере Кайамы.

Тихо встав из-за стола, грациозной походкой и гордо поднятой головой девушка направилась к сцене, где ее так ждали.

--Как приятно!—начал ведущий.—Такая красавица споет для нас песню! Поаплодируем нашей гостье! Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

Анна не понимала языка, на котором говорил ведущий, но она стояла с такой уверенностью, что даже и бровью не повела, когда он что-то спросил и протянул ей микрофон. Ее взгляд был устремлен в никуда. Взяв микрофон, она поднесла его ближе к лицу и на идеально поставленном английском языке произнесла:

--Мое имя Кайама Анна. Я буду петь песню «I don't want to get hurt».

Конечно, все происходящее застало ее врасплох. Но показать неуверенность—значит сомневаться в себе. А больше всего на свете она не любила это чувство, по причине которого многие войны в истории были проиграны. Блондинка решила петь песню, которая всплыла в ее памяти. Ее она услышала в первый раз незадолго до отъезда из Японии.

--Песня такой знаменитой группы как Roxette. А Вы уверены, что сможете?

Горе ведущего заключалось в том, что он задал этот вопрос по-английски. Девушка посмотрела на него, как на необразованного неуча.

Юноша за столиком №21 тихо посмеялся, при виде того, в каком ступоре находился ведущий. Зато молодой человек за столиком №3 с восторгом следил за каждым движением загадочной незнакомки.

--Долго я еще буду ждать музыку?

Арктическим холодом повеяло от слов, слетевших с уст иностранки.

--Господа, прошу подбодрить нашу гостью вашими овациями!—заикаясь и путаясь в словах, ведущий скрылся за кулисами.

Наконец до слуха донеслись первые звуки медленной и приятной мелодии. Девушка стояла на сцене с задумчивым видом. Незаметно набрав воздух, она подарила жизнь первым словам куплета.

In everything I see, you appear with me, how come? How come?

Во всем, что я вижу, ты появляешься здесь, рядом со мной. Как же так? Как же так?  
And everything I do, involves you too. We are, like one.

Чтобы я не делала, все связано с тобой. Мы будто одно целое  
In my life there has been so many changes,  
В моей жизни уже было много изменений  
and I don't want to be left out in the rain.

Я не хочу быть брошенной под проливным дождем

Ее голос, тонкий и нежный, несущий в себе глубокую печаль, создавал ощущение полной гармонии с музыкой. Анна прекрасно передавала настроение песни.

I don't want to get hurt, I've done my time.

Я не хочу больше страдать, мое время уже прошло  
All I want from you, is to tell the truth.

Все, что я хочу, чтобы ты сказал правду  
I don't want to get hurt, no more this time.

Я не хочу страдать еще больше в этот раз  
I don't want to go blind, and find,

Я не хочу идти вслепую и узнать  
it's falling apart one more time.

что все снова раскололось на части

Услышав, о чем она поет, Рен с грустью подумал о том, как же ей до сих пор больно и как глубоки раны ее сердца. Эта песня походила на ее жизнь. Не удивительно, что она так талантливо ее исполняла, изливая свою боль в словах.

Закончив петь, девушка отдала микрофон только что появившемуся рядом с ней ведущему, и, не дожидаясь комментариев с его стороны, поспешно сошла со сцены и направилась к своему столику, где ее встретил загадочный взгляд Тао. По его выражению лица было видно, что он хотел ей что-то сказать, но слова ведущего прервали его намерения.

Рен встал из-за стола, отодвинул для Анны стул и помог ей сесть. Перед тем, как пойти, он взял ее руку и, поднеся к своему лицу, еле коснулся губами бархатной кожи. Затем пристально посмотрев в смущенные его поступком ониксовые глаза, тихо прошептал:

--Слушай внимательно.

Озадаченным взглядом она наблюдала, как он взошел на сцену.

--Здравствуйте, представьтесь, пожалуйста,--начал ведущий. Он выглядел неуверенно, наверное, из-за пережитого ранее стресса.

--Тао Рен,--глубокий голос наполнил зал.

В зале послышались восторженные охи и ахи.

--Очень приятно. Чем вы нас порадуете? Может, Вам предложить на выбор песни? У нас и такое практикуется.

--Не нужно. Я уже знаю, что исполню. Мне не нужна фонограмма.

--КАК?—шокированный ведущий выпучил на гостя свои узкие глаза.

--Все, что мне нужно—это рояль.

--Э-эх-хе…ну, раз Вы так желаете, мы удовлетворим Вашу просьбу. Итак, давайте подбодрим этого смельчака, который решился исполнить песню без помощи нашей профессиональной техники.

Все присутствующие с жаром хлопали в ладоши.

Подойдя к белоснежному роялю, Рен с аристократическим достоинством сел за него. Его классический черный костюм создавал четкий контраст между ним и инструментом. Открыв отполированную до блеска крышку, скрывающую клавиши, молодой человек приподнял запястья и, опустив их, начал играть. Музыка рождалась при соприкосновении умных длинных пальцев и черно-белых клавиш рояля. После безупречно исполненного проигрыша, брюнет начал свое повествование в серебристый микрофон, специально поставленный для таких случаев.

I lose control because of you babe.

Я схожу с ума, из-за тебя, милая  
I lose control when you look at me like this.

Я схожу с ума, когда ты смотришь на меня так.  
There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight.

Твои глаза о чем-то говорят сегодня  
I'm not a child anymore, life has opened the door

Я больше не ребенок, жизнь открыла предо мной двери  
To a new exciting life.

В новую, захватывающую жизнь

Его низкий глубокий голос, немного с хрипотцой, заполнил собой образовавшую тишину в ресторане. Взгляд пианиста был устремлен в центр зала на сидящую в гордом одиночестве блондинку. К сожалению, за пределами сцены видны были лишь первые ряды столиков, далее все покрывала темнота. Рен не мог видеть ее, но он явно ощущал взгляд ониксовых глаз на себе. Это предавало ему чувство легкого опьянения, и он продолжал, переходя к припеву.

It's all written down in your lifelines.

Все написано на твоей линии жизни  
It's written down inside your heart.

Все написано на твоем сердце

You and I just have a dream.

Ты и я имеем мечту  
To find our love a place, where we can hide away.

Найти место для нашей любви, где мы могли бы скрыться  
You and I were just made.

Ты и я были созданы  
To love each other now, forever and a day.

Любить друг друга сейчас и каждый день вечности

Анна наблюдала за его поведением. Ей было странно видеть его таким. От ее проницательного взгляда не могла проскользнуть его взволнованность. Вряд ли кто-то посторонний заметил это. Он вел себя, как обычно—спокойно и сдержано, но она чувствовала, что с ним что-то происходит. Девушка не понимала его мотивов в выборе именно этой песни. Ее внутреннее чувство подсказывало, что это не просто текст, исполненный под музыку. Это было намного большее, походившее на некое послание, адресованное непосредственно ей.

I lose control because of you babe.

Я схожу с ума из-за тебя, милая  
I lose control when you look at me like this.

Я схожу с ума, не смотри на меня так  
There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight.

Твои глаза о чем-то говорят сегодня  
I'm so curious for more just like never before.

Я так любопытен к познанию большего  
In my innocent life.

В моей невинной жизни

It's all written down in your lifelines.

Все написано на твоей линии жизни  
It's written down inside your heart.

Все написано на твоем сердце

You and I just have a dream.

Ты и я имеем мечту  
To find our love a place, where we can hide away.

Найти место для нашей любви, где мы могли бы скрыться  
You and I were just made.

Ты и я были созданы  
To love each other now, forever and a day.

Любить друг друга сейчас и каждый день вечности

После долгого приятного проигрыша, его голос внезапно повысился, стал громче, и он начал акцентировал каждое слово. Это была кульминация, словно главная мысль, к которой Рен шел все это время.

Time stands still when the days of innocence.

Время остановилось, когда дни невинности  
Are falling for the night.

пропадают с наступлением ночи  
I love you girl I always will.

Я люблю тебя, милая, я всегда буду любить тебя  
I swear I'm there for you.

Я клянусь тебе, что буду всегда рядом  
Till the day I die.

До того дня, когда навечно закрою глаза.

Тао пропел куплет с серьезным выражением лица, не переставая смотреть вглубь зала. Его слова звучали как клятва, которую он прилюдно давал любимой женщине.

Анна была повержена в глубокий шок от услышанного. В горле запершило от переживания. Ей нужно было срочно попить. Она взяла бокал с красным вином и трясущейся рукой поднесла к пересохшим губам, но, не сумев справиться с эмоциональной дрожью в теле, девушка выпустила бокал из своих длинных пальцев, так и не успев отпить из него. Вино пролилось на ее красивое платье цвета морской волны, и оставило на нем ярко-красное пятно. Не дожидаясь конца песни, в спутанных чувствах Анна в спешке покинула зал и направилась в дамскую комнату.

Пропев последние слова песни, брюнет незаметно для всех вздохнул и встал из-за рояля. Сердце молодого человека бешено колотилось в груди. Кровь прилила к голове. Руки похолодели, а в кончиках пальцев начало покалывать. За 22 года своей жизни такого эмоционального подъема он еще никогда не испытывал. Кто бы мог подумать, что делать признание в любви одновременно доставляет и боль, и удовольствие. Боль от того, что переступаешь через самого себя и признаешь чувства; удовольствие—от того, что уже переступил и признался. От этого в душе юноши родилась несказанная радость. И у него появилось только одно непреодолимое желание—увидеть ее.

Как только Тао закончил играть, зал разразился небывалыми по громкости аплодисментами. Женщины с завистью смотрели на талантливого красавца. Ведущий что-то говорил, но Рен не слушал его. Он хотел было сойти со сцены и удалиться, но мужчина жестом задержал его, чтобы сделать объявление о начале голосования. По его словам, сейчас официанты начнут раздавать карточки, на которых все присутствующие, кроме исполнителей, должны поставить свои оценки в течение часа. После голоса подсчитают и объявят победителя, которому и достанется главный приз сегодняшнего вечера.

Подойдя к своему столику, Рен был удивлен не увидеть за ним Анну. Его внимание привлекли осколки разбитого бокала и пролитого вина на полу возле ее места. Подозвав официанта и попросив убрать сор, китаец направился на поиски дамы его сердца.

Ххххх

Оттирая мылом пятно на платье, блондинка не заметила, как в женскую комнату беззвучно вошел ее соперник по конкурсу.

--Привет, сладкая!

Послышалась китайская речь позади девушки. Та же, в свою очередь, не обратила ни малейшего внимания на высокий голос, и продолжала выводить пятно.

Осознав свою ошибку, набриалиненный юноша попытался произнести то же самое на английском языке, слова которого проговаривались на китайский распев.

--Привет, сладкая!

Его попытка обернулась удачей для него, так как красавица немного повернула лицо в его сторону.

--Вы ошиблись. Здесь дамская комната,--увидев краем глаза особь мужского пола, она, говоря по-английски, безразлично послала его на поиски того, что он искал.

--Крошка, я наблюдал за тобой весь вечер,--подойдя к ней, он схватил ее за руку и развернул к себе.—Ты такая красивая, как раз под стать такому крутому и влиятельному человеку, как я. А ты знаешь, я большой ценитель красоты и, как профессионал, сообщаю тебе, что ты идеально подходишь мне по всем параметрам.

Понимая нахала через слово, выражение ее лица менялось при каждой новой фразе, сказанной им. После он крепче сжал ее запястье и, поднеся руку девушки к своим губам, с жаром начал целовать. Чувства омерзения и отвращения переполняли японку. У нее появилось непреодолимое желание помыть руки с мылом и обработать их спиртом. Она с силой вырвалась из его цепких пальцев, и, воспользовавшись мгновенным удивлением с его стороны, быстро вышла из комнаты в коридор.

Недолго думая, Сюнь Сяоюнь последовал за ней, и, настигнув в коридоре, забежал вперед и преградил дорогу, лепеча про то, какой она роскошный и эффектный вариант женщины, и какой у нее завораживающий и проникновенный голос, вместе они могли бы составить превосходный дуэт.

Остановившись, Анна посмотрела на него с нескрываемым презрением. Внезапно он почувствовал, как что-то злое и недоброе поглотило весь свет и шарм, которые его окружали. Сюнь понимал, что это происходит с ним не по вине пренебрежительного взгляда блондинки. Волосы на его шее стали дыбом. Позади послышался сипловатый голос, говоривший на странном китайском наречии. Гонконгский парень не понял смысла предложения, исходящего от зловещей ауры позади, поэтому он решил повернуться и спросить на ломанном английском, что от него хотят, чтобы потом вернуться к приятному разговору с дамой.

Повернувшись лицом к субъекту, стоявшему у него за спиной, он узнал в нем своего главного соперника по конкурсу песни. В голове Сяоюня успели пронестись мысли, что парень напротив, должно быть, приехал из отдаленной китайской провинции, отчего разговаривает на давно забытом наречии. Конечно, ему не пришло на ум, что это самое, давно забытое, наречие являлось совершенно обыденным в столице Китая.

Карие глаза набриалиненного выскочки в упор смотрели в раскаленные золотые, пылающие внутренним огнем ярости. В них переливалась бурлящая лава.

--Раз ты не понимаешь по-китайски, я повторю на твоем любимом языке,--низким угрожающим голосом, Тао произнес по-английски,--ОТОЙДИ ОТ МОЕЙ ЖЕНЩИНЫ!!

Он не кричал, он имел это в виду, взглядом метая сверкающие молнии в противника. Руки Сюня похолодели, но, как наследник мафиозного клана, он не привык отступать и уступать что-либо его интересующее. Карие глаза бесстрашно приняли вызов. Эта дуэль взглядов продолжалась бы долго, если бы звук двух одновременных пощечин не рассек нагнетающую тишину.

Оба молодых человека рефлекторно взялись за горячую щеку и одновременно посмотрели в сторону, откуда исходил удар. Черные, как уголь, глаза пылали, словно яркий костер, пронизывая мужчин внутренней силой. В них ясно можно было прочесть раздражение и отвращение. Девушка настолько разозлилась, что воздух вокруг нее начинал накаляться.

--Как ты смеешь обращаться со мной, как с глупой куклой?!—Это предложение было непосредственно обращено к Сюню Сяоюню на четком английском языке.—Меня тошнит от этого. А ты,--продолжала она на родном японском, переведя испепеляющий взгляд на Тао,--уже записал меня в свою собственность?! Так знай, что я не принадлежу никому!

Ее крик заставил обернуться служащих ресторана и посмотреть в сторону происходящей драмы. Люди начали перешептываться, глядя на виновников переполоха.

Анна, высказав с жаром все, что хотела, поднесла руку к прическе, выдернула из нее заколку и бросила ее на пол. Тряхнув головой, девушка подарила свободу своим густым длинным волосам. Затем она развернулась, и быстрым шагом направилась к выходу. Опомнившись, Рен побежал за ней, но, услышав шаги позади себя, Анна остановилась и, не оборачиваясь, сказала:

--Не смей идти за мной, Тао, иначе глубоко об этом пожалеешь,--предупреждающим голосом обратилась она к нему, после чего вышла из здания, и ее силуэт растворился в ночи.

Хххххх

Она сидела на рыбацком мостике, который находился неподалеку от маяка. Бурлившая злоба и раздражение понемногу начинали отступать. На сердце было тяжело и грустно. Прохладный ночной ветер охлаждал разгоряченные мысли и тело, отчего девушка поежилась. В следующий момент она почувствовала, как на плечи опустилось что-то теплое и приятно пахнущее дорогим мужским одеколоном. Ощущение déjà vu внезапно охватило блондинку. Ей показалось, что когда-то она уже переживала подобное. От этого нахлынувшего чувства по ее телу пробежала дрожь, и из груди вырвался еле слышный вскрик.

--Прости, я не хотел напугать тебя. Можно мне присесть?

Ответа не последовало. Рен бесшумно опустился на мостик рядом с ней.

--Знаешь,--тихо начал он,--я не хотел, чтобы все так кончилось.

Она продолжала молчать, игнорируя его присутствие.

--Я не для того затеял наше свидание, чтобы оно с треском провалилось. Сегодня, Анна, я показал тебе себя настоящего,--его голос звучал тихо, но уверенно. Он не смотрел в ее сторону, его глаза наблюдали, как лунная дорожка шевелилась от колебания водной глади.

Слова Тао удивили ее, и она искоса посмотрела на его бледное от лунного света лицо. Оно было спокойно и сосредоточено.

--Таким меня никто не знает, даже моя семья,--продолжал он.

Ее сердце учащенно забилось, и она не понимала, почему. Ей вдруг захотелось узнать причину, по которой он так старался. Ведь, зная его характер, он ничего не делает, не обдумав заранее.

--Что ты хотел сказать этой песней? Я знаю, ты что-то имел в виду,--посмотрев ему прямо в лицо, она задала вопрос слегка взволнованным голосом.

Он повернулся к ней и серьезно ответил:

--Я имел в виду каждое слово.

Его золотые глаза с нежностью смотрели в ее ониксовые. От сказанных им слов ее зеркала души потемнели, зрачки расширились. Лицо сделалось бледным, как мел.

--Не шути со мной, Рен,--тихим, дрожащим от нахлынувшего волнения голосом, произнесла она.—Ты не можешь…ты не должен…

При этих словах, девушка поднялась на ноги, скинув с себя пиджак, и сошла по мосту на холодный песок. Рен незамедлительно встал и последовал за ней.

--Почему ты мне не веришь? Отчего это не может случиться?—настаивал на ответе юноша.

Повернувшись к нему, она с болью в голосе сказала:

--Такую, как я не любят и не смогут полюбить.

--Нет, это неправда! Ты обманываешь саму себя,--эмоционально произнес он.—Я полюбил тебя. Я люблю тебя всю: твои достоинства и недостатки. Они стали для меня единым целым. Драгоценным бриллиантом, который дороже мне всего на свете.

Он подошел, взял ее за плечи и, глядя ей прямо в глаза, с нескрываемыми эмоциями в голосе продолжил:

--Ты смущена. Боишься довериться мне. Боишься заново пережить ту боль и разочарования. Я понимаю. Трудно представить, что это могло произойти с тобой. Мы пережили многое…вместе…с тех самых пор…Но я так и не нашел способ, чтобы помочь тебе забыть его. Я увез тебя как можно дальше, чтобы ты не чувствовала его присутствия. Тогда я сам не понимал, что делал. Я не мог кинуть тебя на произвол судьбы. Мои усилия оказались тщетными, ведь расстояние ничего не меняет, когда кто-то находится у тебя в сердце. Прошу тебя, перестань терзать себя. Ведь жизнь идет дальше, она приготовила для тебя счастье. Клянусь, я никогда не оставлю тебя, ты научишься меня понимать… со временем…--из его груди вырвался глубокий протяжный вздох. Он потупил взгляд, и уже более спокойным тоном произнес,--прости, если поступал против твоей воли. Иначе я не мог. Ты слишком дорога мне, я должен оградить тебя от всего, что причиняет тебе боль, в особенности от него. Я никогда не оставлю тебя…никогда…ведь я так долго собирался признаться, что ,--вдруг, подняв голову, он искренне от всего сердца промолвил,--я уже давно люблю тебя.

В следующую секунду Рен упал перед ней на колени, не отрывая взгляда от ее бледного озадаченного лица.

--Анна…стань моей…женой. Прошу тебя, прими меня такого, какой я есть. Я знаю, мне еще далеко до того идеала, который подходил бы тебе. Я несовершенен. У меня намного больше недостатков, чем достоинств. Но, если ты поверишь в меня, я смогу измениться. Я буду желать этого всем сердцем. За то короткое время, которое я прожил рядом с тобой, я заметил, что поменялся в лучшую сторону. Ты научила меня любить. Благодаря тебе я принял Дженна Ли в семью, тем самым сохранив свои отношения с сестрой. Я благодарен тебе. Моя благодарность безгранична.

Онемев от изумления, девушка во все глаза смотрела на него.

--Я прекрасно понимаю, что для тебя это своего рода шок, - с трудом выговорил он, - но ради всего святого, скажи хоть что-нибудь!

Анна мечтала о такой минуте, молилась, чтобы она стала реальностью, но с другим человеком и при иных обстоятельствах. И теперь, когда это свершилось, не могла поверить в происходящее. Он был для нее другом в течение семи лет. Она ждала, не шевелясь, не смея дышать, ждала, что вот сейчас встрепенется, и оживет, и почувствует восторженную радость оттого, что Рен полюбил ее такой, какая она есть, что она сможет выйти замуж и завести семью.

Увы, ничего из этого она не почувствовала.

--Пожалуйста, Анна, - умоляюще сказал Рен. –Не разрушай свою жизнь из-за его безразличия. Я бы все отдал, чтобы то, что случилось, никогда не произошло. Но теперь мы можем лишь надеяться на будущее, и я прошу тебя, не отказывай мне! Вместе мы сможем победить оковы тягостного прошлого. Я верю в это. Поверь же и ты…

До этой минуты она и не предполагала, насколько он был серьезен. И вообще, она никогда не думала, что все произойдет именно так. Ей рисовалась совершенно иная картина: однажды Йо придет и скажет, что любит ее и сожалеет о том, что натворил. Только эта мысль и поддерживала ее в минувшие долгие и горькие месяцы. И вот ей признается в любви лучший друг ее жениха, а Йо даже не потрудился найти ее.

--Сейчас я ничего не могу тебе сказать. Все это слишком неожиданно. Мне нужно время,--сдавленным голосом проговорила она.

--Я буду ждать твоего ответа столько, сколько потребуется,--сказав это, он встал с колен, подобрал пиджак с песка и накинул на ее дрожащее тело.

--Поехали домой,--тихо произнес брюнет.

Она одобрительно кивнула и он, взяв ее за холодную, как лед, руку, повел в сторону неподалеку припаркованной машины.

Хххххх

--Отец! Я нашел достойную меня партию,--распахнув двери, влетел в кабинет Сюнь Сяоюнь.

Пожилой мужчина с интересом посмотрел на своего молодого и горячего на голову сына.

--И кто же она?—по-деловому спросил отец.

--Ну, она не местная. Я даже не знаю, откуда она. Но видел бы ты, отец, как она посмотрела на меня. В ней я узнал твой дух, отец. Такого куража я еще не чувствовал. При ее взгляде стынет кровь в венах. А какую пощечину она мне залепила, отец. Шик и блеск! Щека до сих пор болит. Только проблемка одна. Правда, она не особо стоит твоего внимания. Отец, разреши разрешить ситуацию!

Улыбаясь бриллиантовой улыбкой, Сюнь восторженно хлопал глазами на старика.

--Что за проблема, когда дело касается счастья моего сына?

--Ну, там…у нее мужик есть, которого нужно убрать. И тогда она будет свободна выбрать меня. Правда, мужик не из простого десятка,--задумчиво потер подбородок Сюнь.

--Имя и фамилию,--поднимая трубку телефона, сказал старик.

--Э-э-э…Рен…Тао, вроде так. Во всяком случае, он так представился на сцене, когда пел.

Старик со звоном положил трубку обратно.

--Забудь. Мы найдем тебе другую.

--Но почему? Если мне эта понравится!?

Старик откашлялся.

--Папа, тебя волнует этот мужик? Ты же сам говорил, что мы крутые и никого не боимся и ничего никому не должны.

--Сын, мы крутые, это истина. Но они в своем роде круче. Наша семья как три столетия назад связалась с ними, до сих пор отвязаться не может. Ты думаешь, почему мы в Гонконге живем? Я не хотел говорить тебе эту позорную правду, но так сложились обстоятельства.

--Я разберусь с ними за нашу семью, отец!

--Сделаешь это—лишу наследства. Не повторяй ошибок нашего рода и моих в том числе. Эта семейка нам не по зубам.

Расстроившись не шутку, Сюнь Сяоюнь в безмолвии удалился в свою комнату, оплакивать утрату.

--

Конец первой части 8-ой главы.

Музыка, использованная в данной главе:

Overkill—Girl, you'll be a woman soon

Chris De Burg - Moonlight In Vodka

Roxette—I don't want to get hurt

Scorpions—You and I

Перевод выполнен авторами проекта.

Так как глава получилась длинная, мы разделили ее на две части. Перед вами первая часть. Позже выйдет вторая часть 8-ой главы, которая будет заключительной в первой части фика.

Благодарим всех, кто был с нами все это время, верил в нас, поддерживал, писал отзывы. Для нас ценны мнения всех наших читателей.

ОБЪЯВЛЕНИЕ!!

Если вам нравится наше творчество, мы бы хотели увидеть ваши фанарты. Нам будет очень интересно узнать, как видят наши читатели героев, ту или иную сцену, любимый момент… из фика «Я научусь тебя любить» или «Пари».

Ваши работы вы можете присылать на наш имейл, который, надеемся, вы все уже давно знаете

К сведению, заходите на наш дневник. Там мы размещаем всю информацию и обновления фиков. Следите и будьте информированы.

Ждем ваших отзывов

Всегда с вами,

Kit2000 and Anna


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**VIII**

**(часть вторая)**

Когда Bugatti Veyron бесшумно заехал на частную территорию семейства Ли, вокруг царил полумрак. Единственным источником освещения являлся приглушенный свет фонарей, расположенных по обе стороны дорожки, ведущей к особняку. В огромных окнах самого здания было темно, и это говорило о том, что все жильцы уже спят.

«_К лучшему_»,-подумал юноша, выходя из машины. Он оглянулся на звук захлопывающейся дверцы со стороны пассажира. Блондинка не спеша направилась к дому, не проронив ни слова.

Нагнать ее не составило труда. Сделав несколько широких шагов, Тао поравнялся с девушкой. Подойдя к ступенькам, он с грациозной легкостью взошел по ним и открыл перед дамой двери. Войдя внутрь особняка, Анна даже не взглянула в сторону китайца. Казалось, ее мысли находились где-то далеко, отчего сознание не рассеивалось на окружающую атмосферу. Ее движения были чисто механическими. Инстинкт подсказывал телу направление к месту, где можно было отдохнуть и успокоиться.

Рен шел немного позади и со вниманием наблюдал за ее поведением. Ему не хотелось тревожить ее. Но он должен был проконтролировать, чтобы она благополучно добралась до своей спальни. Видеть ее прибывающей сейчас в другом измерении причиняло немалую боль его молодому сердцу.

Придерживаясь расстояния семи шагов, юноша проследовал за девушкой до самой ее комнаты. Машинально открыв дверь, Анна зашла внутрь и скрылась из виду. Через секунду последовал приглушенный щелчок дверной ручки.

Тяжело вздохнув и проведя рукой по густым жгуче-черным волосам, Тао развернулся на каблуках своих дорогих кожаных туфель, и, словно пантера на добычу, устремился в сторону гостевой комнаты. Зная единственное действенное средство от хандры, брюнет по дороге начал ослаблять галстук и ловкими быстрыми движениями пальцев расстегивать сорочку, вытягивая ее концы из брюк. Распахнув перед собой преграду, Рен вошел в свои временные владения и, закрыв ногой дверь, незамедлительно избавился от ненужной его телу верхней одежды. Схватив со стула спортивные штаны, он одним виртуозным движением вмиг надел их на себя, и в следующую секунду уже лежал на полу, напрягая мышцы своего пресса силовыми физическими упражнениями.

**ОооооО**

Темный коридор был бесконечен. В нем не было ни начала, ни конца. Анна уже потеряла счет времени и не знала, как долго находится здесь. Вокруг царила пугающая тьма. Холод сковывал тело, а тишина была настолько довлеющей, что девушке казалось, будто она лишилась слуха. Парализующий страх перед одиночеством заставлял медленно сходить с ума. Еще чуть-чуть—и погибель неизбежна.

Анна не сдавалась. Каждый шаг давался ей с трудом, будто ее тело неминуемо превращалось в холодный мрамор, но, не смотря на это, она продолжала идти вперед, слабо надеясь найти выход из этого страшного места. Отчаяние завладевало ее сердцем. Осознание того, что ей нужна помощь в этой ситуации, заставило разум девушки судорожно вспомнить имя близкого человека, который мог бы прийти и спасти ее. Собрав оставшиеся силы, она сдавленным голосом позвала:

-Йо! Помоги мне!

Но лишь тишина отозвалась на эту мольбу. Анна попыталась снова, но ответа снова не последовало.

Ужас перед неминуемой гибелью парализовал тело окончательно. Девушка почувствовала, как по ее холодным щекам потекли горячие слезы отчаяния. Губы в безмолвном шепоте произнесли:

-…спасите…

Где-то далеко впереди непроглядной тьмы забрезжил слабый луч света, который с каждой секундой стремительно приближался к отчаявшейся девушке. Внезапно стало так светло, что ей пришлось зажмуриться.

-Это не правильно. Ты не должна здесь быть.

С участием произнес глубокий мужской голос. От удивления и радости, что рядом кто-то есть, она открыла глаза и увидела перед собой красавца с нежной и доброй улыбкой на лице.

-Пойдем со мной. Теперь ты не одинока,-сказав это, он взял ее за руку, и, притянув к себе, заточил в свои крепкие и уверенные объятия. Теплота его тела, доброта и искренность в его голосе заставили ее осознать, что сейчас она так нуждается в этом. Анна немного отстранилась от своего спасителя, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо, которое не узнала.

-Кто ты?—озадаченно спросила блондинка.—Я звала не тебя. Почему ты здесь?

Юноша с удивлением посмотрел ей в глаза и, неодобрительно покачав головой, с легким укором произнес:

-Ты совсем не помнишь меня?

Смутившись, девушка начала тщательнее всматриваться в его красивое лицо. Задумчивость отразилась в ее глаз. Теперь она не была уверена в том, что никогда не видела этого человека раньше. Он напомнил ей смутный образ молодого юноши, который нередко возникал в ее воспоминаниях.

И вдруг высокий красавец, в чьих руках она до сих пор находилась, тихо, но с уверенностью, запел. Непонятное чувство затаилось в его глазах цвета золотистого янтаря. В ответ на пронизывающий взгляд брюнета по телу девушки пробежали миллионы электрических мурашек.

I love you girl I always will.

_Я люблю тебя, милая, я всегда буду любить тебя  
_I swear I'm there for you.

_Я клянусь тебе, что буду всегда рядом  
_Till the day I die.

_До того дня, когда навечно закрою глаза._

После последней фразы его спокойное лицо озарила обворожительная улыбка, граничащая с не менее харизматичной ухмылкой.

Вмиг разум блондинки прояснился, и все сомнения разрушились, словно пелена спала с ее темных очей. Анна безошибочно узнала того, кто перед ней стоял…

-Рен!

**ОооооО**

Она проснулась в темной комнате, задыхаясь и тяжело глотая воздух. Холодный пот проступил на ее бледном лице. Дрожащей рукой девушка смахнула его со лба и посмотрела по сторонам. Приглядевшись, она не сразу поняла, где находится. Бледный лунный свет пробивался через легкие занавеси окна, придавая теням предметов в комнате причудливые очертания.

Сон все еще стоял перед глазами. Анна до сих пор не чувствовала времени. Грани между миром сновидений и реальностью были стерты. Это пограничное состояние давило на ее психику, и девушка решила постараться как можно быстрее прийти в себя. Встав с постели, с легким головокружением и учащенным сердцебиением она прошла в ванную комнату, где, включив свет, сняла с себя вечернее платье.

Ступив под струю холодной воды, юное тело обожгло, словно от удара хлыста. Тысячи игл прошли по тонкой коже, заставляя ее покраснеть. Мышцы спазматично сжались, причиняя хозяйке дискомфорт. Неприятные ощущения потребовали от девушки обратить на себя внимание. Под действием криотерапии, словно под электрическим разрядом, в сознании блондинки начали происходить необратимые процессы. Жизнь мелькала перед глазами будто кино, главные моменты которой были окрашены в яркие сочные краски. Казалось, они специально ставили на себе акценты, заставляя еще с большей реалистичностью пережить все снова.

Жизнь в Японии до появления Йо ничего собой не представляла. Она была серой и однообразной. С его приходом все изменилось. Гамма бытия окрасилась в разные цвета. Как наяву, в памяти возникала теплая добрая улыбка Асакуры. Она словно солнышко согревала ее на протяжении всех этих лет. Призраки одиночества, тоски, леденящий сердце холод отступали от девушки. Сам того не зная, Йо прогонял их, полностью бессильных против его доброты. Потенциал этого мальчика был огромен. Мерзкие тени, которые преследовали и мучили Анну, не выносили его присутствия. Его безгранично широкое от любви к ближнему сердце сокрушало зло. Эти годы Кайама смело могла называть лучшими в своей прошлой жизни. Прошлой, потому что теперь приходилось жить в другом мире.

Йо изменился. Друзья и личная свобода для него стаяли теперь на первом месте. Защищая свою частную жизнь, он отодвинул невесту на второй план. Теперь для Анны практически не осталось места в его будущем. Брак являлся для младшего Асакуры ничем иным как обязательством. Из истории Японии Анна знала, что такие союзы практиковали очень часто. Но мысль о том, что если бы она тогда не ушла из дома, вероятнее всего сейчас была бы уже замужней женщиной. Совместная жизнь, основанная на безразличии супруга, превратилась бы в сущий кошмар.

Каждый раз, прикасаясь к ней, он делал бы это исключительно из чувства долга. Подумать страшно, что она могла вызывать у него отвращение. Но Йо пересиливал бы себя, так как со временем ему захотелось бы иметь детей. А она являлась бы всего лишь средством для достижения цели.

От этих мыслей блондинку начало мутить. Душевная боль эхом отразилась в сердце, превратившись в физическую. В своем бессилии Анна напряглась, сжала руки в кулаки, запрокинула голову и беззвучно прокричала. Эти действия не принесли облегчения, но напомнили о недавно пережитом кошмаре. От мысли, что Йо не пришел на ее мольбу, тело испытало агонию. В бессилии перед этой болью, ноги подогнулись, и девушка упала на колени.

«_Он не пришел…не пришел_…»-повторяла она снова и снова осипшим от эмоций голосом. «_Для него я помеха, от которой судьба избавила его с радостью. Что же мне делать? Как теперь жить? Моей любви оказалось недостаточно для нас двоих. Я слишком слаба и не смогла уберечь того, что имела. Я причиняю всем только одни неприятности. Как я могу теперь смотреть Рену в глаза? Находясь здесь, я предаю дружбу между ним и Йо. А ведь Тао дорожит этой дружбой…или дорожил. Когда он говорил свое признание, его слова, жесты, эмоции были обращены непосредственно ко мне. Своими поступками он несчетное количество раз доказывал, что не нуждается во мнении окружающих. Я не могу поверить в то, что сказал мне Рен. Я не тот человек, который ему нужен. Он добрый, у него отзывчивое сердце, внимательный и решительный характер. Его натура по природе бескомпромиссна, но иногда он идет на некоторые уступки, даже если это ему невыгодно_». Для Анны до сих пор оставалось загадкой, что побуждало наследника славного рода вести себя так в похожих ситуациях.

«_Но больше всего мне нравится в нем его улыбка. Он очень редко улыбается. Но когда, она касается его красивых полных губ, для меня наступает праздник. И в то же время я чувствую себя очень странно. Одновременно меня переполняет два желания: увидеть ее и защитить себя от нее. Это состояние настораживает. Обаятельность его харизматичной улыбки манит, завораживает, обжигает, дурманит, ранит, затуманивает голову и бросает в дрожь. Складывается впечатление, что ты испытываешь симптомы какой-то болезни, но не опасной для здоровья. Или даже находишься в состоянии эффекта от действия какого-нибудь наркотического средства. Увидев ее хотя бы раз, ты будешь ловить себя на чувстве непреодолимого желания увидеть ее снова. Появляется зависимость и жизненная потребность в ней. Чем же я могла заслужить любовь этого уникального мужчины?_»

Ее мысли обратились к моментам, происходившим на пустынном пляже и воспоминаниям из совсем недавнего сна.

«_Теплота его крепких рук, мягкость его тела, ощущение безопасности, когда он обнимал меня, его нежный успокаивающий голос. Эти чувства сравнимы только с теми, которые я испытывала от улыбки Йо_»,-подумав с минуту, в сознании Анны возник вопрос.

«_Неужели жизнь дает мне еще один шанс? На протяжении долгих лет, Йо защищал меня от одиночества и от мерзких кошмаров, мучавших меня. Но он ушел из моей жизни, и недолго заставив себя ждать, в ней появился Рен. А ведь за все это время, что я живу рядом с ним, это первый кошмар, который меня посетил. Если хорошо подумать, это даже и кошмаром не назовешь. Скажем, страшный сон с хорошим концом. Рен спас меня. Он сделал это тогда в Фунбари, и делает это до сих пор. И даже во снах он заботится и защищает меня_».

Девушка тяжело и прерывисто вздохнула. В первый раз ей по-настоящему стало страшно. От решения, которое она должна была принять, зависела дальнейшая ее жизнь. Но самое болезненное, что и судьба Рена находилась в ее руках.

С этими мыслями красавица посмотрела на свои хрупкие ладони. Внутреннее напряжение блондинки достигло апогея. Заглянув в самую глубину сердца, она провела тщательный самоанализ, не пропуская ни единой мелочи. После этого, отбросив лишние эмоции, Анна решила признаться самой себе в том, что она не любит Рена так, как до сих пор любит Йо. Но чувства к жгучему брюнету она все-таки испытывает. Это _что-то_—нечто большее, чем дружба и благодарность. Девушка была поражена еще одному не менее шокирующему открытию. Это было потребностью в присутствии Тао рядом, в непосредственном общении с ним.

Только одна мысль о том, что ей, возможно, придется уйти, заставила Кайаму застыть в немом шоке от резкой боли в сердце, будто оно вот-вот рассыплется на миллионы кусочков от отчаяния. Затем наступило состояние пустоты. Пространство вокруг исчезло. Анна не знала, сколько времени она провела в состоянии ступора, но шум, холодные струи воды и боль в ногах вернули ее в реальность.

«_Мне нужно поговорить с ним_»,-посиневшими от холода губами прошептала она. «Рен должен узнать правду. Он как никто иной заслуживает этого».

С такими мыслями, блондинка одним быстрым решительным движением поднялась с напольных мраморных плит душевой, игнорируя боль и колики в ногах, наскоро вытерлась полотенцем и, недолго думая, одевшись в первое попавшееся ей под руку, вышла из спальни с твердым намерением расставить все точки над «i».

**ОооооО**

Анна шла по тускло освещенному коридору. Время, которое она тратила на шаги, казалось ей вечностью. Она больше не могла ждать. Ей нужно было разобраться в этой сложной ситуации. С приближением к заветной цели ее нетерпеливость только возрастала. Сейчас девушка была собрана и очень сосредоточена. Казалось, воздух вокруг нее подзаряжался энергией, которая бурлила внутри японки. Бесшумно подойдя к двери Тао младшего, блондинка застыла. Странное чувство охватило ее. Решительность начала потихоньку исчезать. Девушка почувствовала легкую дрожь в теле. Какие-то непонятные для нее эмоции заполнили разум, но страха среди них не было. Это она могла сказать с уверенностью. Усилием своей воли, Анна попыталась подавить в себе смятение. Она подняла руку, чтобы постучать, но так и не успела сделать это, так как дверь перед ней распахнулась буквально через секунду.

В дверном проеме показалась высокая фигура Рена. От удивления глаза блондинки потемнели и расширились.

Тао, наоборот, не был удивлен увидеть ее здесь в столь поздний час. Одно из двух: или он мастерски претворялся, или же ждал ее прихода. Эти умозаключения развеселили девушку, но она не подала виду.

Жгучий брюнет внимательно посмотрел на нее. На мгновенье Анна увидела напряженность в его взгляде, будто Тао над чем-то глубоко задумался. Через пару секунд его лицо изменилось. В глазах загорелся какой-то непонятный огонек с ярко-оранжевым оттенком. Бледность кожи и насыщенность цвета глаз создавали приятный контраст и подчеркивали красоту мужественного лица. На губах поигрывала слегка кривоватая, но добрая ухмылочка.

«_Попался_,-подумала она.-_Этой ухмылкой он выдал себя_». Теперь девушка с твердой уверенностью могла сказать, что Тао был рад ее приходу.

**ОооооО**

Рен чувствовал себя хорошо. Все страсти, ранее бушевавшие в нем, улеглись. Фитнес и контрастный душ поистине творили чудеса. Обмотав полотенце вокруг себя и закрепив концы на талии, юноша, с грацией гепарда, выскользнул из ванной. Сделав несколько шагов по комнате и подойдя к гардеробу, молодой аристократ замер.

Он почувствовал _ее_ присутствие за дверью спальни. _Она_ стояла в коридоре…прямо сейчас. Удивление охватило Рена. Не смея дышать, он замер в ожидании, но стука так и не последовало. Заволновавшись, что она может передумать и уйти, брюнет решил действовать. Взять инициативу в свои руки, так сказать. Он смело подошел к входной двери и распахнул ее одним движением.

Анна встретила его с протянутой и слега сжатой рукой. Увидев Тао перед собой, ее губы слегка приоткрылись. Она застыла на месте, как древнегреческая статуя, хрупкость и грация которой поражала многих людей, и от восторга они забывали, как дышать. Удивление отразилось в ониксовых глазах. От этого они стали еще более темными.

Рен, как завороженный, стоял и наблюдал, как на ее прекрасном лице одна эмоция сменяет другую. Но вскоре его внутренний голос напомнил ему, что смотреть на женщину с вожделением—признак плохого тона и неуважения к ней. Она находилась здесь по какой-то причине, и уместно было бы спросить о цели ее визита. Нехотя прислушавшись к своим мысленным диспутам, он взял себя в руки и улыбнулся ей. В ответ ее губы расплылись в самодовольной ухмылочке.

«_Это что-то новенькое_»,-Тао был поражен. Изучив выражение ее лица более внимательно, юноша открыл для себя Америку. Глаза!...ГЛАЗА! Они больше не были безразличными и тусклыми. Теперь в них горела жизнь, искры которой светились из самой глубины. Даже полумрак не мог приглушить их сияние. Они были словно два легендарных черных бриллианта.

Рен услышал, как из глубины его груди вырвалось восхищенное и протяжное «о». Но это было не единственное изменение в ней, которое он заметил. Теперь от нее исходила волна уверенности. Он мог поспорить сам с собой, что чувствует дуновение ветра, созданное из вихря ее внутренней энергии.

«_Что же могло изменить ее за один вечер? Неужели мое признание_?»,- от этих мыслей сердце молодого азиата сжалось в надежде. Он вежливым жестом пригласил блондинку войти в комнату.

**ОооооО**

Приняв приглашение Тао, Анна, с достоинством королевы, вошла в спальню. Везде царила чистота и порядок. Приглушенный свет напоминал ей обстановку в коридоре. Девушка прошла в центр и повернулась к брюнету лицом. Он стоял в нескольких шагах от нее. Его руки были скрещены на груди. Спокойное сосредоточенное выражение лица. На губах играла легкая улыбка. От него исходило умиротворение и полная гармония с самим собой.

Она пришла сюда с твердым намерением разобраться во всем и вынести для себя окончательное решение. Еще совсем недавно, несколько минут назад, японка чувствовала, как эта мысль воспламеняла, сжигала ее изнутри. Теперь же, стоя совсем рядом с ним,-человеком, с которым она так страстно хотела поговорить, ее внутренний настрой начинал изменяться. Пламя, которое в ней полыхало, та жажда узнать его мотивы и причины, постепенно утихали. Девушка начинала чувствовать себя более уравновешенной.

С минуту они стояли в полной тишине. Казалось, что слова, которые нужно было произнести вслух, были совсем лишними и даже неуместными. Ее общение с ним происходило на тонком астральном уровне. Она чувствовала, что он понимает ее без слов. Та доброта, которая от него исходила, тот теплый, полный нежности и обожания взгляд, который он дарил ей, и даже ухмылка, которая больше не раздражала, а скорее забавляла,— от всего этого волна удовольствия растекалась по ее венам, а на душе становилось легко и светло.

«_По-видимому, Рен предоставляет мне право голоса_»,-подумала Анна перед тем, как сказать первое слово. Но он и здесь опередил ее.

Очнувшись словно ото сна, Тао произнес глубоким бархатным голосом:

-Смею предположить, что ты хотела бы узнать причину, по которой я открыл тебе свои чувства.

Он говорил медленно, четко произнося каждое слово, но, не делая акцента ни на одном из них. Блондинка кивнула в ответ. Ее лицо все это время оставалось спокойным. Рен слегка улыбнулся своей коронной ухмылкой, но в ней не было цинизма и насмешки, скорее всего это была прелюдия к симфонии.

Брюнету понравилась ее идея поговорить по душам в ту же ночь. После этого между ними больше не останется недосказанного. Порвать оковы прошлого и шагнуть в светлое будущее—вот его цель. Рен был несказанно рад ее приходу. Теперь все страхи за ее здоровье позади, и он может рассказать ей все, что думает и чувствует, не сдерживая себя более. Видеть, как жизнь возвращается к ней, как ее невинная, еще никем не тронутая красота, становится еще выразительнее, нежели раньше. Осознание всего этого опьяняло его не хуже, чем самый благородный выдержанный коньяк, аромат и неповторимый букет которого просто одурманивал.

«_Нет! Это даже лучше_!»-он мысленно укорил себя за столь примитивное сравнение. Ход его мыслей прервался нетерпеливым «ну?» со стороны блондинки, и он произнес:

-Я признался тебе из-за боязни того, что ты снова попытаешься уйти. Поэтому я открылся тебе. Зная, что ты еще не совсем отошла от болезни, я очень волновался за твою реакцию. Своим поступком, я мог ранить тебя, Анна.

Помедлив, Рен глубоко вздохнул и произнес уверенным голосом:

-Но решил рискнуть,-его темно-золотые с янтарным блеском глаза посмотрели в ее бесконечно глубокие ониксовые. Наступила немая пауза. Брюнет, казалось, что-то обдумывал. Длинноволосая девушка также не спешила нарушать тишину. Она мысленно анализировала сказанное им. Бархат его голоса рассек тишину.

-Рядом с тобой я чувствую себя цельным. Первый раз за всю жизнь в моем сердце нет опустошенности. Любовь к тебе заполнила каждую его клеточку.

Анна была удивлена его ответу. В голове блондинки начали рождаться вопросы. Она должна была узнать все подробности, даже если ей и не хотелось спрашивать об этом Тао. Это могло быть слишком личным для него, но для нее – являлось жизненной необходимостью. Может быть, узнав мысли другого человека, раненного острой стрелой под названием «любовь», Кайама сможет отстроить свою жизнь заново на руинах прошлого.

-Как долго?—эта короткая фраза слетела с ее губ полушепотом. Черные глаза с грустью посмотрели на его красивое лицо.

-Трудно сказать, когда именно,-тихо, но достаточно для того, чтобы быть услышанным, произнес Рен. Его зеркала души устремились куда-то вдаль, как бы заново отматывая и просматривая эпизоды из жизни.—Мне кажется, -продолжал он,-что мое чувство к тебе зарождалось постепенно. Подобно маленькому семени, оно росло и крепло, и в один прекрасный день превратилось в большое красивое дерево. Я всегда испытывал к тебе уважение. Своими поступками ты заслуживала к себе такого отношения. Не скажу, что всегда был согласен с твоими решениями, но в большинстве случаев наши мысли и жизненные позиции совпадали. С самого начала меня привлек к тебе твой уникальный характер. Ты была похожа на действующий вулкан, столь горячий и непредсказуемый, который в любой момент был готов разразиться необузданными потоками лавы. Твои действия невозможно было предсказать. Это мне напоминало книгу, которую читаешь и не знаешь, чего ожидать в конце. Так интригующе и заманчиво одновременно,-ноты восторга прослушивались в речи Тао. –У нас в Китае этому искусству, то есть умению быть невозмутимым и бесстрастным, учатся долгие годы, и лишь единицы постигают его секреты. Оно очень трудное в изучении и понимании. Но тебе не нужно было ничему учиться. Невозмутимость и бесстрастность всегда являлись частью твоего характера. Это—твои таланты, данные при рождении.

-Ты говоришь обо мне, Рен, как будто я какой-то феномен,-произнесла Анна, и не пытаясь прикрыть разочарование в своем голосе. От ее слов молодой брюнет только шире улыбнулся.

-Не делай поспешных выводов,- с наигранным пафосом сказал он. –Как я сказал ранее, это было мое первое впечатление о тебе. Но, прожив семь лет под одной крышей с тобой, я стал понимать, что все не так, как кажется на первый взгляд. За декорациями эгоизма и безразличия к окружающим ты искусно маскировала доброе, заботливое сердце. Свою хрупкую ранимую душу, ты всеми силами старалась уберечь от посторонних глаз. Даже твой жених не подозревал о существовании в тебе таких качеств.

Китаец внимательно следил за мимикой ее лица, как бы решая, стоит ли ему продолжать свое умозаключение далее или не стоит. Ни один мускул на ее бледном лице даже не дрогнул. Она со вниманием слушала каждое его слово. Тао продолжил:

-Постепенно твои чувства менялись. Любовь к нему начала зарождаться в твоем сердце. Сама того не подозревая, ты приоткрыла плотно задернутый занавес, хранящий и защищающий настоящую Анну Кайама. С этого момента и начались твои страдания. Прости, если тебе неприятно это слушать, но мне просто необходимо открыться тебе. Я не хочу, чтобы между нами остались какие-либо недомолвки.

-Ты считаешь мою любовь к Йо ошибкой?—с иронией в голосе спросила блондинка. Хоть она и искусно завуалировала свои настоящие эмоции, выдав их за иронию, но Рен слишком хорошо знал Анну, чтобы поверить в ее игру. Горечь и боль прослушивались в каждом сказанном ей слове.

-Я не осуждаю тебя, -с тяжелым вздохом печально произнес юноша. –В него просто невозможно не влюбиться. Йо—идеал почти для каждой женщины. Он красив, обаятелен, добр, внимателен, отзывчив, милосерден, сострадателен, без вредных привычек. Его мечтательность, легкость в общении—все это служит его главному таланту. Располагать к себе людей, большая часть из которых становиться его хорошими друзьями—вот, что является великим достоинством Асакуры. Парадокс,-усмехнувшись, он продолжил,-даже мне пришлось сдаться и присоединиться к длинным и стройным рядам его друзей. Не многие люди имели схожий талант, и как показывает история, все они были великими правителями и одаренными полководцами. За такими, как они, шли целые народы, служа им верой правдой.

-Из-за меня ваша дружба с Йо под угрозой,-с болью и сожалением в голосе произнесла Анна.

Брюнет почувствовал, как внутри девушки идет борьба. Ее хрупкие плечи опустились и начали подрагивать. Глаза наполнились печалью, пальцы рук нервно сжимали и мяли материал ее диной ночной рубашки. В этот момент Анна показалась ему такой беззащитной и хрупкой, как будто она была создана из тончайшего хрусталя, любая вибрация или неосторожное прикосновение к которому приведет к необратимому,-он треснет и разлетится на миллионы мельчайших кристалликов. Губы девушки зашевелились в попытке произнести еще что-то, но Рен уже был рядом. Его длинный указательный палец коснулся ее дрожащих уст. Заглянув ей прямо в глаза и установив визуальный контакт, он твердо и уверенно произнес глубоким эмоциональным голосом:

-Моя дружба с ним закончилась тогда, когда он разбил тебе сердце. Я не могу простить его за это. Любой, кто причинит тебе страдания, станет для меня врагом.

При этих словах глаза Тао стали бледно-желтого оттенка, который только усиливал эффект опасного блеска, при виде которого ужас замораживал кровь в венах.

-Ты же ничего с ним не сделаешь?—дрожа от волнения, произнесла Анна.

-Если этим я причиню тебе страдания?-слегка сипловатым от напряжения и непогасшей злобы голосом, спросил он. Блондинка медленно кивнула в знак согласия.—То нет,-закончил предложение китаец.

После услышанных слов длинноволосая японка начала проницательно всматриваться ему в глаза, как бы ища доказательства правдивости его слов. Рен не стал отводить взгляда от пристальных ониксовых очей. Он терпеливо ждал, когда она удовлетворит свою потребность, снисходительно позволяя ей прочесть все эмоции, отражающиеся в его зеркалах души.

Анна со вниманием следила, как его гнев постепенно исчезал. Цвет глаз менялся от бледно-желтого до желтого, потом ярко-желтого до насыщенно-золотого с легким оранжевым оттенком. Увиденное поразило азиатскую красавицу. Ранее она никогда не встречала Тао с таким цветом глаз, за исключением сегодняшнего дня. После его признания, цвет глаз юноши приобрел оттенок раскаленного солнца.

«_Странно…неужели этот цвет—чувства Рена ко мне_?»-промелькнуло в мыслях блондинки. С того времени, как он произнес свою угрозу, его мягкие теплые пальцы до сих пор находились у нее на лице. Он нежно придерживал подбородок девушки, терпеливо ожидая и давая возможность изучать его внутренне состояние. Но внезапно рука брюнета переместилась на ее щеку цвета розового жемчуга, чуть касаясь кончиками пальцев ее перламутровой кожи.

Бархат его баритона прервал тишину.

-Ты грустишь. Боль и печаль отражаются в твоем взгляде.—Последовала короткая пауза.—Ну что мне сделать? Как помочь тебе его забыть?—спросил Рен так, будто сам мучился от этого вопроса.

От этих слов и интонации, с которой они были сказаны, Анна вздрогнула. Такого поворота событий она никак не ожидала. Тема оказалась слишком актуальной. Многое в своей жизни она отдала бы, чтоб забыть о своей неразделенной любви, но можно ли ей принять помощь из рук лучшего друга бывшего жениха? Не будет ли это эгоистично с ее стороны? Поддаться слабости и забыть о чувствах Тао?.. Этим поступком она непременно ранит его. И в мире станет больше на одного несчастного. Риск слишком велик! Кайама была сейчас так близка к тому состоянию, когда временная слабость берет верх над здравым смыслом. Пасть, словно крепость при осаде,—и броситься в объятия любящего мужчины, чтобы уйти в забвение вместе с ним. Ах, это чувство должно быть таким сладким! Не думать ни о чем, просто находиться рядом с ним и быть самой собой, не пытаясь более скрывать свои недостатки. Отпустить боль и поменять ее на прекрасную иллюзию.

Сквозь свои мысли девушка услышала нежный завораживающий голос.

-Нам многое пришлось вместе пережить, и это время для меня является самым дорогим. Когда я смотрю на тебя, мне не выносимо видеть грусть в твоих очах. Даже самая лютая физическая боль ничто, по сравнению с той, которую я испытываю, когда вижу твои страдания. Когда ты проходишь мимо, погруженная в свои грустные мысли, чувство опустошенности сковывает меня. Когда тебе необходима поддержка, я готов примчаться тотчас, даже если буду находиться в этот момент на другом конце света. Для меня не важно расстояние. Самое главное, чтобы ты была счастлива. Только подай мне маленький знак—и я останусь рядом и никогда тебя не покину. Буду с тобой до самого конца наших жизней, и, если мне будет позволено, и в вечности. Притяжение к тебе выше моего понимая и сил. У меня такое чувство, что я нашел недостающую часть себя, когда встретил тебя.

С этими словами Рен взял Анну за руки и, поднеся к своим губам, по очереди поцеловал каждую из них.

-Любовь дарит жизнь,-с улыбкой продолжал он.—Она поддерживает и не дает сломаться в трудную минуту. Темными ночами, наполненными отчаянием, любовь согревает и освещает путь через тернии к звездам. Человек, хранящий в сердце это особенное чувство, будет блистать всегда. Даже в кромешной тьме никогда не потеряется, всегда найдет выход. Я благодарен Небесам за то, что они подарили нам встречу друг с другом. Ты наполняешь мою серую жизнь смыслом. У меня такое чувство, что я нахожусь в прекрасном сне. Мои глаза открыты, а продолжаю мечтать наяву. Мне кажется, что я связан с тобой невидимой нитью. Все твои эмоции отражаются во мне, как в зеркале. Мне не обязательно спрашивать тебя о чем-то, чтобы узнать ответ, и это служит доказательством того, что ты единственная, которую Бог создал именно для меня.

Анна стояла словно парализованная. Мышцы отказывались слушаться. Она чувствовала предательский румянец на своих щеках, и, конечно же, это не проскользнет мимо его глаз, внимательно изучающих каждое изменение в выражении ее лица. Девушка чувствовала жар, исходивший от тела Рена, находившегося всего в сантиметрах тридцати от нее. И тот факт, что он был без рубашки, еще более усугублял ситуацию. Странно, но только сейчас она заметила, насколько непристойным все это выглядело со стороны. Она—в легкой шелковой ночнушке по фигуре, и он—высокий, красивый, мужественный, с прекрасно сложенной фигурой, как у древнегреческого атлета, и мокрыми после душа волосами, концы которых чуть касались плеч. Мышцы на его широкой груди были словно выточены талантливым скульптором. И в довершении ко всему обескураживающему виду нижняя часть его тела до колен была обмотана длинным белоснежным полотенцем, закрепленным на талии небрежным узлом.

От осознания всей «красоты момента», Анну начало нервно трясти. Рен, по-видимому, заметил ее реакцию и расценил по-своему. Внезапно хрупкое тело девушки оказалось в его крепких объятиях. Он, словно оберегая от любых невзгод и опасностей, с нежностью обвил ее сильными руками, прижимая крепче к своей горячей груди. Тело Анны спазмотично сжалось от неожиданной близости к другому телу. Затем волна сильной дрожи накрыла японку с головы до пят. Зубы предательски застучали. Дыхание стало прерывистым. Она с ужасом и одновременно с удивлением почувствовала, как ее заледенелые конечности начинали оживать. Тепло и противное покалывание были неоспоримыми свидетелями ее переохлаждения.

«_Когда я успела так замерзнуть_?»-в шоке подумала блондинка. Это был болезненный укол по ее самолюбию. «_И тут он знает мои потребности лучше, чем я сама_». Глаза в страхе расширились от только что пришедшей мысли. Тао и правда хорошо был настроен на нее. Он мог предугадать ее настроение, потребности, с легкостью вычислить слабости, умел справляться с ее тяжелым характером.

Немного совладав с эмоциями, Анна попыталась прислушаться к себе. Первыми были ощущения теплоты во всем теле. Противные покалывания исчезли. Ее щеки пылали. В особенности одна, а именно левая, так как она была прижата к груди Рена. Странный гул стоял в ее левом ухе. Сосредоточив свое внимание на нем, она различила стук сердца. Он был быстрым и четким, и каждый удар со звоном отзывался у нее в голове. Горячее дыхание каждые две секунды обдавало жаром затылок девушки. Руки и ноги были, как ватные. Вряд ли они поддерживали ее хрупкое тело в вертикальном положении. Скорее всего, это были крепкие руки Рена, с легкостью удерживающие ее. Она была плотно прижата к нему, словно приклеенная. И это смущало девичье сердце с каждой секундой все больше и больше. Тишину нарушил его низкий голос, мелодичность которого напоминала песню.

-В моем сердце столько любви к тебе,-затем последовала короткая пауза,-что этого светлого чувства хватит на нас двоих. Я так хочу разделить его с тобой. Ты знаешь, я никогда не стремился контролировать тебя. Всю грубость моих прошлых поступков можно объяснить лишь одним порывом защитить тебя. Но я обещаю, что больше ничего не буду делать против твоей воли. Ведь даже руководствуясь добрыми побуждениями, мы можем причинить любимым боль и страдания.-Хоть он и говорил все эти слова в ее волосы, но она четко слышала все сказанное им.—Единственное, чего я хочу,-продолжал он,-это быть рядом с тобой так долго, насколько ты мне позволишь. Но знай, я буду любить тебя даже тогда, когда ты запретишь мне. Мои чувства к тебе—это самое драгоценное, что у меня есть, и я буду дорожить ими.

От его проникновенных слов слезы потекли из глаз девушки, но она не замечала их. Мысли о том, что ее отказ может причинить ему страдания, больно сжали ее израненное сердце. Анна была молода, но успела уже так много пережить и испытать. Раны прошлого так и не затянулись, но она ни в коем случае не хотела калечить своими руками жизнь Рена. Может, если ей удастся поверить в их совместное будущее, то со временем и в ее истории будет счастливый конец. Последние слабые попытки рационального мышления отговорить ее от такого опыта были задавлены иллюзиями счастья, пусть даже немного эгоистичными. Желание быть любимой пересилило все «за» и «против». Даже если Анна и не полюбит Рена также сильно, как Йо, все равно она не сдастся; будет стараться день за днем и когда-нибудь научится. С этими мыслями девушка крепко обняла Тао в ответ и прошептала немного дрожащим от эмоций голосом, но, не смотря на это, он звучал уверенно.

-Я научусь тебя любить. Не важно, сколько времени у меня на это уйдет, но я обязательно научусь. Я уверена, твои чувства, твоя доброта помогут залечить все раны моего сердца. Не оставляй меня одну. Будь со мной рядом. Что бы ни случилось, не отдавай меня _ему_. Если когда-нибудь _он_ снова появится в моей жизни, поддержи меня, не позволь упасть. Об этом я так тебя молю…

«_Хоть она и не сказала, что любит меня_,-подумал Рен,-_это не должно меня огорчать,_—он знал, что она не может дать обещание того, в чем сама не будет уверена.—_Пока я жив, я буду ждать и надеяться, и, может быть, когда-нибудь, она скажет мне заветные слова, которые будут исходить из глубины ее чистого сердца_».

В ответ на ее мольбу молодой китаец крепче прижал Анну к себе. Она не видела его лица, но чувствовала поток эмоций, исходящий от него. От этого успокаивающего ощущения предательские слезы потекли обильней, чем раньше. Внезапно комната пришла в движение, и девушка почувствовала, как воспарила над землей. От происходящего у блондинки закружилась голова. Тао медленно преодолевал пространство спальни, с легкостью неся на руках японку. Подойдя к огромной двуспальной кровати, он аккуратно опустил почти невесомое тело на белоснежные простыни.

Голова девушки легла на мягкую перьевую подушку. Тело предательски начало расслабляться, не подчиняясь командам хозяйки. Нега пробежала по мышцам, пресекая какие-либо попытки возразить. Напряжение начало покидать длинноволосую красавицу, когда Рен заботливо, чуть касаясь ее открытой кожи шеи и рук, закутывал в мягкое теплое одеяло. От каждого прикосновения юноши по телу блондинки пробегали слабые электрически разряды. Справившись со своей миссией, жгучий брюнет с заботой и нежностью посмотрел на бледное заплаканное лицо Кайамы. Под его взглядом она начала согреваться не только телесно и душевно. Вытерев остатки соленого жемчуга с ее лица легкими прикосновениями руки, он широко и искренне улыбнулся ей. Анна ответила ему застенчивой улыбкой. Склонившись, он аккуратно, чтобы не испугать, поцеловал прядь ее все еще влажноватых волос. В ответ на его поступок девушка наградила Тао удивленным взглядом.

-Спи, любовь моя. Я всегда буду рядом,-произнес Рен мягким мальчишеским голосом. Его тембр убаюкивал и, сама того не заметив, ее глаза блаженно закрылись в ожидании долгожданного сна. Где-то далеко за пределами сознания слышались назойливые шаги, скрип чего-то, потом опять шаги, и через некоторое время, Кайама почувствовала, как матрас на кровати под действием веса слегка осел. Затем сильные руки обняли ее спящее тело через толстое одеяло. После этого сон накрыл японку окончательно, и она очутилась в стране грез.

Рен, уже переодетый в шелковую пижаму, тихонько лежал рядом с ней на кровати, бережно прижимая Анну к себе, словно она была хрупкой фарфоровой куклой. Счастью брюнета не было предела. Теперь жизнь для него раскрасилась другими красками, столь яркими и сочными. Что ему потребуется, так это немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть. Анна согласилась стать его супругой. Он знал, что перед ним стоит нелегкая задача полюбиться, но ее счастье являлось смыслом всей его жизни. С этими мыслями молодой китаец постепенно погрузился в глубокий безмятежный сон, продолжая обнимать свою возлюбленную.

**ОооооО**

Просыпаться совсем не хотелось. Розовые грезы манили обратно. Аромат свежесваренного кофе щекотал ноздри, искушая проснуться. Соблазн оказался слишком велик. Глаза девушки чуть-чуть приоткрылись, изучая обстановку. В комнате было довольно светло. Шепот море и крики чаек доносились из открытых дверей балкона. Утренняя свежесть йодированного воздуха наполняла спальню. Удобство и мягкость кровати приглашали снова расслабиться и заснуть, но совесть напомнила о событиях вчерашней ночи и требовала от хозяйки повиновения. Поддавшись на ее провокации, Анна подняла голову с подушки и заняла сидячее положение на постели, теперь уже более внимательно изучая обстановку вокруг.

-Доброе утро,-бодрым голосом произнес брюнет, входя в комнату с корзинкой ароматных круасанов.

Быстро окинув его оценивающим взглядом, девушка заметила, что Тао был полностью одет и готов к встрече дня, насыщенного делами. Серый и строгий костюм юноши элегантно смотрелся на его фигуре, придавая ему нарочито-деловой вид. Поставив корзинку на сервированный для завтрака стол, Рен быстрым шагом подошел к Анне. Его золотые глаза изучающее скользнули по ее заспанному лицу.

-Я вижу, ты неплохо отдохнула,-бархатным голосом сказал он, присаживаясь на постель так, чтобы находиться лицом к лицу с девушкой. Длинноволосая красавица с интересом посмотрела на него. Юноша тем временем продолжал:

-Сегодня мне необходимо уехать. Я планирую навестить мою «дорогую» семью. Это не займет много времени. Думаю, мне удастся справиться с этим в течение двух дней. Я желаю сообщить им радостную новость о нашей свадьбе.

На эти слова Анна лишь усмехнулась и с сарказмом произнесла:

-Не думаю, что они обрадуются этой вести.

Рен изогнул свои идеальные губы в хитрой усмешке и с иронией ответил:

-Они и не чают о таком счастье. Нехорошо держать их в неведении. Я, как наследник, просто обязан поехать и все им рассказать о том, как же крупно им повезло. Только,-с грустью в голосе заметил он,-во всем этом есть и неприятная сторона.

Рен посмотрел на нее бездонными от эмоций глазами.

-Мне придется оставить тебя здесь, пока я не вернусь в Пекин.

-Но это всего на пару дней,-безразлично ответила блондинка.

-И ты даже не будешь скучать по мне?—обида звучала в его голосе. Сузив глаза, китаец внимательно вгляделся в ее лицо.

-Конечно буду. Я просто настраиваю тебя на нелегкий разговор со старейшинами твоей семьи,-немного раздраженно ответила японка. В глазах Рена загорелось восхищение.

-Мне еще многому нужно у тебя научиться…

-Если твои родные согласятся, то у тебя будет вся жизнь для этого.

-У них не останется выбора,-сладенько пропел Тао.

В этот момент Анна поймала себя на мысли, что своим поведением он очень напомнил ей Джун.

_«Не мудрено, ведь они связаны кровными узами». _

А вслух произнесла:

-Могу ли я поделиться радостью с твоей сестрой?

-Об этом одолжении я и хотел просить тебя прямо сейчас, но,-усмехнувшись сам себе, он невольно покачал головой,-ты меня опередила.

Изящная бровь Кайамы заинтригованно приподнялась.

-Не говори ей пока ни о чем. Для ее же блага, так как я намерен отправить мою дорогую сестрицу в долгожданное свадебное путешествие. Для нее сначала будет полезней нервы успокоить перед тем, как погрузиться в хлопотное приготовление к нашей свадьбе.

-Но это не истинная причина,-с улыбкой сказала японка.—Скорее всего ты жаждешь отплатить ей той же монетой. Это так по-детски,-покачав головой, подытожила она.

-Даже если и так,-уязвлено ответил Тао.—Это моя маленькая услуга.

-Ты хотел сказать месть?—поправила девушка, а затем, сверкнув на Рена черными, как уголь, глазами, с женской хитростью надавила на его самолюбие.—Признай очевидное, и я обещаю, что буду нема, как рыба.

Пару секунд он колебался, борясь со своими принципами, но, поддавшись провокации Кайамы, нехотя подтвердил очевидное. Довольная своей маленькой победой, Анна заявила, что голодна, и снисходительно позволила Тао обслужить себя за завтраком.

Через час блондинка, полностью одетая, с безупречной прической, стояла со всеми домочадцами в главном холле виллы. Юноша по-деловому давал указания сестре и упомянул о том, что через два дня он встретит их в центральном аэропорту Пекина. Ни словом не обмолвившись, где будет проходить его командировка, Рен, в последний раз взглянув на японку, вышел из дома, где его ждала служебная машина Дженна Ли.

**ОооооО**

В горах весна встретила младшего Тао белыми сугробами, снегом и трескучим морозом. Но это ни в коей мере не повлияло на боевой настрой аристократа. Заранее договорившись о семейном совете, он сосредоточенно думал, как лучше начать беседу. Войдя в зал для совещаний, его взору предстали старейшины, восседавшие на шелковых подушках за круглым низким столом. Поклонившись присутствующим, он незамедлительно занял свое место, не забыв перед этим вежливо справиться о здоровье каждого члена семьи. Сев за стол, Рен с непринужденным видом налил себе кружечку зеленого чая из старинного фарфорового чайничка. Первым не выдержал отец. Он с шумом поставил свою чашку на стол, этим обращая на себя на внимание. Густой низкий голос мужчины раздался в комнате.

-Чем обязаны Вашему незапланированному визиту, дорогой наш наследник?

-Не смею тратить вашего драгоценного времени, дорогие родители, и сразу перейду к делам,-ровным голосом начал юноша.—У меня возникла потребность в вашем обществе.

-С прошлой нашей встречи прошло немало времени,-согласился отец.

-Что привела тебя в наши далекие края, сынок?—участливо спросила Ран с материнской нежностью.

-Я женюсь,-будничным тоном произнес Рен, но его глаза с зоркостью орла следила за реакцией старейшин. Те были удивлены столь приятному и неожиданному известию. Опустив все формальности, госпожа Тао с женским любопытством посмотрела на своего единственного сына. Ее звонкий, как колокольчик, голос наполнил комнату.

-Наконец-то ты образумился и изучил тот список невест, который мы выслали тебе еще в сентябре, и выбрал одну из них.

-Нет, я женюсь на девушке, которую знаю,-сделав небольшой глоток зеленого чая, пояснил Рен.

-И кто эта достойнейшая?—вступив в разговор, заинтригованно спросил отец.

-Это Кайама Анна,-как само собой разумеется, ответил брюнет. По лицам родителей было видно, что они за последние 15 минут уже не в первый раз были сильно удивлены, даже, в некотором смысле, взяты врасплох.

-Все это придурь, блажь и глупость! Она—чужая невеста,-едко заметил старший Тао, сверкнув на сына недовольными глазами.

-Была чужой. Теперь она моя невеста,-спокойным ровным тоном пояснил молодой наследник.

Госпожа Ран почувствовала, как воздух вокруг ее мужа накаляется с каждой секундой. Шкала раздражения приближалась к своему пику. В голове у женщины родилась маленькая хитрость. Она умоляющими глазами посмотрела на старейшего, самого мудрого и авторитетного в их семье. Он все это время сидел тихо и не проронил ни слова. Увидев немую мольбу своей золовки, дед оценивающе посмотрел на своего внука сверху вниз. Тот был очень сосредоточен. Каждый мускул его тела был напряжен.

«_Как будто гепард на охоте_»,-отметил мысленно старик.

Рен был готов к борьбе, какой бы жестокой она ни оказалась. Старому Чингу понравился боевой дух его любимого внучка. И эта дуэль глазами, которую тот вел со своим отцом…

«_Прямо как я в молодости_»,-незаметно усмехнулся самый облысевший член семьи.

Тао Чинг с достаточным звуком положил карманный веер на наполированный до блеска стол, тем самым обращая все внимание присутствующих на свою персону. Это сработало, и теперь три пары глаз с почтением были устремлены на него. Старик из-под густых седых бровей посмотрел на наследника и с торжественностью произнес скрипучим голосом:

-Я горжусь тобой, внучек. Ты отбил невесту у своего лучшего друга и сильнейшего соперника—Асакуры Хао!

-У Асакуры Йо, отец,-поправив старейшину, произнес мужчина. Чинг поднял руку, тем самым дав понять, что не нуждается в чьих-либо комментариях, и продолжил:

-Я поддерживаю тебя в твоем желании жениться на Кайама Анне, так как это очень выгодная партия для нашей семьи. Отличная возможность поквитаться с кланом Асакура за все былое. Наконец-то, через столетия справедливость для нашей семьи наступила, и теперь позор падет на их головы, а не на наши.

На самом деле только старик понимал весь смысл сказанных им слов, так как изучал историю клана Тао очень внимательно. Посмеявшись ехидным смехом, дед снял с указательного пальца фамильное кольцо и протянул его Рену со словами:

-Вот тебе мое благословение, внучек. Будь достоин такой чести!

Брюнет с почтением и благодарностью принял семейную реликвию из рук верховного старейшины. Остальным членам семьи оставалось только проглотить все свои недовольства и молча наблюдать за происходящим.

Обсудив некоторые вопросы, касающиеся традиционной свадьбы, так как Чинг хотел видеть внука, заключающего брак по обряду предков, Рен, сославшись на неотложные дела, поспешил попрощаться с родственниками. Но ни тут-то было. Отец изъявил желание поговорить с сыном наедине. Он повел юношу в кабинет на личный разговор.

Комната была светлой и просторной. Стеллажи с многочисленными книгами стояли по обе стороны противоположных стен. Возле огромного окна находился письменный стол. Старший Тао жестом пригласил сына присесть в кресло, сам же занял место за дубовым столом.

-Мне непросто говорить об этом, Рен,-низкий голос раздался в кабинете,-но я сомневаюсь в том, что ты полностью осознаешь всю картину происходящего.

-Не понимаю, о чем Вы, отец,-вежливо поинтересовался юноша.

Глаза мужчины слегка сузились, и он внимательно посмотрел на брюнета, который осмелился нарушить каноны моды, передававшиеся из поколения в поколение, тем самым изменив визитной карте клана Тао, и нагло остричь хохолок, идеально зафиксированный старинным семейным гелем, рецепт которого передавался из уст в уста и от отца к сыну. Обида на поступок горячо любимого наследника все еще не отпускала слишком привязанное к традициям сердце мужчины.

Рен тем временем удобно устроился в мягком кресле и был готов услышать пояснения отца, который не заставил себя долго ждать.

-Я говорю о целомудрии и невинности,-с жесткостью произнес широкоплечий китаец, не сводя своих проницательных золотых глаз с юноши.—Эта девушка прожила долгое время вместе со своим женихом , и не трудно догадаться, к чему я тебе все это говорю. Существует эффект телегонии*. Он такой же древний, как и сам мир. Люди, вступающие в брак, в большинстве своем хотят иметь детей. Я прав, сын?—Рен одобрительно кивнул, тем самым показывая, что разделяет мнение отца.—Но не все знают, как влияет на здоровье потомства девственная чистота и что именно от нее зависит. Наши предки знали об этом: они умели подметить, что от гулящей девушки не бывает хорошего потомства. В наше время связь девственности с качеством потомства смогли объяснить генетики, открывшие в прошлом веке явление телегонии. Заключается оно в том, что решающее влияние на потомство женщины имеет первый в ее жизни мужчина. Именно он, а не будущий отец ребенка закладывает генофонд потомства каждой женщины, вне зависимости от того, когда и от кого она будет рожать своих детей. Он, нарушивший девственность, становиться как бы генным отцом всех будущих детей этой женщины. Мужчина не может иметь от такой жены стопроцентно своих детей. Все время он будет незримо чувствовать в своей постели третьего человека. Того первого. Его не видно, но он соучаствует в зачатом без него ребенке.

Когда старший Тао замолчал, в кабинете воцарилась тишина, но не на долго. Рен с вызовом посмотрел на своего отца. Тот в свою очередь с подогревающим кровь интересом ожидал его слов.

-Я благодарен Вам за поучительную лекцию и за заботу, которую Вы проявили к своим будущим внукам. Но Вы забыли спросить меня, что я думаю насчет всего ранее Вами сказанного.

Мужчина кивнул, позволив тем самым открыть юноше свои мысли.

-Она не нуждается ни в каких проверках с Вашей стороны. Я уверен в невинности Анны также неоспоримо твердо, как и в том, что я Тао Рен—наследник нашего древнего рода.

Сказанное обожгло слух родителя. Слова молодого человека были произнесены с дерзостью и горячностью. Их взгляды сошлись в немом поединке. Золото против золота. Упрямство с обеих сторон не терпело поражения.

-Как ты можешь быть уверен в том, что не будешь растить детей Асакуры?!—с яростью прогремел отец.

-У меня было достаточно шансов, чтобы удостовериться в ее непорочности,-сиплым, от бурлившей и закипающей внутри злобы, прошипел Рен.

-Поясни!—потребовал мужчина.

-Она не такая! Анна благородная и непорочная девушка. Она никогда не позволит прикоснуться к себе до свадьбы, даже своему жениху. Воспитанная в старых традициях, она не признает современной вольности и распущенности. В данных вопросах ее воля не сгибаема.

-Ха!—усмехнулся мужчина.—Это все лирика. Где доказательства?

-Реакция ее тела на мужской пол неоспоримое доказательство тому! Она не переносит прикосновения к себе, готова ударить, расцарапать лицо, вырваться любой ценой. Когда я держал ее за руку, ее сердце бешено колотилось, а тело начинало дрожать от самого незначительного контакта кожи. За все те годы, которые я прожил с ней рядом, я ни разу не видел, что бы она позволяла Асакуре дотрагиваться до себя. К тому же, я абсолютно уверен, что Йо ни разу не целовал ее! Вы, уважаемый отец, оскорбляете и задеваете мои честь и самолюбие своими подозрениями. Я не первый год живу на этом свете, и могу отличить поведение женщины от поведения неопытной девушки.

Последней фразой Рен поставил жирную точку в их неприятном разговоре. Не дожидаясь ответа, брюнет почтительно поклонился, повернулся к выходу и быстрым шагом покинул кабинет. В коридоре до чуткого слуха младшего Тао донеслась чуть слышная фраза.

_«Хорошо, я поверю тебе…»_

Теперь юношу здесь больше ничего не держало. Он добился всего, чего желал, и для него настало самое время удалиться. С этими мыслями он в приподнятом настроении проходил по длинному узкому коридору, расплывшись в триумфальной улыбке.

**ОооооО**

Линкольн медленно ехал по извилистой горной дороге, возвращая своего хозяина в цивилизацию. После удачной встречи с семьей молодой человек боролся с желанием позвонить сестре и попросить Анну к телефону. Он упрекнул себя за досадный просчет. Первым делом по приезде в Пекин Рен мысленно сделал для себя пометку, что обязательно купит для блондинки сотовый телефон. Так он сможет общаться с ней без посредников. Сейчас его слишком возбужденный от приподнятых эмоций голос вызовет у сестры подозрения. А этого он никак не мог себе позволить. Пойти на поводу у желаний и с треском провалить такой прекрасный план. Самым трудным сейчас для молодого китайца будет играть роль друга. Спрятать свои настоящие чувства от зорких и проницательных глаз сестры. С этими удручающими мыслями, брюнет, глубоко вздохнув, в последний раз посмотрел на табло своего смартфона. Вопреки мыслям рука нехотя убрала средство связи в карман пиджака. Тао попытался отвлечь себя. Он посмотрел на циферблат часов, усыпанный бриллиантами и сапфирами. Стрелки показывали точное время—15:00. До столицы примерно оставалось 5 часов ходу.

«_Долго_»,- подумал юноша.

От скуки он положил затылок на мягкий подголовник сиденья, затем закрыл глаза и стал терпеливо ожидать прихода сна.

**ОооооО**

Утром следующего дня две красивые и элегантные, словно кинозвезды, женщины вышли из самолета в сопровождении высокого статного мужчины. Анна сдержала данное обещание. Она и словом не обмолвилась с Джун о свадьбе. Зеленоволосая красавица, на удивление, была спокойна и вела себя как обычно приветливо и участливо. Но расспросов о поездке в Гонконг с ее стороны так и не последовало. Это немного озадачило Анну.

«_Может, Джун слишком счастлива в предвкушении медового месяца и не хочет забивать голову ничем лишним_?»-подумала японка, мысленно беседуя сама с собой. Она даже не заметила, как их группа вошла в главный холл огромного аэропорта. Просканировав помещение поверхностным взглядом, для Кайамы вычислить Рена в толпе людей не составило труда. Его высокая, с осанкой аристократа, фигура существовала вне хаотичного потока безликой массы народа.

Увидев знакомые лица, он широким размашистым шагом, не лишенным грации, двинулся к ним навстречу. Трио остановилось и терпеливо ожидало, пока брюнету удастся приблизиться к ним. Поприветствовав друг друга, молодые люди решили пройти в более тихое и располагающее для беседы место. Маленькое уютное кафе в итальянском стиле пришлось как раз кстати.

-Когда ваш рейс, сестра?—с учтивой вежливостью обратился золотоглазый красавец к женщине, сидящей напротив.

Она, отпив немного своего черного кофе и расплывшись в сладкой улыбке, ответила с обидой в голосе:

-Не успели мы приехать, а ты, дорогой братец, уже спешишь нас проводить.

-О, нет. Как можно?—переняв у нее эстафету, с трагизмом в голосе сказал он, закатив глаза.—Я просто хотел узнать, сколько времени у меня осталось, чтобы пообщаться с моей любимой сестрой.

-Не так уж и много,-посмотрев на часы, ответил Дженн.

-Тогда,-деловитым тоном заметил юноша, не обращая внимания на шурина,-я хотел бы обсудить с тобой несколько пустяковых дел.

-Я вся во внимании,-с интересом ответила китаянка.

-Самое важное для тебя сейчас—это хорошо отдохнуть. Мы уже обсуждали это с твоим мужем,-при этих словах глаза бриллиантового магната скользнули по Ли, сидящему рядом с Джун.—Было бы неплохо, если бы вы продлили сроки своего отдыха. За Анну можешь не беспокоиться. Она остановится и погостит у меня в доме. Всю ответственность и заботу о ней я беру на себя. Она пообещала мне, что больше не будет делать глупостей.

С этими словами Рен аккуратно, чтобы никто не заметил, взглянул из-под густой темной челки на любимую девушку. Ее лицо оставалось абсолютно невозмутимым, но в глазах пылали огоньки недовольства. Скрытое от посторонних, раздражение японки раззадорило его игривую натуру. Ему захотелось еще немного подразнить ее пылкий темперамент, но его планам помешала сестра. Тао Ли повернула лицо к Кайаме и с радостью в голосе спросила:

-Это правде, Анна? Ты погостишь у нас?

Та утвердительно кивнула. Джун просияла от счастья. Рену было приятно наблюдать за реакцией сестры. Он знал, что Анна была дорога не только ему, но и ей. И даже Ли с уважением и вниманием отнесся к гостье из страны «Восходящего Солнца» и проявил участие в устройстве ее судьбы. После его благородного поступка Тао начал уважать шурина немного больше, но все же не на столько, чтобы простить ему кражу старшей сестры из своей жизни.

Молодой человек был глубоко погружен в свои размышления, когда чья-то нежная и прохладная рука легла ему на щеку. Он моментально вернулся к реальности и заметил пару изумрудных очей, в упор смотревших ему в лицо.

-Рен, милый, ну наконец-то ты вышел из своего транса,-звонкий и громкий голос сестры больно зазвенел у него в ушах.

Немного прогнувшись назад, он недовольно ответил:

-Не кричи так, а то я оглохну.

-ХМ! Оглохнешь, говоришь? А то, что я битые 15 минут пытаюсь до тебя докричаться, это не в счет?!—с нарастающим раздражением Джун просто сверлила младшенького своим обиженным взглядом.

-Так что ты мне хотела сказать?—уже мягко спросил Тао. Ему было невыносимо видеть расстроенную по его милости сестрицу. Чувство совести, которое он не очень любил, начинало нашептывать обстоятельства его вины.

-Милая, нам уже пора,-обратившись к своей жене, Дженн жестом указал на часы, висевшие в кафе.

-Да, сейчас,-заторопилась молодая женщина, и повернувшись к брату, быстро, как скороговорку, протараторила.—Прощай, Рен, надеюсь ты будешь хорошо присматривать за нашей дорогой гостьей. Постараюсь звонить почаще. Но все же, у меня такое чувство, что ты мне чего-то не договариваешь.

Закончив свой монолог, она вопросительно посмотрела на брюнета. Тот, в свою очередь, с добродушной улыбкой притянул Джун к себе и крепко обнял.

-Я тоже очень буду по тебе скучать,-сладким, как мед, голосом он прошептал у самого ее уха. Не дав сестре и секунды опомниться, он вручил ее в надежные руки супруга. Шурин заторопил жену на регистрацию рейса, но эта мелочь не помешала зеленоволосой красавице обернуться и певучим голосом прокричать:

-До скорой встречи, Анна! Я буду по тебе скучать! Надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся!

Блондинка улыбнулась и помахала ей в ответ. После этого чета Ли растворилась в потоке людей.

**ОооооО**

Вот уже как три недели девушка гостила в доме своего будущего мужа. После отъезда Джун многое успело поменяться за это короткое время. Старейшины назначили день бракосочетания на 15-ое октября. Времени оставалось все меньше и меньше. Подготовка к свадьбе проходила по плану семьи Тао. Рен взвалил на себя тяжелую ношу, так как всеми приготовлениями занимался самолично. Анна изъявляла желание участвовать в подготовке, но на ее слова молодой человек отвечал:

-Милая, не нагружай себя лишними заботами. Я сам прекрасно справлюсь. Ты и так на славу потрудилась для свадьбы моей вечно летающей в облаках и несерьезно относящейся к делам сестрицы. Подготовку к нашему бракосочетанию я полностью возьму на себя. Я желаю, чтобы ты отдыхала и наслаждалась жизнью, а не взваливала на себя ненужный груз проблем.

Днем Рен занимался делами, и поэтому не мог видеть свою невесту, но каждый свой вечер он посвящал ей. Тао любил водить Анну по дорогим ресторанам, в приятной обстановке которых он мог расслабиться после напряженного трудового дня. То короткое время, которое он мог провести с любимой, для него было поистине драгоценным. Иногда они оставались дома, и после ужина брюнет играл для нее на черном рояле в уютной гостиной. Ощущение покоя и умиротворения царило в душе Кайамы. Их идиллия с Реном немного настораживала неискушенную познанием счастливой жизни девушку.

Теперь у нее была уйма свободного времени. Весь дом, включая прислугу и шофера, были предоставлены ей в личное пользование. Молодая особа наслаждалась долгожданной свободой и кредитными карточками своего жениха, но предпочитала подходить ко всему с умом. Немного обновив гардероб и косметику, решила на этом пока остановиться, посчитав, что на данный момент не в чем более не нуждается. Она не любила тратить деньги впустую, но предпочтение отдавала дорогим брендовским вещам. Теперь японка принадлежала к иному—элитному статусу. Она являлась будущей женой бриллиантового магната, по совместительству главы крупной корпорации Тао Индастрис. В обязанности девушки входило выглядеть достойно, под стать своему жениху. Поначалу Анну раздражало перешептывание продавщиц за ее спиной, но рассудив, что такая мелочь станет неотъемлемой частью повседневной жизни, она успокоилась.

Настоящее не имело ничего общего с пережитым прошлым. Нужно было бросить все концы в воду и начать привыкать к новой жизни. Эти мысли пришли ей на ум, когда, сидя за широким дубовым столом библиотеки, она писала письмо своей бывшей опекунше Кино Асакуре. В вежливой форме блондинка изложила суть своего отказа от брака с ее внуком. Она просила женщину простить за долгое молчание и ни в чем не винить Йо. Просто их отношения исчерпали себя. Писав строчку за строчкой, Анна ощутила странное чувство грусти и одновременно облегчения. По правде говоря, Кино-сан для нее была очень дорога. Это послание, вероятно, ранит бабушку Йо, ведь Анна не смогла оправдать ее надежды и мечты. От нахлынувших воспоминаний у девушки разболелась голова, но найдя в себе силы, все-таки поставила на листе бумаги последнюю точку.

После того, как письмо было передано служанке, Анна осталась сидеть в библиотеке в гордом одиночестве. На улице постепенно темнело. Уже первые звезды показались на темном полотне неба. Девушка продолжала сидеть неподвижно в удобном кожаном кресле. Грусть почти прошла, и на смену ей пришло чувство облегчения. Все уже было позади. Она запечатала прошлое окончательно. Теперь нужно было идти только вперед. Оборачиваться назад не имело никакого смысла.

Войдя в библиотеку, золотоглазый юноша застал возлюбленную неподвижно сидящей в кресле, развернутом к окну. Она была глубоко погружена в свои мысли, что даже не услышала, как подойдя сзади, он осторожно положил теплую ладонь на ее немного открытое плечо. Платье на ощупь было нежным и теплым, но оно даже не шло в сравнение с бархатом ее перламутровой кожи.

От его неожиданного прикосновения Анна немного вздрогнула. Через секунду ее мягкая хрупкая рука отыскала его сильную надежную. Их пальцы переплелись, усиливая контакт. При этом Анна запрокинула голову и встретила взгляд его янтарных глаз, смотревших на нее с нежностью.

-Я напугал тебя?—прошептал он на выдохе.

Отрицательно покачав головой, она также тихо произнесла:

-Нет. Я просто задумалась.

-И о чем же, если не секрет?—улыбнувшись, спросил брюнет.

Немного помедлив, блондинка ответила:

-Сегодня я отослала письмо Кино Асакуре,-при ее словах элегантная бровь китайца приподнялась,-сообщив ей о своем отказе от замужества.

Ровный голос Анны, казалось, не выражал ни единой эмоции, но Тао знал, чего ей стоило написать это письмо.

-Как ты себя чувствуешь?—с тревогой спросил он.

На его вопрос, она залилась серебристым смехом, нарочно напустив на себя оскорбленный и уязвленный вид.

-Рен, я не настолько слаба, как ты думаешь. Мне под силу справиться с этой проблемой.

-Прости-прости, но в свете прошлых событий мне тяжело не волноваться за тебя. Наверное, я задел и оскорбил твои чувства,-с раскаянием в голосе произнес он. В его глазах отразилась печаль.

Дело принимало серьезные обороты. Блондинка быстро встала из кресла и повернулась к юноше лицом. Они находились всего в пару сантиметрах друг от друга. Легким, как перышко, движением, она положила свою белоснежную ладонь на его теплую щеку. Рен нагнул голову, так как он был гораздо выше своей невесты, и не мог видеть ее лицо в том положении, в котором они находились. Ее прикосновение приятно обжигало гладко выбритую щеку. Брюнет с интересом наблюдал за происходившим. Анна немного запрокинула голову назад, чтобы посмотреть в его прекрасное лицо. Глаза девушки в полутьме были подсвечены лишь бледными лучами лунного света. Они блестели, словно драгоценные камни, и имели редкий оттенок золотистой смолы. Потрясенный этой нереальной красотой, Рен стоял будто завороженный, не в силах произнести ни слова.

-Ты не должен извиняться. Я понимаю твои опасения. В прошлом я доставила много хлопот, но теперь ты можешь быть спокоен. Я полностью контролирую свои эмоции,-смысл сказанных ей слов постепенно доходил до его сознания. Он с осторожностью снял ее руку со своего лица и, поднеся к своим губам, прошептал в тонкую кожу.

-Я всегда верил в тебя…- последовала пауза,-но немного осторожности не помешает.

Окончив свои мысли, его губы поцеловали нежную кожу ее руки.

Блондинка немного удивилась словам Рена. Это можно было прочесть по выражению ее лица. Золотоглазый красавец решил не упускать момента.

-Через несколько дней мне предстоит командировка в Париж. Я был бы счастлив видеть тебя рядом с собой, поэтому не будешь ли ты так любезна согласиться провести несколько дней в Европе?

-Хорошо,-задумчиво ответила Анна.

-Ах, да!—с энтузиазмом сказал китаец.—У меня есть для тебя подарок.

Девушка заинтригованно приподняла бровь. Юноша достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленькую красную коробочку и протянул Кайаме. Та грациозно приняла подарок из рук Тао и с интересом открыла футляр. На бархатной подушке красовалось обручальное кольцо. Его дизайн был похож на веточку сакуры с множеством маленьких розовых цветочков. Каждая деталь была мастерски выполнена из драгоценных металлов и камней.

-Как красиво,-затаив дыхание, успела прошептать она, не отрывая взгляда от произведения ювелирного искусства.

Широко улыбнувшись, молодой человек взял с подушечки кольцо и с гордым и довольным видом надел его на безымянный палец возлюбленной.

-Я подумал, что веточка вишни будет прекрасным решением. Так ты всегда сможешь носить с собой маленький кусочек своей Родины,-ностальгически прокомментировал Рен.

-Благодарю,-сдавленным от переполнявших эмоций голосом прошептала японка. Глаза девушки все еще были прикованы к драгоценному предмету на ее длинном тонком пальце, приветствовавшему свою хозяйку игривым блеском розовых бриллиантов на платиновой веточке.

Красоту момента прервал стук служанки, сообщившей господам о готовности ужина. Через несколько минут молодая пара спускалась рука об руку по широкой лестнице в столовую особняка.

**ОооооО**

Париж встретил молодых людей теплым весенним солнышком, зелеными парками и садами, приветливыми людьми и особой атмосферой, витавшей над городом любви. Разобравшись с неотложными делами, Рен первым делом повез Анну в магазины с именами мировой известности. Он покупал ей одежду и драгоценности у Шанель, Кардена, Диора. Блондинка с иронией спрашивала юношу, не собирался ли он выполнить годовой план по продажам в этих дорогих магазинах. Посмеиваясь и хитро прищуриваясь, он непринужденно отвечал:

-Пусть радуются, что их модели подошли твоей идеальной фигуре, иначе я бы и копейки не вложил в их бизнес.

Прогуливаясь по Елисейским полям, Тао внезапно спросил Анну о том, что она меньше всего ожидала от него когда-либо услышать.

-Расскажи мне о своих родителях. Они должны были быть интересными людьми, раз ты их дочь.

Девушка замерла в шоке. Никому до этого она еще не рассказывала о своей семье. Эта тема для нее являлась очень личной и болезненной.

Рен сжал ее внезапно похолодевшие пальцы и с тревогой посмотрел на нее.

-Любимая, тебе плохо?

Бледная, как мел, девушка слабо покачала головой. Подведя ее к ближайшей лавочке, он помог невесте присесть.

-Я спросил тебя о запретной теме?—расстроенным голосом обратился брюнет к японке, сидящей подле него.

Она глубоко вздохнула и ответила еле слышно:

-Я еще никому об этом не рассказывала.-Золотоглазый юноша открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но она, приложив прохладный палец к его теплым губам, остановила.—Но тебе я расскажу,-грустно улыбнувшись, ответила девушка.

-Мой отец был профессором и преподавал востоковедение в университете культуры. Моя мать была студенткой этого ВУЗа. Она полюбила моего отца, и он ответил на ее чувства взаимностью. Они начали встречаться и незадолго до окончания моей матерью университета, решили пожениться. Семье матери не понравился мой отец. Они были богаты и желали выдать свою дочь за министра или кого-то повыше статусом. Для гордых аристократов простой японский профессор был неприемлемой партией. Дедушка поставил маме жесткие условия: или она бросает моего отца, или,-на этих словах Анна запнулась, переводя дыхание. Рен ободряюще сжал ее руку в своей.—Или станет для них мертвой,-на одном выдохе произнесла блондинка.

Последовала короткая пауза.

-Мама выбрала жизнь рядом с моим отцом. Они уехали на его Родину, в Японию. Потом родилась я. Мама пыталась наладить отношения с семьей ради меня, но они остались непреклонны. Они так и не смогли ее простить.—В ее голосе чувствовалась горечь. Ее плечи начали немного дрожать, но она нашла в себе силы продолжить,-она прожила после этого всего несколько лет. Через некоторое время, по-видимому, от тоски по ней, умер и отец. Незадолго до своей смерти он рассказал мне эту историю.

Закончив свое повествование, девушка отвернулась от проницательных глаз Рена. Ей было больно и стыдно. Внутри все вибрировало и ныло от вскрытых воспоминаниями застарелых ран.

Недолго думая, брюнет развернул японку к себе и заключил ее в свои надежные крепкие объятия. Он успокаивающе гладил ее по спине, бормоча:

-Тш…Успокойся. Теперь никто больше не посмеет причинить тебе боль.

Анна не знала, сколько времени они просидели на лавочке, крепко обнимая друг друга. Горечь и тяжелые воспоминания постепенно уходили, и Кайаме становилось легче. Тао действовал, как бальзам, для ее кровоточащих ран, излечивая и затягивая их.

После неудачной прогулки молодые люди вернулись в отель. Девушка чувствовала себя усталой и пожелала подняться к себе в номер. Рен не стал препятствовать ее решению. Он помог дорогой его сердцу женщине открыть дверь в номер и, тепло пожелав спокойной ночи, оставил ее одну.

Анна чувствовала себя морально истощенной. Переодевшись в ночную рубашку, она сразу легла спать.

**ОооооО**

Горячие струи воды стекали по крепкому телу мультимиллиардера. Он неподвижно стоял под душем, прислонившись спиной к прохладной стене. Мокрая челка прилипла к лицу. Его глаза были плотно закрыты. В уме звучала логическая симфония гениального плана. На губах юноши играла недобрая ухмылка, предвещающая ничего хорошего для потенциальной жертвы.

Когда он вышел из душа в прекрасном настроении, напевая себе под нос мелодию знаменитой симфонии №5 Иоганна Себастьяна Баха, то первым делом сел за письменный стол и каллиграфическим почерком написал записку на кандзи. Молодой китаец позвал портье и попросил его передать это письмо своей невесте после его отъезда.

Младший Тао, достав свой смартфон, набрал номер доверенного лица в Париже и оживленно начал ему что-то объяснять на идеально поставленном французском языке. Результат разговора порадовал Рена. В предвкушении завтрашней встречи он направился в постель, чтобы дать отдых своему сверх аналитическому уму.

**ОооооО**

Войдя в номер Анны, молодой человек не сразу увидел ее. В комнате было довольно темно. Единственным освещенным местом являлось огромное окно, на широком подоконнике которого, прислонившись спиной к стене, сидела хрупкая девушка. Она смотрела на ночной город, прижимая колени к груди. Рен тихо подошел к блондинке и мягким бархатным голосом поинтересовался, как прошел ее день, попутно извинившись за свое долгое отсутствие. Услышав знакомый голос, она повернулась лицом к его обладателю. Девушка немного улыбнулась и кратко, всего в пару предложениях, описала свой день в отеле. Внимательно выслушав рассказ, Тао подсел к ней на широкий подоконник.

-У меня для тебя сюрприз.

С этими словами брюнет вытащил из дипломата лист бумаги и передал Анне. Та, ни слова не сказав, взяла у него из рук документ, и начала читать. Рен молча наблюдал за ее реакцией, изменяющейся каждую секунду. Сначала удивление, затем раздражение и, наконец, яростное негодование. В ее темных и глубоких очах затанцевали языки пламени, готовые вырваться наружу и испепелить все вокруг. Соскочив с места, на котором сидела, девушка с жаром потрясла листом бумаги у самого лица Тао.

-Ты думаешь, я нуждаюсь в этом?!— прошипела она.— Слишком поздно они вспомнили о моем существовании! Мне не нужны их жалкие подачки. Я не собираюсь носить их позорную фамилию и стать частью семьи де Лакруа!

Сузив глаза, Кайама с вызовом посмотрела на него.

-Ты задел мою гордость! Запятнал мою честь!—на повышенных тонах обратилась она к брюнету, спокойно и неподвижно сидевшему все это время. Он держал руки скрещенными на своей груди. Рен терпеливо выслушивал все угрозы в свой адрес, затем, найдя брешь в непрерывном потоке ее слов, произнес спокойным, но холодным тоном:

-Я просто заставил их заплатить за все, что они сделали с твоей семьей.

Прокрутив в памяти недавнюю встречу, молодой красавец самодовольно усмехнулся. Надо же, как все просто вышло. Надменных аристократов даже не пришлось уговаривать. Месье Пьер да Лакруа, жестокий дед Анны, который выставил собственную дочь из дома, после мирового финансового кризиса стал банкротом. Он умолял Тао выкупить его долги, этим пытаясь сохранить доброе имя семьи. Рен согласился на это убыточное денежное вложение в обмен на признание Анны частью семьи и полноправной наследницей рода де Лакруа. От французов требовалось подготовить все необходимые документы об ее существовании и придумать легенду для удовлетворения любопытствующей прессы и высших слоев общества.

Для Тао это являлось достаточной мотивацией, чтобы захотеть спасти родственников своей будущей жены. Но только до того времени, как она не получит фамилию Тао и не перейдет под их покровительство с юридической точки зрения. После молодой бизнесмен и пальцем не пошевелит для какой-либо помощи гордым и жестоким де Лакруа. Это было всего лишь временной и взаимовыгодной сделкой. Но даже так, он сполна заставил их заплатит за всю ту боль и унижения, которые они причинили Анне и ее покойной матери, сыграв на ослабевшем от мирового финансового кризиса месте гордых французов, то есть деньгах. Для самого же Тао это открытие было как нельзя кстати. Теперь он нашел решение проблемы, тревожившей его последние месяцы. Как защитить честь любимой от сплетен хищных репортеришек желтой прессы.

-Я не нуждаюсь в их жалких раскаяниях!—прокричала все еще уязвленная девушка.

-Успокойся и выслушай мои мотивы,-мягко произнес брюнет, с присущей ему грацией медленно поднимаясь с подоконника и приближаясь к ней. Но она, как дикая кошка, отпрыгнула назад. Ее инстинктивная реакция позабавила его игривую натуру. Мысленно Тао начал сравнивать себя с укротителем, а ее—с дикой, необузданной, горячего нрава и опасного темперамента, прекрасной до умопомрачения хищницей—царицей зверей. У него возникло непреодолимое желание укротить ее неконтролируемую натуру. Певучим баритоном Рен начал излагать суть своего поступка.

-Для нас это самый лучший способ заставить замолчать лживую прессу и дешевых папарацци. Они уже сломали и искорежили много судеб. Я просто обязан защитить наш брак от этих гиен. Ты мудрая женщина, и понимаешь, что лучшая защита—это нападение.

Он усмехнулся сам себе и сделал несколько осторожных шагов в ее сторону, внимательно наблюдая за ее настроением. Но, кажется все прошло гладко, и Анна будто бы даже не заметила его приближения. Девушка напряженно обдумывала слова Тао, пытаясь найти в них логический смысл.

Он продолжал:

-Ни я первый, ни я последний, кто прибегает к этой беспроигрышной стратегии.

-Я не удивлена твоему поступку. Ты очень талантлив и хитер. Знаешь, как извлечь выгоду для себя практически из всего,-холодно произнесла белокурая красавица. Затем, устремив взгляд на его лицо и сверкнув глазами, добавила:

-Ты жесток, Рен Тао.

-Нет,-покачивая головой, он вплотную приблизился к ней, аккуратно взяв ее за подбородок, и заставив посмотреть себе в глаза. Низким, немного сиплым голосом, он продолжил,-я был жестоким до встречи с тобой. Теперь я справедливый.

Анна не подозревала, как хороша собой она была в этот момент. Пылающие огнем глаза, чуть растрепавшиеся волосы, немного дрожащие, слегка приоткрытые губы, к которым безудержно влекло припасть в горячем поцелуе,-весь этот образ просто сводил молодого аристократа с ума.

«_Нет,-_мысленно запротестовал он. Ему тяжело было останавливать себя, когда, все, что он желал, находилось всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него.—_Я не могу поступить так опрометчиво и запятнать ее чистоту. Нужно сдерживать себя, свою похоть, страсть, желания, которые возникают, когда я вижу ее. Я должен усилить самоконтроль. Моя цель не напугать, а добиться взаимных чувств. Только медленно, аккуратно, потихонечку…Я слишком уважаю и ценю Анну, чтобы поддаться порыву из-за приливших к голове гормонов». _

Рен со вздохом отстранился от нее. Японка беззвучно наблюдала за ним. На секунду ему показалось, будто тень разочарования промелькнула в ее темных, словно оникс, глазах.

-Если это необходимо для нашей спокойной жизни, то…я согласна,- неуверенно сказала девушка.

-Я рад, что ты взвесила все «за» и «против» и пришла к единственному верному решению.

Закончив фразу, он подал ей руку.

-А теперь, миледи,-игриво произнес юноша,-не окажите ли Вы мне честь отобедать со мной.

-Если Вы этого желаете, милорд,-подыграла ему блондинка, приняв его руку в знак согласия.

-Тогда вперед!—скомандовал Тао, и они покинули стены ее номера, дабы насладиться трапезой в роскошном ресторане Гранд отеля.

**ОооооО**

На следующий день Рен позвонил Анне в номер и сообщил о том, что вечером они приглашены на бал к министру. Он попросил ее быть готовой к 16:00. Тщательно осмотрев свой новый гардероб, белокурая красавица выбрала длинное темно-синее платье по фигуре от Кардена. Расчесав свои густые волосы, девушка решила не укладывать их в прическу. В этом ее вкус с Тао совпадал: он также любил, когда она носила распущенные волосы. Завершив последний штрих в приготовлении легким макияжем, Анна посмотрела на миниатюрные часики от Шанель, с россыпью бриллиантов и изумрудов, на своей руке. Было 15:45. Послышался громкий стук и звук открывающейся двери. Легкой походкой Рен вошел в номер. Его вид сообщал о его полной готовности к балу. Элегантный черный, как ночь, смокинг и белоснежная сорочка прекрасно гармонировали с его смугловатой кожей. Непокорные пряди иссиня-черных волос были уложены в аккуратную прическу, придавая ему вид главного героя, сошедшего со страниц качественного женского романа.

Взглянув на нее и покачав головой, он сказал:

-Дорогая, твой наряд слишком прост и не годится для сегодняшнего мероприятия.

Анна с удивлением посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Платье было элегантным и эффектно смотрелось на ее точеной фигуре.

-Сегодня ты должна выглядеть блистательно,-с торжественностью произнес Рен, протягивая блондинке небольшой бронированный кейс.

Раскрыв чемоданчик на кровати, ее взору предстало захватывающее дух зрелище. Внутри находилось платье из бриллиантов. Девушка в немом шоке посмотрела на Тао.

-Это только малая часть тех камушков, которые ты нашла в моей шахте,-бархатным голосом ответил китаец. –А теперь тебе следует переодеться, иначе мы опоздаем.

Ни слова не ответив, блондинка взяла платье и прошла в гардеробную комнату. Через несколько минут Рен услышал, как дверь открылась, и на пороге появилась Анна. Глаза юноши расширились от неописуемого восторга. Ювелир и портной постарались на славу, создав поистине шедевр. Но самой главной изюминкой этой композиции являлась _она__**.**_ Платье, словно вторая кожа, сидело на ее женственной фигуре. Бриллианты искрились при малейшем попадании на них лучей света. Благородные камни идеально подходили к ее коже цвета розового жемчуга.

-Ну, как я выгляжу?—нетерпеливо спросила блондинка.

Демонстративно оглядев девушку с ног до головы, молодой наследник не спешил с ответом. Ему нравилось дразнить ее самолюбие.

-Хм. Превосходно. Не хочешь отвечать, тогда поехали. Ведь опоздание не входит в твои планы,-при этих словах она отвернулась и с грацией лебедя поплыла к входной двери.

Тао ожидал от нее чего-то в этом роде, но злить ее он не желал. В пару размашистых шагов юноша нагнал раздраженную аристократку и, остановившись перед ней, восторженно ответил:

-Твоей красоте позавидовала бы любая королева!

Рассмеявшись звонким серебристым смехом, девушка, возразив, заметила, что все дело в одежде. Рен поспорил с ее выводами.

-Твоя природная красота и грация—вот главное достоинство. А платье из горстки камней лишь дополнение.

Смутившись от его искренности, Анна была не в силах произнести что-либо еще. Румянец заиграл на бледных щеках мадмуазель де Лакруа, и она стыдливо отвела взгляд.

Юноша широко улыбнулся и, с нежностью взяв ее руку, повел к шкафу.

-Ты не можешь выйти на улицу только в одном платье. Там холодно,-сказал он, удовлетворив ее женское любопытство своим пояснением. Достав из шкафа белое, как снег, норковое манто, высокий красавец заботливо накинул пушистый мех на плечи любимой.

Не успела Анна опомниться, как они уже проходили по длинному коридору к выходу из Гранд отеля.

**ОооооО**

Подойдя к хозяину вечера, Тао, как того требовали от него правила этикета, учтиво поздоровался и произнес:

-Господин министр, позвольте мне представить Вам мою невесту мадмуазель Анну Софию де Лакруа.

Министр в недоумении посмотрел на очень красивую молодую особу знатного аристократического рода, о которой ему ранее не доводилось ничего слышать. С каждой секундой его любопытство возрастало.

Рен догадался, в чем причина легкого замешательства со стороны француза, и поспешил прояснить ситуацию.

-Большую часть своей жизни Анна София прожила в Англии, так как смерть горячо любимой матери сказалась сильным потрясением на ее нежную психику. Родственники оберегали ее, как могли. По совету доктора они увезли малышку на туманные острова подальше от тяжелых воспоминаний. Там она и выросла, получив первоклассное воспитание у лучших гувернанток Европы. Теперь же семья потребовала ее возвращения на историческую Родину. К несчастью, Анна София плохо говорит по-французски, так как жила среди англичан и не имела практики.

-Ах, какая грустная и одновременно трогательная история,-высморкавшись в накрахмаленный белоснежный носовой платок, воскликнул министр. –Мадмуазель, я счастлив приветствовать Вас на нашей, пардон, на Вашей Родине—Франции.

С этими словами пожилой мужчина с восхищением поцеловал ручку красавице.

-Позвольте мне от всего сердца поздравит Вас, месье Тао, и Вас, мадмуазель де Лакруа, с предстоящей свадьбой,-говорил он, радостно пожимая руку китайскому богачу. –Право, чувствуйте себя здесь, как дома.

-Благодарим Вас, месье Перен, за столь теплый и радушный прием.

-Мерси, месье Перен,-с улыбкой и нежным, как шелк, голосом поблагодарила Анна.

-Право, не стоит, друзья мои.

Сказав это, министр приказал лакею проводить гостей в зал.

**ОооооО**

В бальном зале все просто дышало роскошью и изысканностью. Дамы в вечерних нарядах, словно пестрые ленты, щеголяли по натертому до блеска паркету; а кавалеры, как тени, следовали за ними по пятам.

-Не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить, милая?—заботливо поинтересовался жгучий брюнет.

-Да,-мягко согласилась блондинка.

-Подожди меня здесь. Я сейчас вернусь, -прошептал он, перед тем как скрыться в толпе людей.

Анна стояла возле античной статуи греческой красавицы. До ее чуткого слуха донеслись приглушенные голоса дам, по-видимому, с оживлением обсуждавших ее туалет. Японка то и дело ловила завистливые взгляды миловидных женщин, но Анна София с гордым достоинством сносила их колкие замечания, пусть даже и на не понятном для нее языке, и надменные выражения их лиц. Мужчины, напротив, с нескрываемым вожделением скользили взглядом по каждому сантиметру ее тела, стреляя в нее страстными пылкими глазами. Холодом арктических ледников она смиряла их похоть, давая понять, что приближаться к ней опасно: этим они рискуют замерзнуть насмерть. Но один смельчак все-таки нашелся. Французик, словно индюк, выпячивая грудь вперед, с властным видом короля, прошествовал к ней.

-Мадам,-чересчур приторным голосом начал он,-Вы прекрасны, как богиня, и стоите здесь одна, скучая? Так позвольте мне, рабу Вашей красоты, пригласить Вас, о, несравненная, на этот танец!

Японка хоть и не понимала ни единого сказанного им слова, но интуиция ее редко подводила. Анна готова была поспорить, что этот напыщенный французишка рассыпается перед ней в льстивых комплиментах, пытаясь уговорить ее потанцевать с ним.

-Дама уже занята.

Сзади послышался низкий голос Рена. Его французский нравился девушке намного больше, чем у коренных жителей страны.

-Пардон, а чем вы докажете?—поинтересовался месье.

-Сегодня дама танцует только со мной,-Тао ни чуть не смутился наглости блондина. В подтверждение этого, он показал незнакомцу бальную книжечку, на каждой страницы которой была написана фамилия известного в широких кругах французской знати китайского бизнесмена знатного рода с аристократическим происхождением.

-Экскузимуа,-сказал пристыженный парижанин и исчез из виду.

Подойдя ближе к своей невесте, китаец с иронией заметил:

-И почему только балваны не понимают, когда девушка дает им понять, что их присутствие не желательно?

Белокурая красавица тихо рассмеялась словам брюнета и с благодарностью приняла из его руки бокал игривого шампанского.

Анна стояла и смотрела на танцующие пары, медленно попивая сладкий напиток из дорогого хрустального фужера. Высокий юноша уловил ее настроение и предложил ей потанцевать. Она, немого подумав, ответила согласием.

Рен искусно вальсировал в такт музыке, сжимая в своих руках хрупкий стан партнерши по танцу. Молодые люди сбились со счета, сколько раз сменялась мелодия за последний час. Ощущение легкости и хорошего настроения заставляли кружиться и кружиться, забыв обо всем на свете. Их глаза сияли счастьем, а на губах застыли довольные улыбки. Первой нарушила тишину их идиллии мадмуазель де Лакруа.

-А ты, как я посмотрю, ужасный ревнивец и собственник. Джун предупреждала меня об этом,-немного скривив лицо, иронично заметила девушка.

-Сестрица разбалтывает все мои секреты,-со смехом ответил Тао, добавляя,-нет. Я бы так не сказал. Просто не люблю, когда чужие прикасаются к чему-то дорогому и личному для меня.—Хитро прищурившись в ответ на ее взгляд, он продолжил,-мне лестны твои слова.

-Ха, я и не пыталась тебе льстить, просто называю вещи своими именами,-задрав гордо носик, с наигранной серьезностью ответила блондинка.

В который раз высокий красавец поймал себя на мысли о том, что ему очень хочется ее поцеловать. Но он вспомнил одно мудрое изречение, прочитанное где-то ранее, смысл которого он никак не мог понять до этого момента. «_Если ты можешь не поцеловать женщину, которую ты любишь, то только тогда ты имеешь право ее поцеловать_». В этой, на первый взгляд, противоречивой фразе заключен большой смысл. Только сейчас Рену удалось понять и осмыслить всю полноту этого мудрого наставления. Если твоя любовь к женщине выше, чем потребность сближения с ней, то это действительно настоящее чувство, и ты можешь попытаться соединить с этой женщиной свою жизнь.

**ОооооО**

Отдыхая в прохладной тишине балкона от шума и суеты, царивших в зале, девушка почувствовала, как ее замерзшие плечи накрыло теплое манто.

-Нам пора, любовь моя,-прошептал бархатный баритон в нежную кожу ее ушка, от чего мурашки побежали по едва согревшемуся телу.

-Мм,-только смогла вымолвить она в ответ.

**ОооооО**

Когда молодые люди покинули пышный прием министра, на улице начинало смеркаться. Ролс Ройс с нарочитой важностью двигался по узким улочкам Парижа, то и дело, останавливаясь в городских пробках. На проезжих частях царил «час пик». Все спешили с работы.

Остановив автомобиль в очередной раз, шофер начал тихо напевать какую-то песенку себе под нос. Рен задумчиво смотрел в широкое окно на неподалеку видневшиеся купола православного храма.

-Знаешь,-сказал он не оборачиваясь,-у христиан есть такой обычай. Называется он Венчание. Они верят, что браки заключаются не только на земле, но и на Небесах. Венчая пару здесь на земле, одновременно Бог сочетает ее и на Небе. После этого обряда мужчина и женщина связаны священными узами навечно, и даже после смерти их ничто не может разлучить.

-Как красиво,-тихо произнесла Анна.

-Да,-согласился Тао, а потом обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на нее. –Если бы ты согласилась со мной обвенчаться по христианским традициям,- возбужденным голосом тихо говорил Рен,-то я был бы спокоен в том, что мы останемся неразлучны и после смерти. Вероучения буддизма слишком противоречивы, и у меня нет уверенности, что нас ждет вечная жизнь вместе.

Его внезапная просьба сильно смутила ее. Анна ответила вопросом на вопрос.

-А ты бы хотел провести со мной вечность?

Тао уверенно кивнул в знак согласия, не осмеливаясь прервать контакт их взглядов.

-Тогда я согласна.

Лицо юноши озарило воодушевление. Он взял хрупкую ручку девушки в свою и, поднеся к своим губам, с нежностью поцеловал.

Спустя полчаса пара уже стояла под сводами старинной церкви, из которой выходило много людей со светлыми улыбающимися лицами. Рен держал Анну за руку все время пока они шли по огромному помещению, подсвеченному множеством зажженных свечей и лампад. Обстановка была величественной. С настенных фресок смотрели теплые и любящие глаза святых угодников. Подойдя к центральному аналою, пара увидела икону с изображением Пресвятой Троицы. Как раз в это время из алтарной двери вышел старенький священник с по-детски смеющимися добрыми глазами. Он увидел двух молодых людей азиатской внешности, по виду немного растерянных из-за незнакомой обстановки, и решил незамедлительно подойти и поинтересоваться, что могло привести их в Православный храм. Рен вежливо объяснил причину их визита на чистом, хорошо поставленном, французском языке. Выслушав юношу, священнослужитель немного призадумался. Морщинки проступили на его благовидном лице. Он с любовью и пониманием смотрел на молодых людей, особенно на Рена. Юноше не терпелось услышать ответ, но он старательно пытался скрыть свое волнение, лишь крепче сжимая руку любимой. Анна по-женски терпеливо позволяла Тао выражать его маленькую слабость.

-Дорогие дети, я вижу серьезность вашего намерения,-с доброжелательной улыбкой произнес священник на французском языке,-но, к сожалению, я не смогу ничем помочь вам, если до этого вы не согласитесь принять Православие и пройти через Таинство святого Крещения. После сего Таинства вы станете православными христианами, и мне будет позволено, по святым канонам нашей веры, соединить вас священными узами брака.

Юноша перевел все сказанное блондинке. Та вопросительно посмотрела на него.

-Если это единственный путь к верному супружеству, то, я думаю, нам следует согласиться,-вслух подумал брюнет. Логика присутствовала в его словах. Анна лишь улыбнулась в знак согласия.

-Мы согласны,-обратившись к служителю церкви, произнес китаец. Священник одобрительно кивнул и вежливо попросил молодых пройти за ним в небольшую комнату, находившуюся в притворе храма. Там старец провел поучительную беседу с новоначальными и дал наставления, как подобает жить каждому христианину. Он говорил, что к Богу люди приходят разными путями, иногда и через любовь юноши к девушке и их желание быть вместе всегда.

Таинство Крещения совершилось через три дня после наставительной беседы. Само оно длилось недолго. Рен служил переводчиком, так как его невеста не знала французского языка. Она с готовностью отвечала на все вопросы, заданные батюшкой.

После того, как молодые люди просушили влажные от воды волосы, священник еще раз поздравил их и напомнил, как нужно подготовиться к предстоящему Венчанию.

Настал долгожданный воскресный день. Они стояли на длинном расшитом рушнике перед центральным аналоем, держа свечи в левой руке. Все это время, пока происходило Таинство, Анна находилась, будто во сне. Венцы, которые на них надели, запах ладана, тусклый свет от свечей, монотонный голос батюшки, красивое пение хора, пусть даже и не на понятном для нее языке, -атмосфера вокруг девушки была пропитана торжественностью и неописуемым воодушевлением. Для ее души этот маленький островок счастья казался таким личным и родным. Сейчас для нее ничто не существовало, кроме этого момента. Тихая радость наполняла ее всю, мягким блеском отражаясь в темных очах. Когда пришло время давать ответы на вопросы честн_**о**_го отца, молодые четко и уверенно повторяли то, что говорил им священник. Их глаза сияли ярче звезд на небе. Данные обещания друг другу исходили от искреннего сердца. Затем последовали обмен кольцами и троекратное шествие вокруг аналоя, что символизировало вечное шествие супругов вместе рука об руку. Кольцо, которое Чинг Тао дал своему внуку в знак благословения на брак, послужило для Рена символом вечной любви к своей невесте, и стало обручальным перстнем на их Венчании.

После того, как священник торжественным голосом объявил их мужем и женой пред лицем Бога и людей, юноше было позволено поцеловать Анну. Этот поцелуй говорил о чистой и непорочной любви молодоженов. Рен медленно, наблюдая за реакцией любимой, наклонял голову к ее лицу. Девушка была готова, хотя ей было немного страшно. Но это не был ужасающий страх, который сковывает тело. Скорее, это походило на чувство, когда ты находишься в одном шаге от чего-то, тебе еще не известного, но очень желанного познать. Замерев в предвкушении новых ощущений, она терпеливо ждала своего первого поцелуя. Тао с большой осторожностью лишь слегка прикоснулся к ее губам своими. Даже секунды для него было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать невинную сладость ее медовых уст. От прикосновения его теплых мягких губ, девушка почувствовала, будто неугомонная стая мотыльков принялась щекотать ее изнутри своими нежными крылышками. На лице блондинки проступил яркий румянец, немного обжигающий щеки. Никакого дискомфорта она не почувствовала, наоборот, ей показалось, что эмоции, которые родились в ней от его мимолетного поцелуя, были очень волнительными и приятными. Посмотрев еще раз на взволнованное и воодушевленное лицо Рена, девушка от всего сердца захотела полюбить его, полюбить по-настоящему. И в свете текущих событий, японка почувствовала в себе уверенность, что она сможет ответить взаимностью на его чувства.

Над городом влюбленных показался золотой серп, когда, приняв искренние поздравления и наставления, молодая пара попрощалась со священником и села в Ролс Ройс. Каждый из молодоженов хранил в сердце слова иерея, сказанные им в напутствие: «_Супружество—это большая ответственность, так как каждый из супругов должен заботиться и поддерживать друг друга и в радости, и в горести». _

Поездка до Гранд отеля прошла в полной тишине. Идиллия царила на заднем сидении автомобиля. Нежно обняв друг друга, Рен и Анна молчали, каждый думая о чем-то личном.

У дверей ее номера Тао, как истинный джентльмен, поцеловал ей руку и, пожелав доброй ночи, удалился в свой номер, находившейся напротив. Анна была немного удивлена чересчур официальным поведением жениха, но, рассудив, что на данный момент оно являлось уместным, начала готовиться ко сну.

**ОооооО**

Они пробыли в Париже еще несколько дней. Только никаких официальных приемов и банкетов посещать уже не требовалось. Это время принадлежало только им одним. Прогулки по окрестностям, посещения мировых музеев, обеды в различных дорогих ресторанах нисколько не утомили блондинку. Казалось, она принадлежала к этому миру. Миру интеллектуально развитой и богатой буржуазии. Умение держать себя достойно в кругах знатного общества передалось ей от матери. Теперь Анна понимала значение фразы «блистать всегда и везде». Ей было приятно внимание Рена, хотя временами она ловила себя на мысли, что он слишком нянчится с ней. Это немного уязвляло ее независимость.

Представители мужского пола проявляли к ней повышенный интерес, одаривая красноречивыми взглядами и жестами. Но стоило им заметить рядом идущего статного брюнета, как весь их пыл угасал. Он смирял всех потенциальных конкурентов леденящим от ужаса кровь холодным и жестким взглядом. Рен всем видом давал понять, что с ним шутки плохи.

Вскоре их маленький отпуск подошел к концу, и нужно было возвращаться в Китай, где приготовления к традиционной свадьбе не требовали отлагательств. Но Анна никогда не забудет их свадьбу в православной церкви. Те минуты счастья, пережитого в городе влюбленных—Париже.

**ОооооО**

«_Странно_,-подумала девушка,-_сегодня наступил день моего бракосочетания с Реном по традициям его страны, а я совсем не нервничаю. Наконец, долгие и напряженные месяцы подготовки позади. Я немного возбуждена в предвкушении самой церемонии. После нее мне, наконец-то, удастся расслабиться и не думать ни о чем. Наш медовый месяц мы планируем провести в Испании, подальше от суеты и любопытных глаз. Только я и он_»,-затаила дыхание Анна. От этой мысли он почувствовала, как ее щеки запылали. Она скучала по своему жениху, которого не видела три долгих дня. Но блондинка стойко переносила разлуку с ним. В его обществе она чувствовала себя самой собой. Единственным утешением были телефонные звонки. Рен звонил ей по несколько десятков раз на день. Анна чувствовала, как он волнуется о том, что в силу свадебной традиции, ему не разрешалось видеть невесту до церемонии бракосочетания.

-Дорогая, не беспокойся. Это всего лишь формальность. Спектакль, который нужен моей семье для того, чтобы потешить свою гордыню и властолюбие. Мы всего лишь актеры. Просто играй свою роль. Это продлиться не долго, а после, я обещаю, у нас будет уйма времени для отдыха.

Вспомнив его слова, молодая невеста улыбнулась кончиками своих ярко-красных губ. Ее руки лежали на коленях, поглаживая шелк свадебного наряда,-подарок ее будущей свекрови. Из слов в открытке, которую любезно прочитала для нее Джун, Анна поняла, что это платье надевает каждая девушка, вступающая в брачный союз с наследником из семьи Тао.

-Знаешь, ты так хороша в этом наряде,-улыбнувшись, произнесла зеленоволосая женщина, сидевшая в кресле напротив.—Красный—определенно твой цвет. Я надеюсь, мой братец оценит твой вид и после будет покупать тебе больше вещей красных оттенков,-серебристым голоском пропела китаянка.

Последовала немая пауза.

-Анна, у меня есть новость,-неуверенно начала Джун.

-Я вся во внимании,-ответила японка.

-Об этом еще никому неизвестно, вернее, я сама узнала несколько дней назад. Наверное, следует промолчать, но мне так ужасно хочется поделиться с тобой,-замялась китаянка.

-Ты можешь довериться мне, -с участием сказала блондинка.

-Сегодня один из самых торжественных дней, и мне бы не хотелось отвлекать тебя от счастливых мыслей,-залепетала Тао Ли.

-Ну?!—потребовала Кайама.

-Я беременна,-на одном дыхании сказала Джун и замолчала.

-Это так замечательно!—воскликнула невеста.

От ее возгласа молодая женщина немного подпрыгнула. Признаться, она не ожидала от будущей родственницы столь бурной реакции.

Японка взяла руки своей будущей сестры в свои, и, глядя ей прямо в глаза, произнесла:

-Я так рада за тебя. Дети—это самый дорогой подарок, который мы, женщины, можем преподнести своим супругам.

Из глаз будущей матери потекли слезы несказанной радости.

В этот момент в кабине вертолета раздался голос пилота.

-Дамы, мы снижаемся. Пожалуйста, пристегните ремни безопасности.

**ОооооО**

На крыше главной резиденции семьи их встретила Ран Тао. В свои годы она оставалось молодой и очень красивой женщиной. Ее богатый праздничный наряд развивался под дуновением ветра. Подойдя ближе к невесте, она ласково поприветствовала ее.

-Дорогая дочка, позволь мне по-матерински обнять тебя.

С этими словами госпожа Ран радостно заключила смущенную блондинку в свои объятия.

-Теперь ты часть нашей семьи,-торжественно произнесла женщина, и, скрыв лицо Анны под красной вуалью, жестом показала следовать за собой.

Все в особняке было украшено красными декорациями. Вокруг витала атмосфера праздника и величия. Гостей собралось немало: все родственники семейства Тао и Ли, министры, послы, знаменитости, различные аристократы… Рен специально позаботился о том, чтобы семья де Лакруа явилась на торжество в обязательном порядке. Несколько репортеров с мировым именем так же были приглашены по распоряжению молодого господина освещать событие года—свадьбу мультимиллиардера и бриллиантового магната Рена Тао с наследницей одной из самых знатных аристократических семей Франции—Анны Софии де Лакруа. Теперь он был уверен, что подлинная история жизни Кайамы Анны останется для всех секретом. Представители семьи де Лакруа сияли восторгом от увиденного. Они, будучи уже обнищавшими от мирового финансового кризиса, никогда бы не могли надеяться на то, что в их жизни появится человек, способный помочь им выжить в обмен на незначительную услугу. Все, что им требовалось, это принять нежеланную родственницу в свою семью. Теперь их переполняло любопытство увидеть ту самую полукровку, родство с которой вернуло им их доброе имя.

Ни жених, ни невеста все еще не появились. Джун начала нервничать, сжимая веер в своих руках.

-Дорогая, успокойся. Все идет, как следует тому быть по традициям,-поспешил успокоить жену Дженн Ли, когда заметил, что осталось от веера в руках любимой.

-Если наш ребенок родится раздражительным, то благодари своего шурина за его опоздание на собственную свадьбу,-сквозь зубы прорычала женщина.

Дженн, пытаясь понять смысл ее слов, взял жену за руку и развернул лицом к себе.

-Что ты только что сказала?—удивленно спросил он. Чувства шока и несказанной радости отразились на его мужественном лице.

-Дженн,-краснея под влиянием взгляда глубоких темно-карих глаз, Джун хотела произнести что-то, но ее намерение было прервано звуком этнической музыки и набором возгласов модного специально нанятого мегагерца.

-Невесту несут! Расступитесь!

И вот началась торжественная минута. В главный зал четверо дюжих китайских молодцов внесли палантин, на котором сидела невеста. Она была одета в традиционный свадебный наряд, состоящий из длинного платья и красного шелкового халата, который был богато украшен золотым шитьем и рубинами. Верхняя часть лица девушки была скрыта под красной вуалью, видны были лишь ярко-красные губы на бледной напудренной коже.

Она не обращала внимания ни на кого вокруг. Ее взгляд был прикован к красивому черноволосому юноше с ярко-золотыми глазами, одетому в традиционный китайский красный костюм жениха. Анна заметила, что Рену очень идет родной стиль одежды. В ней его врожденная красота не терялась среди общей китайской массы, а только еще более выделялась.

Жених, войдя в зал в сопровождении деда, не мог отвести глаз от своей избранницы. Традиционное платье подошло ей идеально. Она выглядела, как гордая мифическая птица феникс.

Когда Анне было позволено сойти с палантина, Рен подошел и помог ей спуститься. Присутствующие затаили дыхание, когда молодые направились к старейшине рода Тао и, поклонившись ему, приняли благословение на брак и пожелания долгой жизни в любви, понимании и согласии. На лице Чинга Тао можно было прочесть гордость за внука.

Де Лакруа с завистью смотрели на виновницу столь пышного и дорогого торжества, но сделать ничего не могли. Родство с этой девушкой погасило их многочисленные долги, поэтому все, что им оставалось делать, это наблюдать за церемонией и с улыбкой отвечать на многочисленные вопросы докучливых репортеров. Анна же в свою очередь была рада, что теперь будет носить фамилию Тао, и ей больше не придется иметь ничего общего с де Лакруа. Единственное, что она хотела сохранить, это свое двойное имя, в память о своей горячо любимой матери.

Наступил кульминационный момент бракосочетания. Старый Чинг вложил в руки молодоженов по золотому кубку, связанных между собой красной шелковой ленточкой. Рен с любовью посмотрел на свою суженную. Под действием его взгляда у девушки затряслись колени, и предательский румянец окрасил ее бледное, как луна, лицо. Красная вуаль скрывала внезапное смущение от посторонних глаз. Молодые люди одновременно отпили из своих кубков дорогого зеленого чая, и после этого, мудрый старейшина объявил их мужем и женой.

Народ возликовал. Джун от нахлынувших чувств расцеловала своего все еще находящегося в ступоре от ее слов мужа. Старший Тао не сводил своих золотых глаз с сына и невестки. Госпожа Ран заметила это и поспешила успокоить супруга, поднеся к его губам бокал с горячим молоком, смешанным с травяным медом.

Ни Рен, ни сама Анна не чувствовали такого ликования от только что состоявшегося бракосочетания по традициям Китая, как во время их Венчания во Франции. Тихая и благоговейная радость наполняла тогда их сердца. Здесь же они чувствовали себя чуждыми всего этого спектакля. Все, что им оставалось делать, это играть свои роли, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений. Рен не мог отказать дедушке в его желании женить внука по традициям предков. Поэтому молодые супруги терпеливо ждали, когда весь этот шум закончится.

Но свадьба есть свадьба, даже если и китайская. Все гости хотели выказать свое почтение и лично поздравить молодоженов. А молодым ничего более не оставалось, как часами принимать поздравления. Затем наступила очередь свадебного торта. Поистине он был произведением кондитерского искусства. Огромный двухметровый торт вкатили в зал на отдельном столе. Как полагается на свадьбах в Китае, он состоял из множества слоев. Первый кусок, который молодая чета отрезала общими усилиями, достался старейшине Чингу Тао. Затем были обслужены родители Рена, семья де Лакруа, а после очередь дошла до всех остальных гостей. Сами же жених и невеста, соблюдая традиции, кормили друг друга сладкими кусочками, пытаясь сделать это как можно аккуратнее, дабы не испачкаться. За всем этим последовало пышное застолье и танцы. Веселая и непринужденная обстановка царила на празднике. Семья Тао не поскупилась на торжество. Роскошь и достаток угадывался в каждой детали. Знаменитый Лондонский Симфонический Оркестр исполнял легкую классику: Брамс, Шуберт, Штраус, Моцарт, Вивальди, Григ сменяли друг друга.

За весь вечер девушка так и не смогла поговорить со своим мужем без свидетелей. Они были постоянно на виду, в центре событий, машинально отвечая на многочисленные поздравления. Усталость начинала потихоньку одолевать новобрачную. Она стояла, как статуя, лишь иногда переступая с ноги на ногу. Молодой муж без слов понял, о чем она мечтает. Он, нежно взяв свою суженную за руку, незаметно покинул главный зал раньше положенного. Рен повел ее в специально приготовленную для них комнату в восточном крыле особняка, куда не доносились звуки музыки и ликования.

Было уже довольно поздно. На улице стемнело, лишь светильники освящали им путь в темном коридоре. Анна тихо шла за мужем, не произнося ни слова. Она рассуждала над тем, что им предстояло сегодня исполнить. О брачном долге. Мысли о нем не вызывали у девушки отвращения. Она и раньше задумывалась о полноценной супружеской жизни, о возможности родить ребенка. Анна вспомнила слова Джун, то особое сияние в ее глазах, когда она сообщала ей новость о том, что беременна. Белокурая красавица почувствовала в себе сильное желание тоже испытать радость материнства. Они были обвенчаны с Реном уже довольно давно. Больше полугода,…а он так и не осмелился притронуться к ней на правах мужа. Он вел себя сдержанно, поцеловав ее в губы лишь один единственный раз во время их свадьбы в Париже.

Ей стало больно при мысли о том, что Рен тоже будет избегать ее, как Йо.

«_Может, ему тоже противно прикасаться ко мне? Тогда зачем он взял меня в жены? Или же он сделал это, чтобы насолить Асакуре? Ведь они продолжали соперничать и после заключения перемирия…Нет_!—отогнав от себя тяжелые размышления, она продолжила вести мысленный разговор сама с собой.—_Я не должна так думать. Он признался мне в любви. Я…я верю ему! Вера в него—вот, что для меня должно стоять на первом месте». _

Находясь под действием своих внутренних споров, красавица не заметила, как стоит перед дверью в их опочивальню.

Молодой Тао легким движением открыл дверь в комнату. Затем, повернувшись к ней, ни слова не говоря, взял ее почти невесомое тело на руки и, перенеся через порог, поставил на мягкий ковер. В спальне повсюду горел свет. Обстановка была подобрана со вкусом. Широкая современная кровать была устлана красным покрывалом. Занавеси на больших окнах были также пошиты из красной ткани.

«_Я уже где-то об этом слышала. Красный цвет символизирует у китайцев счастье и процветание_»,-мимолетная мысль пронеслась в голове девушке.

Туалетный столик с круглым зеркалом и огромный дубовый шкаф завершали интерьер опочивальни.

-Нежность моя, ты сильно устала. Почему бы тебе не переодеться и не лечь спать?-медовым голосом обратился Рен к супруге.

-Хм…,-словно очнувшись ото сна, она посмотрела на него. Он был очень красив. Его свадебный костюм из красного шелка с золотым шитьем, слегка растрепанные иссиня-черные волосы—все это придавало ему еще большую эффектность и сногсшибательность. Его раскосые глаза сияли оранжевым пламенем. Этот цвет появлялся в них каждый раз, когда Рен смотрел на нее. Молодая жена убрала вуаль с лица, откинув ее назад. Ее очи горели раздражением. Она с вызовом посмотрела на него.

-Почему ты игнорируешь меня?—жестко спросила девушка.

-Что ты имеешь в виду, любовь моя?—спокойно ответил Тао вопросом на вопрос.

-Не сбивай меня с толку. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем речь,-иронично произнесла Анна и, не оставив ему времени для ответа, продолжила,-боясь притронуться ко мне, этим ты, Рен, наносишь мне глубокое оскорбление и унижаешь мое женское достоинство. Я знала, на что иду, решив выйти за тебя замуж, и не потерплю к себе жалости и скидок с твоей стороны. Не поступай так жестоко со мной!—надрывным голосом воскликнула Анна.

Тао стоял, словно мраморное изваяние, оставаясь глух к ее мольбам. Отчаяние, с которым она произносила каждое слово, повергли его в шок. Он даже не заметил, когда японка, подойдя к нему вплотную, встала на цыпочки и прильнула своими невинными девичьими губами к его плотно сжатым. Рен не ожидал от своей жены такой решительности. Он несколько секунд намеренно не отвечал на ее робкий поцелуй, как бы давая ей время одуматься и отступить от своего импульсивного решения. Он не хотел, чтобы на следующее утро она пожалела о содеянном.

Но Анна и не думала прекращать начатое. Обвив его шею своими нежными руками, она лишь сильнее прижалась к его теплой и широкой груди. Не в силах более сопротивляться безжалостному для него натиску, месяцами выстраиваемый самоконтроль юноши с треском надломился и рассыпался в пыль.

Оторвавшись от жены на мгновение, Рен с жаром произнес низким от переполнявших его сердце чувств голосом:

-О, моя любовь! Хочу губами пить твое дыхание!..

Его горячее, словно пылающий Везувий, дыхание обожгло ее побледневшее лицо. Со стоном он снова припал к ее сладким устам, отвечая на ее требовательный поцелуй.

Анна была права. Сам того не осознавая, он обидел ее, уязвил ее женскую гордость. Теперь ему оставалось только пасть перед ней на колени и вымаливать прощение. Но вряд ли, это принесет ей облегчение.

«_Счастье моей жены—для меня превыше всего на свете. Я обязан доказать ей, как она желанна и горячо любима мной_», -решительно подумал брюнет.

Одним легким движение он подхватил свою возлюбленную на руки и, не прерывая жаркого поцелуя, понес к брачному ложу, которое теперь им предстояло делить долгие годы.

* эффект телегонии является достоверным фактом. С его описанием можно познакомиться в книге «Целомудрие и телегония. Православная церковь и современная наука о проблеме генетических инверсий». Либо найти статьи в интернете.

**Конец первой части**.

Благодарим всех, кто был с нами все это время, верил в нас, поддерживал, писал отзывы. Для нас ценны мнения всех наших читателей.

ОБЪЯВЛЕНИЕ!

Если вам нравится наше творчество, мы бы хотели увидеть ваши фанарты. Нам будет очень интересно узнать, как видят наши читатели героев, ту или иную сцену, любимый момент… из фика «Я научусь тебя любить» или «Пари».

Ваши работы вы можете присылать на наш имейл, который, надеемся, вы все уже давно знаете ^^

К сведению, заходите на нашу страницу на fanfiction.net. Там мы размещаем всю информацию и обновления фиков. Следите и будьте информированы. Кстати, в конце каждой главы есть кнопочка Submit a Review. Не забывайте ее нажимать и оставлять отзывы ^^

Ждем ваших отзывов

Всегда с вами,

Kit2000 and Anna


	10. Chapter 10 Обращение

Обращение к читателем!

Рады, что многим из вас нравится последняя глава. :)

Только нам очень бы хотелось, чтобы вы описали свои ощущения. Какие эпизоды наиболее понравились. Почему?

Нам очень интересно знать мнение наших читателей. Мы так старались разнообразить эту главу. В нее вложено очень много событий и нашего труда.

Поэтому, ждем ваших отзывов!!! Для нас это огромный стимул для написания продолжения.


	11. Part 2 Chapter 1

**Я научусь тебя любить**

**Часть вторая**

**I**

-Леди и джентльмены, мы приветствуем вас на борту нашего авиалайнера. Наш маршрут Токио-Сеул пройдет на высоте 11000 метров над землей и будет длиться 3 часа. Убедительная просьба отключить все мобильные телефоны и ноутбуки. А теперь проверьте ваши пристежные ремни. Мы взлетаем. Благодарю за сотрудничество.

Почтительно поклонившись, молодая и привлекательная стюардесса удалилась из поля зрения. Все почувствовали, как самолет начал движение по взлетной полосе, унося пассажиров на своих белых крыльях в далекую и прекрасную Корею—страну Утренней Свежести.

Юноша закрыл глаза и начал вслушиваться в слова песни, которая доносилась через динамики стильных оранжевых наушников фирмы Sony. Он наслаждался этими редкими минутами, в которые мог полностью расслабиться и отключиться от внешнего мира. Вдруг слабый толчок в левое плечо нарушил гармонию с самим собой. Шатен нехотя приоткрыл глаза и повернул голову в сторону своего соседа.

-Послушай, дружище, ты ведь не оставишь меня скучать в одиночестве, правда?—синеволосы парень немного в возбужденном состоянии обратился к своему японскому товарищу.

-Трей, нам лететь целых три часа, так почему бы тебе немого не вздремнуть?—произнеся эти слова, юноша искренне улыбнулся.

-Йо, у нас совсем нет времени на отдых!—изумленно ответил парень. –По приезде в Сеул нам сразу нужно приступить к нашим обязанностям.

-То есть, ты хотел сказать _мне_,-поправил друга красивый шатен и сразу же продолжил,—Трей, позволь мне задать тебе вопрос. Я единственный из нас двоих, у кого есть дела в Корее, так почему же ты летишь со мной?

-Будто и сам догадаться не можешь,-буркнул синеволосый парень.

-Знаешь, на этот счет у меня нет никаких соображений. Может, ты будешь так любезен и откроешь мне цель своей поездки?—поинтересовался Йо у своего лучшего друга.

Трей Рэйсер был очень рад, что, наконец-то, Асакура не выдержал и задал ему этот вопрос. От гордости за себя, айну просто распирало, и он произнес:

-Ну, раз тебе так интересно, то я отвечу. Во-первых, это шанс посмотреть мир! Ведь кроме юга США и маленького кусочка Китая, мы с тобой ничего не видели.

После этого последовала короткая пауза.

-Во-вторых, ты едешь с ответственной и благородной миссией, и я, как твой лучший друг, просто обязан поддержать тебя в этом нелегком деле.

От этих слов на лице шатена проступила недоверчивая улыбка, и он решил спросить у голубоглазого парня о настоящей причине его поездки.

-А где же истинная причина?—задал вопрос Йо.

Трей был удивлен проницательности японца и, немного помедлив, все же решил ответить начистоту.

-У меня есть свои личные мотивы,-сказав это, он отвернулся к иллюминатору и сделал вид, что занят рассматриванием пушистых облаков за толстым стеклом.

Посмотрев на спину друга, Асакура глубоко вздохнул и произнес немного усталым, но доброжелательным тоном.

-Хорошо, ты меня убедил. Надеюсь, Трей, ты посвятишь меня в курс дела.

Услышав добродушный ответ, Рэйсер тот час же повернулся к нему лицом. От этих действий улыбка Йо стала шире.

-Дружище, я обещаю, ты не пожалеешь, что позволил мне остаться.

-Никаких проблем,-ответил шатен. –В последнее время ты был очень занят промоушеном своей книги и я подумал, что будет эгоистично с моей стороны оторвать тебя от дел и позвать с собой.

-Но о чем речь, Йо!—воскликнул айну, растроганный до глубины души заботой о себе своим лучшим другом. –Если быть честным, то я отправился в эту поездку, чтобы осуществить мою давнюю мечту.—При этих словах глаза парня загорелись ярче звезд на небе. –Я хочу убедить спонсоров построить в этом заповеднике болото величиной с город!

Обработав услышанную информацию, Йо громко рассмеялся и сразу же получил неодобрительные и косые взгляды пассажиров в свой адрес.

-Я не вижу тут ничего смешного!—обиженно заявил закаленный холодом парень.

-Кхе…кхе…извини,-искренне и простодушно ответил Асакура.—Я думал, что ты уже давно оставил эту навязчивую идею.

-Мечта на то и есть мечта, чтобы к ней стремиться,-буркнул модный писатель,-и моя книга мне в этом поможет,-уверенно заявил он.

-Ты безнадежен,-покачав головой, констатировал факт длинноволосый парень. –Как можно назвать _это_ собственный произведением? Ведь оно чистой воды плагиат.

-Нет! Это неверное умозаключение! Плагиат—это когда копируешь все, а я перенес время и место действия, заменил имена героев, подогнал их под нашу культуру! Благодаря мне, это произведение получило вторую жизнь! Я намерен прославить его не весть мир!—не унимался Трей.—Я даже изучил белорусский язык, чтобы прочитать эту замечательную книгу в оригинале!

-Но основную идею ты оставил без изменений,-подытожил кареглазый юноша.

-Ты знаешь, я проконсультировался у твоего брата—успешного адвоката. Он ответил, что с юридической точки зрения это законно, так как прошло уже достаточно времени с кончины автора оригинальной идеи, и, плюс ко всему, я потрудился выкупить авторские права. И после этого на меня сошло озарение. Я понял—это судьба. Она взывает ко мне! Я просто был обязан написать книгу, дать жизнь моим собственным «Японцам на болоте»!

-Ты знаешь, не хочу тебя обидеть,-осторожно начал шатен,-но мне до сих пор не понятно, как твоя книга получила несказанную популярность в нашей стране и стала бестселлером года. Для меня это просто загадка века какая-то.

-Что тут непонятного?—удивленно спросил знаменитый писатель,-люди оценили саму идею романа,-при этих словах лицо Трея приняло выражение матерого публициста, и он был готов дать Асакуре интервью на основную тему своего популярного творения, как неожиданно раздался высокий голос стюардессы, которая сообщила о том, что самолет заходит на посадку.

Айну был немного расстроен тем, что их важный разговор с Йо прерван, но поразмыслив немного, он ободрился. В следующий раз при возможности, он обязательно расскажет своему другу главную концепцию своей книги со всеми вытекающими подробностями.

**OooooO**

-Благодарю Вас,-вежливо сказал кареглазый юноша, беря ключи от своего гостиничного номера у приятного на вид портье. Тот в ответ лишь улыбнулся профессиональной белозубой улыбкой.

Гости сказочной страны Утренней Свежести вошли в распахнувшиеся для них зеркальные двери лифта, который доставил двух высоких парней на самый верхний этаж пятизвездочного отеля, где находились их временные апартаменты.

-Посмотри, Йо, какие просторные комнаты! И обои здесь, что надо! И обставлено все по последнему слову техники! Ух, ты, у них здесь ест даже джакузи.

Асакура с широкой улыбкой наблюдал за своим слегка эмоциональным другом. Трей со скоростью звука бегал из комнаты в комнату и громко восторгался всеми удобствами элитного номера.

-Да, организаторы съезда не поскупились и приняли нас на высоком уровне,-произнес свои мысли вслух японец.

-Да, ты прав,-согласился с другом парень с севера. -Мне интересно, а какую программу развлечений они для нас приготовили?—все не унимался синеволосый юноша.

-Кто знает?—пожав плечами, ответил шатен и, немного подумав, продолжил,-уверен, скучать нем здесь не придется.

**ОооооО**

-Мистер Ким, все ли готово к принятию наших высокопоставленных гостей?—по-деловому спросила красивая и статная блондинка.

-Да, госпожа Тао. Все приготовления были завершены уже вчера, как Вы и просили,-учтивым голосом ответил высокий кореец.

-Отлично. Тогда, действуем по плану,-одобрительно сказала Анна, выходя из своего кабинета уже поздним вечером.

Проходя мимо секретарши, молодая бизнес-леди остановилась и дала несколько распоряжений, касающихся непосредственно церемонии открытия съезда. Та внесла пометки в свою записную книжку и учтиво поклонилась.

Анна была очень занята. На носу было открытие важного мероприятия, и она целыми днями занималась управленческими делами. Их семья была одним из ведущих спонсоров и главным организатором этого съезда. Вот уже как две недели она находилась в Сеуле вдали от своего мужа и ребенка. Напряжение и стресс начинали потихоньку подтачивать ее нервную систему. Анна знала, что ее работа была важна для Рена, и осознание этого успокаивало молодую женщину.

Эти мысли сопровождали ее на протяжении всей дороги к дому, где находилась недавно приобретенная ею элитная квартира. Запарковав свой блестящий Maserati на персональной стоянке подземного многоуровневого гаража, располагавшегося в многоэтажном жилом доме, длинноволосая красавица направилась к лифту. По дороге она услышала звонок своего мобильного телефона. На табло высветился номер ее названной сестры. Войдя в лифт, Анна грациозным движением своих тонких длинных пальцев нажала кнопу «ответить».

-Позволь, угадаю, ты опять засиделась допоздна в офисе,-на другом конце провода послышался звонкий, словно колокольчик, женский голос.

-Нет, я уже дома, принимаю расслабляющую ванну с экстрактом ромашки,-ответила блондинка, как можно тише прикрывая входную дверь своих владений.

-Рада это слышать, а то я уже подумывала, не сообщить ли моему драгоценному братцу о том, что его горячо любимая жена просто, не побоюсь этого слова, горит на работе, вместо того, чтобы сгорать в его крепких объятиях дома.

Губы блондинки растянулись в ироничной ухмылке.

-Предположу, что он войдет в мою ситуацию и не расстроиться, узнав подробности моей двухнедельной личной жизни,-парировала японка на весьма привольное замечание Джун.

-Ах, да, как я могла не учесть одну не хитрую истину. Для нашей семьи работа, оказывается, на первом месте, чем разум и чувства.

Анна бесшумно усмехнулась на это едкое замечание.

-Дорогая сестра, ты совсем не веришь в наши с ним романтические отношения,-ровным тоном произнесла Тао, устало опустившись на белый кожаный диван просторной гостиной, стильно обставленной по всем канонам современной моды.

-Если бы не верила, то не проделывала бы долгий путь и не приехала бы в эту страну,-иронично кинув замечание в адрес жены брата, китаянка вышла из спальни и встала за спиной Анны.

Почувствовав присутствие знакомой особы, блондинка даже не подумала повернуться в ее сторону. В ответ на укоризненную реплику, дочь страны Восходящего Солнца лишь скрестила руки на своей груди.

-Мне казалось, ты обрадуешься моему приезду,-с легкими нотками обиды воскликнула Тао Ли, присаживаясь в мягкое кресло, стоящее напротив дивана.

-Я рада тебя видеть,-искренне произнесла хрупкая японка, и на ее розовых губах появилась легкая улыбка.

Пару секунд старшая женщина тщательно изучала свою собеседницу, но ее пристальный взгляд не смутил темноглазую красавицу.

-Так я и думала…совсем заработалась,-тяжело выдохнула Джун.—В твоих глазах уже нет того живого блеска. Кожа бледнее обычного, нет даже намека на цвет розового жемчуга. Волосы стали тусклыми и безжизненными,-разочаровано подытожила Тао Ли.

Ответа со стороны леди-босс не последовало.

-Дженн Ли знает, где ты сейчас находишься?—вежливо поинтересовалась Тао, дабы поддержать беседу, пусть и не очень приятную.

Красивое лицо китаянки на секунду застыло от вопроса не по теме.

-Да, он сам меня провожал на самолет. Но это к делу не относится. Ты мне тут зубы не заговаривай, дорогая моя. Чуяло мое сердце, что я нужна тебе, как воздух.

На слова названной сестры, Анна лишь улыбнулась. Но китаянка не сдавалась, она знала, что это была фальшивая улыбка. Ее-то, Тао Ли, не проведешь этим трюком.

-Хорошо, что у моего братца появились неотложные дела в Гонконге, и ему пришлось отложить поездку в Сеул на несколько дней, а то…-она сделала короткую паузу для того, чтобы акцентировать следующую часть предложения,-он бы несказанно расстроился, увидев свою жену в таком удручающем взор состоянии.

-Рен задержится?—с плохо замаскированным под удивление разочарованием спросила Анна.

-Да, поэтому мы решили, что наилучшим выходом из этого непредвиденного положения будет мой приезд. Я возьму все оставшиеся дела на себя. А ты, Анна,- строго обратилась к ней Джун,-должна отдохнуть. До съезда осталось три дня, так используй их с умом. Рен трудно переживает вашу вынужденную разлуку, хоть и старается не показывать этого окружающим. Но я открываю тебе этот секрет. Мой братец места себе не находит от тоски по тебе.

Каждое слово Джун, сказанное о Рене, болью отдавало в ее сердце. Блондинка вынуждена была признать себе, что безумно скучает по своему заботливому и любящему мужу. Единственное средство от хандры, которое она для себя открыла, как не банально это звучит, оказалось работа. В ней молодая женщина могла утолить свою печаль. Мысли о муже и горячо любимой дочери уже не были столь болезненными.

-Я предложила Рену доверить мне Лифэн, дабы я смогла привезти малышку к ее маме,…но он категорически мне отказал. Ох уж, эти мужчины!—Джун с раздражением сжала подлокотники кресла,-когда остаются без жен, становятся такими сентиментальными, что дети для них приобретают статус драгоценностей, с которыми тяжело расстаться. Только в них они могут найти утешение для себя. Я думаю, что он поступил эгоистично, не позволив взять мою племянницу с собой. И ты должна обязательно закатить ему скандал. Нет, не простой, а грандиозный! Только так он сможет заплатить за боль материнского сердца, страдающего без любимого дитя.

-Я уверена, у Рена есть веская причина, которая оправдает его поступок,-с твердостью в голосе заявила темноглазая блондинка.

«_Хмм…я не перестаю восхищаться своей названной сестрой. Она такая сильная_»,-с уважением подумала Тао Ли. «_Мне тоже стоит поучиться твердости духа у нее. Разлука с моим любимым сыном сделал меня совсем слабой. Надеюсь, Дженн хорошо о нем позаботится, а не то…неприятности станут для него спутниками по жизни_»,-с раздражением подумала зеленоволсая женщина.

-Мы должны доверять своим мужьям даже в тех ситуациях, которые нам не по нраву,-подытожила Анна, тем самым поставив точку на их разговоре.

-Да, ты права,-с тенью сомнения в голосе ответила Джун.

Родственницы тепло обнялись и, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, разошлись по своим спальням. Нужно было как следует отдохнуть перед насыщенным событиями завтрашним днем.

**ОооооО**

-Вот список гостей, госпожа Ли.

-Благодарю Вас, Вы можете быть свободны,-произнесла зеленоволосая красавица и сразу же приступила к изучению материала. –Да-а-а…Анна потрудилась на славу. Столько влиятельных и высокопоставленных особ.

Вдруг лицо молодой женщины стало белее полотна и на висках проступили капельки холодного пота. Судорожно сглотнув, она дрожащей рукой потянулась к телефону.

_Пии…Пии…_

-Алло,-на другом конце провода послышался глубокий бархатистый голос.

-Рен! Беда!—простонала в трубку Джун.

Услышав сдавленный от волнения голос сестры, по позвоночнику молодого мужчины пробежал электрический импульс.

-Что случилось?—жестко спросил Тао.

-Ты не поверишь!_ Он_ будет присутствовать на съезде. Я не знаю, как это могло произойти, но…-Джун не успела закончить фразу, как услышала треск чего-то в трубке.

-Рен? Что случилось? Алло! Ответь мне!—от волнения она привстала с кожаного кресла и оперлась рукой о широкий дубовый стол.

-Я лично проверял список несколько раз, но его там не было,-с раздражением произнес глава клана Тао. –Найди виновника этой непростительной ошибки. Я лично с ним разберусь.

Холод пробежал по хрупкому телу китаянки от тона, с которым были сказаны эти слова.

-Хорошо,-ответила женщина. Она хотела спросить, как вести себя в данной ситуации, но не успела и слова произнести, как ее прервали.

-Будь с ней рядом. Все время. Не допускай Асакуре вступать с Анной в близкий контакт. Я даю тебе полномочия делать все, что угодно. Если понадобится, впускай в ход охрану. Только защити ее,-каждое сказанное им слово было натянуто и вибрировало, словно струна.

Джун почувствовала, как трудно Рену давалась родная речь. От бурлящих эмоций и негодования ему сейчас было очень сложно справиться с самим собой.

-Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, братик,- поспешила хоть как-то успокоить молодого мужчину Тао Ли.

Он тяжело вздохнул, будто лет 100 не дышал.

-Благодарю. Я прибуду, как только смогу. Собрание совета директоров назначено на завтра. После него я сразу вылечу в Сеул.—Затем последовала немая пауза. Послышался треск разбитого стекла и сиплый от переживаемого отчаяния голос.—Но все равно этого не достаточно…Съезд открывается сегодня. Она встретиться с ним лицом к лицу и меня не будет рядом. Я не смогу поддержать ее в трудную минуту, как обещал.

-Рен, не мучай себя так. Анна очень сильная женщина. Она стойко переживает вашу вынужденную разлуку. Она доверяет тебе всем сердцем. Твоя жена даже виду не подала, что расстроилась, когда услышала, что ты не дал мне Лифэн. Она сказала, что у тебя были причины поступить так.

От услышанного в сердце жгучего брюнета потеплело.

-И она пристыдила меня, сказав, что мы должны доверять своим мужьям, как самим себе. Твоя супруга выдающаяся женщина, и я не перестаю ей восхищаться. Мое уважение к ней безгранично.

Этой фразой Тао Ли подытожила все ей выше сказанное.

-Хорошо, я рассчитываю на тебя. И обязательно позвони мне после открытия,-уже более мягким тоном произнес Тао.

-Обязательно,-согласилась старшая сестра.

В трубке молодой китаянки послышались гудки. Она устало опустилась в кресло и непроизвольно протяжно выдохнула.

-Да-а-а…вечер намечается не из легких,-прошептала красавица, запрокинув голову на спинку.

**ОооооО**

После того, как Рен завершил разговор, трубка сотового телефона, словно хрустальная, рассыпалась в его напряженной руке на сотни осколков. Он нервно провел рукой по своим иссиня-черным волосам.

Да, судьба сыграла с ним злую шутку. Если бы он только знал, что Йо появится в списке гостей, ни за что бы не поддался на уговоры Анны помочь ему с работой. А теперь он, словно беспомощный зверь в клетке, должен сидеть здесь и ждать.

А тем временем она будет сражаться с прошлым своими собственными силами. Эти мысли сводили его с ума. Невольно всплыли в памяти события трехлетней давности: ее переживания, болезнь, этот полный безысходности взгляд, который он увидел в ее глазах, когда нашел одну одинешеньку на том пустынном пляже, промокшую и дрожащую от холодного ветра. Воспоминания, словно картинки, проносились перед глазами. Она была тогда такой потерянной и поломанной изнутри.

От вновь пережитых эмоций глаза мужчины стали бледно-желтыми, и кровь прилила к голове.

«_А теперь все может повториться_», -подумал Рен. «_Если с ней что-нибудь случится, я просто не смогу этого пережить. Она для меня все_».

Своими широкими ладонями он закрыл себе лицо, словно отгоняя дурные мысли, но они даже и не думали покидать его голову. Все новые и новые жуткие картины приходили ему на ум, доставляя его сердцу невыносимую боль. Тао стиснул зубы и, словно раненный лев, прорычал сквозь них. От досады и отчаяния Рен с неконтролируемой силой пнул то, что первое попалось ему под ноги.

Дорогой стеклянный столик отлетел на другой конец кабинета, задев по дороге напольную вазу с цветами, и, стукнувшись о стену, с треском и грохотом разбился. Осколки полетели в разные стороны со скоростью звука. Тао закрыл лицо рукой как раз вовремя. Несколько больших и острых кусочков стекла, словно ножи, вошли в его руку, попортив дорогой материал его элегантного пиджака.

Мужчина даже не скривился от боли. Он машинально выдернул окровавленные стекла из своей руки и отбросил их в сторону.

На ужасные звуки в кабинет босса вбежала молоденькая секретарша и в ужасе застыла от картины, представшей ее взору.

Директор с застывшим, словно маска, лицом стоял посреди раскуроченного помещения с окровавленными руками, с одной из которых толстой струей стекала красная жидкость, создавая лужу на ковре.

Вид крови отрезвил девушку, и она бросилась к своему рабочему месту, чтобы немедленно вызвать дежурных медиков фирмы.

**ОооооО**

-Анна, мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Это очень важно.

-Что могло произойти, чтобы ты так неожиданно пригласила меня пообедать с тобой?

Лицо Джун выглядело обеспокоенным, и это не могло не остаться незамеченным со стороны блондинки. Что-то подсказывало ей о том, что ее названная сестра имела веские причины для сегодняшней встречи.

-Я буду краткой,-Джун вздохнула и с усердием посмотрела на собеседницу. –Есть одна проблема. Сегодня я узнала список людей, представляющих интересы стран-организаторов. Среди них была фамилия Асакура.

Тао Ли внимательно следила за реакцией Анны, но та даже и бровью не повела. В ответ белокурая женщина лишь вложила в рот кусочек искусно приготовленной рыбы и принялась тщательно пережевывать пищу.

-Я знаю,-наконец ответила она, промакивая рот салфеткой. –Мне сообщили, что главным инвестором из Японии является семья Асакура в лице Хао. Он должен передать мне пакет документов. Не вижу в этом никакой проблемы.

Китаянка была немного удивлена словами родственницы. Значит, она думала, что ей придется встретиться со старшим из братьев.

-Может, так оно и было, но…-Джун немного помедлила, подбирая слова, чтобы ее следующее заявление не звучало слишком шокирующее.—В этот году Японию будет представлять Асакура Йо.

И снова перед ней было невозмутимое лицо невестки. Только вот в черных глазах на долю секунды показалась тревога.

Анна молчала. Она повернула голову в сторону окна и на мгновение потерялась в своих мыслях.

-Понимаешь,-послышался голос Тао Ли,-мы с Реном волнуемся. Не станет ли эта встреча роковой для тебя?

«_Какой же слабой вы меня считаете_»,-подумала молодая женщина. Она повернула лицо к собеседнице и спокойно сказала.

-У вас не должно быть повода для беспокойства. Мне все равно, кто из близнецов будет присутствовать на съезде. Все будет хорошо.

Хоть ее слова и звучали уверенно, но Джун не могла просто так поверить в них. Позади были три года супружеской жизни Рена и Анны, и Джун как сестра не могла позволить, чтобы что-то или кто-то смог помешать их счастью. Пусть Анна и говорит, что все будет хорошо, но китаянка решила использовать свои методы, дабы лично убедится в правдивости слов своей невестки.

**ОооооО**

Открытие вечера прошло успешно. Правительство корейской столицы лично поблагодарило главных инвесторов проекта под названием «Заповедник для редких видов животных». На самом деле эта глобальная проблема беспокоила весь мир в течение многих лет. И вот, нашлись люди, которые не пожалели своих средств и сил для того, чтобы общими усилиями выкупить целый остров на территории Южной Кореи, чтобы организовать заповедник для вымирающих видов животных с лучшими условиями для их обитания. Среди этих состоятельных людей нашлись три семьи, представляющие свои страны. Клан Тао из Китая являлся главным инвестором и организатором проекта. Семья Ким из Кореи, которая сделала все возможное для того, чтобы получить у правительства разрешения на покупку острова. Семейство Асакура, представлявшее страну Восходящего Солнца, внесло большой денежный вклад и подготовило всю нужную документацию для устроения заповедника на территории острова.

Трей не мог налюбоваться на роскошную обстановку зала. Все, что говорил мужчина на трибуне, пролетало мимо его ушей. Он никогда не любил занудных людей с их еще более занудными речами. И барану было понятно, что все присутствующие здесь собрались не семечки грызть, а работать на благо «Грин Писа».

-Слушай, Йо, а ведь мы тут Рена должны встретить,-хлопнул друга по плечу синеволосый парень.—Ужас, 4 года прошло с тех пор, как я его в последний раз видел. Интересно, он постарел?

Шатен добродушно улыбнулся на последний вопрос товарища.

-Если дело касается Рена то, думаю, он не изменился. Скорее, выглядит лучше прежнего.

-Да, ты прав…эти китайцы…-Трей поднес руку к подбородку и сузил глаза в каком-то немом подозрении,-они знают рецепт эликсира молодости и долголетия, тогда как мы вынуждены есть рис, убеждая себя, что это поможет нам сохранить форму и гибкость суставов на долгие годы.

У младшего Асакуры показались фиолетовее полосы на лице. Трей был хорошим парнем и отличным другом, но иногда его рассудительность просто пугала.

-В любом случае,-продолжил айну, забыв о своем временном помрачении ума,-он повел себя просто по-свински. Ни разу в гости не заехал, а еще другом себя считает.

Йо отпил немного шампанского из дорогого хрустального бокала, и в его глазах показалась тень грусти.

-Знаешь,- начал он,-а я слышал, что Рен женился.

-Да-да,-закивал головой писатель,-я тоже слышал, будто Тао заключил брачный союз с какой-то аристократкой из Франции. Но ты знаешь, Йо,-ухмылка коснулась губ Рэйсера, и он торжественно произнес,-я не верю, что наш Рен мог жениться по любви! Ну, ты сам понимаешь, как у этих богатых заведено. Скорее всего, это фикция, чисто для того, чтобы бизнес расширить.

Асакура ничего не ответил. Ему самому было трудно поверить в то, что его друг, всегда сосредоточенный и ничем не пробиваемый, вдруг решил оставить холостяцкую жизнь и обзавестись семьей. Хотя, наверное, каждый мужчина должен совершить этот шаг в жизни. Кто-то раньше, кто-то позже…

Новость о женитьбе Рена Йо услышал несколько лет назад. Тогда ему действительно было трудно в это поверить, но сейчас он даже немного завидовал своему китайскому другу, что тот решился на такой важный поступок раньше, чем он, Йо. Пусть даже если женитьба Тао и была фикцией, но все равно она повлекла за собой изменение статуса. А поверить в то, что Рен мог взять в жены какую-то абсолютно ему не интересную женщину, тоже было довольно сложно. В одном Асакура был уверен точно: он потерял свой шанс стать семьянином в ту дождливую ночь 4 года назад.

-О-о-о…вот это лицо, дружище,-посмотрев на товарища, прокомментировал Трей,- с такой миной и молоко может прокиснуть. Ты чего это? Небось, опять невесту свою сбежавшую вспомнил?

Шатен слабо усмехнулся. Как же он не любил говорить на эту больную тему.

А Рэйсер все не унимался.

-Да забудь ты ее. Все кончено. 4 года прошло. Сколько ты еще будешь о ней вспоминать? Не стоит она тебя, друг мой, не стоит. Если бы она тебя ценила—не бросила бы.

-Трей,-Асакура взглянул на собеседника с доброй улыбкой на лице,-давай не будем об этом. Я благодарен тебе за твою поддержку, но я все еще чувствую вину перед Анной.

Синеволосый писатель закатил глаза, шлепнув ладонью по щеке.

-Нет, ну я больше не могу. Йо, открой глаза и посмотри в будущее! Вокруг столько хороших и красивых девушек, готовых подарить тебе то, что не могла дать эта Снежная Королева! Не знаю, что надо было сделать, чтобы растопить ее ледяное сердце! Да ее и женщиной трудно назвать! Самая настоящая «снежная баба»! Даже мне—парню, привыкшему к сибирским морозам, было бы слишком холодно рядом с ней! Я каждый день благодарю Небеса, что ты на ней не женился.

Йо лишь вздохнул. Когда Трея «несло», лучше было помалкивать. Но тут айну вдруг ахнул, схватил друга за шею и заставил его посмотреть в сторону, куда он указывал пальцем.

-О! Смотри-смотри! Какая красота! Ну, что за диво среди бела дня!

Стойкий к арктическим ветрам юноша указал на высокую кореянку, беседовавшую с кем-то из организаторов.

-Чем не невеста?

-Прекрати, Трей! Я уж сам как-нибудь разберусь,-отмахнулся знатный японец.

-Да ты только послушай,-не отступал синеволосый энтузиаст,-этот съезд просто находка для нас! Глядишь—и вправду невесту тебе достойную подыщем. Как тебе вон та крашенная? Хороша… Не находишь?

На сей раз выбор пал на стройную белокурую девушку в национальном китайском шелковом платье, расшитом золотом и драгоценными камнями. Ее волосы были заплетены в две косы, каждая из которых была закреплена в виде свисающего обруча по обе стороны головы. Лица сей привлекательной особы не было видно, так как она стояла спиной к двум представителям японской нации.

-Уверен, она просто красавица!—не прекращал восторгаться Трей.—Ты только посмотри на ее фигуру! А какая осанка!

Йо и правда заметил, что его глаза уже довольно долго всматривались в силуэт незнакомки. Она показалась ему такой недостижимой и в тоже время такой манящей.

В микрофон раздался голос мистера Кима.

-Дамы и господа, теперь я хотел бы попросить госпожу Тао сказать несколько слов о нашем совместном проекте. Госпожа Тао, прошу Вас,-с этими словами пожилой мужчина отошел немного от трибуны и в почтительном поклоне пригласил женщину занять свое место у микрофона.

Все присутствующие устремили свой взгляд на сцену. Глаза Йо и Трея сильно расширились от неподдельного удивления, когда та самая девушка, на которую они смотрели все это время, кивнула своему собеседнику и, подняв голову, грациозно поднялась по ступенькам и подошла к микрофону, перед этим успев обменяться рукопожатием с мистером Кимом.

Как только она встала лицом к публике, Асакура и его спутник застыли в немом шоке.

-Дорогие гости,-женщина начала свою речь четким и уверенным голосом,-мы рады видеть вас сегодня, собравшихся здесь по случаю открытия уникального заповедника для вымирающих видов животных.

Она грамотно расставляла паузы посреди предложений, чтобы переводчик смог быстро перевести все, о чем она говорила на китайском языке.

-Много общих сил и средств было вложено в это благое дело. Несколько лет ушло на обустройство острова. Но сегодня я с уверенностью могу сказать, что вся проделанная работа совсем скоро порадует нас своими результатами. Мой муж и я были инициаторами этого проекта. На наш замысел откликнулись люди, которым было не все равно, что станет с вымирающей фауной мира, в котором мы живем. Примите нашу глубокую благодарность за вашу помощь и сотрудничество. Уже через месяц наш заповедник будет готов принять множество видов редких животных. Общими усилиями мы сумеем сделать так, чтобы братья наши меньшие могли жить спокойно и больше не боятся пуль браконьеров.

Йо не мог отвести взгляд от молодой роскошной особы, чей голос звучал совсем как у _нее_.

-Анна,-глухо прошептали его губы.

-Вот тебе и аристократка из Франции,-с присвистом сказал Трей, но его слова, словно эхо, прозвучали в ушах шатена.

«_Но как это возможно? Анна жена Рена? Этого не может быть…»-_мысли, будто лезвия клинка, кружились в голове японца. «_Здесь какая-то ошибка_!»

Но в подтверждение его неправильного рассуждения женщину в белом снова назвали госпожой Тао.

-Так вот, значит, как,-ехидно прошипел японский писатель,-тебя кинула, а сама позарилась на состояние Рена, охмурила его, а затем бросилась в его объятия!

Йо не знал, почему слова друга так сильно задевали его. В груди закипела обида… на Рена, но более всего на _нее._

Зачем? Зачем она сделала это? Почему она вышла замуж за Тао, а его, Асакуру, бросила, не сказав ни слова? Да еще и посмешищем перед людьми выставила! Неужели это та Анна, которую он искал и ждал все эти 4 года? Как же так?!

А она блистала и совершенно не выглядела той, кем была раньше. В ней что-то изменилось, но Йо не мог уловить, что именно. Словно перед ним стоял знакомый человек, но с иной личностью. Он хотел коснуться ее, удостовериться в том, что это действительно было она. Ее произношение, тембр и интонация были чужды ему… да и ей тоже! Так почему же Анна выбрала именно китайский язык, чтобы обратиться к залу? Отчего, все связанное с Китаем, вдруг стало для него таким противным и невыносимым?! Что это за жгучее чувство в груди? Отчего зубы начали непроизвольно стискиваться?

Госпожа Тао с уважением поклонилась и под общий шум аплодисментов спустилась в зал.

Почему она была так прекрасна в этом белом платье? Если бы сейчас перед его глазами стояла та Кайама, которую он знал до этого момента, то она обязательно была бы в черном. Это был ее любимый цвет. А теперь это белое китайское платье,… словно она прилетела из другого мира, к которому он, Йо, не принадлежал. Для него стало жизненной необходимостью поговорить с ней, заглянуть в ее ониксовые глаза. Интересно, что он увидит в них, когда она встретит его?

-Йо, что ты стоишь, как пень, ресницами хлопая! Иди и заставь объясниться эту хитрую лису!

После этих слов младший Асакура почувствовал сильный толчок в плечо, отчего ноги парня сделали несколько непроизвольных шагов вперед. Шатен не обернулся на столь грубый поступок своего спутника. Ему было все равно. Сейчас перед ним стояла дилемма. Он хотел подойти к белокурой девушке, но что-то его удерживало. Однако этот ступор продлился недолго, так как нарастающее желание узнать правду вскоре послало импульсы в его тело, и Йо, не помня себя от эмоций, направился к жене своего китайского друга. Конечно, Асакура не мог знать, что за каждым его действие пристально следили два раскосых изумрудных глаза.

Джун весь вечер не выпускала его из виду, чтобы, в случае чего, сдержать обещание, данное брату. На этом съезде китаянка чувствовала своим долгом уберечь названную сестру от нахального вторжения в ее личное пространство со стороны Асакуры. И теперь этот момент настал. Тао Ли ледяным взглядом наблюдала за поведением шатена, но когда он сделал несколько шагов в сторону Анны, зеленоволосая женщина просто не смогла стерпеть такого хамства. Она сделала два четких щелчка пальцами, и рядом с черноокой красавицей появились трое высоких габаритных китайских мужчин. Они выросли перед глазами Йо, как грибы после дождя.

Увидев такой эскорт, парень даже остановился на полпути к своей цели. Но «цель» даже и бровью не повела, словно присутствие этих трех «шкафов» было совершенно обыденным делом. Она продолжала общаться со знатными деловыми партнерами. Иногда в зале сверкали вспышки фотокамер, запечатлевающих виновников столь грандиозного события. Но Йо решил не сдаваться. Он весь вечер пытался получить хоть малейший шанс поговорить с Анной. Но, куда бы он ни пошел, трое добрых молодцев следовали за ней повсюду, словно тени. Пока Асакура обдумывал все возможные способы добиться ее внимания, Анна незаметно покинула зал.

Молодая женщина видела и чувствовала его стремление встретиться с ней. Она догадалась, откуда взялись те три бодигарда, и в глубине души Анна была благодарна Джун за ее помощь. Нет, японка не боялась этой встречи, но и желания видеть и тем более общаться с Йо у нее также не возникало. Странное чувство зародилось в ее груди. Чувство, граничащее между тоской и тревогой. Поэтому Тао решила не терять времени и уехать с вечера. Она успела решить самые важные вопросы, остальное могло подождать и до завтра. Сейчас ей был необходим глоток свежего воздуха.

Все же странно получилось. Анна думала, что смогла забыть о Йо, но как оказалось, его присутствие сильно смущало и зажимало ее. Хоть она и старалась скрыть это под маской успешной леди-босс.

Оказаться в салоне роскошной машины—подарка заботливого мужа,—было спасением. Она не понимала, почему ей стало так неприятно находиться в одном помещении с бывшим женихом. Но теперь ей было значительно лучше. Один поворот ключа зажигания—и резвая, хранящая в себе свой таинственный потенциал, Maserati пробудилась от недолгого сна, поприветствовав свою обладательницу ласкающим слух рычанием мотора.

Скорость стало необходимостью для Анны. Когда стрелка спидометра переваливала за 100, молодая леди могла почувствовать себя свободной и неуловимой. Рен учел эту особенность характера жены, когда подарил ей итальянскую «пантеру» с эмблемой короны на капоте.

Рен…он был всегда так внимателен к ней. Обращал внимание на ее любой каприз или желание. Три самых счастливых года ее жизни прошли рядом с этим непреступным китайским принцем. Иногда японка задавалась вопросом: а заслужила ли она такую жизнь? Она была горячо любима и обожаема, и пыталась отвечать взаимностью, но все же, наступали моменты, когда сознание четко твердило, что тех чувств, которые она отдавала ему, было недостаточно, чтобы отплатить за все, что Рен сделал и продолжал делать для нее.

Рен…

Как же ей хотелось снова ощутить на себе его объятия, услышать его проникновенный и одновременно такой бархатный и нежный голос, заглянуть в его золотые с оранжевым оттенком глаза. Только лишь одна мысль о муже могла заставить сердце биться чаще, а саму ее обогреть приятным, разливающимся по всему телу, теплом. Анне было неудобно признавать самой себе, что Тао стал для нее воздухом, которым она дышала. Щеки блондинки окрасились в нежно-розовый цвет. Раньше она никогда не позволяла себе думать, или точнее сказать, мечтать о статном красавце с янтарными глазами, который вот уже 4 года был самым близким для нее человеком.

Даже кратковременная разлука могла совершить необратимые вещи с людьми, принадлежащими друг другу.

Но все же, не смотря на столь романтическое состояние сердца, логика японки не захотела сдавать позиции. Анна понимала, что мысли о Рене были лишь способом отогнать гнетущие мысли об Асакуре. Да, Йо снова имел место появиться в ее жизни. Только обстоятельства на сей раз были иные. Нет, она не хотела думать о шатене с темными глазами. Он являлся перевернутой страницей в ее книге жизни. И если бы кто знал, как Анне не хотелось возвращаться на ту давно забытую и оборванную страницу! Почему эта встреча должна была состояться именно сейчас? Хоть они и не общались, но чувствовать на себе его пристальный взгляд было чрезмерно неприятно.

Тао вздохнула и заглушила мотор. Из-за всех этих дум она и не заметила, как заехала в подземный гараж дома с ее апартаментами. Выйдя из машины, женщина закрыла дверцу и направилась к лифту. Уже через 8 минут молодая особа вошла в свои владения, сняла туфли и упала в кресло, откинув голову на его спинку.

Так прошло еще несколько минут. В голове было пусто. Все воспоминания и мысли будто выселились из ее сознания. Звук вибрации где-то рядом вывел японку из транса, и она подняла голову, чтобы понять, откуда исходит сигнал.

Ее взгляд упал на белую миниатюрную сумочку, которую она положила на журнальный столик перед собой. Достав из сумочки мобильный телефон, Анна была немного удивлена и в то же время обрадована тому, чье имя увидела на дисплее.

Рен.

Палец уже был на полпути, чтобы нажать зеленую кнопочку, но неожиданно замер в нерешительности.

Нет, она не могла позволить Рену услышать ее неуверенный, потерянный и уставший голос. Это бы сильно огорчило его, а больше всего на свете она не желала расстраивать своего супруга. Поэтому его звонок остался неотвеченным. Экран дисплея на секунду потух, чтобы потом снова зажечься и оповестить хозяйку о том, что она не приняла 11 вызовов, 5 из которых были от Рена.

Блондинка долгое время смотрела на это сообщение, пока ее пальцы не начали набирать текст короткой SMS.

_«Прости, я сейчас не могу ответить. У меня все хорошо»._

После оповещения о том, что сообщение успешно отправлено, Анна положила телефон на столик и, подобрав под себя ноги, снова откинула голову на спинку кресла. Но долго оставаться в таком положении ей не пришлось, так как сигнал о принятом SMS нарушил тишину в комнате. Рука рефлекторно потянулась к телефону.

Сообщение было от мужа.

_«Я всегда с тобой. Положись на меня»._

Блондинка знала, что за этими словами стоял глубокий смысл. Когда он говорил ей эти слова лично, они всегда произносились полушепотом у самого ее уха, пока сама красавица находилась в плену крепких и сладких объятий своего супруга.

И эти слова всегда означали только одно…

«Я тоже люблю тебя, Рен»,-прошептала она в немую пустоту огромной гостиной.

**ОооооО**

Сколько бы он не старался найти ее среди гостей, все попытки были тщетны. Анны и след простыл. Зато он видел Джун. Но к ней было еще труднее подойти из-за постоянных переговоров или фотосъемок. Йо уже и отчаялся. Кайама была здесь всего несколько минут назад, куда она могла пропасть?

-Прошляпил ты ее, дружище. Вон тот сервант в очках сказал, что она уже уехала,-как снег на голову появился Трей из-за левого плеча Асакуры.—Ты видел, сколько возле нее охраны ошивалось? Ох уж эта буржуазия!

-Трей, помолчи, пожалуйста,-как можно дружелюбнее сказал Йо.—Раз она уже уехала, то и мне здесь больше нечего делать.

-Подожди! А как же еда!?—схватил за рукав пиджака шатена айну, посмотрев на друга глазами, полными слез. –Ты хочешь сказать, что мы уйдем, даже не попробовав их угощения?—добавил он с истерикой в голосе.

Асакура освободил свою руку из цепкой хватки друга и повернулся к выходу.

-Ты как хочешь, можешь оставаться. А я поеду в отель.

И с этими словами японец зашагал к дверям.

Уже на улице его нагнал синеволосый писатель.

-Я друга не бросаю, как это сделал наш китайский знакомый. Поехали вместе, дружище.

Всю дорогу до отеля Йо много думал обо все и ни о чем. Вообще, думать в данной обстановке было трудно. Трей никак не мог наслушаться местного радио и постоянно просил водителя, чтобы тот менял волны на те, где можно было услышать последние хиты корейской эстрады. Таким образом, у групп SS501, Super Junior и DBSK появился еще один поклонник в лице успешного японского романиста.

Наконец, когда они добрались до отеля, Йо сразу же направился в свой номер. Рэйсер тоже хотел последовать за Асакурой, но резкий тон японца остановил его намерение.

-Я тебя _очень_ прошу. Дай мне побыть одному. Мне сейчас это _крайне_ необходимо!

-Ладно-ладно,-отряхнул мнимую пыль со своего плеча айну,-что-то ты сегодня дерганный. Учти, нервные клетки не восстанавливаются, и от этого человек покрывается сединами раньше положенного.

-Спокойно ночи, Трей. Увидимся завтра.

И дверь номера захлопнулась прямо перед носом синеволосого парня.

Тем временем Йо ослабил галстук и снял пиджак. Почему-то ему казалось, что его что-то душит. Но даже когда он снял рубашку и остался в одной майке и брюках, это ощущение не прекратилось.

А душило его изнутри. И чувство это называлось обидой. Ему все еще было трудно поверить в то, что он узнал сегодня. Анна была женой Рена. Его невеста стала женой его близкого друга, и ни она, ни Тао не поставили его в известность, выставив его тем самым полным дураком в глазах родственников и людей.

А ведь он ее искал, ждал и надеялся, что она вернется. Даже когда бабка Кино сказала, что получила письмо от Анны, где та просила простить ее и расторгнуть помолвку, Йо все равно не переставал искать ее и верить. Тогда Кайама написала, чтобы семья не винила его в ее решении, но они все равно считали, что она исчезла по его милости. Он и сам чувствовал вину перед ней, но теперь…

Как так получилось, что его предали два самых близких человека, которым он доверял, как самому себе? А ведь она была так прекрасна сегодня: белокурые косы, черные, как уголь, глаза, перламутровая кожа цвета розового мрамора, алые губы, лучезарная улыбка. Даже чуждая ее голосу китайская речь привносила свой неотъемлемый шарм ее утонченной натуре.

И все это было не его… Она вся принадлежала Рену, а он не поскупился, чтобы его жена выглядела краше всех женщин в мире.

Анна…

Перед глазами проносились отрывки из прошлого, словно кадры из старого фильма, сменяя друг друга, напоминая Асакуре о том, как важна была эта девушка в его жизни, и каким несчастным и одиноким он оказался, когда ее не стало рядом.

Йо не помнил, как он сел за письменный стол, откуда перед ним появился лист бумаги. Он не понимал смысла слов, которые рождались из-под его пера, отражаясь черными иероглифами на белой поверхности листа. Он не знал, сколько времени просидел в этом забытьи. Но когда ручка была отброшена в сторону обессиленной рукой, и, когда все записанное было прочитано усталыми глазами, юноша понял, что он только что написал стихи, в которых было выражено все то, что он не мог произнести вслух, но что так сильно гложило его все это время.

Нет…это были не просто стихи. Это были слова, которые при правильном обращении могли стать песней.

Песней его сердца.

_Каково это, милая,  
Наслаждаться сладкой местью?  
Хочешь ли ты, чтобы я встал перед тобой на колени?_

_Каково это, милая,  
Дать мне почувствовать на себе твою власть?  
Не будь так жестока.  
Разве ты не видишь?_

_Если ты меня сейчас не остановишь,  
Я не смогу остановиться и продолжу падать все ниже.  
Мне нужна твоя любовь, милая!  
Не говори мне «Все кончено»._

_Милая, я скучаю по тебе так сильно,  
Что даже слова этого не могут описать._

_Каково это, милая,  
Убить нашу судьбу?  
Я клянусь, что не стану ползать перед тобой на коленях._

_Каково это, милая,  
Выставлять меня перед всеми дураком?  
Как ты можешь быть так жестока и холодна?_

_Если ты меня сейчас не остановишь,  
Я не смогу остановиться и продолжу падать все ниже.  
Всего одна ночь—и я потеряю все.  
_

_Мне нужна твоя любовь, милая!  
Не поступай со мной так!  
О! Как я скучаю по тебе!_

Да, это были его настоящие чувства к Анне. Он тосковал по ней все это время и теперь, когда нашел, не мог заставить себя успокоиться.

В мыслях всплыла одна старинная народная мудрость: «Что имеем не храним, потерявши-плачем».

Неужели он действительно потерял Анну навсегда?

_A__/__N__ итак, несколько пояснений. _

_Книга Трея «Японцы на болоте»-это практически тоже самое, что знаменитый роман белорусского писателя Ивана Мележа «Люди на болоте». Ну, сами понимаете…для Трея эта тема наболевшая…_

_Стихи, которые написал Йо, на самом деле являются переводом песни группы Scorpions '__Believe__in__love__'. _


	12. Part 2 Chapter 2

**II**

Широкими размашистыми шагами он преодолевал расстояние от номера Асакуры до лифта. На лице молодого человека четко читались раздражение и личная обида. Как только он зашел в просторную кабину лифта, все присутствующие вздрогнули от испуга. Складывалось такое впечатление, что к ним присоединилось черное облако отрицательной энергии. А «облако» стояло посредине и продолжало чернеть, недовольно бормоча себе что-то под нос. Лифтер, глядя на вошедшего клиента, даже забыл о своем профессиональном долге нажимать кнопки, соответствующие требуемому этажу. Благо, нашлась одна добрая душа, которая нажала кнопку «1» и помогла тем самым несчастному работнику отеля не вылететь с работы.

Уже через несколько минут двери лифта мелодично открылись, и пятеро «заложников поневоле» выбежали из него, будто им не хватало глотка свежего воздуха. Вслед за всеми вышел и главный виновник переполоха, длинные ноги которого уверенно повели своего владельца направо. И вот, благодаря этим самым ногам, японец оказался в ресторане пятизвездочного отеля, где он и его друг имели честь остановиться.

Сидя за столом, Трей рвал салфетку на мелкие кусочки. Он до сих пор не мог прийти в себя после того, что сделал Асакура.

-Еще другом себя называет. Я для него все, а он мне дверью по лицу. Да как он может так себя вести с тем, кто никогда не бросал его в трудную минуту!—от досады айну вцепился в салфетку зубами и начал теребить ее.—От женщин одни неприятности! Они хитрые, коварные, только и жди от них какой-нибудь подлости. Правильно я говорю?!—на повышенных тонах Трей спросил не понятно откуда взявшееся улыбающееся корейское лицо напротив.

А лицо в ответ еще шире улыбнулось, потому что на него, наконец-то, обратили внимание. Перед синеволосым писателем вдруг появились ручка и толстая книга.

-Ты даешь почитать мне книгу, добрый человек,-чуть не прослезился он, хватая за руку счастливого корейца.—Это так мило с твоей стороны. Может, хоть чтение поможет мне отвлечься от тяготящих мою душу чувств.

А кореец все продолжал улыбаться и понимающе кивать, открывая первую страницу книги и протягивая ручку своему растроганному собеседнику. Делая глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоить свои расшатанные нервы, японский публицист заметил фото, напечатанное в книге.

-Постой,-отпустив руку жителя страны Утренней Свежести, Трей взял книгу и внимательно посмотрел на лицо автора,-а ведь я где-то видел этого парня. Уж больно пиджак у него знакомый.

Корейский юноша захлопал от радости в ладоши и защебетал что-то на не понятном для Рейсера английском языке.

-Знаешь, мне сейчас трудно сказать точно, где я его видел. Тут освещение плохое,-подытожил голубоглазый японец и готов уже был отложить книгу в сторону, как в его руке оказалась чернильная ручка, а странный собеседник тыкал пальцем в свободное место под фотографией на странице.

-Ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то написал?—недоуменно поинтересовался Трей, изогнув бровь.

Парень напротив закивал головой в надежде, что, может, сейчас его поймут и выполнят его заветное желание. На лице синеволосого писателя показалось замешательство.

-И что я должен написать под чужой фотографией?—почти шепотом спросил он.

Кореец с драматизмом ударил ладонью о лоб. Дело в том, что этот молодой человек прекрасно понимал все, что говорил ему японец, благодаря сотням ранее просмотренных аниме и дорам, но вот ответить ему было сложно. Идея завести разговор на английском с треском провалилась, а его японский был не на том уровне, которым можно было бы похвалиться. И вот в такой сложной ситуации брюнет пытался получить то, зачем пришел.

-Это Ваша книга. Вы-Трей Рейсер,-на ломанном японском прозвучали первые знакомые слова, которые Трей услышал за последний час.

-Нет, это Ваша книга, но Трей Рейсер—это я,—гордо ответил писатель, скрестив руки на груди.

Корейский парнишка схватился за голову и начал теребить свои черные волосы, пытаясь придумать, как построить следующее предложение.

-«Японцы на болоте» книги этой автор Вы есть. Дать автограф я прошу…э-э-э…поклонник являюсь Ваш большой страны этой я.

Трею понадобилось время, чтобы перевести японскую речь паренька на нормальный японский. Когда смысл сказанного дошел до сознания писателя, он мгновенно бросил взор на открытую книгу, где сразу же узнал человека на фото.

-Ты смотри! Так это ж я! А я-то думаю, что его прическа уж больно на мою похожа,-обрадовано воскликнул Рейсер и придвинул книгу к себе.—Нужно было сразу сказать, что тебе автограф нужен, сынок.

Над бровью собеседника показалась голубая капля. Что-то, а узнать «настоящее лицо» кумира было шокирующим событием.

**OooooO**

Весь день Анне было не по себе. Она ловила себя на мысли, что присутствие Йо ее, мягко говоря, нервирует. Но ничего нельзя было изменить, так как он был VIP гостем и являлся важным партнером в проекте. Асакура же, напротив, вел себя очень спокойно и естественно, одаривая всех своей коронной улыбкой доброты и дружелюбия.

В такой обстановке прошел первый рабочий день съезда. После делового ужина гости начали расходиться, дабы отправиться в свои номера на заслуженный отдых, так как программа следующего дня была очень насыщена событиями. Госпожа Тао решила дать несколько поручений своему секретарю перед тем, как уехать домой. Тот записал все пожелания в свой органазейр и, учтиво поклонившись, поспешил удалиться. За спиной молодой женщины послышался знакомый до боли в сердце голос.

-Я уже и не надеялся, что смогу дождаться той редкой минуты, когда ты освободишься.

Анна медленно повернулась лицом к длинноволосому шатену.

-Чем могу быть Вам полезна, господин Асакура?—вежливо поинтересовалась блондинка на родном для него языке.

Йо смотрел ей прямо в лицо, не отводя взгляда.

-У меня имеются для тебя важные документы. Мой брат подготовил их в точности так, как вы и договаривались.

Молодой человек говорил медленно и спокойно, лишь изредка расставляя короткие паузы. Как же давно японка не видела этих выразительных глаз цвета горького шоколада, не слышала его мягкий голос, не ощущала его присутствия так близко. Вихрь непонятных чувств охватил женщину. Внезапно ей стало дурно. Хотелось немедля покинуть это замкнутое пространство огромного холла, который сейчас казался таким маленьким и тесным, и вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Но она не могла позволить Асакуре увидеть ее слабость. Анна призвала все свои внутренние силы и надела маску бизнес-леди, которую интересуют лишь дела.

-Премного благодарна. Передайте господину Хао мою признательность и поздравления за проделанную работу. Завтра же я передам эти документы нашим юристам,-при этих словах красивая женщина сдержанно улыбнулась лишь краешком губ.

По правде сказать, Йо было неприятно видеть ее такой чересчур деловой и эмоционально не пробиваемой. Он думал, что когда они встретятся лицом к лицу и заговорят, то… Определенно, все шло не так, как он рассчитывал.

Длинноволосый шатен протянул ей папки с документами, дабы передать, и, дождавшись того момента, когда Анна возьмет их, он коснулся ее руки своею. Со стороны все выглядело так, будто это произошло случайно. Но на самом деле Асакура поступил так намеренно. Он хотел ее почувствовать; в конце концов, понять, что все это значит! Почему Анна ведет себя так, будто видит его впервые?! Зачем она с ним играет?! Сначала манера ее поведения озадачила его. Он даже начал сомневаться в том, что белокурая женщина—это его пропавшая невеста, но теперь японец был уверен на сто процентов, что перед ним стоит никто иной как Анна Кайама собственной персоны. Прохлада нежной кожи ее хрупкой, миниатюрной руки вмиг рассеяла все сомнения молодого человека. Это мимолетное прикосновение опьянило юношу, словно бокал марочного вина с колоссально дорогой до головокружения ценой. Ностальгические чувства сжали истосковавшееся сердце Асакуры. Он ощутил присутствие тех, давно забытых воспоминаний прежней беззаботной жизни, в которой присутствовала Анна. Тогда девушка являлась для Йо обыденностью, с которой он смирился, и которая стала для него делом привычки. Но парадокс! Стоило Анне исчезнуть из его мира, как спокойная и размеренная жизнь рухнула в одночасье. После этого Йо с удивлением открыл для себя одну нехитрую истину: его невеста и была для него этим миром, а сам он, словно спутник, вращался вокруг нее по заданной траектории вне времени и пространства.

При их «случайном» касании белокурая женщина торопливо приняла папки из рук собеседника и, небрежно пробормотав слова прощания, поспешила к выходу. Йо словно завороженный смотрел госпоже Тао вслед, не в силах отвести взгляд от ее грациозной, словно у античной статуи, фигуры; а шлейф дорогих духов, смешанных с ее уникальным ароматом, заставил его забыть собственное имя.

**OooooO**

Весь недолгий путь к дому молодая женщина никак не могла собраться с мыслями. Ее сознание было рассеяно. Голову сжимало, словно в тисках. Вихрь эмоций засасывал в черную дыру возмущения и негодования. Застарелая сердечная рана начинала назойливо ныть, этим давая о себе знать. В таком стрессовом состоянии миссис Тао не заметила, как подрезала несколько хорошо упакованных Мерседесов класса Е и, вдобавок ко всему, проехала на красный свет.

Заехав на парковку, блондинка заглушила двигатель спорткара. В гараже царил полумрак, и стояла глубокая тишина. Обстановка располагала к длительному обдумыванию и анализу ситуации, но японке совершенно не хотелось застрять на всю ночь в этом холодном мрачном помещении пусть и в обществе впечатляющих своей роскошью и нулями в суммах автомобилей. Усталое тело и загруженный дневными переговорами мозг давали жестко понять, что идти на компромиссы не намерены. Блондинка вяло вышла из машины и медленно направилась к лифту. Уже, будучи у входной двери своей квартиры, она открыла сумочку для того, чтобы найти карточку-чип, но оная затерялась среди содержимого. Молодой особе понадобилось приложить максимум усилия, дабы найти «заветный ключик», и, когда она добилась положительного результата, блаженно улыбнулась. Но настроение женщины омрачилось, когда одна из толстых папок с документами вывалилась из рук и громко упала на пол. Миссис Тао пришлось присесть, чтобы привести в порядок рассыпавшуюся документацию формата А4. Среди бумаг она нашла конверт, на котором знакомым почерком было выведено одно слово, вернее имя. Чтобы быть предельно точным, ее имя.

На красивом лице леди появилось озадаченное выражение. Она сразу догадалась, от кого может быть письмо. Честно сказать, это ее удивило. В каком-то смысле даже застигло врасплох. Блондинка была уверена на сто процентов в том, что Асакура захочет поговорить с ней лично, с глазу на глаз, а вместо этого он ей конверты подкладывает, словно школьник-подросток! В темных, словно космос, глазах черным по белому читалось разочарование. А она готовилась к битве титанов. От этих мыслей на лице длинноволосой красавицы появилась маска иронии. Женщине даже захотелось рассмеяться над таким мелким и совсем не мужественным поступком своего бывшего жениха.

Подобрав все бумаги с ковра в коридоре, Анна открыла дверь квартиры карточкой и тихо, словно тень, скользнула во мрак своих частных владений.

**OooooO**

Анна намеренно не обращала внимания на узкую полоску бумаги, лежавшую на журнальном столике в гостиной. Но ее мысли постоянно возвращались к этой «проблеме».

«_Хм, и почему я не порвала это письмо и не выбросила сразу, как только пришла домой?_…»-думала молодая особа, расчесывая золотые пряди длинных шелковистых волос у себя в спальне, стоя перед огромных зеркалом во весь рост. Ее собственное отражение, словно живое, дразнило и смеялось над ней.

-Ты лицемерка, моя дорогая. Ты делаешь вид, что ничего не произошло, пытаешься игнорировать ситуацию,- с издевкой твердило оно,-а на самом деле у тебя едва хватает самообладания, чтобы сохранить это напущенное на себя спокойствие. Тебе просто безумно хочется прочесть _его_, ведь так?

Анна более не могла выносить насмешки своей мнимой собеседницы. От раздражения блондинка швырнула расческу в дорогое старинное зеркало времени Людовика XIV, на счастье которого та пролетела мимо всего в нескольких миллиметрах.

-Что, правда слух режет?—не унималось отражение, нагло рассмеявшись.

Бизнес-леди не могла более находиться в спальне, вся атмосфера которой выводила ее из себя до озноба. Женщина поспешно вышла из нее и устало опустилась на широкий диван в гостиной. На глаза ей попался все тот же злосчастный конверт. Парадокс, в какой бы части квартиры она не находилась, образ этой белой узкой полоски преследовал ее повсюду. Ей уже начинало казаться, что у нее временное помешательство рассудка.  
«_Сейчас или никогда_,»-промелькнуло в уме. Кто знает, до чего может довести ее собственное упрямство? Возможно, скоро с ней заговорят холодильник или бутылка минеральной воды и будут требовать вскрыть письмо!

«_Нет, лучше я это сделаю в здравом уме!»-_замотала она головой, дабы рассеять назойливые мысли.

Выдохнув, женщина потянулась к журнальному столику левой рукой, той самой, до которой дотронулся Йо. Странно, Анна ощущала его прикосновение до сих пор даже после того, как она приняла душ и переоделась. Оно, словно невидимый ожог, горело под перламутровой кожей. Аккуратно вскрыв конверт, японка развернула лист и пробежалась глазами по хорошо знакомым ей с детства иероглифам. Смысл некоторых строк не сразу дошел до ее сознания. Это было больше похоже на поэзию, чем на прозу, в которой Йо обличает ее в жестокосердии, мстительности. Сам же он выступает в роли эдакой жертвы, которую заставили ползать на коленях и которая скучает по своему мучителю. Затем он умоляет стать этого самого мучителя, то бишь Анну, своим избавителем и подарить своей исстрадавшейся жертве безграничное счастье и совместное безоблачное будущее.

От всего прочитанного Анна пребывала в состоянии тотального шока. Голова снова начала раскалываться (и это после трех таблеток анальгетиков!).

-Это все ложь!—выкрикнула блондинка в пустоту комнаты. В гневе она скомкала лист бумаги и швырнула его в самый отдаленный угол гостиной.—Так почему же раньше он вел себя холоднее айсберга со мной?! Стоило мне выйти замуж, как появляется Йо и признается мне в любви, моля на коленях о совместном будущем! Почему мир, в котором я живу, перевернулся с ног на голову? Что же мне делать, как теперь быть, когда я узнала, как он ко мне относится?

Женщина в отчаянии обхватила себя руками, словно защищаясь от холода. От внутреннего напряжения ее глаза потемнели. Она снова почувствовала то неприятное ощущение, когда цепи сковывают все тело. Леденящий холод пронизал хрупкую японку. Всплыли воспоминания об их совместной и однообразной жизни с Йо, об ее искренних чувствах к нему, которые поддерживали ее, тогда еще неопытную девчонку, все то время. Ей хотелось красивой и настоящей любви, любить и быть любимой. Но вдруг она четко услышала его слова, которые он произнес в ее адрес на смотровой площадке в центральном парке Токио.

«_Такой беззаботной и легкой жизни как со мной, ей никто никогда не сможет предложить. Зная ее невыносимый характер, она, скорее всего, останется никому не нужной старой девой_».

От этого кошмара сознание красавицы затуманилось. Она находилась, словно в дурмане. А ведь и правда, в ее жизни не было ничего хорошего, одни только боль и горечь. Большую часть своего существования женщина была изолирована от теплоты и понимания. Из-за этого она была холодна со всеми, безразлична ко всему происходящему вокруг. От этих черных мыслей Анна почувствовала, как невидимые цепи ее личных страхов и комплексов затягиваются все крепче и крепче. Она, как маленькая птичка, попавшая в силок, изо всех сил бьется, пытается разорвать сеть и улететь так далеко, насколько возможно, но боль в груди такая невыносимая, что временами тяжело дышать.

-Я должна думать о хорошем,-будто молитву повторяла японка снова и снова. Но разум отказывался напрочь подчиниться воле хозяйки. Мысли о Рене и горячо любимой дочери стали для нее спасительной соломинкой.

«_Вот, что меня может спасти_,-пришло в голову уже отчаявшейся женщине,-_мои самые дорогие и любимые люди—смысл моей жизни_».

Анна заставляла себя вспоминать наиболее яркие моменты семейной жизни: ее свадьбу с Тао, их медовый месяц, который был пропитан нежностью и безграничной любовью Рена к ней. Так, как тогда, блондинка еще никогда себя не чувствовала; казалось, что она не ходит, а парит над землей. И всему виной были искренние чувства мужа к ней. Они поднимали ее на не ведомые ранее высоты. Рен был волшебным принцем, сошедшим со страниц сказки,—мечтой наяву. Ей вспомнился самый важный период в жизни каждой женщины—беременность и рождение драгоценного дитя. При этих воспоминаниях сердце защемило от тоски по дочке. Этот период в ее жизни был таким красочным и ярким, что Анне показалось, будто она слышит смех своей малышки.

Это-то и вывело японку из транса. Она сделала несколько жадных вдохов, будто утопающий, которого только что вынесли на берег. Понадобилось около часа для того, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. Способность здраво мыслить вернулась молодой особе. Она рассудила, что проблема с Йо не уйдет сама собой, женщине еще предстояло сразиться со своим прошлым в буквальном смысле слова. И то, что она знает его настоящие чувства, являлось для Анны только плюсом. Шок от его признания она уже пережила, и благо наедине сама с собой, подальше от посторонних глаз. Но также для нее существовал и длинный минус—те непонятные чувства, которые все еще жили у нее в сердце к кареглазому шатену. Но об этом ей еще предстояло подумать позже. На данный момент японка нуждалась в хорошем отдыхе.

Лежа в спальне с плотно закрытыми глазами на широкой двуспальной кровати, блондинка усиленно думала о своем супруге, которого она желала видеть рядом с собой в эту самую минуту. Все эти три года он был ее опорой и надеждой. Рен придавал ей душевные силы, которых Анне сейчас так катастрофически не хватало. Странно, ей было даже не стыдно признаться самой себе в том, что она зависела от мужа.

-Рен, ты мне нужен,-призывно прошептала молодая женщина перед тем, как забыться беспокойным сном.

**OooooO**

Прилетев поздно ночью на частном самолете в столицу Кореи и оставив крепко спящую малышку-дочь на руках заботливой тетушки Джун, Рен, не теряя времени, отправился к жене. Он специально упросил сестру держать его приезд втайне от Анны. Он хотел сделать ей сюрприз, но так, как погодные условия не позволили ему прибыть раньше, ему пришлось оставить Ли Фэн на временное попечение сестры. Сказать по правде, ему нужно было поговорить с супругой без вмешательства родственницы. Ребенок отвлечет ненадолго внимание любопытной женщины от чрезмерной активности.

**OooooO**

Тао, затаив дыхание, крадущейся поступью тигра пробирался по огромной фешенебельной квартире. Он надеялся увидеть жену мирно спящей. Ему не хотелось сейчас обсуждать планы назавтра, с коими он уже успел ознакомиться во время перелета. Заботливая сестрица прислала ему расписание по факсу прямо на высоту 11000 метров над землей.

Рен желал увидеть свою любимую безмятежно спящей и расслабленной. Он знал, что ей необходим полноценный отдых, так как все эти дни она жила в режиме нон-стоп. Своим приходом Тао боялся потревожить ее хрупкий сон, ведь, если она проснется, то уже вряд ли заснет. Так часто бывало в их семейной жизни, когда он задерживался на работе допоздна. Их малышка-дочь была еще совсем крошкой, и Анне приходилось часто вставать по ночам. В те редкие минуты, когда жена отдыхала, ее нервная система была настолько возбуждена, что она могла проснуться от любого шороха, тем более, если Тао приходилось возвращаться домой за полночь. Он жалел свою драгоценную супругу и спал в комнате неподалеку, когда дела фирмы вынуждали засиживаться на работе. Рен часто самостоятельно баюкал Ли Фэн, оставаясь на всю ночь в детской комнате, давая тем самым заслуженный отдых усталой матери.

Сейчас ему тоже хотелось подарить еще несколько часов целебного сна любимой, но был уже не в силах более выносить разлуку. Он тихо-тихо присел на противоположную сторону постели, предварительно беззвучно, словно воин-ниндзя, «разоружившись» на специальной вешалке для одежды, и лег на бок, вытянувшись в полный рост на ортопедическом матрасе.

Ах, как же он долго мечтал об этом моменте: лежать рядом с ней, вдыхать аромат ее длинных белокурых волос, чувствовать легкое одурманивающее головокружение, легко, словно перышко, касаться губами ее перламутровой кожи на тонком запястье, смотреть на ее спящее лицо и мечтать о наступлении утра, когда он снова сможет заглянуть в ее темные, как ночь, глаза, и, наконец, почувствовать себя в полной власти ее женственности.

-Спи спокойно, любовь моя. Теперь я здесь и буду охранять твои сны,- сладко прошептал темноволосый принц.

Рен с облегчением вздохнул полной грудью. Ему показалось, что он не дышал лет сто. Тяжелый груз упал с его встревоженного сердца. Да, находясь рядом, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от горячо любимой супруги, он с уверенностью мог признаться себе, что, наконец-то, ощущает себя дома. Только рядом с ней он мог почувствовать себя полностью расслабленным и умиротворенным человеком, наслаждающимся семейной жизнью в полной мере.

Находясь в таких раздумьях, Рен и не заметил, как погрузился в спокойный и безмятежный сон, продолжая держать драгоценную, словно венецианский хрусталь, кисть своей единственной возлюбленной.

**OooooO**

Подсознательно Анна понимала, что наступило раннее утро, но все ее существо протестовало и отказывалось просыпаться, ведь белокурой красавице снился такой великолепный и одновременно волнующий ее измотанною и усталую психику сон. Анна еще крепче обняла свою теплую иллюзию и прижалась к ней всем своим хрупким и изящным, словно у фарфоровой куколки, телом. Японка блаженно прошептала имя мужа, ведь предметом ее мечтаний в данный момент был именно он.

Он и только он пригрезился ей в легком поверхностном сне.

Она прекрасно понимала, что это мимолетное счастье было миражом, так как Рен находился сейчас за сотни километров. Анне хотелось лишь продлить сладостные минуты блаженства, пусть даже на миг. Она зарылась лицом в теплую, мягкую «подушку» и жадно вдохнула ее аромат, до боли напоминающий запах ее супруга.

Ах, какой же это был чудный запах! Он опьянял и волновал ее женское сердце. Запах жасмина ранним утром—аромат неповторимой легкости и свежести. Женщине начали грезиться цветочные луга, пушистые облака, прозрачные ручейки, а также ласковые руки мужа, с нежностью гладящие ее золотые волосы, и его кашемировые губы, нашептывающие сокровенные слова на порозовевшее от горячего дыхания ушко. Как же она была счастлива в своей персональной стране чудес!

Но всему приходит логический конец. Вот и для деловой женщины наступило время отложить иллюзии в сторону и заняться проблемами насущными. Блондинка медленно открыла свои темные, как ночь, глаза и обомлела. Ее ониксовые отразились, словно в зеркале, в насыщенно оранжевых, которые полыхали внутреннем пламенем эмоций и сильных чувств. Оправившись от недолгого шока, Анна слегка дрожащей рукой провела по гладковыбритой щеке героя ее женских грез. Сердце красавицы бешено заколотилось от страха, что он окажется иллюзией наяву, но, не смотря на ее прикосновение, лицо мужа никуда не исчезло, даже напротив, с мягкой улыбкой на устах молодой глава семейства поприветствовал в конец удивленную блондинку.

-Просто подари мне один только взгляд и волшебный свой поцелуй подари, и я сразу сказочно стану богат, богаче, чем все принцы и все короли,-строчки, словно мягкий бархат, слетали с ее губ.

-Не думала, что Вы, сударь, стали поэтом,-с наигранной серьезностью прошептала Анна.

На это заявление молодой мужчина ничего не ответил, но мягко взял свою возлюбленную за белоснежную руку и, поднеся ее к губам, с трепетом запечатлел свою преданность и восхищение на жемчужной коже. Полностью обескураженная обезоруживающим очарованием Тао, молодая женщина ощутила, как предательский румянец коснулся ее бледных щек. Анна была не в силах отвести глаз от Рена. Его широкие ладони охватили ее лицо, и он, устремив на жену свой гипнотический взгляд, произнес:

-Нежность моя, как же я соскучился по тебе. Лишь о тебе одной все мои мечты и думы.

Он говорил с таким чувством и воодушевлением, что у японки расширились зрачки от внимания.

-Если я нахожусь на другом конце земли, все мои мысли занимаешь только ты. Я с нетерпением ждал тот день, когда мы воссоединимся снова. Любовь моя, ты—владычица моего сердца,-излив ей свое признание, молодой мужчина, словно старшеклассник на первом свидании, с волнение и гулким стуком, отдающимся в висках, ожидал ее ответа.

Растроганная до глубины души искренним и эмоциональным заявлением своего супруга, Анна раздумывала, как бы получше ответить на его порыв. Женщине безумно хотелось почувствовать силу его объятий, ощутить вкус его манящих губ, но она не привыкла делать первый шаг и проявлять инициативу в их отношениях. Случай в первую брачную ночь был не в счет.

Японка знала, что этим поступает капризно и эгоистично, но это было ее маленькой женской слабостью. Анне нравилось чувствовать доминантность Рена. В ее витражах-глазах появились озорные искорки, и она сладко промурлыкала:

-Так почему же не горит на моих губах твой поцелуй? Сколько же еще мне томиться в ожидании?

Рен сверкнул на Анну своей белозубой улыбкой. Остроумие жены позабавило жгучего брюнета и заставило его кровь затанцевать по венам в ритме танго.

-Я прошу покорнейше извинить меня, моя леди, я слишком заболтался,-произнес Тао свою фразу с профессионализмом всемирно признанного актера и приник к шелковым устам в доминантном и чувственном поцелуе.

Молодые супруги наслаждались каждой секундой, проведенной вместе, медленно распивая дыхание друг друга. Слишком сильным оказалось для них чувство разлуки. Кто знает, сколько времени продолжалась бы эта сладкая идиллия, если бы настроение момента не было нарушено звуком будильника. Златокудрая красавица попыталась нащупать чудо техники вслепую во время коротких пауз между жаркими поцелуями Рена, но все ее попытки в итоге обвенчались маленькой неприятностью. Эксклюзивная модель телефона соскользнула по полированной поверхности тумбочки из красного дерева и встретилась с холодным, суровым мрамором, поприветствовав свою новую «подставку» громким «хрясь». От неприятного звука блондинка пришла в себя, глаза, поддернутые любовной дымкой, прояснились, и она с огорчением посмотрела на первую «жертву» их долгожданного с Реном воссоединения.

Почувствовав сбой в особенном моменте их желанной встречи, Рен мысленно отругал девайс, но вслух поспешил успокоить супругу. Он, как истинный джентльмен, предложил даме сердце свой смартфон, в качестве временной замены, но дама лишь отрицательно покачала головой. Анна не привыкла пользоваться б/у вещами, пусть это и являлось платиновым телефоном ее обеспеченного мужа. Спорхнув с двуспальной кровати, блондинка принялась реабилитировать свой сотовый. Женщину настолько поглотил этот процесс, что она даже не сразу заметила внезапно появившегося перед ней высокого брюнета, одетого с иголочки в стильный костюм по последнему писку английской моды.

Тао, мягко взяв ее за подбородок, с серьезностью посмотрел в ониксовые глаза.

-Дорогая, я займусь сегодняшними делами, а тебя я попрошу присмотреть за нашей малышкой.

-Но…,-нахмурившись, произнесла красавица,-я ведь тоже должна присутствовать.

Рен бережно погладил по ее мягкой щеке.

-В первую очередь мы—родители,-с твердостью заметил Тао,-будь так любезна, подари мне свое согласие.

Анна безумно хотела увидеть дочь, но чувство ответственности так же доводило ее до безумия. Почувствовав ее внутреннее колебание, Рен обнял жену и, зарывшись лицом в ее густые белокурые волосы, прошептал:

-Прошу, отступись. Мне просто необходимо быть там одному. Я должен разрешить все вопросы самостоятельно.

Конечно, его речь уязвила самолюбие гордой японки. Она не привыкла прятаться и идти на попятную, но, почему-то, вопреки своему разуму, женщина с удивлением услышала, как с ее губ слетело согласие.

-Хорошо…

Это настолько поразило белокурую красавицу, что она была просто не в состоянии возразить или опровергнуть собственную слабость.

Лучезарно улыбнувшись ей в ответ, молодой бизнесмен с грацией пантеры и скоростью гепарда поспешил удалиться по делам.

**OooooO**

Сев за руль своего эксклюзивного Бентли черного цвета, Рен завел двигатель и выехал из подземного гаража. Тао находился в приподнятом настроении. Еще бы! Ведь ему удалось уговорить свою упрямую жену остаться сегодня дома, дабы не помешать его коварным планам. О последнем, конечно же, он ей виртуозно забыл сообщить, но…

«_Это моя битва_,»-пронеслось в мыслях златоглазого китайца.

Он неимоверно хотел встретить того, кто снова посмел бросить тень на душевное равновесие Анны; желал посмотреть в карие глаза Асакуры и увидеть в них законченного эгоиста. Взгляд Рена напряженно сфокусировались на одной точке, а руки крепче сжали руль. Благо сейчас горел красный свет светофора, и молодой аристократ мог позволить себе эту кратковременную невнимательность на дороге.

«_Интересно, какой будет его реакция, когда я войду в зал заседаний? Просто не терпится увидеть_,»-губы Тао скривились в садистской улыбочке.

Спустя несколько минут машина снова тронулась в нужном направлении.

**OooooO**

Трей был доволен собой, как никогда. Его день прошел успешно, как и подобает успешному молодому писатели и другу другого успешного молодого бизнесмена. И никакой съезд не мог помешать его успешному карьерному росту!

Ведь это был настоящий подарок судьбы—познакомиться с корейским парнем со смешным именем Кибом Ким. Тот оказался не только фэном творчества Рейсера-сенсея, но так же и главой фан-клуба, посвященного историко-этническому роману того же самого Рейсера-сенсея,-«Японцы на болоте». А Трею, как бальзам на душу, было узнать, что его бестселлер пользуется такой популярностью среди корейских студентов факультетов геологии, этнографии и географии.

С самого раннего утра айну уже был на ногах. Повстречав Йо в холле гостиницы, он пообещал, что подъедет на заседание чуть позже, на что шатен улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ. Но кто бы мог подумать, что этот день выдастся одновременно таким удачным и хаотичным!

Вначале писатель посетил свой фан-клуб, где успел подписать пару сотен книг с его романом, пообщаться с молодежью, ответить на все интересующие их вопросы (благо, наняли переводчика), потом сделать групповое фото и направиться в сопровождении с деятельным Кимом Кибомом на радиостанцию. Там Трей провел час в прямом эфире в качестве дорогого гостья и кумира многих, после состоялось интервью на телевидении, небольшая фото-сессия, а венцом такого насыщенного трудового дня стал обед с признанным писателем-фантастом страны Утреней Свежести в королевском дворце столицы.

Несмотря на легкую усталость, Рейсер все же решил посетить зал заседаний и, если что, забрать оттуда своего друга-трудоголика и незамедлительно поведать ему о своем успехе. На часах пробило 17:00, когда Трей зашел в коридор и, подойдя к секретарше, игриво поинтересовался о своем темноволосом товарище и почти что брате.

-Господина Асакуры сегодня не было,- ответила та, проверяя список участников благотворительной акции.

-Как не было?!—воскликнул синеволосый писатель.—А где он тогда?!

Девушка испуганно пожала плечами. В этот момент из заднего кабинета кто-то вышел и подошел к столу секретаря, давая какие-то указания на английском языке.

Голос и мягкий китайский акцент этого человека показались Трею очень знакомыми, и он резко повернулся, чтобы убедиться в правоте своей догадки.

-Рен!

Темноволосый бизнесмен поднял свои золотые глаза на того, кто так фамильярно посмел к нему обратиться. Элегантная бровь приподнялась от удивления при виде старого знакомого.

-Трей?—спокойно обратился к нему Тао.—Я тебя не узнал. Почему тебя не было на столь важном собрании?

От такой официальности Трей лишился дара речи, а с ним это случалось крайне редко, когда он лишался этого дара. Рен выглядел спокойным, сдержанным, возмужавшим и очень холодным. Но выработанное за годы красноречие быстрое вернулось к знаменитому на всю Южную Корею публицисту.

-И это так ты встречаешь друзей после того, как не видел их столько лет?—дерзко спросил айну, делая шаг вперед.

Тао вздохнул. Отдав секретарше кое-какие распоряжения, он жестом показал японцу следовать за ним. Рейсер начал приставать со своими допросами уже в кабине лифта (хорошо, что они были в нем единственные).

-Не ожидал я от тебя такой подлости, Рен,-протяжно прошипел айну, прищурив без того раскосые глаза.

-Я тоже рад нашей встрече, Трей,-без эмоций в голосе ответил китаец.,-мне единственное не понятно, почему на таком важном собрании не присутствовало ни одного представителя японских спонсоров,-все так же спокойно и сдержано говорил Тао.

-Не меняй тему! Между прочим, я был занят не менее важными делами! А вот тебя я действительно не надеялся здесь увидеть. Ваша семейка умеет делать сюрпризы. Чего стоило одно появление твоей женушки,-продолжал зудеть Рейсер, переходя на нахальный тон.

Челюсть Рена невидимо напряглась.

-Анна—один из основателей этого проекта. Не вижу повода для удивления из-за ее присутствия здесь,-с аристократической сдержанностью парировал Тао, наконец, повернув голову в сторону японца.

-Все это вздор, притом гнусный и ненатуральный! Ты думаешь, я ничего не знаю, бессердечный мой бывший друг, Рен? Кайама предала Йо, но она женщина, а женщинам свойственно делать глупости. Но ты, Тао,…такого предательства ни он, ни я не ожидали. Бедный Йо, он страдал все это время, пытаясь найти сбежавшую невесту, но, спустя три года, он узнает, что она стала женой одного из его лучших друзей. Рен, да ты последний подлец и иуда!

Речь Трея была эмоциональной и сопровождалась характерными жестикуляциями. Рен, выслушав этот монолог, лишь беззвучно усмехнулся и с некой жалостью посмотрел на наэлектризованного писателя.

-Ты же, Трей, ничего не знаешь. Кто дал тебе право судить людей?

На что он получил раздраженный выкрик:

-Да мне хватает информации! Я был с Йо все эти годы и видел его мучения! А ты даже не соизволил сообщить нам, что Анна у тебя!-от внутреннего возмущения айну заскрежетал зубами, и, казалось, они вот-вот начнут крошиться.—Ты—бессердечный, хладнокровный змей! С таким, как ты, можно и в Сахаре насмерть замерзнуть, лицемер!

К великой радости Тао дверки лифта распахнулись, и оба молодых человека вошли в огромный подземный гараж. Рен достал ключи из кармана брюк и нажал на кнопку. В помещении послышался сигнал, и неподалеку стоящая машина несколько раз сверкнула фарами.

Стойкий к арктическим ветрам японец наблюдал за всей этой процедурой с перекошенным лицом. Он просто не мог вынести такого унизительного отношения к себе и вопиющей несправедливости по отношению к Асакуре.

-Что, богатей, язык проглотил? Хочешь сбежать от разговора, который в тебе совесть пробуждает?!—ехидно начал айну, преграждая дорогу брюнету.

-Нет,-коротко ответил тот,-просто у меня нет времени на пустую болтовню с человеком, который не хочет слышать правду.

Рен обошел обалдевшего публициста и направился к своему автомобилю. Уже перед тем, как ему сесть за руль, к нему подбежал озлобленный Рейсер и дерзко проорал:

-Ты не тот Тао Рен, которого мы знали! Эта снежная баба превратила тебя в чудовище!

Глаза китайца сверкнули бледной желтизной, и он бросил острый, словно кинжал, пронзающий и пресекающий любую мысль на дальнейший разговор взгляд на того, кого раньше считал одним из своих хороших знакомых.

-Ты не имеешь права осуждать ни Анну, ни меня. Ты ничего не знаешь о том, что случилось на самом деле, Рейсер, и поэтому мне не о чем с тобой говорить,-стальным голосом подытожил Тао.—Прощай, будь здоров.

Сказав это властным тоном, он захлопнул дверцу и покинул место парковки незамедлительно, оставив позади парализованного от страха синеволосого писателя.

«_Такого взгляда я у него еще никогда не видел,…аж кровь в жилах застыла_»,-подумал, постепенно возвращающийся в реальность, айну.

**OooooO**

Йо не поехал в тот день на собрание. На самом деле, он хотел и понимал, что на его плечах сейчас лежала немалая ответственность. Еще Йо должен был не ударить в грязь лицом перед семьей, так как именно ее ему приходилось здесь представлять. Даже после того, как он встретил Трея в холле, шатен был настроен на насыщенный трудовой день, но, уже выйдя из гостиницы, Йо сам того не понял, как ноги повели его в противоположном от назначенного места направлении.

Все это время, пока бродил бесцельно по улицам города, он думал о своей жизни, но более всего его мысли занимала белокурая женщина, которая когда-то являлась его невестой. Ему необходимо было поговорить с ней, узнать правду о том злополучном дне, когда она бесследно исчезла. В конце концов, он имел право узнать правду о том, как Анна оказалась вместе с Тао да еще и в роли его жены!

Вчера, когда Асакура передал блондинке конверт, после чего она поспешно удалилась, он, не отдавая себе ни малейшего отчета, последовал за ней. Кареглазый шатен видел, как ее машина выехала со стоянки и, словно безумный, решил проследовать за ней. Быстро поймав такси, Йо велел шоферу ехать за эксклюзивным Maserati. Японец сам не знал, зачем он так поступает, но назад дороги уже не было.

Анна, как оказалось, была искусным водителем: не каждая представительница прекрасного пола сумеет так лихо подрезать несколько упакованных Мерседесов, не сбавляя скорости. Чтобы не потерять ее из виду, таксисту приходилось пускать свою машину в занос, объезжая «медленно передвигающиеся» препятствия. В такие моменты Асакура прощался с жизнью, так как уже не был уверен в том, что доедет до пункта назначения Maserati живым.

Но все закончилось очень даже хорошо. Таксист оказался первоклассным дрифтером японской национальности. Йо во век не забудет лицо и имя молодого человека, с которым рассчитывался за проезд.

Фудживара Такуми из Токио.

Длинноволосый шатен на трясущихся ногах вышел из желтого автомобиля и устремил свой взгляд на высокоэтажное жилое здание в центре элитного района.

_«Значит, вот, где она живет» ._

Воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере пронеслись в его голове со скоростью звука. Опомнился Йо, стоя в незнакомом районе, но перед знакомым небоскребом.

_«Как я здесь оказался?»-_недоумевал японец, глядя по сторонам.

Он сам того не осознавал, как ноги привели его к апартаментам Тао. Шатен пребывал в растерянности от происходящего. Ему, конечно, нужно было поговорить с Анной, но он не думал, что это произойдет при таких обстоятельствах.

_«В конце концов, другого шанса у меня может и не быть_,_»_-подумал он и направился ко входу в здание. _-«А если ее нет дома?-_Йо взглянул на наручные часы, которые показывали 15:00,-_если нам суждено поговорить, значит мы обязательно встретимся»._

С уверенностью молодой человек потянул на себя входную дверь и встретился с выходящей женщиной европейской наружности, которая держала ребенка на руках. Йо рефлекторно отошел в сторону, дав дорогу даме, и галантно придержал для нее дверь. Его взгляд невольно скользнул по маленькой белокурой девочке с выразительными золотыми глазами. И вдруг в сердце японца что-то кольнуло. Он еще некоторое время смотрел вслед удаляющимся фигурам, пока те не сели в машину и не скрылись от его взора полностью. Почему-то Асакуре подумалось, что, возможно, эта девочка была дочерью Анны и Рена, и от этой мысли ему стало так больно, будто ему в грудь воткнули длинный кинжал по самую рукоять. А ведь, если бы не те события четырехлетней давности, у него, возможно, тоже могли бы уже быть дети.

Шатен тяжело вздохнул и зашел внутрь здания. Узнать номер квартиры семьи Тао было несложно. Консьержка довольно быстро согласилась дать ему эту информацию после того, как он представился деловым партнером, принесшим какие-то очень важные документы, которые госпожа Тао случайно забыла накануне. Поблагодарив работницу и одарив ее своей коронной улыбкой, кареглазый мужчина направился к лифту.

**OooooO**

Анна была несказанно рада видеть свою маленькую девочку. Материнское сердце пело гимн счастья, когда Миссис Огильви, специально нанятая няня из Англии, принесла Ли Фэн к ее маме. Что-что, а дочь Анны была очаровательным ребенком. Унаследовав внешность своей матери, она все же сумела подобрать самое выразительное и обаятельное, что было у ее отца,-золотые глаза. В них Анна видела своего мужа, и ее сердце не переставало удивляться, как супруги способны воспроизвести на свет маленькое создание, которое смогло совместить в себе два абсолютно разных человека. В этом было что-то таинственное, возвышенное.

Проводя время со своей златоглазой принцессой, Тао снова почувствовала себя женщиной, не бизнес-леди, а настоящей женщиной—хранительницей домашнего очага.

Но уже около двух часов по полудни раздался телефонный звонок. То была Джун, которая слезно умоляла Анну разрешить ей взять Ли Фэн к себе еще на некоторое время.

-Я понимаю, что ты очень соскучилась по дочке, Анна, но прошу, пожалей мое истосковавшееся по сыну материнское сердце. Я знаю, что прошу многого, ведь малышка Фэн жила у меня со вчерашнего вечера, но умоляю, позволь ей остаться у меня хотя бы до завтра,-слезно просила зеленоглазая красавица.—После телефонного разговора с Дженном я просто вне себя от злости! Он посмел сказать, что нашему Шеню с ним так хорошо, что он почти не скучает по матери. Неслыханная дерзость!

Анна на это лишь мягко улыбнулась. Джун была хорошей матерью, но иногда ее любовь к своему чаду просто пугала. Время от времени блондинке становилось искренне жаль Дженна Ли оттого, что ему не было никакого доверия со стороны супруги.

-Хорошо, Джун, я отправлю Ли Фэн с Миссис Огильви к тебе через час,-спокойно ответила Анна на мольбы родственницы.

-Я так благодарна тебе, сестра!—воскликнула Тао Ли, отчего блондинке пришлось отнять телефон от уха, дабы не оглохнуть.

-Не стоит. Я тоже мать и знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Тогда, до встречи.

После разговора она начала собирать дочь в гости к тете. Конечно, Анне тоже хотелось провести время с Ли Фэн, но она просто не могла отказать Джун в такой значительной просьбе. Все-таки Тао Ли находилась здесь одна, вдалеке от семьи, а с ней, Анной, сейчас был рядом Рен.

Пока златовласая аристократка собирала дочь, она подумала, что еще успевает попасть на собрание. Пусть Рен и запретил ей сегодня там появляться, но его условием было присмотреть за их девочкой, а так как теперь этим будет заниматься его сестра, то, значит, и Анна не нарушит своего обещания.

Японка оделась в элегантный деловой костюм в черно-белых тонах и проводила до двери нянечку с дочерью на руках. На часах было 15:00, когда Тао осталась одна в квартире. Взяв свой кейс со столика в прихожей, женщина открыла входную дверь и обомлела от неожиданности.

В коридоре стоял высокий шатен с глазами горького шоколада. Он мягко улыбнулся удивленной блондинке и попросил уделить ему минуту для разговора. В голове красавицы пронеслась мысль о том, что было бы лучше отказать, но Тао устала жить в постоянном напряжении. Прошлое не отпускало ее, и, наконец, пришло время расставить все точки над «i».

Она открыла дверь пошире, тем самым приглашая незваного гостя войти. Молодые люди в глубоком молчании прошли в гостиную. Первой нарушила тишину Анна.

-Я не ожидала увидеть Вас здесь, господин Асакура. Чем могу быть Вам полезна?-по-деловому обратилась она на японском языке.

«_Ну, вот опять старая песня_,-подумал Йо,-_почему она ведет себя так отстраненно? А ведь мы были помолвлены»._

Молодой человек с грустью вздохнул.

-Анна, я пришел сюда не как представитель японских инвесторов, а как твой бывший жених.

Блондинка знала, что Йо скажет что-то в этом духе, но женщине хотелось оттянуть ту минуту, когда ей придется обратиться к Асакуре на «ты».

_«Совсем, как в те былые времена_,_»_-подумалось ей.

-Хорошо, так о чем же _ты_ хотел поговорить,-сухо спросила длинноволосая красавица.

Йо молча продолжал смотреть на нее, не моргая. От такого чрезмерного внимания вся кожа Анны покрылась невидимыми мурашками. Не дождавшись ответа с его стороны, блондинка произнесла:

-Если разговор не о делах, то нам не о чем говорить.

Асакура, словно проснулся, от ее недоброжелательного тона и отрицательно покачал головой.

-Ты ошибаешься, Анна, нам слишком о многом нужно поговорить, и, пока я не узнаю всю правду из твоих уст, я не сдвинусь с этого места,-твердым, как сталь, голосом заявил он.

Женщине не понравилось ощущение явного прессинга. Она почувствовала, что ей становится не по себе рядом с Асакурой.

«_Нужно как можно быстрее закончить этот неприятный разговор. У меня есть дела и поважнее,»-_пронеслось в голове японки.

-Ты, наверное, хочешь узнать причину, по которой я тогда исчезла?-с вызовом посмотрев на собеседника, поинтересовалась аристократка.

Помолчав немного, Йо ответил:

-Я долго думал над этим, когда ты ушла. Все пытался понять тебя, Анна. Ты жила хорошей, обеспеченной, беззаботной жизнью. У тебя было стабильное будущее,-лицо Асакуры внезапно омрачилось. В голосе появилась еле заметная дрожь.—Но чего-то тебе явно не хватало. Ты исчезла, не сказав ни слова, будто тебя поглотило время и пространство. Это было жестоко. Так страшно, как тогда, мне еще никогда не было.

От нахлынувших воспоминаний молодой человек сделал несколько шагов по направлению к блондинке. Та под действием его поступка застыла на месте не в силах пошевелиться. Ей вдруг вспомнилась та самая дождливая ночь в Фунбари, те отчаяние и боль, которые тогда испытывала, и еще что-то, чего она не могла сейчас понять. Это чувство было ново для нее.

А Асакура продолжал свой монолог:

-Дни тянулись чередой, но мне было безразлично. Друзья, личные обязанности отошли на задний план. Я пребывал в каком-то вакууме, мне абсолютно ничего не хотелось, кроме одного: моя душа просто жаждала встречи с тобой. Я пытался разыскивать тебя, Анна, но все попытки оказались тщетны. А когда позавчера я узнал о твоем замужестве с Тао, я просто не мог сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Анна, я прошу,…нет, не так,-Асакура нервно провел рукой по слегка растрепанным длинным волосам,-я требую объяснения от тебя,-заявил японец.

В его голосе прослушивалась явная обида и раздражение. Блондинка молча выслушала его речь. Немалое количество мыслей и неприятных воспоминания посетило ее за это время, но в одном она была точно уверена: больше она не намерена сдерживаться и готова рассказать своему бывшему жениху всю правду. Ее душа жаждала этого момента истины слишком долго, чтобы сейчас идти на попятную и пытаться замять конфликт.

-Я ушла от тебя тогда, не взяв с собой ничего, потому что, наконец, поняла, как ты ко мне относишься. Я любила тебя всем сердцем, ставила твои интересы превыше своих, а ты, Йо, не смог меня понять, посмеялся над моими чувствами. В таком подавленном состоянии мне было все равно, что со мной случится. Жизнь или смерть не играли для меня никакой роли. Но одно я точно знала наверняка: мне просто было невыносимо оставаться в твоем доме, жить с тобой под одной крышей и выйти за тебя замуж. В ту ночь было очень холодно, и шел проливной дождь, но мне было все равно. Мое сердце было разбито на миллионы кусочков, голова была пустая, а тело двигалось по инерции,-от воспоминания такого кошмара глаза Анны стали, словно стеклянные, в которых отразилась вся ее внутренняя боль и разочарование.

Йо смотрел на нее с ужасом и удивлением, так как не ожидал услышать такой печальный и душераздирающий ответ. Осознание вины стало накрывать шатена с головой, будто морская волна в штормовую погоду.

-Может быть, на следующий день мое тело нашла бы полиция и констатировала смерть от переохлаждения. Кто знает, что бы могло со мной случиться, если бы тогда мне не повстречался Рен,-при упоминание Тао голос Анны из холодного и отрешенного сделался более мягким и живым.—Он ехал к тебе домой забрать какие-то личные вещи, а по дороге повстречал меня. Я начала отбиваться от него, так как не хотела возвращаться в твой дом, но Тао применил парализующую технику и силой усадил меня в машину. Я просила не отвозить меня обратно и оставить меня в покое там, где он меня нашел, но он категорически отказался и повез нас, как я думала, обратно в Фунбари. Но Тао оказался не таким уж и бессердечным эгоистом, как я о нем думала. Вместо того, чтобы вернуть меня домой, он привез меня в свою квартиру и выделил комнату для гостей,-от воспоминаний в горле женщины пересохло и противно запершило. Она сделала паузу, чтобы сглотнуть.

Асакура за все время ее рассказа не проронил ни слова. Блондинка лишь украдкой бросила свой взгляд из-под густых длинных ресниц, с удивлением заметив, как лицо кареглазого шатена стало белее мела. Но, не смотря на это, Анна все же решила продолжить:

-На следующий день я хотела уйти, но Рен не позволил. Он насильно увез меня в Китай. Сначала я не понимала его мотивов, злилась и обижалась, вела себя некрасиво, а потом, по прошествии некоторого времени, я осознала истинную причину его поступков. Он просто хотел защитить меня от самой себя, и за это я ему очень благодарна, ведь в то время для меня было самым опасным—остаться наедине с собой,-с теплотой в голосе Анна закончила свой рассказ. –А теперь,-она подняла на Асакуру свои темные, как ночь, глаза,-после того, как ты узнал, что тебя интересовало, будь добр, ответь мне на один вопрос. Что ты обо мне думал на протяжении тех лет, пока мы жили вместе?—с любопытством спросила Тао.

Йо не мог отказать ей в просьбе после того, как она рассказала ему все начистоту. Подумав несколько секунд, длинноволосый шатен произнес:

-Ты всегда была горда и самолюбива. Человеческие слабости были для тебя не ведомы. Ты держалась особняком, словно Снежная Королева, и люди думали, что ты властная и бессердечная особа, которая не желает спуститься со своего царского трона и пренебрегает общаться с простыми смертными. Честно сказать, твое поведение задевало и меня, Анна,-молодой человек призадумался, словно подбирая нужные слова для того, чтобы охарактеризовать свои чувства. –Я ощущал себя неуютно рядом с тобой наедине, я постоянно терялся в догадках, о чем мы можем поговорить. Я практически ничего о тебе не знал: ни твоих любимых певцов, ни твоих увлечений. Ты была для меня просто закрытая книга, в которой была собрана вся мудрость мира, а ключик к ней был потерян. Анна, ты всегда была образованной и совершенной во всех отношениях, и могла поддержать даже самую сложную для моего понимания тему разговора. Люди не могли не восхищаться твоим блистательным интеллектом и изысканными манерами аристократической леди. О да, первое впечатление ты могла блестяще произвести!

Анна молча слушала Йо. Она не проронила ни слова за то время, пока японец изливал ей душу. Блондинке было интересно и в то же время неприятно слушать его искренние и сокровенные мысли. Молодая женщина догадывалась о том, что именно так он воспринимал ее все то время, пока они жили под одной крышей.

-Достаточно, можешь не продолжать. Мне все понятно.

От внезапности ее раздавшегося голоса Йо остановился на полуслове и вопросительно посмотрел на молодую особу. Выражение ее красивого лица было сосредоточенным и серьезным.

-Для меня не было сюрпризом узнать, что ты думаешь обо мне именно так,-спокойно произнесла японка. –Все то время, которое мы жили вместе, я догадывалась о твоем отношении ко мне. Но знаешь, что?—она сделала паузу и посмотрела прямо в его карие глаза своими темными бездонными,-все, что я делала, то, как я себя вела, та манера, с которой я держалась в обществе, то, как я относилась к тебе,-она снова сделала паузу, а потом медленно, четко выговаривая каждое слово, уверенно произнесла,- все это я делала ради тебя, Йо Асакура. Ради тебя одного, потому что я любила тебя, и только ты один был смыслом моей жизни.

Ее слова совершили в сердце молодого шатена настоящую революцию и перевернули все его устоявшиеся взгляды вверх дном. От такого шока у Йо отнялась речь. Смысл слов Анны потряс его до глубины души, но особенно его шокировало то, с каким чувством и блеском в глазах она открыла ему свою главную тайну.

Все время она жертвовала всем ради него: мнением окружающих, собственной совестью,-все ради того чтобы быть идеальным совершенством—невестой, будущей супругой наследника клана Асакура. Она, не жалея себя, сглаживала его собственные ошибки и недостатки. Этим Анна выражала к нему свою любовь и уважение.

От всей этой правды губы молодого человека, словно парализованные, отказывались шевелиться, но он сделал над собой неимоверные усилия и все же произнес:

-У тебя такое огромное сердце. Как жаль, что я понял это слишком поздно. Мне ужасно стыдно. Я был так слеп и не рассмотрел за этой напыщенной чопорностью истинную красоту твоей доброй и жертвенной души,-при этих словах, с чувством глубокого раскаяния и разочарования в самом себе, высокий японец встал перед ней—женщиной, которую полюбил всем сердцем и которую потерял по своей глупости и слепой эгоистичности,-на колени и с величайшим позором опустил голову. –Я понимаю, что уже слишком поздно просить у тебя прощения за всю ту боль, которую я причинил тебе. Если разобраться, у меня нет даже права сейчас говорить с тобой, Анна. Но все же, молю тебя, выслушай меня.

От его неожиданного поступка женщина даже не могла двинуться с места, ее ноги, словно мраморные, приросли к полу, а тело было натянуто, как струна. Еще ни разу в своей жизни она не видела Йо таким подавленным и сокрушенным. От этого зрелища ей стало невыносимо больно, настолько больно, что захотелось кричать. Но Тао крепко стиснула зубы. Ради него она не имела права на слабость, которая могла еще сильнее ранить Асакуру.

-Прости меня,-надрывным голосом прошептал Йо,-я бы все отдал, даже жизнь, ради твоего прощения,-он горько усмехнулся,-но вряд ли этим искупишь и толику того, что я совершил.

Женщина понимала, что уже давно простила Асакуру, но чувство горечи преследовало ее постоянно. Теперь же, когда он стоял у ее ног, униженный и подавленный, от этого душа Анны наполнилась невыразимой скорбью. Но не за себя и не за свои былые страдания, а за него, за его мучения.

Словно во сне, она опустилась на колени рядом с Асакурой и, прижавшись к нему, крепко обняла.

**OooooO**

Рен спешил домой после непредвиденной встречи с Треем. Тяжелый осадок после неприятного разговора до сих пор не покидал его. Было бессмысленно объяснять правду человеку, который не желал ничего слушать. Рен давно уже смирился с мыслью о том, что когда-нибудь этот момент настанет и ему придется выслушать много грязи в свой адрес. Но его расстроенное сердце согревала единственная мысль о том, что в то тяжелое для Анны время он принял правильное решение.

События двух последних дней не давали Тао покоя. Он не хотел оставлять Анну одну ни на минуту. Рен боялся за ее душевное состояние и не переставал волноваться за жену, которая осталась сегодня дома.

Бесшумно открыв дверь квартиры, он тихо прошел по персидскому ковру к гостиной, где предполагал найти свою супругу и дочь. Но, услышав голоса, китаец остановился. Дверь в комнату была приоткрыта, и ему хорошо было видно, что происходило внутри. Асакура стоял на коленях перед его женой и молил о прощении. Выслушав его, Анна, ни слова не сказав, опустилась рядом с Йо и бросилась ему на шею.

От увиденного Рен пошатнулся и непроизвольно сделал несколько шагов назад. В глазах молодого аристократа потемнело, кровь прилила к голове, и он в бешенстве готов был броситься в гостиную, но вдруг остановился. Он вспомнил их давний разговор с Анной, когда она просила его поддержать ее в трудную минуту, не дать сломаться и упасть в руки Асакуры. И теперь, после того, как Рен упустил свой шанс, нарушил данное им обещание, он просто не имел права врываться и закатывать сцену ревности. Тао был очень виноват перед Анной и единственное, что он мог для нее сейчас сделать, это дать ей выбор. А так, как она, похоже, уже сделала его в пользу Асакуры, то ему, Тао Рену, придется уйти со сцены.

При этих мыслях молодой китаец даже не заметил, как ноги вывели его на улицу, и, он уже долгое время, облокотившись о перила декоративного мостика, смотрел на зеркальное отражение небоскреба, в котором находилась их двухэтажная квартира. С чувством глубокой тоски мужчина набрал номер своего доверенного юриста и попросил подготовить все документы на развод. Рену было невыносимо слушать удивленный голос адвоката, и он закончил разговор всего несколькими конкретными фразами. После этой формальности, молодой глава клана Тао начал дожидаться своего бывшего друга и главного соперника в делах сердечных, придаваясь счастливым и одновременно горьким воспоминаниям своей недолгой семейной жизни.

**ОооооО**

Анна не знала, сколько времени они просидели в такой позе, но она понимала одно: им необходимо было поддержать друг друга. Йо первым аккуратно отстранился и посмотрел блондинке в лицо. Его грустные, словно у потерявшегося ребенка, глаза заставили сердце японки болезненно сжаться. Она поднесла свою хрупкую, слегка дрожащую руку к его щеке и, нежно погладив ее, произнесла:

-Я уже давно простила тебя, Йо. Не вини себя. Что было—то было.

Но он отрицательно замотал головой.

-Я чуть не стал причиной трагедии! Я обвинял тебя во всем перед людьми! Говорил им, что ты виновата в том, в какой унизительной ситуации я оказался!—надрывно воскликнул Асакура.

Услышав эти слова, Анна почувствовала, как ее сердце, будто сжали в тесках. Перед глазами пронеслась сцена разговора между Йо и Лайсергом. Боже, почему ей снова приходится это переживать?!

Приложив неимоверные усилия, чтобы подавить отголоски былой обиды, Анна нашла в себе силы ответить:

-Но ведь ничего плохого не случилось. Рен помог мне той ночью,-при воспоминании о муже глаза женщины наполнились невыразимой нежностью и засверкали, словно два черных бриллианта. Это не могло ускользнуть от внимательного и проницательного взгляда японца.

-Да, Рен… Я так благодарен ему,-с доброй улыбкой ответил Йо. –Мне нужно будет обязательно поговорить с ним и поблагодарить его за спасение самого дорогого для меня человека.

Услышав его последние слова, щек блондинки невольно коснулся мягкий румянец.

-Хоть для меня уже и все потеряно, но я все-таки скажу тебе о своих чувствах. Я больше не в силах лгать ни себе, ни кому-либо. Я люблю тебя, Анна, всем сердцем, всей душой,-он пытался выглядеть спокойным, но подрагивающий от эмоций голос указывал на то, что Йо делает над собой нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы продолжать.—Я искал твои следы по всей Японии. Сначала из-за того, что этого требовала моя семья. Но потом мне стало казаться, что я делаю это и ради себя тоже. Я узнал бы тебя везде по твоим глазам и дивной осанке,… но тебя нигде не было. Я чувствовал, что моя душа, словно раскалывается пополам. Та беспечная жизнь, которую я вел раньше, опостылела мне. Я все чаще и чаще начинал вспоминать те редкие моменты, когда мы оставались наедине и общались, но их было так мало. Как же я мог жить и не ценить те светлые минуты, когда ты была рядом со мной? Почему я понял, что ты значишь для меня, только, когда ты ушла? Твое имя все чаще и чаще стало слетать с моих уст. Об этом твердили все, а я даже и не замечал. Когда ты исчезла, я думал, что не вынесу утраты, хотя в то время все мои чувства заглушала сильная обида на тебя. Мы были оба виноваты, а, может, только я один не оценил тебя и не понял, что ты была для меня всем. Я не мог признаться никому постороннему, что тоскую по тебе, поэтому я старался держаться бодро на людях, и обвинял тебя во всех своих ошибках. Прости…-Йо тяжело вздохнул, потупив взгляд.—С годами разлука с тобой казалась хуже, чем голод и страшнее, чем пытка. По сути, я был наедине со своей болью и недопониманием. Любовь к тебе переполняла сердце, а пустота выжигала душу. Я постоянно твердил себе, что такое не могло со мной случиться. Я не знал, как мне найти выход из этой ситуации. Как бы сильно я не пытался бороться с этой пустотой, ничего не помогало. Иногда я просыпался в холодном поту, дрожал всем телом. Меня преследовало странное чувство, которое я не мог понять. Бессонница стала для меня моим верным спутником. Теперь-то я понимаю, что это было за чувство…-он остановился, словно пытаясь отдышаться от воспоминаний о прошлом.

Анна выждала небольшую паузу, дала ему время, чтобы Йо пришел немного в себя, а потом спросила полушепотом:

-И что это было?

Он медленно поднял взгляд на ее лицо. Женщина почувствовала его теплое дыхание на своей коже.

-Вина,-прозвучал короткий ответ.

Анна заглянула в его шоколадные глаза, полные боли и отчаяния. Сложно было узнать Йо в этом удрученном состоянии. В ее памяти он всегда был веселым и добродушным парнем, который заражал всех своим озорным смехом и был всегда готов прийти на помощь и обратить своих врагов в лучших друзей.

-Я пообещал самому себе,-твердо произнес Асакура,-что не будет у меня личной жизни, пока я не найду тебя. Но даже тогда, когда моя бабушка сообщила, что ты больше не моя невеста и мне нашли другую, я не смог с этим смириться. Они пригрозили лишить меня наследства и права возглавить клан, но на тот момент все это стало для меня абсолютно безразличным, пустыми формальностями. Я пошел против семьи, живя лишь надеждой, что когда-нибудь у меня появится шанс увидеть тебя снова. Несколько лет я не общался с родственниками. И вот всего пару месяцев назад они решили меня простить и послали представлять наше семейство на этом съезде. Парадокс, но из всех мест на планете, я встретил тебя именно здесь, в Корее.

От его душещипательного рассказа у Анны из глаз потекли слезы. Он бережно начал их втирать с ее бархатистой кожи.

-Я бы хотел жить с тобой как прежде, видеть тебя каждый день, создать с тобой настоящую семью,-все также искренне Асакура продолжал свой рассказ, не переставая смахивать слезинки с ее лица,-иметь от тебя детей...

Он изучающе посмотрел ей в глаза, в которых неожиданно для себя увидел тень страха.

-Я замужем, Йо. И я счастлива,-твердо сказала белокурая японка.—Я больше не принадлежу себе, и не могу строить таких иллюзий, как ты. Это нереально.

Перед глазами Анны всплыл образ мужа, на руках которого сидела их очаровательная малышка, и сердце женщины защемило от тоски.

Йо не заставил себя долго ждать с ответом.

-Я уже давно понял, что это невозможно, но сердце отказывается принять очевидное,-с грустью в голосе констатировал факт Асакура,-и мне просто придется заставить себя признать свое поражение и спуститься с небес на землю. Рен даже не подозревает, какой он счастливец. Он имеет все в этой жизни.

Анне было трудно уловить ход мыслей шатена. Он прыгал, как ей казалось, с пятое на десятое. Она лишь недоуменно хлопала длинными черными ресницами. Йо заметил ее замешательство и по-детски рассмеялся.

-Неужели ты до сих пор не поняла?—удивленно спросил кареглазый мужчина.

-Не поняла что?—немного раздраженно переспросила уязвленная аристократка. Она просто не выносила, когда ее держали за глупую блондинку, да еще и смеялись над ней.

-Что ты глубоко и самозабвенно влюблена в Тао,-с наигранным пафосом ответил добродушный японец.

Для Анны эта новость была, словно гром среди ясного неба.

-Я люблю Рена?—повторила она, призадумавшись. Ее чувства к Йо и чувства к Рену были абсолютно разными. С годами ее эмоции к Асакуре притупились, вернее, она их намеренно тушила. Но теперь, когда он был рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки…хм-м-м… все равно, она ловила себя на мысли, что уже не чувствует того душевного подъема, того трепета, который был раньше. Сейчас все было по-другому. Анна была рада видеть Йо, как ни трудно ей пришлось это признать самой себе. Но сейчас Асакура пробуждал в ней что-то ностальгическое, неуловимое, то, по чему кусочек ее сердца тосковал все эти годы. Что же касалось Рена, она могла сравнить свои чувства с драгоценностью, которой она безумно дорожила и которую прятала от посторонних глаз в самом красивом ларце своего сердца.

-Я искренне рад за тебя, Анна. Ты смогла оправиться от того удара, который я тебе нанес, и твое разбитое истерзанное сердце снова смогло полюбить. Ты знаешь, я сохраню свою любовь к тебе и пронесу через всю жизнь. Она будет согревать меня и дарить прекрасные воспоминания. Не волнуйся, я никогда не встану на пути твоего брака. Я лишь прошу об одном,…давай останемся друзьями?

От его слов в душе белокурой женщины произошли колоссальные перестановки. Она по-новому посмотрела на их отношения с Йо. Да, именно друга ей и хотелось видеть в нем. Теперь Анна это наконец-то поняла. Сердце молодой красавицы наотрез отказывалось сжигать все мосты в их сложных отношениях. В самый раз для нее была бы их дружба, так как Асакура бесспорно для нее был, есть и будет по-своему дорог. Но теперь Тао осознала одну нехитрую истину, что сейчас она видит в нем не мужчину, с которым была готова связать свою судьбу, а доброго друга, которым она всегда будет дорожить.

И Анна кивнула в знак положительного ответа.

Выяснив отношения и тепло распрощавшись, молодые люди дали обещание друг другу, что когда-нибудь снова встретятся и пообщаются. Йо искренне пожелал ей и Рену счастья в браке и, мысленно простившись со своей первой любовью, покинул квартиру китайского бриллиантового магната.

**ОооооО**

И вот этот момент наступил. Финал драмы, которая тянулась долгие годы.

После—только занавес.

Китайский бизнесмен горько усмехнулся своему отражению в озере. Ему показалось, что он был смешон в своем неразделенном горе.

Асакуру долго ждать не пришлось, так как японец отличался зоркостью орла и железной логикой. На это Рен и рассчитывал, выбрав свою выгодную позицию у моста. Он прекрасно знал, что Йо увидит и узнает его даже по спине, так как между ними всегда существовала какая-то необъяснимая связь, похожая на радиоволну и приемник. Так же Асакура не был глупым человеком, и он отлично должен был понимать, что прогуливаясь рядом с чужой квартирой, можно было набрести и на хозяина.

Рен не спешил поворачиваться. Он, словно древний воин, выжидал момента, когда сможет посмотреть своему сопернику прямо в глаза и прочесть в них все его слабости. Лишать себя такого удовольствия было не в стиле Тао.

-Здравствуй, Рен. Давно не виделись,- тепло и по-дружески поздоровался Йо со спиной своего китайского товарища.

Рен замедленно, словно в фильме «Матрица», повернулся к улыбающемуся японцу. Все мускулы на лице аристократа были напряжены, и он встретил своего бывшего друга холодным, словно ледник, взглядом.

-Здравствуй, Йо,-низким голосом поприветствовал он в ответ.

Молодые люди вели безмолвную дуэль взглядов. Возникла затяжная немая пауза.

Им было, что сказать друг другу. Слишком много накопилось за все те годы. И именно осознание этого и мешало молодым людям преодолеть барьер. Никто не знал, с чего начать и чем закончить. В воздухе витал тяжелый запах обиды и раздражения. Рен чувствовал, как все его мышцы одеревенели от внутреннего напряжения. Все его существо восстало против хозяина. Разум отказывался подчиняться. Эмоции начинали брать верх. С каким же великим удовольствием он вкатал бы сейчас Йо в асфальт. Но мысль, что Анна расстроится и возненавидит его за это, останавливала и давала силы сдерживать бурлящий вулкан внутри. Бледно-желтые глаза смотрели прямо и с вызовом в спокойные карие.

«_Почему он так спокоен_?!»-кричал мысленно Рен.—«_Ведь он только что увел чужую жену! Неужели ему не хочется насладиться моим поражением, посмеяться надо мной, вести себя, как победитель? Неужели ему не хочется унизить меня, почувствовать вкус победы?» _

Тишину первым нарушил Тао.

-Я подготовлю документы, но не думай, что я делаю это ради тебя. Я делаю это ради нее,-низким, словно шепот, голосом произнес он.—Раз Анна выбрала тебя, значит так тому и быть.

В глазах шатена отразилось неодобрение. Он не понимал, к чему клонит Рен, но ему не нравилось, что он готов был сдаться без боя и подарить ему, Йо, Анну.

-Ты ее любишь?—серьезно спросил Асакура.

-Именно поэтому я и отпускаю ее,-странно было слышать такое заявление, сказанное без каких-либо эмоций.

Йо оценивающе окинул взглядом китайского миллиардера.

-И ты готов подарить мне ее? Просто так? Потому что это и есть твоя _настоящая_ любовь к ней?—с сарказмом в голосе поинтересовался японец.

-Тебе не понять,-с горечью усмехнулся Тао.

-Я большего от тебя ожидал, Рен,-с нескрываемым разочарованием выразился Асакура.

-Не перегибай палку, Йо, можешь нарваться,-в бледно-желтых глазах показался опасный блеск, словно на кончике лезвия самой острой катаны.

-А то что, Рен? Что ты мне сделаешь? Ты же играешь в благородство ради Анны, и забываешь о самом главном: спросить _**ее**_ мнение.

«_Нет, ну надо же_!"—в гулком раздражении подумал Тао.—«_Я тут готов пожертвовать всем ради их счастья, а этот наглый самоуверенный япошка вздумал поучать меня_!»

В ответ Рен скривился, словно человек, испытывающий ужасную боль, и сипло прохрипел:

-Уйти со сцены, дабы вас не терзала сове-…

Но закончить фразу ему так и не удалось, так как мощный хук справа парализовал китайца, который был на грани потери рассудка. Из разбитой губы молодого аристократа потекла тонкая насыщенно-алая струйка крови. Это зрелище являлось выразительным доказательством его позора и проигрыша. Казалось, сама судьба-злодейка сейчас смеялась над ним своим задорным смехом, хлопая в ладоши.

Но Рен был по жизни боец, и он не привык сдаваться без сражения. Сейчас Тао ощутил острую необходимость ответить Асакуре за все те горести, которые пали по его милости на голову молодого главы семейства. И темноволосый мужчина, недолго думая, нанес ответный удар, вложив в него весь свой колоссальный потенциал.

Асакура не растерялся. Он с легкостью блокировал мощную атаку слева, параллельно одарив своего противника серией не менее слабых ударов по торсу, отчего энергия удара отнесла Тао на несколько ярдов назад. Но Рен устоял на ногах, откашливаясь кровавыми брызгами. Китаец даже и не думал сдаваться. На его бледном лице отразилась гримаса садистского упоения. Казалось, та физическая боль, которую он сейчас пережил под действием кинетической энергии предала ему богатырских сил, и Тао еще с большим отчаянием ринулся в атаку.

Молодые люди, словно опьяненные духом сражения, бились в полную силу, не жалея себя. Этот немой поединок был, будто разговор двух мужчин, которым было что сказать друг другу. И немудрено, вся эта ситуация была стара, как мир: ведь они не были ни первыми, ни последними, кто готов был сойтись в честном бою и отдать жизнь за любимую женщину.

Кто знает, чем бы могло все это закончиться, если бы время и физиология человека не сыграла с нашими героями злую шутку. Обессиленные и изнеможенные они рухнули на холодный асфальт после доброго часа напряженного спарринга, распаленного застарелыми и невысказанными обидами. Молодые люди лежали всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, жадно глотая ртом свежий воздух.

-А ты, Рен, я вижу в хорошей физической форме,-покашливая, прохрипел Йо на пол-октавы ниже своего обычного мелодичного голоса.

-Не льсти мне, Асакура. Ты и сам, как я посмотрю, не на диване с попкорном в руках валялся все эти годы. Один твой удар мне в челюсть чего стоил,-огрызнулся Тао, разрабатывая оную.

-Но если бы ты не был упрямый, как осёл, и не отупел от ревности, то всего этого можно было бы избежать,-произнес Йо, словно судья с трибуны.

-Ха! Кого ты тут виноватым делаешь, Асакура?! Ведь сам все первым и начал! Признаюсь, с каким же упоением я бы тебя в асфальт вкатал,-с довольной ухмылкой сказал Тао, мысленно представляя эту сцену.

-Но ведь надо же было тебе должок отдать и пригласить твой здравый рассудок на место,-дружелюбно ответил японец с каменным выражением лица.

-Насчет долга это ты точно подметил,-сверкнув глазами, парировал китаец.

Йо лишь тяжело вздохнул, а затем, выдержав короткую паузу, задал вопрос «в лоб»:

-Где же наша дружба, Рен? Ведь ты же мне был роднее брата…

От такого наглого заявления Тао поперхнулся.

-Ты сам ее убил, Асакура,-с металлом в голосе ответил он.

-Да, я виноват. Этого я не отрицаю,-подавленно произнес шатен.—Но и ты несешь на своих плечах толику вины, Рен.

Глава славного китайского рода от такой клеветы забыл родной язык.

-Ты был просто обязан мне сообщить, и кто знает, может быть, эта драма не приняла бы таких масштабов и не растянулась бы на долгие годы.

-Тебе легко говорить. Ты не прошел через все те ужасы внезапной болезни Анны и ее безразличия к жизни после.

Нахлынувшие воспоминания были настолько яркими и правдоподобными, что Рен заскрежетал зубами от боли и злости и неожиданно для себя ощутил, что сжимает горло Асакуры стальной хваткой. Но больше всего молодого брюнета в этой ситуации поразило то, что японец лежит на спине со спокойным выражением сочувствия на лице, даже не пытаясь себя защитить, а он, Тао, словно обезумевший зверь, вершит свою кровожадную расправу. Осознав свой преступный поступок, Рен настолько опротивел сам себе, что рефлекторно отстранился и попятился назад, ползя по асфальту, не жалея дорогого материала своих эксклюзивных брюк. Янтарные глаза расширились от шока и осознания того, насколько низко он пал и к какой трагедии могла бы привести его потеря самоконтроля. Похолодевшие губы пробормотали:

-До чего ты меня довел, Асакура? Из жертвы я превратился в палача…

Немного откашлявшись, Йо спокойно, будто ничего не произошло, ответил:

-Нет, друг. В твоем поступке я не вижу ничего предосудительного, просто моя вина слишком велика, а твоя любовь к Анне слишком глубока. Только благодаря этой самой любви я все еще жив.

Рена словно парализовало. Он застыл в немом шоке. Все, что сейчас сказал Асакура, было истинной правдой, которую он, Тао, не решался произнести вслух. Анна—женщина, из-за которой у них вышел спор, являлась одновременно их счастьем и бедой. Парадокс, но в мире может быть много удивительного, чего умом не познать, и остается лишь только верить.

-Не называй меня другом,-уже спокойно произнес золотоглазый мужчина, проводя рукой по грязным, торчавшим в разные стороны после боя иссиня-черным волосам,-я умею легко приобретать псевдодрузей, но большинство из них заканчивают наши отношения в статусе моих недоброжелателей. А что касается Анны, ты верно сказал. Она поддерживает в нас желание жить, любить и быть любимыми. Хмм,..но ее сердце таит в себе любовь лишь к одному из нас,-подытожил Тао, как ему казалось, очевидное.

Йо, ни слова не говоря, встал с асфальта, отряхнулся, хотя это мало чем помогло, и взглянул на неподвижно сидящую фигуру молодого аристократа.

-Благодарю тебя, Рен,-с искренней улыбкой произнес шатен. От таких неожиданных слов китаец в недоумении поднял глаза на своего бывшего друга.—За то, что ты для нее сделал, за то, что был рядом и спасал ее все эти годы, за то, что любил ее и не требовал ничего взамен.

После этих слов японец с чувством глубокой и неиссякаемой благодарности и почтения низко поклонился своему другу и товарищу, пусть даже тот более и не считал себя оным.

-А теперь иди к ней,-серьезным тоном сказал шатен. В его словах читалось твердое намерение, только оставалось понять какое именно.

-А ты мне не указывай, что делать,-фыркнул золотоглазый брюнет.

-Она любит именно тебя, Рен. Только ты один волнуешь ее сердце. Мы лишь поговорили и выяснили отношения. Для нее я уже не тот, кем являлся раньше, но это только моя боль. Ее я заберу с собой.

-Что ты сейчас за бред несешь?—раздраженно буркнул Тао.—Анна тебе что, персонально сказала, что влюблена в меня? Она не говорила этого даже мне!

-Вижу, ты в своем репертуаре, Рен,-вздохнул японец,-я тут пытаюсь уничтожить твое упрямство и открыть тебе глаза на всю эту ситуацию,-немного повысив голос, продолжил он.

Теперь пришла очередь раздражаться Тао. Он встал с асфальта и подошел к Асакуре на расстоянии вытянутой руки и, жестко посмотрев ему прямо в глаза, спросил:

-О чем ты? Зачем ты кормишь меня сладкими речами? Я уже все осознал! Так прими же свою победу и радуйся!

Нотки отчаяния прослушивались в его низком голосе.

-Рен,-медленно начал шатен,-я и Анна теперь лишь только друзья. Я признал свое поражение, и мое сердце полностью готово отступить, так как мне довелось увидеть истинную силу твоих чувств к ней. Ты и только ты—тот человек, который нужен Анне. Она сильная женщина и о много молчит, но я ясно увидел ее чистую и безграничную любовь к тебе. Рен, ты для нее все, так не заставляй же ее ждать! Она отчаянно нуждается в тебе,-констатировав факты и подводя итог вышесказанного, закончил Йо.

Японец четко видел, как натянутая гримаса и холод в глазах его друга сменились спокойным выражением лица, а золотые глаза загорелись надеждой. Немного постояв и поразмыслив, разбитые губы китайца зашевелились.

-Я не собираюсь благодарить тебя, Асакура, за твое участие в наших семейных делах, -серьезно произнес брюнет,-но скажу одно, что теперь мы друг другу ничего не должны. Все долги уплачены.

-Согласен, теперь мы просто деловые партнеры и знакомые,-так же серьезно поддержал собеседника Йо.—Былую дружбу не вернуть,-с грустью заметил японец,-но я рад, что у нас осталось хоть что-то общее.

Рен тяжело вздохнул. Отчего-то в сердце больно защемило. Призадумавшись на секунду, он протянул свою руку Асакуре. Тот, удивившись такому жесту, все же принял рукопожатие от Тао. Китайский аристократ крепко пожал руку Йо и с тенью улыбки дружелюбно произнес:

-Но мы можем быть _хорошими_ знакомыми.

-Благодарю, Рен. Ты просто не представляешь, как много для меня это значит, - ответил растроганный до глубины души Асакура, глаза которого загорелись ярче звезд, и продолжил,—позволь мне отблагодарить тебя, Рен. У меня появилась идея, как скрыть следы нашего с тобой сегодняшнего конфликта от посторонних глаз. Ведь тебе с такими синяками на лице будет уместно еще какое-то время не появляться на публике. Это может повредить твоему имиджу или же наоборот—придать тебе популярности в СМИ.

Обсудив детали «гениальной идеи», молодые люди расстались. Каждый пошел по своему пути в приподнятом настроении. Ведь теперь не было повода для грусти. У них с сегодняшнего дня начиналась новая жизнь, в которой не было места обидам и ненависти.

**OooooO**

Долгое время Анна сидела в глубокой задумчивости. Ее душа была, словно не на месте. Женщина не могла понять, что за странное чувство тревоги мучает ее. Блондинка пришла в себя только тогда, когда почувствовала чье-то присутствие рядом с собой. Она повернула свою белокурую голову и увидела Тао. Он стоял у входа в гостиную. Выглядел он так, словно пережил какое-то стихийное бедствие. От его элегантного аккуратного вида почти ничего не осталось. Блондинка от удивления даже привстала с места, на котором сидела.

А Рен, словно ни в чем не бывало, прошел вглубь комнаты и остановился подле жены. Даже в этом перепачканном кровью пыльном разодранном костюме он продолжал излучать уверенность и достоинство аристократа. Мужчина молча наблюдал за реакцией своей суженной, удивление в глазах которой сменилось пониманием ситуации.

Анна протяжно выдохнула, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоиться, затем медленно подошла к мужу и сняла со своей тонкой шеи шелковый шарфик. Этим шарфиком она заботливо начала стирать кровь с лица Рена. Белоснежно-белая ткань окрасилась в ярко-алый цвет. Не вытерпев гнетущей тишины, японка произнесла:

-Рен, я знаю, ты отстаивал мои интересы, но неужели нельзя было просто поговорить?

Нескрываемое отчаяние прослушивалось в каждом ее слове. Брюнет лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Ему было горько видеть боль Анна, но оправдываться он не собирался, тем более, что он был рад повидаться с Йо и всыпать ему как следует. Его дух уже долгие годы находился на пределе, а сегодня выдалась такая замечательная возможность сбросить этот передел и вернуть долг Асакуре.

-Я это сделал не только ради тебя, дорогая, но и ради себя тоже. Слишком много накопилось,-спокойно ответил Тао.

Анна прекрасно знала, что Рен собирал негатив на Йо долгими годами, но женщине было просто невыносимо видеть разбитое, окровавленное лицо супруга. От этого ее душа изнывала от боли. Но самым главным являлось то, что она, Кайама Анна, и никто иной была причиной раздора между лучшими друзьями. Белокурая красавица почувствовала, как слезы раскаяния подступают к глазам, а нервный комок сдавливает горло.

-Но если бы я не встала между вами, то ваша дружба продолжалась бы и по сей день,-словно раненная птица в предсмертной агонии, выдохнула Анна.

Ее чувству вины и раскаянию в собственной слабости и бессилии не было предела. Она с позором отвернулась от мужа; ей было просто невыносимо видеть жестокие побои на его лице. Йо сказал, что она любит Рена, и Анна, наконец-то, осознала это сама, но разве влюбленная женщина довела бы до такого предела предмет своего обожания?

«_Нет,…конечно же нет. Ни при каких обстоятельствах любящее сердце не причинит боль дорогому человеку_».

Значит, она была недостойна этого высокого чувства.

«_Бессердечная эгоистка—вот, кем я являюсь на самом деле_,»-японка мысленно вынесла себе приговор.—«_Если бы я только могла исчезнут с лица земли и больше не причинять вред дорогим мне людям…»_

Рен был шокирован отчаянным заявлением своей супруги. Она слишком близко приняла к сердцу эту ситуацию. Молодой аристократ не на шутку испугался, когда увидел, как Анна, повернувшись к нему спиной, начала дрожать и тяжело дышать. Вмиг он схватил ее за хрупкие плечи и повернул к себе лицом. Из ее бездонных от внутренней горечи глаз жемчужными ручьями текли соленые слезы. Инстинктивно золотоглазый китаец подхватил жену на руки и побежал сломя голову в ванную комнату. Тао сметал все преграды на своем пути, включая и хлипкую дверь в душевую кабину, ручка которой сломалась от чересчур сильного нажатия на него. Но жгучего брюнета не волновала такая мелочь. Самое главное сейчас для него было привести в рассудок его драгоценную возлюбленную. Мужчина включил теплый душ и внес неконтролируемо дрожащую женщину внутрь душевой.

**OooooO**

«_Как тепло…я так хочу согреться. Мое тело…оно просто онемело от холода. Мне бы еще чуть-чуть этого тепла. Боже, как же мне холодно_!»

-Ты скоро согреешься, потерпи немного, любимая, я обещаю, тебе обязательно будет тепло.

«_Хм, голос. Я знаю этот голос. Он мне знаком, такой убаюкивающий и ласковый,…но отчего-то мое сердце начало болеть. Я не хочу этой боли. Я очень устала. Мои силы, они покидают меня. Я хочу спать, может быть во сне я обрету долгожданный покой_».

-Милая моя! Бесценная моя! Не покидай меня, я молю тебя, борись!

_«Больно, очень больно_!»-мысленно кричала женщина.

-Ты, как воздух нужна мне! Я не смогу без тебя жить, Анна! Вернись ко мне! Ко мне и нашей девочке!

«_Да что же это за голос! Он мешает мне уснуть. Почему мое сердце одновременно болит и трепещет, когда слышит его? Что это за странное чувство тоски и безумное желание услышать его снова? О, как же мне хочется увидеть этого человека, обнять его, прижаться к нему покрепче, стать с ним одним целым. Рен, как же я скучаю…Рен, где ты? Я хочу тебя видеть!_»-мысленно закричала блондинка из последних сил.

Внезапно яркий свет ослепил японку.

Шум воды, теплые струи на лице.

-Где я?—прошептала женщина, ее руки инстинктивно сжали что-то теплое и мокрое. Она сфокусировала зрение и заметила, что находится в душевой кабине. Ее мокрая голова покоилась на широком плече. Красавица попыталась пошевелиться, но сильные руки сжали ее еще крепче. В таком положении занемевшее тело блондинки начало диктовать протест, а память вернула хозяйку к суровой действительности. От осознания всего происходящего ей стало очень горько.

-Пусти меня, Рен,-сухо прошептала японка.

-Ты еще не совсем согрелась. Тебе рано выходить,-взволнованно отозвался брюнет.

-Я в порядке, отпусти,-уже с нотками раздражения произнесла женщина.

-А если я отвечу, что не хочу отпускать тебя, что готов носить тебя на руках всегда и везде, что готов целовать землю, по которой ты ходишь, что тогда?!—с нескрываемым упрямством и слегка сипловатым от эмоций голосом спросил Тао.

Его слова ударили Анну, будто хлыстом. Она, как дикая кошка, выпрыгнула из его крепких объятий и, прижавшись спиной к стене для баланса, лихорадочно горящими глазами воззрела на мужа.

-Я отвечу, что это перебор. Хватит того, что я разбила тебе жизнь!-отчаянно выкрикнула Анна.

-Дорогая, хватит себя терзать. Твое тело может не выдержать эмоционального напряжения. Еще чуть-чуть—и ты впадешь в кому, как тогда,- предостерегающе произнес аристократ.

-Меня оно не волнует,-категорично заявила японка и осеклась, будто раздумывая над чем-то. –Наконец-то, я поняла, что для меня главное и чего я боюсь,-подавленно продолжила она еле слышным голосом. Ее глаза увлажнились и заблестели, словно бриллианты, в которых отразились осколки израненного сердца нашей героини.

-Ты можешь быть со мной откровенна. Я всегда готов выслушать тебя и понять твои страхи. Ты не должна оставаться с ними наедине. Не стесняйся, открой мне свою душу, Анна. Ведь в горе или в радости, я всегда буду твоим мужем, твоей опорой и поддержкой,-закончив свою пламенную речь, Рен протянул свою мокрую руку в конец растерянной красавице. Секунду поколебавшись, она все-таки подала Тао свою правую руку. Пальцы супругов переплелись. Анна с уверенностью посмотрела в золотые глаза, и, заручившись поддержкой их обладателя, произнесла:

-Йо—важный человек в моей жизни, но ты являешься для меня всем. Ты—целая вселенная, Рен. Сначала я не понимала, что это за странное, щемящее мою грудь чувство. Теперь все встало на свои места, и я, наконец, осознала, что все это время этим чувством был страх, а не любовь к Йо. Страх, что он может разлучить меня с тобой. При этой страшной мысли я, словно умираю. Ты для меня стал всем в этом огромном и пустом мире. Когда ты рядом, я дышу, меня наполняет жизнь, но стоит тебе исчезнуть из моего хрупкого мирка, как я перестаю существовать. Рен, все эти годы ты был рядом со мной, и я сама того не заметила, как влюбилась в тебя. Это произошло постепенно и безболезненно. Раньше я убеждала себя, твердила, что должна научиться любить Тао Рена, но сердцу не прикажешь и ничему не научишь. Оно само тебя выбрало,-смущаясь, объясняла белокурая японка.

Губы молодого мужчины приоткрылись, будто он собирался что-то сказать, но Анна запечатала их своим длинным указательным пальцем.

-Не говори пока ничего, выслушай меня до конца,-она с мольбой посмотрела мужу в глаза.

Рен не смог устоять перед такой редкой красотой и остался нем.

-Милый мой, поверь, я не собираюсь становиться особенной ни для кого другого. Мое сердце всегда будет принадлежать только тебе одному,- с жаром и искренностью в душе Анна продолжила свое признание.—Твое постоянство, твоя забота, твой самоконтроль, твоя сдержанность—все эти качества помогли мне исцелиться от ран прошлого и зародили во мне чувство самое сильное и прекрасное на свете. Ты, наверное, подумал, что я могу спутать его с благодарностью?—мягко спросила блондинка.—После разговора с Йо я, наконец, поняла, что уже давно люблю тебя, Рен.

При упоминании этого значимого слова щеки женщины окрасились нежным румянцем, а сердце гулко застучало в груди. От нахлынувших эмоций в глазах брюнета появился туман, а голова закружилась, словно хмельная.

На заднем плане слышался шум воды, а теплые струи смывали с влюбленных следы былой гречи, разочарования, недосказанности и страха.

-Ты никогда не позволял себе забыться со мной,-с укоризной заметила Анна, блеснув на мужа черными очами,-ты ставил мои интересы и чувства превыше своих. Ты жертвовал всем ради меня, этому доказательство твои смиренные поцелуи и объятия. Для тебя являлось главным то, чтобы _я_ была довольна. Но так больше продолжаться не может. Теперь, Рен, давай пообещаем друг другу делить наши обязанности пополам и любить в полную силу наших чувств. Теперь нет больше главных; мы равны друг перед другом, мы—две половинки одного целого,-закончив свое чистосердечное признание, Анна, не дожидаясь ответа, с трепетом прильнула к его губам и поцеловала своего горячо любимого супруга со всем пылом своего молодого женского сердца.

«_Не устану тебя я целовать,  
И в любви своей к тебе я не устану.  
Лишь ты один был все время рядом,  
И лишь одному тебе дано меня понять_,»-пронеслись строки из стихотворения в голове блондинки, пока ее тело растворялось в крепких и бесконечно ласковых объятиях мужа.

Теперь золотоволосая красавица не стеснялась, не боялась и не сомневалась проявлять свои чувства. Это больше не было для нее чем-то позорным и предосудительным, ведь, когда влюблен, человек не боится показаться глупым и легкомысленным.

**OooooO**

-Нежность моя,-начал Рен, лежа на широкой двуспальной кровати, встретившись взглядом с томными глазами жены, золотые локоны которой разметались по белоснежной подушке,-мне бы хотелось иметь от тебя еще одного ребенка,-с откровенностью признался бриллиантовый магнат.

Анна заглянула в его зеркала души ярко-оранжевого цвета и многозначительно улыбнулась.

-Почему бы и нет?—протяжно, словно на распев, ответила она.

От радости он осыпал ее дождем легких, как перышко, бесконечно нежных поцелуев.

-Я не против родить тебе наследника,-сладким, как мед, голосом прошептала женщина в коротких перерывах, пока ее губы были свободны. Она плотнее прижалась к широкой мужественной груди Тао и с хитрой улыбкой произнесла,-может быть, сегодня нам удастся зародить новую жизнь.

Анне вспомнилось, как Рен заботился о ней во время первой беременности, как он баловал и опекал ее. Ей снова захотелось почувствовать себя в роли капризной принцессы.

А Тао, опьяненный радостью и любовью, по-мальчишески рассмеялся и, не выходя из романтического настроения, с горячностью, присущей его азиатской натуре, прильнул к шелковым устам своей супруги. Ведь нет большего счастья, чем минута сладостного обладания той, с чьим образом в мыслях он засыпал каждую ночь.

-Я полностью настроен на тебя, на малейшее колебание твоих эмоций и настроения, дорогая,-промурлыкал он ей на самое ушко, затем, хитро прищурившись, добавил,-уже завтра мы можем покинуть Корею. Я запланировал для нас грандиозный отдых. Ты слишком бледна, любовь моя, тебе просто необходим свежий морской воздух и ласковое солнышко. Плюс, я отложил все свои дела на целый месяц и теперь нахожусь в твоей власти круглосуточно,-при этих словах Рен приподнял голову с ее обнаженного плеча и лучезарно улыбнулся.

Было видно даже невооруженным глазом, как он, будто искрится от счастья.

-Только ты, я и наша Ли Фэн,-бархатистым голосом сказал брюнет, играя с прядью белокурых волос своей обожаемой и неповторимой женщины.

-И когда это ты успел отложить все _наши_ дела?—тонкая бровь элегантно изогнулась от удивления.

-Асакура взял половину моих забот на себя, а с другой половиной я разберусь по телефону, пока мы будем лететь в Грецию завтра,-сказав это, китаец весело подмигнул обескураженной блондинке. –Наконец-то, наша семья будет вместе и нам больше не придется расставаться.

Анна поддержала бриллиантовую идею мужа, ответив на его предложение долгим чувственным поцелуем. Ведь для нее не было ничего дороже на целом свете, чем ее бесценная дочка и горячо любимый супруг.

**OooooO**

Длинноволосый шатен поднялся на трибуну, с теплой улыбкой поприветствовав всех присутствующих членов съезда, и спокойным тоном сделал заявление следующего содержания:

-Дамы и господа, или, как говорится у нас в Японии, минна-сан, господина и госпожи Тао не будет на закрытии, так как случилось непредвиденное. Здоровье господин Тао находилось под угрозой, но теперь все обошлось. Врач прописал ему полный покой, а госпожа Тао как заботливая и любящая супруга осталась ухаживать за недомогающим мужем. Они от всего сердца просили извинить их и не расстраиваться, а продолжать наслаждаться вечером и радоваться плодами общих усилий.

После этого внезапного объявления люди еще долго подходили к Йо и просили передать свои пожелания скорейшего выздоровления для господина Тао. Подошел и Трей, но не для того, чтобы исполнить протокол, которого требовал этикет, а для того, дабы поинтересоваться у своего друга, сколько ему еще, закаленному сибирскими холодами парню, терпеть этот, мягко говоря, Ташкент нежностей и соплей. Так и растаять недолго, словно снеговик, под палящими лучами солнца пустыни Сахара.

Йо в ответ на его тирады лишь пожал плечами и произнес со всей серьезностью, на которую был способен:

-Вчера, друг мой, я умер и снова ожил.

На это заявление айну отреагировал неоднозначно. Он, словно мраморная плита, опустился на близстоящий стул и в тотальном шоке посмотрел на друга. Асакура и глазом не моргнул, будто и не заметил реакцию Трея, а спокойно продолжил:

-Я, наконец, отпустил тень прошлого и навсегда простился со своей первой и настоящей любовью. Теперь я полностью готов начать жизнь с нового листа,-подытожил шатен с легким налетом грусти в голосе и искренне улыбающимися глазами, в которых горели искорки надежды и предвкушения чего-то нового, которое должно было вот-вот войти в его мир.

Рейсер был потрясен до глубины души переменами, произошедшими с его близким другом. Айну радовался, как ребенок, но он так же понимал, что перед ним сейчас стоял новый Йо Асакура, которого он еще не узнал и не принял до конца, но которого ему предстояло женить…

«_Да какая вообще разница: узнаю я его или нет_,-подумал синеволосый публицист,-_главное, что суть одна. Это всегда неизменная часть в человеке, а к причудам характера можно и привыкнуть_».

-Сындынгуль-мандынгуль, друг мой!—встав со стула и хлопнув товарища по плечу, отчего тот чуть не взвыл от боли, гордо заявил писатель с широченной улыбкой на лице.—Со-цо! Этим словам научил меня мой здешний корейский фанклуб. И значит это нехитрое выражение всего ничего, а то, что ты, Йо, друг мой ненаглядный, сменил парадигму, то бишь, оставил горькое прошлое и захотел жить в светлом будущем!

При этих словах синеволосый парень подмигнул старинному другу своим коронным подмигом аля «какая бы неприятность не подвернулась под ноги, мы ее без труда перешагнем и пойдем дальше».

-Кстати, Йо, а чего это ты так скривился, когда я тебе руку на плечо положил?

Асакура лишь с иронией заметил, решив скрыть подробности его встречи с Ренам от дорогого друга:

-Шел в темноте и обо что-то ударился. Не обращай внимания.

-Опасная у них страна, свет выключают, когда не ждешь. Надо домой ехать,-покачал головой великий в узких кругах писатель.

-Да…ты, как всегда, прав, друг мой…


	13. Part 2 Epilogue

_**Эпилог**_

**21 год спустя…**

-Господин, это отличный выбор! Она прослужит Вам долгие годы!—с улыбкой на 10000 йен сказал мужчина средних лет, на голове которого красовалась кожаная бандана красного цвета.

Высокий юноша с выразительными темными, как смоль, глазами и иссиня-черными волосами, словно воронье крыло, одобрительно смотрел на предмет в своих руках.

-Отлично. Я беру ее. Подберите для нее самый лучший футляр.

Продавец уже был готов с радостью исполнить желание столь богатого покупателя, когда входная дверь магазина открылась, и на пороге показался парень высокого роста с каштановыми до плеч волосами и темно-карими глазами.

Если первый юноша был одет в модный деловой костюм цвета оливы, то второй походил больше на рок-звезду: черные кожаные штаны, белая рубашка с несколькими расстегнутыми пуговицами, из-под которой виднелась черная майка с низким V-образным вырезом. Обут парень был в туфли со скошенным каблуком. Единственное, что выделялось из общего вида сего незнакомца, были большие красные наушники, свисавшие с его шеи.

-Стойте! Это моя гитара!

На эти слова темноглазый брюнет обернулся и спокойно посмотрел на того, кто посягнул на _его_ покупку.

-У Вас имеются документы на нее?—ровным бархатистым голосом спросил юноша, не скрывая свой китайский акцент.

Парень с наушниками моргнул пару раз в ответ.

-Нет, но я вчера играл на ней и сегодня пришел ее купить.

Тень ухмылки коснулась правильных губ статного брюнета.

-И как звук?

-О-о-о!—не выдержал шатен, желая рассказать о впечатлениях.—Словами не передать! Это лучшая авторская работа, которую я когда-либо видел!

При этих словах юноша в светло-зеленом костюме снова повернулся к продавцу и с самодовольным видом произнес, кладя золотую пластиковую карточку на прилавок:

-Беру однозначно.

-Эй!

Продавец с беспокойством и озадаченностью смотрел на то, как двое молодых людей сверлили друг друга глазами.

Оникс против горького шоколада.

-Простите, но этот господин пришел сегодня первым, поэтому по закону я обязан продать гитару ему.

Услышав ответ продавца, шатен кисло улыбнулся и немного опустил голову.

-Эх, ладно! Уверен, ты будешь доволен покупкой.

Сказав это, он повернулся и вышел из магазина.

-У Вас больше нет подобных гитар?

Этот вопрос со стороны темноглазого юноши немного озадачил мужчину.

-Нет, господин, эта гитара авторской работы в единственном экземпляре. Кроме того, при ее покупке Вы получаете билет на концерт мастера Цао Вуфея, который и создал этот инструмент.

**ОооооО**

Он был рад, что смог отстоять свой интерес и купить именно то, что так давно искал. Но кто бы мог подумать, что гитару своей мечты ему удастся найти в музыкальном магазине Токио? Все-таки хорошо, что отец решил взять его с собой в эту командировку.

Идя по парку с кожаным футляром в виде кейса в руке, молодой брюнет заметил того самого парня с наушниками, который около часа назад пытался отобрать его мечту.

Шатен выглядел расстроенным. Его темно-карие глаза были устремлены на горизонт, где водная гладь касалась небес. Парень стоял, облокотившись о перила заборчика и, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг.

-Мне жаль, что так вышло.

На эти слова японец повернул голову и кинул взор на человека, который прервал ход его грустных мыслей. На него смотрели два темных, как уголь, глаза.

Парень слабо улыбнулся и перевел свой взгляд снова на горизонт.

-Да, ладно. Забей. Я хотел убить одним камнем двух зайцев, а получилось, что и гитару прошляпил, и последний шанс попасть на концерт Цао Вуфея потерял. Не знаю, чему расстраиваться больше? Ну, ничего, как-нибудь переживу. А тебе бы лучше хорошо заботиться о ней, понял?

Странно, но в тоне шатена не было и доли обиды, скорее доброта и личная печаль.

-Держи, он мне не нужен. Я все равно завтра улетаю.

На протянутой руке счастливого обладателя гитары карие глаза увидели заветный билет.

-Но…но ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сейчас делаешь?!—воскликнул удивленный паренек.—Этот гениальный человек дает концерты раз в 10 лет. В первый и последний раз я был там, когда мне было 8 лет.

Брюнет усмехнулся.

- Хм, если я захочу послушать его игру, я могу пригласить этого Цао Вуфея к нам в поместье на Новый год. Но мне это не интересно, так как я уже знаком с его творчеством. Я тоже был на том концерте. Мне было тогда 10.

Парень в белой рубашке аккуратно взял билет из рук собеседника и уставился на небольшой кусочек бумаги, словно он представлял собой какую-то ценность в мире антиквариата.

-10 лет назад, в концертном зале Сингапура….

-Да, родители взяли нас с сестрой на тот вечер…

Оба посмотрели друг другу в лицо с изумлением. Затем на губах шатена заиграла добрая и приятная улыбка.

-Надо же…возможно мы уже встречались. Как тесен мир.

Лица молодого человека с иссиня-черными волосами тоже коснулась легкая улыбка. В груди появилось ощущение, будто эта сегодняшняя встреча не была случайностью. В следующий момент он увидел перед собой протянутую руку.

-Меня зовут Асакура Акио. Приятно познакомиться!

Темные глаза несколько секунд смотрели на доброжелательное выражение лица парня.

-Тао Энлэй. Рад встрече.

И после этих слов их руки сомкнулись в дружеском рукопожатии.

-Так ты китаец! А я-то думал, откуда у японца такой мягкий акцент! Хотя мне действительно казалось, что ты японец,-затараторил Акио.—Если у тебя есть свободных полчаса, пошли, выпьем по молочному коктейлю. Надо отметить нашу встречу! Я угощаю.

При слове «молочный» глаза Тао заблестели в предвкушении любимого лакомства, но он тщательно скрыл свой восторг под маской снисходительности.

-Только полчаса. В 15:00 мне нужно быть в бизнес-центре.

-Успеем! Пошли!

И двое молодых людей направились вглубь парка. В глазах обоих горел особый огонек, словно они нашли то, чего им так не хватало в жизни.

Кто знает, возможно, это и есть начало той крепкой дружбы, которую знали их отцы, и которую смогли пронести и сохранить, даже не смотря на столь сложные жизненные обстоятельства.

_**Конец**_


End file.
